Ese Chico
by MayReyes
Summary: ADAPT. Ya saben. Ser amiga de dos chicos guapos tiene sus beneficios. Un chico me dará mi primer beso.Un chico me enseñará a besar.Un chico me llevará al baile de graduación.Y, finalmente, un chico me pedirá que me case con él.Ambos serán mis mejores amigos. Pero sólo uno de ellos será el chico del que me enamoraré.Sólo uno de ellos es Ese Chico.
1. Sinopsis

**NADA de esto es de mi creacion: Los personaje pertenecen a S.M. y la historia es propiedad de J. Dodd**

SINOPSIS

Ya saben, ser amiga con dos chicos guapos tiene sus beneficios.

Allí está Emmet. Emmet es el chico de oro en todos los sentidos. Tiene ojos azules de ensueño y cabello negro que siempre se ve perfecto, incluso cuando está despeinado por el aire o aplastado en un casco de fútbol americano. Él es el chico del cual todas las chicas se enamoran. El chico con el cual me meto en problemas, con quien discuto, el guapo mariscal de campo que ninguna chica puede resistir, ni siquiera yo. Estar con Emmet es como estar en una aventura. Tiene una sonrisa brillante y contagiosa y unos abdominales para morir. Es prácticamente irresistible.

Igualmente fascinante es Edward. El adorable y dulce de Edward, a quien conozco desde que nací. Edward tiene el pelo cobrizo, una sonrisa perfecta, ojos verdes y la voz más sexy que he escuchado. Él es el chico con el cual hablo todas las noches antes de irme a dormir. El chico que me rescata, quien puede leer mi mente, que siempre está ahí para mí, el chico que me mantiene alejada de problemas, el chico que irritantemente cada vez se pone más guapo, y cuyos fuertes brazos siempre parecen encontrar su camino a mi alrededor. Y cuando me da esa sonrisa, es imposible decir no.

Un chico me dará _mi primer beso_.

Un chico me _enseñará a besar_.

Un chico me _llevará al baile de graduación_.

Y, finalmente, un chico me _pedirá que me case con él_.

Ambos serán _mis mejores amigos_.

Pero sólo _uno_ de ellos será el chico del que _me enamoraré_.

Sólo uno de ellos es _**Ese Chico**_.


	2. Prologo

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni de la historia ni de los personajes. Todo es obra de y .**

Prólogo

_Actualidad_

—Tú, arrogante hijo de puta —dije.

Bueno, tal vez lo gruñí. Es difícil de decir con certeza. Pero, te puedo decir esto. Estoy furiosa, hay humo saliendo de mis oídos, loca, mientras saco el anillo de compromiso de mi dedo, lo meto en sus manos y marcho hacia el escenario.

La marcha al escenario se siente como que tarda una eternidad, porque hay un millón de pensamientos corriendo por mi mente.

¿Todas estas personas vienen aquí porque realmente piensan que diré que sí?

¿O vienen por los fuegos artificiales de mí diciendo que no?

¿Nos desean lo mejor?

¿O esperan vernos fracasar?

Llego al escenario y, tentativamente, camino en él. Uno de los miembros de la banda me da un micrófono, y sé que realmente necesito decir algo a toda esta gente.

Puedo morir de vergüenza.

En realidad, me gustaría qu posible morir de vergüenza, entonces podría caer muerta ahora, y no tendría que hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Parte de mí se pregunta cómo demonios llegué aquí, para empezar. Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y, hace una semana, decidió tener una relación real.

Y bueno, ha sido realmente increíble. Quiero decir, ¡él es increíble en una manera que no había ni imaginado!

Bueno, quizás lo podría haber imaginado un poco.

De todos modos, hace unos seis minutos, estábamos en una primera cita romántica. Entonces tenía que ir y volar todo el asunto al infierno pidiéndome que me casara con él.

¿Pueden creer eso?

Yo tampoco.

Y si no es increíblemente suficiente el que me pidiera que me casara con él, en nuestra primera cita, estaba tan condenadamente seguro de que diría que sí, que planeó esta gran fiesta sorpresa de compromiso.

Esta noche. En nuestra primera cita. Como, ¡Ahora mismo! Me estremezco y mentalmente me preparo para lo que voy a hacer. ¡Tengo que decirle a todos los que vinieron aquí esta noche que de NINGUNA MANERA voy a casarme con ese chico!

Antes de decir las palabras, lo miro, y mi mente se transporta de nuevo al recuerdo de mi primer beso.

Es el lugar donde todo esto empezó, realmente.


	3. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni de la historia ni de los personajes. Todo es obra de y de J. Dodd**

CAPITULO 1

_CUARTO GRADO_

Edward fue el primer chico en besarme alguna vez.

Estábamos balanceándonos hacia los lados en los columpios detrás de la escuela, cuando de la nada, se estiró, agarró mi columpio, y me dio un beso directamente en los labios. Entonces, saltó de su columpio y corrió a casa. Era una de esas perfectas tardes soleadas, cuando la escuela casi acababa, por el verano. Pensé que era el mejor día de mi vida.

Estaba _enamorada. _

Edward debe haber dicho a alguien lo que hizo, porque hoy en la escuela todo el mundo está cantando.

_Edward y Bella sentados en un árbol, BESANDOSE…_

No puedo soportarlo. Estoy siendo torturada. ¡Hoy es el peor día de mi vida! Es un poco decepcionante porque ayer fue un GRAN día. ¡Recibí mi primer beso de un chico! Sé que solo era Edward, pero aún así, me sorprendió.

Y estaba muy emocionada por ir hoy a la escuela, hasta que llegué aquí y todos empezaron a torturarme con esas estúpidas, estúpidas canciones. Incluso mi amiga, Kate, está cantándolas.

Esa traidora.

Y muy pronto, pasé de amar a ese chico a odiarlo. Al menos eso es lo que tuve que decir a todos mis amigos, por lo que dejaron de cantar esas canciones ridículas. Edward debe haber comenzado una tendencia, porque más tarde ese día, Ben besó a Ángela y todo el mundo se olvidó de Edward y de mí. Tenían a alguien nuevo a quien torturar sin fin. Me di cuenta de que Edward no se burló de Ben y Ángela. Yo tampoco.

Edward Cullen vive al otro lado de la calle. Hemos sido amigos desde siempre. Lo digo en serio. Desde que nacimos. Nuestros padres son hermanos de fraternidad y los mejores amigos. Edward es cinco meses mayor que yo, y nuestros padres piensan que es muy gracioso enseñar fotos embarazosas de nosotros dos juntos siendo bebés.

¡Y estamos desnudos!

¡Es tan asqueroso que no puedo siquiera describirlo! Edward y yo queremos escondernos, y normalmente lo hacemos, cuando sacan esos estúpidos álbumes de bebés.

Nuestros padres esperan que Edward y yo nos casemos cuando seamos grandes. Me río de eso. Les he dicho muchas veces que no puedo casarme con Edward, porque me casaré con _un príncipe._

Culpo de mi obsesión de querer casarme con un príncipe a Disney y a la hermana de Edward, Alice.

Desde que puedo recordar, nuestros padres se han estado reuniendo para jugar a las cartas las noches de los viernes. Tenemos pizza, que me encanta, y me pongo a jugar con Edward. Desafortunadamente, eso también significa que tengo que jugar con Alice. Alice es cuatro años mayor que Edward y yo, y un dolor en la parte trasera. (Diría culo, pero se supone que no debo decir la palabra con c.)

Hablando de palabras, Alice es muy mandona. Y siempre interpreta a la reina. Lo que significa que me da la opción de ser o su sirvienta o su hija, ¿Y quién en su sano juicio puede inscribirse para ser su sirvienta?

Ya he dicho lo mandona que es. ¡Hubiera sido insoportable! Así que siempre interpretaba a la princesa.

Cosas importantes que he aprendido en mi vida hasta ahora:

1. Siempre sé la princesa. Las princesas tienen mucha más diversión y no tanta responsabilidad. Además llegas a casarte con el príncipe.

2. Nunca seas la reina. Las reinas son viejas y mandonas y a veces incluso malvadas. (¿Recuerdan a Blanca Nieves?) Las reinas creen que están a cargo de todo. Las reinas son responsables.

3. La responsabilidad te pone malhumorado y nada de diversión.

4. Cuando tengas la opción, juega con un chico. Los niños son fáciles de tratar. No les importa si tus ropas coinciden, o si tu pelo es un desastre. Los chicos no hablan a tus espaldas o inventan historias sobre ti, para tratar de herir tus sentimientos. Están demasiado ocupados jugando deportes o videojuegos.

5. Siempre confía en tu padre. Los padres son increíblemente inteligentes y guapos y siempre huelen muy bien.

6. Nunca beses y lo cuentes. Conseguirás ser torturada por personas que pensabas que eran tus amigos.

7. Nunca, nunca, nunca confíes en Jessica Stanley. Incluso aunque ella diga que es tu mejor amiga.

La semana pasada, Jessica Stanley me dijo que podía ser su mejor amiga. Me convenció para jugar con ella en el patio de recreo y Kate, quien es mi mejor amiga, se enfadó conmigo. Al día siguiente, Jessica Stanley les dijo a todos que no jugasen conmigo.

No le hice nada. Así es como es. Es muy mala.

Edward fue la única persona que jugó conmigo. No le importaba lo que esa chica mandona dijo. Actuó como un príncipe ese día. Se lo dije y desde entonces, cuando sólo estamos nosotros, me llama _Princesa_.

¡Y él es la ÚNICA persona a quien le dejo salirse con la suya!

* * *

Hola! pues aquí esta el primer capitulo oficial, que les pareció? Yo tmb dejaría que solo edward me llamara princesa.

Voy a estar subiendo capitulo lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Quiero mandar saludos especialmente a Rose Cullen Manson y a Katyms13 por sus reviews si continué fue por ustedes.


	4. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni de la historia ni de los personajes. Todo es obra de Meyer y de J. Dodd**

CAPITULO 2

_Quinto Grado_

HOY ES EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA.

¡Realmente lo es!

Una nueva familia se ha mudado a nuestro barrio, a través del lote baldío de mi casa y frente a la casa de Edward. Esto es muy lamentable.

Los padres parecen buenas personas, decentes, pero desafortunadamente tuvieron que traer a su tonto y apestoso hijo con ellos. ¿Por qué no se han olvidado de traerlo o lo dejaron a un lado de la carretera en algún lugar de Missouri? Tal vez alguien lo llevaría a casa, como un gatito perdido.

De esa manera, él podría haber arruinado la vida de ALGUIEN MÁS.

Edward y yo nos divertimos mucho jugando juntos. Practicamos un montón de deportes, juegos y cosas divertidas que invento. Por lo general, interpretamos alguna versión del apuesto príncipe, llegando a rescatar a la bella princesa real. Pero no es que todo sea femenino.

Edward llega a hacer algunas cosas geniales de chico, como luchar contra un dragón con una espada, ir a duelo con un malvado brujo, subir a la torre. Cosas así. Incluso jugamos a los Juegos Olímpicos y tenemos todo tipo de competiciones deportivas.

Pero desde que ese repugnante chico de al lado, con mal olor, vino aquí, Edward actúa como si la única cosa divertida para hacer es jugar con él.

Edward y yo somos realmente buenos en los deportes.

¡No es que no pueda seguir su ritmo!

Honestamente, soy más grande que él y, en realidad, le puedo ganar a casi todo. A excepción de una carrera a toda marcha, es un poco más rápido.

Siempre soy la primera chica que escogen cuando nos separamos en grupos en la escuela, pero, de alguna manera, este malvado chico ha convencido a Edward de que no debe jugar con chicas.

Hoy, Edward y yo estamos en nuestros asuntos, jugando en el terreno baldío entre la casa de Emmett y la mía. ¿He mencionado su nombre?

Emmett. Emmett McCarthy.

Emmett Diablo le sienta mejor.

Me pregunto si sus padres saben ¿Lo verdaderamente horrible que es?

Pobre gente. Realmente deberían considerar la posibilidad de dar a ese chico en adopción.

¡Oh, odio a ese niño!

¡Me hace enfadar taaaaanto!

De todos modos, Edward y yo estamos jugando un buen juego de Cuatro Cuadrados, que a TODOS los chicos en la escuela les gusta jugar, cuando ÉL viene caminando.

¡ÉL piensa que es TAN GENIAL!

El primer día que se mudó aquí, me dijo que es un gran mariscal. Le dije que dejara de presumir. No es agradable. Pero me dijo, no estoy presumiendo, estoy confiado en mis habilidades.

Lo que sea.

Pensé que los chicos en la escuela lo odiarían, porque a nadie le gusta un fanfarrón, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

¡Falso!

A causa de su jactancia, sus tan llamadas habilidades y la forma en que se ve, todas las chicas en la escuela están enamoradas de él.

Quiero decir, tiene un bonito cabello negro que siempre parece que acaba de peinar, incluso cuando está en el viento. Y todas las chicas han estado comentando una y otra vez sobre sus ojos azules de ensueño y su actitud genial.

Personalmente, creo que están simplemente aburridas de los chicos con los que hemos crecido y les gustaría cualquiera que sea nuevo.

Aunque tengo que admitir, la primera vez que lo vi, pensé que era muy lindo también. Pero eso fue MUCHO antes de conocerlo.

Interrumpe nuestro juego diciendo:

—Cuatro Cuadrados es un juego de chica tonta. ¿Quieres jugar al fútbol, Ed?

No es Ed, ¡Idiota! Es Edward. Nadie lo llama así. Estoy segura de que mi príncipe Edward no le dejará hablar acerca de nuestro juego, ni a mí, de esa manera. Así que espero por su respuesta.

—Suena divertido —dice Edward—. Voy a buscar un balón de fútbol.

Y se va corriendo.

Sin adiós, Princesa. Nada.

¿Ha Emmett Diablo usado algún tipo de lavado de cerebro maligno en Edward?

¿Puede controlar las mentes de las personas?

¿Va a succionar el alma de Edward?

¡Estoy tan molesta que podría gritar! Pero en cambio, trato de llevarme bien y digo:

—Eso está bien, fútbol suena divertido también.

Emmett me mira, como si fuera un pedazo de caca que acaba de pisar.

—Las chicas no pueden jugar al fútbol. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y juegas con tus muñecas o algo así?

Bueno, eso fue todo lo que podía aceptar de ese chico.

—Emmett, eres un tonto niño, feo y maloliente.

Estoy muy enfadada, ¡Pero luego ocurre algo terrible! Mientras estoy gritándole, las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos. ¿Por qué es eso? No estoy TRISTE. Estoy hirviendo, furiosamente ¡ENFADADA!

ENFADADA. ENFADADA. ENFADADA. ¡ENFADADA!

Sigo gritándole de todos modos.

—¡Y desearía que regresaras a Missouri y MURIERAS!

Lo que digo, no parece molestarle de ninguna manera. Sólo me mira con asco y dice:

—Las niñas son tan lloronas.

Me doy vuelta y corro a casa.

Rápido.

Golpeo la puerta de atrás, subo corriendo las escaleras y cierro la puerta de mi habitación. Me tiro en mi cama y lloro. Luego me muevo a mi asiento de la ventana, por lo que puedo mirar a esos chicos estúpidos jugando al fútbol, mientras lloro.

¿Por qué lloro cuando me enojo?

Quizá él tenga razón. Tal vez sólo soy una llorona. Tal vez sólo me daré por vencida y lo dejaré robarme a mi mejor amigo. DE NINGUNA MANERA. Nunca, pienso y seco mis ojos con mi camisa.

Justo en ese momento, papá entra. Estoy segura de que oyó las puertas cerrándose de golpe y viene a gritarme. Odia cuando golpeo las puertas. Trato de ocultar mis ojos llorones. Me mira, luego por la ventana a los chicos, se sienta junto a mí y me envuelve en un gran abrazo.

¿Cómo es que un niño puede ser tan estúpido, pero un Papá, que en realidad solía ser un NIÑO, puede ser tan maravilloso?

—Tres son multitud, ¿Uh? —pregunta, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia los chicos.

¡E inteligente también!

—Sí —sollozo—. Emmett dice que las chicas no pueden jugar al fútbol. Me dijo que debía ir a jugar con mis muñecas. Ya ni siquiera juego con las muñecas.

_Al menos no muy a menudo. _

—Me enojé tanto con él, Papá. Traté de decirle cuan malo y estúpido creo que es, pero luego me puse a llorar, por lo que me llamó llorona. Te lo juro, papá, no estaba triste, estaba ENFADA. No sé cómo me hizo llorar. ¡Es un gran misterio para mí! Además, está tratando de robarme mi mejor amigo en el mundo entero.

—Bueno —dice Papá, frotándose su barbilla sin afeitar y pensando.

Me encanta cuando hace eso. ¡Tiene las ideas más brillantes!

—Ya sé —le digo interrumpiéndolo—, ¿Qué tal si vas allí y le das una buena paliza en el culo a la vieja usanza?

Papá se ríe. Sabe que he oído al abuelo decir lo mismo de mí.

—Por favor, no uses malas palabras así, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien —respondo tímidamente—. Pero creo que sería una muy buena idea.

—No creo que pueda hacer eso, _Ángel_. —Sonríe, hace una pausa, y frota su barba un poco más—. Pero eso no significa que tú no puedas.

—¿Quieres que yo vaya y golpee a Emmett? —Estoy muy sorprendida de este hombre.

—No, tonta —dice, agitándome el pelo—, pero eres muy buena en los deportes y sobre todo, te encanta el fútbol. Dale una lección. Muéstrale que las niñas PUEDEN jugar todo lo que quieran. Derrótalos en su propio juego. Creo que sería bueno para Emmett perder contra una chica.

Me da otro abrazo y camina hacia la puerta. Entonces se da la vuelta y dice:

—Sabes, está bien tener más de UN mejor amigo.

Bueno, su consejo sobre los niños puede ser bueno, pero es evidente que ha olvidado las Leyes de Quinto Grado.

Sólo PUEDES tener un mejor amigo.

Eso está bien, sin embargo, ya que su memoria probablemente va mal porque se está poniendo muy viejo. Tiene 38 años, después de todo.

Abrazo mis rodillas y miro a los chicos por unos minutos más, mientras junto coraje. Voy a demostrarle a ese chico que cualquier cosa que los niños puedan hacer, las niñas pueden hacerlo mejor.

A mi amiga Kate le gusta cantar: Girls go to college, to get more knowledge. Boys go to Jupiter, to get more stupider(1)

¡No sé de dónde saca estas cosas graciosas, pero me encanta que lo haga. Por lo general, son tan buenas!

En este caso, sin embargo, Emmett va a obtener más conocimiento. Y yo estoy a punto de enseñarle. Me levanto y me miro en el espejo. Papá siempre me dice que soy hermosa, pero no estoy segura de creerle.

¿No es un requerimiento que los papás les digan eso a sus hijas?

De todos modos, todo lo que veo en el espejo mirándome es una chica que es demasiado alta, demasiado flaca, tiene las rodillas nudosas y algunas pecas realmente estúpidas en la nariz.

Miro un poco más.

Bueno, supongo que mis ojos marrones están bien y en realidad me gusta el color de mi pelo café chocolate y largo, pero simplemente no puedo ver belleza.

Oh, bueno.

Voy a enseñarle a ese niño una lección y sin duda, debería ser lo más parecido a una chica, cuando lo haga. Así que suelto mi cola de caballo y cepillo mi pelo hasta que brilla. Luego me pongo algo de brillo labial Lip Smackers. Kate me dio este brillo. Ella dice que ponerse brillo es tan importante como usar el hilo dental. Creo que mi dentista puede estar en desacuerdo con eso, pero el brillo hace que tus labios se vean bonitos.

Corro afuera y camino hasta esos muchachos estúpidos. Ignoro a Emmett y le digo a Edward:

—Quiero jugar al fútbol con ustedes chicos, ¿De acuerdo?

Edward se encoge de hombros.

—Claro, voy a salir a dar un pase y puedes protegerme.

Emmett se para entre nosotros y le dice a Edward:

—De ninguna manera. Sólo va a terminar herida y saldrá chillando a casa. —Me mira—. Las niñas no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para jugar al fútbol.

Miro a ese Chico Diabólico a los ojos.

Papá me dijo que le enseñara una lección jugando al fútbol, pero ahora puedo ver lo que tengo que hacer. Echo mi brazo hacia atrás y golpeo a ese niño justo en el estómago. Luego me muevo más cerca y le doy un golpe a la cara. Cae sobre su trasero en la hierba.

¿Qué puedo decir? Mi Papá y yo vemos un montón de boxeo.

La comisura de sus labios está sangrando un poco y está tumbado en la hierba, mirándome con asombro en su rostro. Espero que vaya a casa y llore a su mamá. Pero me sorprende.

Se limpia la boca con su camisa y me mira con más respeto. Asiente con la cabeza lentamente hacia arriba y abajo. Es como si su cerebro fuera transparente y puedo, literalmente, ver que el foco de luz se apaga en su interior.

Los niños no tienen idea. Finalmente, dice:

—¿Sabes qué? Puede que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para jugar al fútbol.

Tengo que decir que creo que ambos aprendimos una lección hoy.

Él aprendió que no todas las niñas son unas cobardes remilgadas y yo aprendí que él podría no ser el Diablo después de todo.

Los TRES hemos sido mejores amigos desde entonces.

* * *

**1. Las niñas van a la universidad, para obtener más conocimiento. Los niños van a Júpiter, para volverse más estúpidos.**

**Ya aparecieron los dos mejores amigos! Que tal? Que les parecen? Ya vamos a empezar a conocer el papel que cada uno juega en la vida de Bella. Apuestas?**

**Ya descubrimos el papel de uno! Se imaginan quien juega cada rol?'**

**Muchas gracias a Ilovevampiresangels y a katyms13 por sus reviews, son unas hermosas!(:**

**Los veo el Miércoles **

**Feliz Noche Buena y Feliz Navidad! Mis mejores deseos para estas fiestas! Coman sin culpas! que para eso esta enero:P**


	5. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

_Séptimo Grado_

Esta noche es la fiesta de cumpleaños número catorce de Kate.

Hemos estado planeándola durante meses, en realidad desde hace años. Creo que empezamos a planear su primera fiesta de cumpleaños de chicos/chicas en cuarto grado, pero ésta es la primera vez que sus padres finalmente accedieron a dejarla tener una.

Ésta es la tercera en la que he estado. Fiestas de chicos/chicas, eso es.

La primera fue un poco aburrida, todo el mundo estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer algo divertido. Pero en la última, las cosas se pusieron un poco más interesantes.

Jugamos a Girar la Botella y Siete Minutos en el Cielo. Me quedé atrapada en el armario con Andrew Martin.

Asqueroso.

¡No le dejaría acercarse lo suficiente para respirar sobre mí, por no hablar de otra cosa!

Espero que en esta fiesta, termine en el armario con Billy Prescott. Es muy lindo.

Kate me asegura que hará un sorteo sacando de un sombrero el nombre de un chico y de una chica, todo arreglado a mi favor.

Miente.

Terminé en el armario con Mike.

Justo antes de que tengamos que ir al armario, Mike se apresura y rompe con Jessica Stanley.

Pegajoso. Muy pegajoso.

Edward me dijo que Mike está enamorado de mí. Lo dejé besarme en el armario, sobre todo porque no me gustaba Jessica Stanley desde el cuarto grado, cuando le dijo a todos que no jugaran conmigo.

Cuando salimos, Mike tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Fue entonces cuando las cosas se pusieron muy dramáticas. Jessica estaba muy enfadada conmigo.

Estaba toda malhumorada y dijo cosas malas sobre mí. Por supuesto, ella cambió su tono tan pronto como fue enviada al armario con Edward.

Entonces pensó que era mi nueva mejor amiga.

Dios, ¡Espero que no la haya besado!

Más tarde, tuve que jugar a Girar la Botella. Sí, tuve que hacerlo.

Kate me obligó.

Me dijo que arruinaría su fiesta si no lo hacía. No necesitaba eso sobre mi cabeza, por lo que acepté jugar.

Ves.

Tenía que hacerlo. Además, ya que sólo habían quedado siete niños en la fiesta, siendo uno de ellos Billy Prescott, me di cuenta de que las probabilidades estaban a mi favor y que todavía podía llegar a darle un beso.

Kate apaga la luz y pone una botella en el piso. Todo el mundo se coloca en el suelo formando un círculo.

Mike está tratando de ponerse estratégicamente en frente mío. Vamos por cuatro giros de la botella sin que aterrice en mí.

¡Boohoo!

Luego es el turno de Edward. Hace girar la botella y el cuello apunta directamente…

¡Entre Jessica Stanley y yo!

No estoy bromeando. Jessica se ve muy emocionada.

Lo siento por el pobre chico. Es como que tiene que elegir entre el Cielo y el Infierno. Y el Infierno (Jessica) se enojará mucho y hará tu vida miserable si no la eliges.

Edward la mira a ella y luego a mí. Luego toma el cuello de la botella y lo mueve, por lo que apunta directamente hacia mí.

¡En serio!

Tanto Mike como Jessica están mirando a Edward, enojados, pero a él no parece importarle. Sonríe, luego apunta con el dedo índice hacia mí, haciendo señas para que vaya a buscarlo.

Iba a sacudir mi cabeza para decir que no, pero su sonrisa me atrapa cada vez. No lo puedo resistir, además, como que quiero besarlo. Así que me arrastro por el centro del círculo.

Es como si sus ojos fueran la luz al final del túnel y todo lo que puedo ver es a él.

Todavía no estoy segura de lo que pasó, que hizo Edward o cómo lo hizo tan rápido.

Pero lo siguiente que sé es que estoy acostada sobre mi espalda en el centro del círculo, con Edward SOBRE mí, besándome.

Los chicos está aullando y gritando, pero apenas se nota porque Edward sigue besándome.

Me está costando procesar otra cosa que no sea que Edward besa muy bien y que está ACOSTADO SOBRE mí. Alrededor de nosotros, todo el mundo jadea y salta.

Creo que esto es exactamente lo que Edward esperaba que sucediera. Estoy un poco aturdida, sin embargo, así que no puedo estar segura. Una vez que se dispersa todo el mundo, deja de besarme, me tira para arriba sobre mis pies, y me da esa sonrisa adorable.

Y no puedo evitar enamorarme un poco de él.

—Así que estás secretamente enamorado de mí o ¿Sólo estabas tratando de romper el juego para no tener que besar a Jessica? —le susurro.

—Oh, definitivamente estoy enamorado de ti —responde, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras mira a Jessica saliendo de la fiesta.

—Mentiroso —digo.


	6. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

_Octavo Grado_

Cada verano, Carlisle, el padre de Edward arma una tienda de campaña en su patio trasero. Pero ya hace tanto calor en mayo que los chicos lo convencieron de armarla este fin de semana, para poder acampar.

He pasado muchas noches en esa tienda de campaña con los chicos, pero mis padres han decidido que este año estoy demasiado grande para acampar con ellos.

Es una estupidez, de verdad. No es como que me gustan.

Quiero decir que estamos juntos mucho tiempo, y seamos sinceros, si realmente quería hacer algo con ellos, podría haberlo hecho en cualquier momento en el pasado. Pero ya que somos sólo amigos, no pasa nada.

Traté de explicarles esto a Mamá y Papá, pero se asustaron cuando les dije que si quería hacer algo con uno de los chicos, podría haberlo hecho en cualquier momento en el pasado y casi me castigan.

Afortunadamente, no he sido expulsada de la tienda por completo. Sigo pudiendo ir allá, pero tengo que volver a casa a dormir. Lo que realmente no tiene sentido tampoco, porque mucho podría suceder antes de que volviera a casa, pero, como sea. Es decir, todo lo que solemos hacer es comer, jugar a las cartas y hablar.

Sé que estoy creciendo, pero no me siento tan diferente. Soy mucho más alta de lo que solía ser. Mido un metro y setenta centímetros, lo que parece un poco excesivo para mí y realmente apesta, porque sólo hay dos chicos de mi grado más altos que yo. Así que si quiero salir con un chico que sea más alto, mis opciones son muy limitadas.

Mi mamá mide un metro y setenta y dos centímetros, dice que le encanta ser alta y que no me preocupe, los chicos me alcanzarán en un par de años. También está constantemente diciéndome que me pare derecha.

Me vuelve loca.

Las conversaciones que los chicos y yo tenemos en la tienda son muy diferentes de las que tengo con mis amigas, Kate y Ángela. Lo juro, sobre crecer es todo lo que han hablado durante los últimos tres años.

_¿A quién le crecieron las bubis primero?_

No a mí.

_¿Quién tuvo primero su período?_

Una vez más, yo no.

_¿Quién fue besada primero en los labios?_

Bueno, esa hubiera sido yo, pero ahora que somos mayores un beso tonto dentro de un juego no cuenta.

Así que esa, tampoco soy yo.

Están totalmente obsesionadas con los chicos y están muy entusiasmadas con ir a la escuela secundaria el año que viene porque piensan que el lugar sólo está lleno de chicos que mueren por salir con ellas.

Kate ha estado contando los días hasta que tengamos quince y la edad suficiente para salir en citas reales. (Ciento treinta y uno para Kate, doscientos quince para Ángela y trescientos veintiuno para mí, en el último recuento.) La cuenta regresiva es un poco tonta para mí, quiero decir, ¿Piensan que van a cumplir quince años y de repente todos los chicos estarán haciendo fila para invitarlas a salir?

¿Qué pasa si nadie lo hace?

No les he señalado eso a ellas y probablemente no lo haré.

Se molestarían conmigo. Como si no tuviera lo suficiente como para preocuparme, la graduación de octavo grado se avecina. Es una gran cosa por aquí.

Tenemos una ceremonia de graduación, fiestas y todo. Normalmente, esto es algo sobre lo que estaría muy entusiasmada. Me encantan las fiestas, pero mi mamá está tratando de arruinar mi vida.

¡Lo juro!

Dijo que tengo que usar un vestido. Sé que soy una especie de marimacho y amo los deportes, pero no me importa usar vestidos. Es sólo que encuentro que por lo general no son muy cómodos. Luego está el tema de preocuparse por que se vea la ropa interior.

Así que de todos modos, el problema no es realmente que tengo que usar un vestido, es el tipo de vestido que ella quiere que me ponga.

¡Todo lo que elegía era taaaan rosa! Y seguía arrastrándome a la tienda y haciéndome probar estas cosas.

Lo juro, creo que Kate y yo fuimos cambiadas al nacer.

Muy bien podría ser la verdadera hija de mi madre. A ambas les encanta ir de compras y dicen Ooh! No es eso encanta-dor, a cualquier cosa con pedrería, flecos, lentejuelas o leopardo.

La última vez que fuimos de compras, me hicieron probar un vestido que era una combinación de rosa y leopardo. Estoy bastante segura de que lo vi una vez en los No De La Moda que Angela está siempre leyendo. Juro que quieren que me vea como una prostituta.

Le dije eso a Mamá.

Y evidentemente, ahí es cuando decidió que está muy frustrada conmigo.

Papá me dijo esto, cuando me puse como conozco el sentimiento, incluso él se puso irritado conmigo.

Después de nuestro último viaje de compras, le dijo que se había rendido. Y eso es mucho decir, porque esta mujer ama ir de compras. Papá trató de intervenir y me preguntó en la cena un par de noches atrás,

—BELLS ¿has visto algún vestido que te ha gustado, en algún lugar?

—En realidad no. —Me encogí de hombros y le di un mordisco a mi pollo.

—¿Por qué no te llevo yo de compras mañana por la noche? Y si encontramos un vestido, te llevaré a Johnny's por una pizza.

Estaba muy sorprendida por este desarrollo porque Papá me ha dicho durante años que es alérgico a las compras. El Advil debe ayudar a sus alergias de compras porque se tomó tres antes de salir de casa.

Sorprendentemente, Papá y yo encontramos algo para que use en la graduación.

En primer lugar, nos fuimos a la sección Junior en una tienda por departamentos que Angela me recomendó. Me probé un montón de vestidos, pero Papá vetó a todos por ser demasiado sexis, así que continuamos nuestra búsqueda. Me gustaba un poco el negro que pensó que era demasiaaaado sexi, pero estaba hambrienta, así que no discutí.

Angela también me dijo que tratara en Gap y así lo hicimos y realmente tengo que agradecerle a esa chica porque ese fue un consejo muy útil. He encontrado una falda y un top muy lindos. Durante todo nuestro viaje de compras, Papá sólo tenía la cabeza entre las manos y murmuró cosas para sí mismo dos veces, por lo que fue una buena experiencia para él también, creo. Y ahora, en realidad estoy emocionada por la graduación.

En este momento, estoy reuniendo algunos bocadillos para llevar a la tienda de campaña.

—¡Edward, ven a ayudarme! —grito a través de la calle, mientras lucho para llevarlo todo.

Edward corre y agarra dos bolsas llenas de dulces y bocadillos de mis brazos. Me quedo sólo con el gran tazón de palomitas de maíz con mantequilla caliente. Mientras estoy siguiendo a Edward cruzando la calle, Emmettt sale de su garaje llevando una nevera portátil.

—¿Por qué te ves tan escurridizo? —le pregunto, mientras nos encontramos en la calle.

Emmett se ve tal como lo hizo la noche que decoramos los árboles de los Cullen con la ropa interior de Alice. Al principio, Alice, que tenía dieciséis años en el momento, se echó a reír como si no le importara, pero eso fue antes de darse cuenta de que Edward había enviado un e-mail a todos en su libreta de direcciones. Se horrorizó por completo cuando todos sus amigos, los chicos incluidos, comenzaron a conducir a su casa y tocaban la bocina a sus sostenes y bragas de encaje.

Puedo decir que Emmett tiene algo debajo de la manga.

—Te lo diré más tarde, sólo actúa con normalidad en caso de que mis padres estén mirando.

Más tarde, después de que habíamos comido la mayor parte de los bocadillos y estamos jugando a las cartas, Emmett abre la nevera y dice

—¿Qué tal si tenemos algo de diversión esta noche? —

Entonces saca tres latas de cerveza desde adentro. Edward, que pensé que nos diría exactamente cuán mala idea es esto, porque él tiende a ser el más conservador de los tres, dice, para mi sorpresa. —Demonios, sí. Así que por supuesto, digo:

—Suena fantástico.

Abrimos nuestras cervezas y Emmett vitoreó.

—He aquí la buena vida.

Estoy bastante segura de haber oído eso en un comercial.

Bebemos.

Unas horas y unas cervezas más tarde, estamos básicamente borrachos. Lo bueno es que nuestros padres ya están en la cama.

Ves.

Te he dicho que cosas podrían suceder aquí antes de la hora de ir a dormir.

Los chicos y yo hablamos sobre a quién le gusta quién y a quién no le gusta quien, de todos los chismes.

No sabemos las respuestas a estas preguntas, pero hablamos y reímos de todos modos. A continuación, compartimos la última cerveza.

En realidad, fui inteligente y sólo fingí beber. Estamos riendo y riendo, cuando los chicos empezaron a hablarme acerca de cómo se despiertan por la mañana con ya sabes qué duro. Así que digo, bueno eso no es nada y procedí a contarles, con morboso detalle, todo acerca de un período.

Les pregunto por qué están tan obsesionados con las chicas que tienen senos grandes, y ellos quieren saber por qué a las chicas sólo les gustan los chicos más altos que ellas.

Más tarde esa noche, Emmett y Edward vomitaron sus entrañas. He ganado los honores, porque no lo hice. Por supuesto, me sentí muy mal al día siguiente, _pero nunca lo admitiré._

* * *

__**Hola de nuevo! Como la ven? Les gusto? Se merece Reviews?**

**Muchas gracias a viivii alice, Ilovevampiresangels y a katyms13 por sus reviews me da mucho gusto saber que les pareció la historia(:**

**Nos vemos el lunes!**

**Saludos**


	7. Capitulo 5

**Helloo! Este es uno de los capítulos que mas disfrute, espero que también les guste a ustedes!**

CAPITULO 5

Faltan tres días para mi primera cita. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

También estoy paranoica, y muriéndome de nervios.

¡Me gusta tanto este chico! Su nombre es Ryan. Ryan Marshall. Ryan es tan hermoso, ¡Y es del último grado! Me recuerda a Katie y Jake, de la película Dieciséis Velas.

Lo sé, es una vieja película y la ropa era rara, pero fue divertida y romántica y valía la pena sólo verla por el atractivo de Jake. Kate, Ángela y yo calificamos a Jake en el Top 25 en nuestras listas de Actores Preferidos de Todos los Tiempos.

Entonces, ¿Qué tal suena esto?

Bells Marshall.

Bella Marshall.

Isabella Swan-Marshall.

Sra. Ryan Marshall.

¿No estoy exagerando las cosas?

Hablando de exageraciones, hay una razón principal por la que estoy muerta de nervios. Ryan es mayor, y bueno, tristemente, no tengo experiencia con chicos. Quiero decir, estoy en primer año y he estado en bailes con chicos de mi edad e incluso he salido con chicos, pero nunca realmente los besé. No como espero besar a Ryan, de todos modos.

Erik Yorkie metió su lengua en mi boca una sola vez, cuando nos besamos debajo de las gradas en un partido de fútbol, pero eso no se sintió tan bien. Estoy segura de que él no tenía bastante experiencia.

Así que hablé con mis amigas, Ángela y Kate, acerca de cómo besar apropiadamente. Pero, bueno, fue una ayuda inútil.

_Sólo deja que tome la iniciática, haz lo que él hace. _

Um, ¿Eso no puede meterme en problemas?

_Sólo masajea su lengua, pero trata de no babear. _

_No abras mucho la boca. _

_Y luego, Sólo abre mucho tu boca. _

¿Lo ves?

Información estúpida y contradictoria.

¡Y se supone que estas chicas saben cómo hacerlo!

Me siento como si fuera un agente encubierto de la CIA tratando de encontrar información vital sobre un villano, y el destino del mundo depende de mí. Al mismo tiempo, el Presidente está gritándome en pánico, diciendo: ¡Alguien! ¡Cualquiera! ¡Sólo averigüen la verdad!

Sabes, esto es realmente el tipo de cosas que sería de ayuda si aprendiéramos en clase de salud. Mucho más importante que saber cómo funcionan los tubos de ensayo o qué tipo de cáncer puedo combatir si añado fibra a mi dieta. Quiero decir, esta cita sería ÉPICA.

Él es un estudiante de último año, ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Mi reputación escolar podría ser arruinada o comenzada en una sola noche.

¡No quiero ser conocida por ser una besadora horrorosa! ¡O Peor! ¡Pasar como una tonta sin experiencia!

Tengo que hacer algo.

¡Conseguir a alguien, cualquiera!

Necesito alguien con experiencia y, más importante, que me ayude.

Echó un vistazo a mi ventana y veo el dormitorio de Emmett con la luz encendida.

La alarma en mi cabeza suena.

Emmett tiene experiencia, y estoy demasiado desesperada como para avergonzarme.

Así que lo llamó.

—Emmett, ¿Tus padres están en casa?

—No, fueron a la reunión de padres a la escuela con los tuyos.

¡Perfecto!

—Bien. Iré a verte. ¿Y estás totalmente solo? Edward no está contigo, ¿O sí?

—No, estoy totalmente solo. ¿Qué pasa, Bells?

—Umm, real, realmente necesito tu ayuda con algo. Iré a tu casa.

Cuelgo el teléfono de golpe, salgo corriendo de la casa y llego a la suya. Irrumpo por la puerta principal y subo los escalones de dos en dos hasta su dormitorio. Él está sentando en su cama, con un libro de jugadas de fútbol americano frente a él. Puedo decir por la intensa mirada en su rostro que ha estado estudiando mucho. Emmett tiene como objetivo ser el mejor mariscal de preparatoria en todo el estado y luego jugar para los Deshojadores de Maíz de Nebraska. Digamos que toma en serio sus objetivos.

—Hola, Bella —dice, enderezándose—, ¿De qué trata todo este misterio?

Quizás esto es mala idea.

No. Tienes que hacer esto.

¡Es vital para el bienestar de nuestro país!

De acuerdo, era un poco dramática, pero hablaba del futuro de mi vida.

Paseo por la habitación un par de veces, jugando con mis manos, tratando de no sentirme nerviosa.

—Bien, aquí estoy. Necesito tu ayuda y bueno, me da algo de vergüenza decirlo, pero aquí va. Tengo una cita con Ryan el sábado, y Emmett, tengo miedo de no saber qué hacer. Quiero decir, nunca lo he hecho antes, y no estoy exactamente segura de cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si él quiere hacerlo conmigo, pero espero que quiera y bueno, yo quiero, tú sabes, estar preparada. Así que necesito que me ayudes, Emmett. ¿Me enseñas que hacer?

Emmett me mira con incredulidad.

—¿Es una broma, verdad? —Ríe, se levanta de la cama, y mira por el pasillo—. ¿Dónde está escondido Edward?

—No, Emmett, lo digo en serio. Quiero decir, si no puedes enseñarme, al menos puedes decirme si sabes que tengo que hacer, ¿Verdad?

—Déjame ver si entiendo bien, Bells. ¿Quieres que te enseñe como tener sexo? —Tenía una tonta sonrisa en su rostro—. Wau. Bueno, supongo que eso puede ser…

—¡ESPERA! ¿QUÉ? ¡Sexo! Emmett, ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿De que estás hablando tú, Bella? Eres la única quien dijo que nunca lo ha hecho y que quiere que le enseñe.

—¡Nunca dije eso! —Bueno, espera un minuto, quizás parecía malinterpretarse—. Quiero decir, sí dije eso, pero no era lo que significaba. —Ahora él estaba mirándome como si fuera una loca.

Probablemente, lo soy.

—Mierda, Emmett, es cierto, nunca realmente he besado. —Listo, lo dije—. Y real, realmente, necesito saber cómo hacerlo bien. Parece que no puedo tener información viable de mis amigas, no puedo preguntarle a mis padres, Alice está en la universidad, así que eres mi única esperanza —me quejé.

Él continuó mirándome sin emociones.

—¿Creía que te besaste con Erik?

—Sí, lo hice, y fue horrible. ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE SEA HORRIBLE!

Luego cambié las direcciones de mis pensamientos, tratando de imaginar una manera en que él pudiera enseñarme. Así que dije con desafío,

—Umm, bueno, quizás no puedas ayudarme, está bien, le pediré a Edward ayuda.

—Diablos, no —gruñe—. Él tiene tanta experiencia en el tema como tú. Bien, te ayudaré. —Pone una mano en su barbilla, pensando.

—Ven, siéntate.

Me siento con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, frente a él.

—Aquí. Toma esto. —Me lanza su almohada.

Oh. Que rico. Huele a él.

Pero, eh, discúlpame. Ya he practicado con mi almohada, ¡Y NO funciono!

—No, eso no funciona. —Rápidamente me arrebata su aroma de mis manos

—Demasiado grande. Ya sé, practica llevando tu mano a tu rostro. —Ordena—. Bésala.

Lo miro como si estuviera demente, pero él sacude su cabeza, así que llevo la palma de mi mano frente a mi boca y presionó mis labios en ella.

—Inclínate un poco, así puedo verte mejor. —Instruye, así que lo hago—. Bien, pero tienes tus labios demasiado rígidos. No estás besando a tu abuela, Bell.

—No, es peor —me quejo—. Estoy besando mi mano. —Me mira. Creo que sería mejor simplemente hacer lo que él dice.

—Sólo relaja tus labios. Inténtalo otra vez.

Está vez, al presionar mis labios traté de relajarlos. Lo miré, mis cejas arqueadas con esperanza.

—Correcto, ahora abre un poco tu boca.

Traté de abrir ligeramente mi boca.

—Esto se siente ridículo.

—¿Realmente es importante para ti?

—Eh, sí. ¡Él es del último grado! Mi reputación está en juego aquí.

—Umm, está bien, entonces. —Saltó de su cama, cerró y bloqueó la puerta, y apagó las luces. Había la suficiente luz entrando por la ventana desde la farola de la calle, así que seguía viéndolo. Pero debí de haber estado alarmada porque dijo—: Mira, sólo no quiero que nadie vea esto.

Me miró como si fuera un soldado siendo enviado a la guerra, y debería estar orgullosa de su valentía y abnegación.

En realidad, lo estaba.

—Además, necesitas relajarte. Quizás en la oscuridad lo sentirás menos estúpido. — Se dejó caer en su cama a mi lado y continuó diciendo—: Inclina tu cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda. —Incliné mi cabeza.

—Humedece tus labios, para que no estén secos. —Los lamí.

—Deja de sonreír y cierra tus ojos.

Los cerré.

—Vamos, Bells, ¡No debería decirte todo!

Fruncí los labios.

Los fruncí más.

—¡No! ¡No estés tan rígida!

Luego toca mi labio inferior con su dedo, y estuve cerca de saltar de la cama, mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato cuando me gritaba: —¡LECCIÓN NÚMERO UNO! ¡NO HAGAS ESO! Te has asustado de mí. Tienes que relajarte.

Luego alargó sus brazos y puso sus manos en mis hombros, parecía que estaba extremadamente tensa.

—¡Dios, estás muy tensa!

Caramba, ¿Cómo no estarlo?

Quiero decir, ¿No toda esta situación requería algo de tensión de mi parte?

—Lo siento. —Respiro profundamente y relajo mis hombros, pero eso no ayuda. Aún sigo tensa. No puedo calmarme… Quiero decir, eh, relajarme.

—Lo sé, vamos a tratar de usar una visualización positiva. Cierra tus ojos nuevamente. —Luego habla lentamente en un tono hipnótico—. Correcto, imagínate en el cine con Ryan. Por lo tanto, está oscuro, la película está reproduciéndose…

—¡Espera! ¿Qué estamos viendo?

—¿En serio importa?

—Eh, sí. Si quiero visualizarme, necesito todos los detalles.

—Bien, entonces, algo de terror, así que tú estás muy cerca de él.

—De acuerdo. —Asiento con una sonrisa—. Eso suena genial.

—Así que es una película de terror, él pone su brazo alrededor de tu hombro. —Emmett se mueve a mi lado y pone su brazo alrededor de mi hombro—. Giras tu rostro hacia él y lo miras a los ojos. —Giro mi cara hacia Emmett.

—Él sonríe y se inclina para besarte. —Emmett lleva mi mano a mi boca, presionó mis labios contra mi mano.

Me gusta esto de la visualización. Finjo que mi mano es Ryan y comienzo a besarla, pero luego pienso que es ridículo, así que abro los ojos y comienzo a reír otra vez.

Emmett toma una profunda respiración y aparta mi mano de mi boca.

—Deja de reírte. —Aprieto fuertemente mis ojos y muerdo mi labio mientras Emmett continua con su hipnótica voz—. Bien, voy a tocar tu labio, y quiero que abras tu boca un poco.

Me río otra vez.

¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Realmente no puedo!

—Oh, está arruinado —dice.

Abro mis ojos y lo observo negar con su cabeza.

—Esto es demasiado difícil de explicar.

Estoy lista para decirle: Dejaré de reír, por favor, por favor, por favor, no te des por vencido conmigo… cuando me acerca a él y cubre mi boca con la suya.

Oh. Mi. Dios.

Él está besándome.

¡Emmett está besándome!

Y vaya, la práctica es mejor. ¡Mucho mejor!

Me besa con sus labios suaves y su boca ligeramente abierta.

Oh, es un buen besador.

Lo beso de regreso. Luego le da un golpe a mi mano, impacientemente. Lo tomo como si se supusiera que tengo que hacer algo.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Oh, sí, la cosa de la lengua.

Con cautela sacó mi lengua, y de alguna manera él la masajea con su lengua y luego la succiona.

Oh, eso es muy bueno.

Él me da un golpecito otra vez.

Me detengo un segundo porque no estoy muy segura de qué hacer. Pero entonces Emmett pone su lengua dentro de mi boca, así que trato de imitar lo que me hizo… y bueno,

¡Funciona!

Creo que estoy aprendiendo pronto.

Y, ¡WAU! Se siente realmente bien.

Obviamente, esta era la manera correcta de aprender. Sabía que Erick Yorkie no tenía ni idea.

Emmett y yo practicamos por un rato.

¡Nunca imaginé que aprender podía ser tan divertido!

De repente, escucho algo.

Pero es difícil de concentrarme en un ruido cuando Emmett esta recostado sobre mí, besándome, una mano enredada en mi cabello, la otra en mi camisa. Pero entonces escucho algo más, y mi cerebro despierta. Aparto mis labios de los de Emmett y giró mi cabeza.

Emmett reparte besos por mi cuello, mientras echó una mirada al reloj junto a su cama.

El reloj dice 9:30. ¿9:30?

Espera. ¿Qué?

¿9:30?

¡¿9:30?!

¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

¡Cuando salí de casa eran las 7:30!

¿He estado besándome con Emmett por dos horas?

¡Mierda!

¿Los padres de Emmett están en casa?

Emmett y yo escuchamos otro ruido. La mamá de Emmett grita:

—¡Emmett!

Y juro por Dios, literalmente llegó de la cochera hasta aquí en menos de un segundo, está en la puerta tratando de abrirla. Sin embargo, está bloqueada.

Trata de abrir otra vez y dice: —Emmett, ¿Puedo entrar?

Emmett dice: —Claro, mamá, sólo dame un segundo.

Él parece demasiado tranquilo con esto. Me da su pícara sonrisa, después un último beso profundo, y salta de la cama. El único problema es que mi pierna todavía está envuelta alrededor de la suya, y se cae de la cama.

No sé porque, quizás porque estoy ligeramente drogada de los besos de Emmett, pero me parece bastante divertido y no puedo evitar soltar una risita.

Emmett me sonríe mientras se levanta del suelo. Bueno, sonríe hasta que su madre escucha mis risas y dice enojada: —Emmett McCarthy, abre la puerta en este instante. ¿Quién está contigo? —Se supone que Emmett no debe traer chicas a casa cuando sus padres no están.

Mierda. Mierda.

Bueno, doble mierda.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un segundo.

Joder. Esto se pondrá feo.

Tengo que pensar en algo rápido.

¡Trabaja, cerebro, trabaja!

Veo los binoculares de Emmett en el suelo, medio ocultos debajo de un calcetín, y los agarro. Luego notó su pequeño telescopio al lado del estante al lado del viejo trofeo de futbol. Salto rápidamente y estiró las sábanas de su cama.

Todo esto, mientras él se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

Soy increíble y brillante, creo.

Especialmente considerando el hecho de que por las últimas dos horas mi cerebro ha estado como papilla. La mamá de Emmett irrumpe en la habitación. Me ve sentada en su cama y hace una mueca, como si nos hubiera encontrado desnudos.

Parece un poco molesta, se gira hacia Emmett y dice: —¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tú y Bella están aquí con la puerta cerrada y las luces apagadas? —A pesar de que su voz es severa, hay algo de pánico. Puedo imaginar lo que cree que estábamos haciendo.

Quiero decir, puede tener algo de razón. Pero lo que ocurrió fue, ya sabes, únicamente un propósito académico. (No estoy segura de si esto es serio o no.)

¡DE VERDAD!

Sin embargo, no creo que podría explicárselo de esa manera.

Emmett se queda allí. Sé lo que está pensando, ¡ATRAPADO! Puedo decir que no tiene ninguna excusa, y ciertamente no puedo meterlo en problemas. Él solo ayudaba a su amiga. Y real, realmente fue de ayuda. Así que miento fácilmente,

—Sólo espiábamos a Edward, Sra. M. —Levanto los binoculares inocentemente y señalo hacia la calle donde se encuentra la ventana de Edward. Gracias a Dios, Edward está sentado en su escritorio haciendo algo en su computadora.

Ella camina hacia la ventana y mira hacia Edward. Le doy a Emmett una mirada cómplice. Él me guiña un ojo.

—Bien, ¿Por qué la puerta estaba bloqueada?

—Umm, bueno. —Miento un poco más—. Así nadie vendría y nos descubriría. Puede ver que la luz del pasillo ilumina esta habitación. —Extiendo mis brazos. Tratando de dar énfasis.

Emmett y yo miramos a la ventana cuando Edward ve en nuestra dirección. Sé que Edward puede leer mi mente porque he estado enviándole mensajes telepáticos de: ¡Actúa con naturalidad!

Sólo espero que no leyera mi mente antes, no estoy segura de sí me gustaría que supiera las cosas que estuve haciendo con Emmett.

Oh, sí.

—Si sigue mirando aquí, él sabrá que somos nosotros —susurra Emmett, como si temiera que Edward pudiera escucharnos.

—Le hemos estado enviando mensajes por chat de una admiradora secreta. Consigo que Emmett mienta más, rió y dijo: —Ha sido muy divertido porque ha estado tratando de hacer malabares entre nuestros mensajes y los de su novia. —Pero luego echó una mirada a la computadora de Emmett y repentinamente noto que ni siquiera está encendida.

¡Mierda!

Necesito decir algo bueno para que se vaya rápido! Oh. Lo tengo.

—También lo sorprendimos mirando algunos sitios bastante entretenidos. —No dije directamente porno, pero por mis cejas arqueadas y la gran sonrisa en mi rostro, estoy segura de que ella entendió todo, porque de repente su cara se puso blanca y parecía avergonzada.

Aparentemente eso era demasiada información.

—Bien —dice—. Dejen las luces apagadas, pero la puerta se queda abierta. —Afortunadamente, se marcha.

Probablemente va directamente al teléfono para llamar a Esme, y meter a Edward en problemas.

—Gracias —dice Emmett, tomando una gran bocanada de aire—. No podía inventar una buena excusa. Mi mente estaba en blanco.

—Bueno, pues entendiste la idea rápido. Fue el pretexto perfecto.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Emmett me dio los cinco—. Somos un buen equipo.

Un buen equipo besador, eso es lo que estoy pensando, pero dudo que él se refiera a eso.

—Um, supongo que es mejor que me vaya a casa. Yo, eh, no deje una nota no nada. Quiero decir, eh, no esperé que esto tomara tanto tiempo.

Es curioso, no me sentí totalmente avergonzada cuando estábamos besándonos, pero me siento incómoda ahora. Parte de mi quería correr y ocultarme, la otra parte quería cerrar la puerta con seguro para así besarlo un poco más.

Tú sabes, ¡Sólo por el bien de la práctica!

—Vamos, te acompañaré a casa —dice Emmett, sin la más mínima incomodidad.

Lo seguí por las escaleras y salimos por la puerta.

—Eh, gracias por eso y todo. Umm, —tartamudeó y juego con mis manos—. Emmett, ¿Crees que lo hice bien? Quiero decir, ¿Lo hice bien para mi cita?

—Sabes, no creo que lo hicieras bien, Bells. —Niega con su cabeza y parece triste un instante.

Miró en shock al chico.

Luego continua con una sonrisa pícara, —Es posible que necesites más, muchísimas horas de agotadora practica para que puedas hacerlo bien. Pero… —Lleva su mano hasta su corazón—, estoy comprometido con tu aprendizaje, así que somos un equipo y de daré más lecciones privadas.

Lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Sabes lo que dicen, la práctica hace al maestro. Déjame ver, ¿Qué hay de vernos todos los días después de la escuela?

—Um, tienes practica de futbol —contesto con mi voz confundida.

—Maldición —dice, tronando sus dedos, pensando—. Pero, puedo faltar, lo que sea por un amigo.

—Emmett, eres muy noble, pero creo que será mejor que vayas a las prácticas. No podrás jugar profesionalmente un día si no practicas. —Miró esos hermosos ojos azules. Fue casi una lástima tener que cerrar los ojos mientras lo besaba—. Hablando en serio, gracias. Estaba tan fuera de control cuando llegue a tu casa, y ahora estoy totalmente relajada.

—Ah, sí. —Emmett ríe—. Dos horas seguidas de besos hacen eso.

—No pareció tanto tiempo —dije, negando mi cabeza con incredulidad.

—No vayas a hablar de esto con nadie.

—Claro que no.

—Dudo que Brittany aprueba mi tutoría en este tema en particular. —Se ríe, refiriéndose a su supuesta novia.

—Creo que probablemente tengas razón. Y debes saber que agradezco tu generosidad.

—Lo harás bien en tu cita. —Me besa en la mejilla, pone su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, y dice con su acento sureño—: Cuando estés lista para el siguiente paso después de besar y quieras practicar más, sólo tienes que venir a ver al Tío Emmett. En cualquier momento. Mantén esto en secreto, Isa. —Oh, caramba, ahora era británico.

Negué con mi cabeza. Realmente me hacía reír.

—Estás loco. ¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, bueno, es por eso que me amas. —Fue su arrogante respuesta.

Estábamos en frente del pórtico y sólo sonreí, negué con mi cabeza hacia ese chico, y entré a casa.

En mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama y cerré mis ojos. Mis labios se sentían hormigueantes. De hecho, se sentían todavía besados. Creo que algo como cuando has estado en un bote todo el día, incluso cuando estás en tierra, todavía puedes sentirlo mecerse.

Estoy ansiando mi cita ahora.

Cuando Edward me llamo a las diez en punto para nuestra llamada nocturna, le dije que tenía dolor de cabeza e iba a dormirme. No quería arruinar la manera en que me siento con una conversación sin sentido.

* * *

**Que tal? Hasta ahorita el capitulo mas largo, a partir de ahora las cosas se empiezan a poner mas interesantes, Edward Emmett y Bella ya están creciendo, por tanto, mas hormonas revolucionadas! Espero que les haya gustado, si es así me gustaría saberlo sino también, todos los comments son bienvenidos.**

**Mis mejores deseos para este nuevo a;o! **

**Nos vemos pronto(:**


	8. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Casi onceavo grado

Emmett, Edward y yo estamos sentados en el capó del coche de Edward en el estacionamiento del campo de béisbol bebiendo y comiendo semillas de girasol. La sal quema mis labios, pero no me impedía chupar las semillas.

Tuve un juego de softball temprano, y luego me quedé a observar el juego de béisbol de los chicos contra Park City, una pequeña ciudad vecina. Todo el mundo ya se había marchado, así que el estacionamiento estaba oscuro y desierto.

No nos habíamos marchado porque aún tratábamos de decidir que haríamos en la noche.

Vivimos en Forks, Washington. En una pequeño pueblo, no muy lejos de Seattle. Mis padres dicen que son afortunados porque consiguieron lo mejor de ambos mundos, la vida de un pueblo pequeño con todas las comodidades de las grandes ciudades.

Forks tenía un área central vieja y una parte nueva por la carretera que atraviesa la ciudad. Este pequeño viaje consistía en las cosas básicas de un pequeño pueblo: banco, bolera, tienda de helados, y una gasolinera. Esa es el área que cruzamos cuando no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Lo cual hacíamos mucho.

Bajando la carretera estaba la Pizzería Johnny, el instituto, y el viaducto que se toma para salir de la ciudad.

Esta noche había fiesta en la casa de Billy Prescott, y muchos de los chicos del equipo de béisbol irían primero por pizza en Johnny.

En un pueblo tan pequeño, si tienes ganas de salir, esas son tus únicas opciones.

En realidad, no era del todo cierto.

Quiero decir, había un sin número de lugares a los cuales podíamos ir y cosas que hacer. Sólo decíamos esos porque nos gustaba quejarnos de no había nada genial aquí.

Asumo que otros adolescentes dicen la misma cosa, incluso si viven en lugares asombrosos como Paris o Nueva York.

El problema esta noche es que los chicos no estaban motivados a ir a casa y cambiarse.

Y personalmente, no tengo ningún deseo de irme. Me encanta pasar tiempo con ellos.

Nuestras espaldas están contra el parabrisas, y observamos las estrellas brillantes. El cielo está claro, es una calurosa noche de verano y se pueden ver millones.

Oh. Para que Edward no enloqueciera por la pintura de su auto, nos sentamos sobre una manta para protegerlo.

Edward ama su auto. Es un auto muy lindo, aunque no recuerdo de cual tipo es. Pero sé que es azul, y lo demás no importa. Quiero decir, si vas a tomarte la molestia de tener un auto, ¿No debería ser rojo?

Los autos rojos son tan sexy. Tengo la esperanza de tener uno pronto. De verdad, quiero un Mustang rojo convertible, pero estoy segura de que obtendré algo aburrido y barato, como un auto de cuatro puertas o parecido.

Sigo lanzándoles indirectas a mis padres sobre un auto. Cumplí 16 hace tres meses. Pero ellos siguen diciendo que lo están considerando. Estoy segura de que eso quiere decir que no.

Estamos aquí sentados, escupiendo semillas y hablando ocasionalmente.

Esta es una de las cosas que me encanta de pasar el rato con los chicos. No sienten la necesidad de llenar cada segundo con palabras y charlas. Como con mis amigas. Algunas veces hablan tanto que hacen que me duela la cabeza. Hablando de chicas, era noche de viernes.

Noche de chicas.

Estoy rompiendo una regla de oro al no salir con ellas. Estoy bastante segura de que está escrito en las leyes de nuestra ciudad que las noches de los viernes es para salir con amigas, y la noche de sábado es noche de cita.

Del tipo de ir a cine a ver películas como Footloose1, donde hay una estúpida ley en la ciudad en contra del bailar. ¿Sabes cuál es mi parte favorita de esta película?

Bueno, obviamente no el baile. Amo esas botas vaqueras rojas. Quiero decir, sé que no estamos en un país de música country, pero eso no significa que no pueda tener un par de botas vaqueras. Algún día, voy a comprarme un par de botas rojas, iguales a las de la película. ¡Oye, podrían combinar con mi auto rojo!

Lo siento. ¿Dónde estaba?

Oh, sí.

Tuve que mentirle a Angela y Kate sobre lo que haría esta noche. No podía decirles que pasaría el rato con los chicos. Me harían pasar un mal momento.

Además, ellas irían a una fiesta con algunos chicos de Park, y eso sólo podía significar problemas. Y dado que estoy deseando mucho un auto, tengo que ser responsable. He sido muy responsable últimamente y no puedo echar a tierra estos cuatro meses.

Lo cual es un record para mí. Y estoy realmente orgullosa de este logro. Además, incluso si se supone que es noche de chicas, todo lo que quieren hacer es salir y buscar chicos. O hablar sobre ellos. ¿Por qué no puede ser una noche de amigas, y porque las chicas piensan que sólo pueden ser amigas de otras chicas?

La única vez que mis amigas estuvieron interesadas por tener una amistad con un chico, fue cuando tenían sus ojos puestos en él como un novio.

Primero, fingieron querer ser su amiga, así él podría notarlas. Y cuando se convirtieron en amigos, una vez que lograron eso, intentaron que fuera su novio. No lo entendí.

Emmett finalmente rompió el silencio. —Así que te perdiste la noche de chicas, ¿eh, Bella?

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que ustedes hacen, de todas formas? —pregunta Edward.

—Normalmente manejamos por la ciudad y buscamos chicos lindos —contesto.

Emmett pregunta: —Entonces, ¿Cómo es que cuando nosotros conducimos por la ciudad buscándote, un montón de veces no te encontramos? Es como si no quisieras ser encontrada.

—Bueno, la mayoría de las veces vamos a otras ciudades y vemos producto de importación. —Sonreí.

—¿Importación? —pregunta Edward, escupiendo una semilla.

—Sí, es lo que Kate y Ángela están haciendo esta noche. Fueron a una fiesta en Park. No están muy felices con las mercancías de chicos que hay aquí, así que van a comprar importaciones. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sabes, las escuché hablando de eso antes, pero siempre pensé que ustedes estaban hablando de algo material —dice Edward, negando con su cabeza.

—No es tan malo —dije, rodando mis ojos.

—Las chicas son ridículas —afirmo Emmett—. Y pensé que Ángela salía con Embry.

Me encogí de hombros. No tenía respuesta para eso. Así es ella. Pero estaba seriamente flechada del chico lindo de la tercera base de Park City, así que tenía la esperanza de que saltaran tantas chipas como para hacer volar la fiesta de esta noche. Y luego, Embry probablemente sería historia.

Lo cual era muy malo. Embry es un encanto.

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo —dice Edward sabiamente—. La noche del sábado sale con su novio, y la noche del viernes sale a buscar un nuevo novio.

—Eso más o menos lo resume todo —dije—. O trata de imaginarte lo que pasa con el actual novio. Nunca lo sabes, quizás él esté saliendo con otra chica. Hablando de eso, Emmett, ¿Le dijiste a Tiffany que estarías conmigo esta noche?

Él negó con su cabeza.

—Eso creí. Pero entiendo porque las chicas se enojan contigo, les dices que estás conmigo, y se vuelven locas de celos. Edward, tus amigas siempre se molestaran por eso. Aún es pronto para decírtelo, pero se volverán muy dramáticas. Quiero decir, están locamente enamoradas, o terriblemente celosas, o sólo te botan, o no pueden evitar querer que todos los chicos las noten. Y Dios no lo permita, si las notas y salen juntos y tienen algo de una sola noche, y entonces no las llamas, eso hace que se pongan incluso peor.

No dije nada porque esto era un secreto de chicas, pero eso le sucedió a Kate recientemente. Era un chico mayor, ella había estado enamorada de él desde siempre, hablaron y coquetearon y la besó en una fiesta, luego le ofreció llevarla a casa. Traté de decirle que no se fuera con él, pero no me escucho. Y claro, ellos fueron al estacionamiento, y ella estaba un poco borracha, y, eh, bueno, la cosa ocurrió. Fue una de esas cosas de una noche. Perdió la virginidad. Él nunca la llamo. Estuvo culpándose de eso durante semanas. Así que esperaba que hoy encuentre un chico lindo en Park City para recobrar su fe en los hombres.

—Wau —dice Edward, repentinamente pensado en lo que estoy diciendo—, vuelve a la parte esa cosa de una sola noche.

—Sí —dice Emmett—. ¿Por qué si quieren tener algo de una sola noche no quieren tenerlo con Eddy y conmigo? —No pude evitar reír por lo que dijo Emmett, porque él, bueno, supongo que no es un chico de una sola noche.

Él es quien más citas tiene en una semana, se enamoran de él, tiene sexo, y tres semanas después, todo está terminado. Y de alguna manera, está bien porque tienes tres gloriosas semanas a su lado. Y lo harías de nuevo si pudieras.

Típicamente, las chicas odian a chicos como él, se sienten utilizadas o aprovechadas. Pero no las chicas de Emmett. Se enamoran de él, incluso siguen enamoradas después de que él las bota. Lo cual nos deja a nosotras preguntándonos, ¿Qué es lo que hace? Estoy segura que si hiciéramos una profunda investigación sobre este fenómeno, se podría saber que es un tipo de combinación mágica.

_Abdominales de muerte + Sonrisa pícara + Fácil de hablar, actitud coqueta +Grandiosos brazos + Increíble besador + Mariscal de campo + Ojos de ensueño = Irresistible. _

Es tan lindo.

—Beeells—dice Emmett, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—¿Hola? Pon atención. Estábamos hablando sobre cosas de una sola noche.

Mierda. No puedo decirles lo de Kate. Así que invente algo.

—Oh, eh, bueno, quizás el problema no sea una sola noche, en realidad. Quiero decir, algunas veces hay sexo involucrado, pero normalmente es sólo un chico mayor el cual te gusta, y te pone atención en una fiesta y se ofrece a llevarte a casa, pero por supuesto que terminan en el estacionamiento, y te entregas a él como lo planeaste, y entonces, nunca te llama. O puede ser mucho peor, es un caballero, y se llaman y besan, y crees que es ÚNICO y entonces nunca vuelve a llamarte. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es, que cuando salgo con ellas, no podemos sólo sentarnos tranquilamente en el capó de un coche, mirando el cielo y disfrutando la vida. Siempre están queriendo llamar la atención y obsesionadas con algo. Analizan cada conversación, cada mirada, _cada palabra_.

—Tú eres una chica, y no eres así —me dice Edward.

—Quizás necesitas amigas nuevas.

—No —dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza—. Creo que probablemente son normales, y soy la rara.

—Sí, ya sabemos eso —se burla Emmett y entonces siento algo mojado en mi rostro, me lanzó una semilla desde su boca—, pero te amamos de todos modos, Bells.

* * *

**1 _Footloose, es una película estadounidense estrenada en 1984 e inspirada en hechos reales ocurridos en la pequeña comunidad rural religiosa de Elmore City, Oklahoma. En el pueblo tenían prohibido bailar el rock and roll_**

**Helloooooo! Feliz 2013! **

**Ustedes también tienen amigan como Bella? Yo si y las amo, aunque a veces si prefiero estar alejada de todo el drama femenino, pero así somos :P**

**Muchas Gracias a ichigoneeko, missju, katyms13 y a viivii alice por sus reviews, tendrán un adelanto del capitulo próximo!**

**Saludos, espero que les guste.**


	9. Capitulo 7

¡Qué juego!

¡Qué cerrado, apasionante y emocionante, juego! ¡Emmett estuvo increíble!

Estábamos atrás por un touchdown a medio tiempo, ¡Pero terminamos ganando por 6! ¡Emmett ganó el partido prácticamente con una sola mano! Quedaban sólo dos minutos de juego cuando el entrenador llamó a un mariscal de campo furtivamente. Emmett corrió a través de la línea, tacleó al enorme apoyador del equipo y siguió corriendo unos metros a través del campo. Estaba esquivando enfrentamientos, arrastrando los chicos detrás de él y girando fuera de sus brazos. Fue una carrera increíble, y todos pensábamos que iba a anotar, hasta que vimos a la defensa que se disparaba hacia los lados del campo y listos para golpearlo en la línea de 5 yardas. Sin embargo, Emmett no iba a ser detenido. Puso su brazo izquierdo y su hombro hacia abajo y corrió directo hacia el jugador entrando a la zona de anotación.

¡Touchdown!

Estuvo brillante, realmente, y fue puro Emmett. Algunas veces me pregunto si no es lo suficientemente competitivo cuando realmente quiere algo, es como si esa luz se encendiera, y el Wonder Boy5 apareciera, y se pusiera en modo Automático. En este modo, lo he visto jugar excelentes partidos. Es un mariscal de campo con mucho talento, y esa sería una gran jugada para poner en su video para los buscadores de talento. Todas las universidades en el país lo querrían.

Está bien, puede que este exagerando un poco, pero una gran cantidad de universidades ya lo hacen. Notre Dame, Nebraska, la USC, Ohio State y Oklahoma. Él se comprometió verbalmente a jugar en Nebraska, pero todavía tiene un par de visitas de reclutamiento para hacer. Sin embargo, no creo que vaya a cambiar de idea.

Él quería ser un Husker6 desde que era un niño pequeño.

Después del partido, Emmett, Edward, y yo regresamos a casa temprano, antes del toque de queda, para sentarnos en la bañera de hidromasaje en mi casa. Los chicos se detuvieron en sus casas para agarrar sus trajes de baño. Mientras estoy caminando a mi casa desde la de Edward, me doy cuenta de que hay ruido que viene de mi patio trasero.

Es música.

Baladas de los 80, creo.

_Trágico. _

Después escucho la risa de un hombre y una mujer.

Me detengo.

_Oh. _

Veo que es de noche en el patio trasero, y sé que mis padres probablemente no me esperan en casa tan temprano. Quiero decir, es una hora y 38 minutos antes de mi toque de queda, y nunca llego temprano. Probablemente no debería interrumpirlos. No desearía interrumpirlos en esto pero por supuesto que ellos si lo harían. Y soy lo suficientemente adulta para entender que los padres, ya sabes, pero esto es sólo algo en lo que me niego a pensar.

Quiero decir, ¡Qué asco!

_Asqueroso. _

Reconsideré regresarme por donde vine. Ciertamente no quiero interrumpirlos en esto y ver algo que podría muy bien marcarme de por vida. Mientras me acerco un poco más, me doy cuenta de que hay numerosas voces riendo.

¡Menos mal, que no están solos! Voy a echarlos fuera del patio trasero, para que podamos usar la bañera de hidromasaje. Es tarde, son viejos, y es como que ya pasó su hora de ir a la cama.

Bueno, no es tan tarde, y no son tan viejos.

Decido que es seguro pasar por la puerta y estoy abriendo justo, cuando capto un olorcillo a algo. Al principio, me pregunto si tienen fuego encendido, pero luego me doy cuenta de que tiene un olor dulce, como la quema de paja.

_¡NO PUEDE SER! _

Lo que veo cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta es casi demasiado monstruoso para describirlo. Nuestros padres están todos en el jacuzzi.

Desnudos.

Hay botellas vacías de Corona7 esparcidas sobre el borde del jacuzzi.

Botellas de vidrio, debo añadir.

¡VIDRIO!

¡Cuántos millones de veces me han dicho que no debo tener vidrio cerca del jacuzzi, porque si un vaso se rompe en la bañera, nunca podría sacarlo, y todo estaría arruinado!

Obviamente, estas reglas no se aplican a nuestros padres.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que el papá de Edward, Carlisle, está fumando marihuana. Ah. Eso es. Están riéndose de algo y al parecer ya están a medio cocer. Estoy prácticamente de pie en el agua con ellos, y todavía no se han percatado de mi presencia.

¿Hola?

Padres desnudos.

Marihuana.

Alcohol.

_Podría quedar traumada por todo esto. _

_¿Alguien quiere llamar a un psiquiatra? _

Justo cuando estoy a punto de decir algo, el Sr. McCarthy se pone de pie para tomar otra cerveza.

_Uy. _

Cierro mis ojos rápidamente. No hay forma de que necesite ver a este hombre desnudo. No quiero verlo desnudo. Pero echo un vistazo de todos modos, porque, vamos, se parece a Emmett ya crecido. Abro los ojos y lo veo allí de pie en su gloria.

En un traje de baño.

¡DANG!

Miro un poco más y me doy cuenta de que no están desnudos después de todo. Puedo ver algunas cosas fibrosas atadas alrededor del cuello de mamá. Pero, aún así ¿Marihuana? Están taaan atrapados.

Salto en los escalones del jacuzzi y digo:

—Así que chicos, esto es lo que pasa cuando no estoy aquí. Todos ustedes están tan castigados.

Mamá se ahoga con su Corona. Carlisle casi se traga el cigarrillo de marihuana. Todos los demás, incluido mi padre, se ríen. Mi padre se ríe a menudo, sí, pero NUNCA con risitas nerviosas. Parecen pensar que esto es histeria.

Muy bien, así que tengo que decirles, esto no es exactamente la imagen que tenía en mi mente de lo que mis padres hacen para pasar el tiempo hasta que llegue a casa. Quiero decir a veces me los imagino sentados juntos en las mecedoras, meciéndose a ritmo, comprobando sus relojes con la preocupación, contando los segundos hasta que estoy en casa de forma segura.

Últimamente, sin embargo, me los imagino como árbitros salvajes con cronómetros y silbatos enormes.

El sábado pasado, entraba por la puerta muy despacio, y no a escondidas, eso sí, pero tratando de ser cortés y no molestarlos, cuando con esta perspectiva penitenciaria aparece una enorme mancha que enciende las luces y papá salta de la nada. Sopla el silbato de un árbitro hacia mí y un cuadro de indicadores de alarma se apaga, mientras dice:

FLASHBACK

—Isabella, llegas tarde por doce minutos y medio.

—¿Según quién? —pregunto educadamente—. Mi reloj… —Que puedo haber atrasado diez minutos más o menos—, me dice que llego justo a tiempo.

—Según la NASA, que es quién —dice papá, señalando el GPS—, tiene un satélite de seguimiento para verlo.

FIN FLASHBACK

De todas formas, es sólo que realmente no me los imagino teniendo una vida sin mí. Quiero decir, sé que se juntan con amigos para ver películas o jugar a las cartas. Puedo imaginármelos charlando o matando el tiempo viendo Storm Stories8.

Pero ciertamente no fumar y emborracharse en mi bañera de hidromasaje. Bueno, no es mía en realidad. Simplemente me gusta pensar que lo es. Papá se ríe y pregunta por qué estoy en casa tan temprano. —¿Pelea con Brian?

—No, papá. Es viernes por la noche. Noche de amigos ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Oh, sí! —dice la madre de Edward, Esme—. Me encantaban las noches de amigas. Siempre salíamos a buscar chicos guapos.

Sacudo mi cabeza y pienso que mejor digo algo rápido, o todos vamos ser lanzados a un viaje de gran escala por el carril de la memoria. Así que espero cambiar el tema diciendo

—Espero que alguien me diga que todos ustedes están sufriendo de glaucoma9.

Los padres se ríen de esto y al parecer no son los menos avergonzados por ser atrapados por mí con cigarrillos de marihuana. Puedo decirles que si se invirtieran los papeles, estaría en serios problemas. Y discúlpame, pero ¿No es esto ilegal?

—Los chicos y yo vinimos a casa temprano, así nos podíamos meter en el jacuzzi. — Me vuelvo hacia los padres de Emmett y digo—: Ya saben, a su hijo le dieron una buena paliza ahí fuera esta noche y es realmente dolorosa. —Estoy tratando de hacer que se sientan culpables—. Pero creo que desde que obviamente ya están ocupados, nosotros sólo iremos a tomar algo a lo de Emmett.

—¿Qué van a hacer ustedes chicos? —Papá me pregunta más cortés de lo normal.

Me detengo y pienso, qué demonios, a continuación, agarro tres Coronas y una lima de la heladera. Audaz, lo sé, ¿Pero qué pueden hacer? ¿Detenerme?

—Bien papá, probablemente vamos a empezar con estas cervezas, tienen unos cuantos tragos para hacer un poco de x, tener un poco de sexo salvaje. Ya saben, lo de siempre—. Les doy mi sonrisa come-mierda.

—Bien —dice papá, rodándome los ojos.

Todos se ríen. Um, bueno en realidad, todos dejan escapar risitas nerviosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que estoy bromeando?

Tristemente lo estoy haciendo. También estoy un poco irritada por esta escena. Me refiero a qué ¿No se supone que creces? ¿No debería ser la yo la que se drogue y beba con mis amigos?

Lamentablemente, la vida social de mis padres sobrepasa y supera la mía. Ese pensamiento es muy patético y absolutamente trágico.

Comienzo a dirigirme a lo de Emmett, pero a la vez quiero dar la vuelta y decir: "Y mañana cuando estén sobrios", saludo con la mano, uno de mis dedos apuntando a ambos mientras trato de no dejar caer la cerveza. Creo que necesitamos revisar el concepto de "Sólo Di No".

Corro a la casa de Emmett y golpeo la puerta de atrás con el codo. Edward me deja entrar, él y Emmett están los dos allí de pie sólo con sus trajes de baño.

_Maldición. _

Es como entrar en un anuncio de Abercrombie. ¿He mencionado que me encanta mi vida ahora mismo?

—Sólo estamos agarrando unas toallas —me dice Edward.

Puse las Coronas y limón sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Genial —dice Edward—, mis padres me dejaron una nota que decía que estaban en tu casa. ¿Qué está pasando allí?

—Oh, no mucho, están todos en el jacuzzi. Desnudos, borrachos y al horno —le contesto tajantemente.

—¡No puede ser! —dice Edward, con los ojos grandes.

—Está bien, no están desnudos, pero al principio pensé que lo estaban. —Sonrío, pero los chicos no parecen tan horrorizados por el comportamiento de nuestros padres como yo, así que abro las cervezas y agarro un cuchillo del cajón. Corto rodajas de limón, para poner una en cada cerveza y entregárselas a los chicos.

—¿Así que no hay jacuzzi? —pregunta Emmett perezosamente, mientras toma un trago de cerveza.

—Imagínate.

—Vamos a ver una película entonces —sugiere Edward, mientras tira de una camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa dulce—. Y nos puedes hacer un poco de palomitas y nachos.

Como lo puedo rechazar cuando me sonríe así.

Bueno, en realidad, no puedo.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿American Pie por millonésima vez? —le pregunto, sabiendo cual será la respuesta.

Hago bocadillos, y nos dirigimos hacia la sala de estar. Me doy cuenta de que Emmett se está moviendo muy lentamente. Está, obviamente, adolorido, y parece estar irritable. Inusual en él después de un gran partido, sobre todo un juego que ganó prácticamente solo cómodamente con su propia voluntad. Esperaría que estuviera volando alto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunto—. Tuviste un juego tan increíble. ¿Por qué estás siendo como un cangrejo?

—Fue un partido duro —gruñe y luego más suave—. Estoy con algo de dolor, supongo. —Me tumbo en el sofá entre los chicos.

—¿Quieres que te de masajes en la espalda? —le pregunto a Emmett de forma agradable.

Muchas veces después de un partido, vamos a ver películas y les doy masajes a Emmett o Edward. Dudo que Edward se encuentre dolorido.

Él es el receptor número uno de Emmett, pero se puso doble cobertura durante toda la noche y sólo consiguió estar libre en el suelo. (Cerca de la línea de golpeo, no hacia abajo del campo como de costumbre.) Es por eso que fue un partido difícil.

La mayoría de equipos no pueden contra la combinación de Emmett y Edward, pero esta noche lo hicieron.

Debido a que han jugado mucho juntos, es como si Emmett siempre supiera dónde va a estar Edward, incluso antes de que llegue allí. Hacen algunas jugadas increíbles juntos y tienen mucha confianza en el otro. Realmente es muy increíble de ver.

A mitad de la película, le dije algo a Emmett y me gritó —¿Qué?

—Por Dios, Emmett, sólo te pregunté si tomaste algún analgésico.

—No —dice de forma un poco más agradable.

—Te voy a traer algo —le digo, y le doy palmaditas en su antebrazo, para tranquilizarlo. Prácticamente salta del sofá cuando le toco su brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —grito.

—¡Siento un poco de dolor allí!

Acerco mis ojos a ese chico. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Emmett, déjame ver tu brazo.

Suspira con enojo, pero con cuidado lo sostiene para mí. Examino el antebrazo. No me extraña que esté como un cangrejo. Su brazo está bastante hinchado. Así que lo toco muy suavemente, y mierda, se siente caliente al tacto.

Esto no es bueno. La piel luce toda brillante. Sólo un poco de dolor, mi trasero. Este brazo está roto.

—¡Emmett! No me sorprende que estés sintiéndote como la mierda. Tu brazo está roto.

Mi chillido llamó la atención de Edward alejándolo de la TV, donde una chica caliente estaba quitándose la camisa.

—¿Sucedió en esa última jugada? ¿Cuándo detuviste rígidamente con los brazos a ese tipo? ¿Su casco golpeó tu brazo, no? —preguntó Edward por el tiro rápido de sucesión.

—Um, sí, creo que sí —murmura Emmett, y luego se vuelve hacia mí y dice—. No se puede romper, Bella. El entrenador dijo que fue sólo un golpe.

—Sí, bueno, odio tener que decirte esto, Emmett, pero él está equivocado.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy corriendo de vuelta a mi casa. Golpeo a través de la puerta y estoy de pie en frente de la tina caliente de nuevo. Todo el mundo se queda mirándome como si hubiera echado a perder su diversión, y desearan que me fuera. Ignoro esa posibilidad y anuncio:

—Hola chicos, eh, creo que Emmett se rompió el brazo.

_Sé que por lo menos llamé su atención. _

—¿Qué? —dicen todos al unísono, alarmados.

_Oh, por supuesto, ahora estamos todos interesados _

—¿No es su brazo de lanzamiento, no? —preguntó el padre de Emmett.

_¡Dios no lo quiera! _

Y luego, el Sr. Cullen le pregunta:

—¿Cómo? —Antes de que pueda decir una palabra más.

Les respondo a los dos:

—No. Es el antebrazo izquierdo, y sucedió cuando detuvo rígidamente con sus brazos a ese tipo en la cuarta entrada justo antes de anotar.

Papá me pregunta: —¿Se lo inspeccionaron en el vestuario? ¿El entrenador piensa que se lo rompió?

El entrenador es un gran tipo. Ha entrenado equipos ganadores en Westown durante años, y todo el mundo lo respeta, pero DISCÚLPAME, ¿El hombre es un médico?

_No lo creo. _

—No. Él pensaba que era sólo un fuerte golpe, pero no estoy de acuerdo —le digo, meneando la cabeza como si fuera una experta.

Prácticamente lo soy, en serio.

—Está caliente al tacto, y la piel está hinchada y brillante. Así que o vas a tener que compartir parte del escondite con él para pasar la noche, o tiene que ir y hacerse una radiografía. Y sin duda algunas pastillas para el dolor. El chico está muy malhumorado.

—Mierda —dice el padre de Emmett—. Bella, ¿Puedes pasarme el teléfono? —Luego anuncia—: Voy a llamar al Dr. Rohm y decirle que se reúna con nosotros en el hospital.

—No creo que eso es una buena idea, Chuck —dice la Sra. McCarthy a su marido. Luego se vuelve hacia mí y dice—: Bella, ¿Crees que lo podrías llevar? No estábamos pensando en ir a ninguna parte esta noche, y ninguno de nosotros... —Mira fijamente al Sr. M—. Debería conducir.

Obviamente.

Así que dije si. —Nosotros lo llevaremos.

—Gracias, cariño —responde ella—. Su tarjeta de seguro está en la cajita sobre la mesa. Tiene 18 años, por lo que no debería haber ningún problema. Haremos que el Dr. Rohm los encuentre allí.

—Conduce con cuidado —me dice mamá.

Creo que es ridículo que no puedan llevar a su hijo al hospital, y nadie me está dando crédito alguno por cuidar lo suficiente de él, para descubrir que su brazo está roto. Así que me decido a señalar esto, sólo para hacerles saber que ME DEBEN EN GRANDE.

Así que levanto mis brazos en el aire y digo: —Para información de todos, sólo quería hacerles saber que me he ganado una tarjeta de salir de la cárcel libre.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó papá, mirándome con desconfianza.

Lo señalo y lo miro a los ojos, así sabe que lo que digo es en serio.

—Me refiero a la próxima vez que alguien quiere decir algo de mí, voy a sacar esta tarjeta a mi favor.

Edward conduce, mientras que Emmett y yo nos sentamos en el asiento trasero. La cabeza de Emmett está apoyada en mi hombro, su brazo adolorido está acostado sobre mi regazo, y estoy acariciando suavemente sus dedos hinchados.

Sí, lo sé.

Muchas, muchas, chicas, casi matarían por estar en mi posición. Y seamos sinceros, no soy inmune al encanto de Emmett. Pero en este momento eso es como la última cosa en mi mente, porque sé muy bien como se sienten los huesos rotos.

He roto mi brazo derecho, mi muñeca izquierda y tres dedos diferentes, mientras jugaba futbol con estos chicos. Y ni siquiera puedo empezar a contar los esguinces, las numerosas contusiones, cortes y puntadas. Así que en lugar de sentirme un poco encendida, sólo me siento como si fuera a llorar.

Y eso es raro, porque ni siquiera lloro cuando me rompo mis propios huesos.

Ah, y para tu información a todos ustedes que dudan por ahí, el brazo de Emmett estaba roto.

_¡Yo tenía razón! _

_¡Me encanta cuando eso sucede!_

* * *

_**5 Wonder Boy (conocido en Japón como Super Wonder Boy) es un juego publicado por Sega y desarrollado por Escape, siendo el primero de una serie de videojuegos que consta de cinco secuelas. La historia gira alrededor del heroe que trata de superar todas las dificultades que aparecen en su camino, solo con la ayuda de su espada. **_

_**6 Nebraska Cornhuskers (Deshojadores de Maíz de Nebraska) es el equipo deportivo de la Universidad de Nebraska-Lincoln, situada en la ciudad de Lincoln. **_

_**7 Corona es una cerveza. Sin duda una de las más vendidas del mundo, actualmente pertenece al Grupo Modelo que comercializa entre otras: la cerveza Victoria, Modelo, Estrella, Pacifico. Es una cerveza tipo lager y con un volumen de alcohol normal, 4,6% para ser exactos**_**. **

_**8 Storm Stories es una serie de televisión de no ficción transmitida por el canal del tiempo y Zone Reality organizada y narrada por el meteorólogo y Storm-Tracker Jim Cantore Storm Stories. Presenta varios tipos de condiciones meteorológicas adversas, tales como tornados, huracanes y ventiscas.**_

**/ Que les pareció el capi? Se merece algún review? Muchas gracias a las que me han escrito, a las que me han agregado a sus Alertas y Favoritos y tmb a las lectoras anónimas, espero saber de ustedes(:**

**Aquí**** les dejo un adelanto de lo que va a pasar en el próximo capitulo del lunes, que tengan buen fin de semana, have fun!**

COMING NEXT:

_11vo Grado_

—_¿Qué fue eso? —grita Kate en mi oído. _

—_Es Edward y Emmett. _

…

—_¿Fútbol para desnudarse? —grita Kate, interrumpiéndome—. Voy para allá. Ahora._

/

—_¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! —Emmett eleva sus dos brazos hacia arriba en el aire_

—_Eres una tramposa —dice Emmett, entrecerrando los ojos. _

…_._

—¿Eso no funcionó de la forma en que estaba previsto, chico Emmy? —

_Sonríe con una amplia y ligeramente malvada sonrisa. _

_Emmett Diablo está de vuelta, creo, y está de pie justo en frente de mí_.

/

—_De ninguna manera, hombre. No puedo soportarlo más —dice Jared finalmente. _

_/ _

_—¿Ves mi sudadera? —pregunto a Edward._

_Edward se agacha y levanta mi sudadera… Está toda húmeda y fría._

_Los dos la miramos con tristeza._

_Luego hace la cosa más dulce._

/

_Delicioso. Muy delicioso. _

_Ya sabes, ser amigos con chicos guapos tiene sus ventajas._

_..._

**_See you soon!_**


	10. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni de la historia ni de los personajes. Todo es obra de y de J. Dodd**

_11vo Grado_

Estoy sentada en mi habitación, acurrucada en mi asiento de la ventana, leyendo un buen libro. Estoy teniendo dificultades para dejarlo porque me muero de ganas de averiguar si Madison va a terminar junto a Chase, y si serán capaces de resolver el misterio y devolver el diamante robado antes de que el pistolero de la Mafia los encuentre. Sólo me quedan unos pocos capítulos y, a pesar de que quiero echar un vistazo al final, nunca podría hacer eso.

_¡Sería arruinar una buena historia! _

Así es como estoy llegando a una parte muy húmeda, donde Chase accidentalmente entra donde Madison, mientras ella está en la ducha.

_Accidental, mi culo. _

Mi teléfono suena.

Es Kate. ¡Maldita sea! Ella es tan habladora. ¡Nunca podría sacarla este teléfono!

Me está entreteniendo con la historia de la Navidad donde los parientes locos de su padre, y estoy medio escuchando, medio leyendo, cuando una enorme bola de nieve choca contra mi ventana, me asusta hasta la muerte y hace que deje caer tanto el libro como el teléfono. Me agacho, recojo el teléfono y lo pongo de nuevo en mi oído, mientras otra bola de nieve golpea mi ventana.

—¿Qué fue eso? —grita Kate en mi oído.

—Lo siento, se me cayó. Alguien está lanzando bolas de nieve en mi ventana. Me asustó la mierda.

—Bueno, ¿quién es? —pregunta con impaciencia.

Echo un vistazo y veo a Emmett sosteniendo una pelota de fútbol en el aire, sonriéndome. Edward tiene tanta ropa que se parece al hombre Michelin*.

—Es Edward y Emmett. Creo que quieren que vaya a jugar al fútbol...

—¿Fútbol para desnudarse? —grita Kate, interrumpiéndome—. Voy para allá. Ahora.

Oigo un clic en mi oído y sé que me ha colgado.

Un poco grosero, ¿no les parece?

Pero es probable que la perdone porque tiene un enamoramiento enorme con Emmett y la idea de verlo sin camisa es casi demasiado para que lo maneje.

Creo que es muy gracioso.

Quiero decir que es sólo un chico. Bueno, él es un _tipo caliente._

Abro mi ventana y grito a los chicos, —Enseguida voy.

Fútbol para desnudarse.

Suena indecente, lo sé. Sin embargo, no nos desnudamos como para quedar sin ropa, ni nada. Bueno, al menos no completamente.

Fútbol para desnudarse es un juego que hemos creado hace unos años.

Por lo general se juega en un día soleado, que cuando hay nieve en el suelo.

Las reglas son un poco vagas, sobre todo porque Emmett y yo tendemos a crearlas a medida que avanzamos. El punto básico es que si metes la pata, como perder un pase bien lanzado, te interceptan, sueltas la pelota, o te pierdes un agarre importante, pierdes una prenda de vestir.

Emmett y yo solemos argumentar, de acuerdo, peleamos, en este juego, porque lo que constituye una mala jugada o pase es un poco de una zona gris.

Y así, Emmett y yo siempre pensamos que tenemos razón.

Ahí es donde entra en juego _Edward. _

Estoy convencida de que las Naciones Unidas deberían enviar a Edward al Medio Oriente. Tendría un Tratado de Paz firmado, con todos los partidos pensando que tienen la mejor oferta, en menos de una hora. Es simplemente debido a sus excelentes habilidades de negociación que Emmett y yo no nos matamos entre sí.

Él es realmente sorprendente. Demasiado inteligente. De alguna manera, creo que ya que nunca se involucra en las discusiones, siempre se mantiene caliente y seco, mientras que Emmett y yo estamos corriendo en la nieve sin nada, salvo una camiseta, pantalones vaqueros, un calcetín y si tenemos suerte, tal vez un guante.

La parte divertida de jugar el juego en el invierno, lo hemos jugado en el verano, pero el juego se termina muy rápido, es que tienes un montón de capas que quitarte antes de que estés fuera del juego. Nuestras madres solían gritarnos, porque tenían miedo de que nos congeláramos hasta la muerte.

Es una gran vergüenza ser llamado al interior por tu mamá. Mucho peor que perder por completo. Pero, afortunadamente, se dieron por vencidas con nosotros, asumiendo que tienes edad suficiente para entrar en la casa antes de congelarte.

Rápidamente me pongo múltiples capas de ropa. En primer lugar un traje de baño, a continuación, camisetas, shorts, sudaderas, pantalones de chándal, pantalones para la nieve, chaqueta, guantes, calcetines y botas. Me pongo mi pelo en una coleta, lanzo una gorra de béisbol, y luego añado las gafas de sol y una bufanda.

Hay que ser muy cuidadoso acerca de cuántas capas te pones porque hay una línea muy fina entre perfecto y muchas, también. Demasiadas capas y no puedes doblar los codos o las rodillas. Y si no los puedes doblar, hace que sea muy difícil lanzar, atrapar y correr.

Luego, puedes terminar desnudo tan rápido que las capas adicionales en realidad no te harán ningún bien en primer lugar.

Cuando salgo a la calle veo que no se trata sólo de Emmett y Edward, los que van a jugar, sino que algunos otros chicos han aparecido también.

Como puedes imaginar, el juego es una novedad y está desarrollando muchos seguidores. Uno pensaría estando allí que sería un juego mixto, como el póker, pero este juego es para los chicos solamente. Bueno, excepto por mí. Y es más una Soy varonil, machista, dura, y puedo soportar estar jugando fútbol con el clima frío casi sin ropa clase de juego.

Los chicos ya se han dividido en dos equipos, al momento en que camino sobre la nieve. Tuvimos una hermosa Navidad blanca, y hay cerca de cuatro centímetros de nieve nueva cubriendo el césped. Los equipos parecen estar divididos, Juniors contra Seniors, con Edward, Paul, Seth y yo, en un equipo y Emmett, Demetri, Alistair, y Jared, por el otro.

Nos amontonamos y comenzamos la ofensiva. Seth juega de mariscal de campo y hace un tiro perfecto para Edward.

Edward lo atrapa, pero se le cae y viene fuera un abrigo.

El juego continúa de esta manera. Cada unos pocos juegos alguien pierde una prenda de vestir. Lo estoy haciendo bastante bien. Sólo he perdido mi chaqueta, gorro y bufanda. Edward, quien sabía, estaba demasiado abultado para arriba, ha perdido tres de sus chaquetas y ahora está funcionando mucho mejor.

¡Nuestro equipo también está ganando 21-14!

Kate aparece con Ángela. Las dos visten como si fueran a alguna estación de esquí de lujo en Aspen o en algún lugar. Ángela tiene de moda las botas peludas, y Kate tiene algún tipo de material brillante en las mejillas.

¡Juro que son tales chicas afeminadas! ¡Me molesta! Ellas siguen trabajando en volverme de esa manera, y al parecer han tenido cierto éxito, porque el otro día, me he comprado un par de jeans con pedrería en los bolsillos.

¡Mamá los ama!

También me dicen que tengo que llevar al menos rímel y brillo labial todos los días.

Así que lo hago. Y me estoy volviendo muy competente en sombra de ojos, también.

¿He mencionado que ambas decidieron hacer una prueba para porristas el año pasado y lo lograron?

Por supuesto, no sostengo eso en contra de ellas. Ambas trataron en baloncesto conmigo como estudiantes de primer año, y fue un poco triste. Prefiero ser una animadora que una calienta-bancas también.

Y sienten que definitivamente ha aumentado su factor de popularidad.

Tienen el auto de Kate abierto y están sacando lo que, a primera vista, parece ser parafernalia completa, pero realmente son sólo dos sillones, una mesa y un par de termos llenos de chocolate caliente y, conociéndolas, un poco de licor de menta.

Lo cual les va a dar puntos de bonificación con los chicos.

Amablemente les pregunto si les gustaría jugar con nosotros, sabiendo muy bien, que habría posiblemente una bola de nieve en el infierno antes de que lo hagan. Es entonces cuando Emmett, sin razón aparente, comienza a propósito a molestarme.

Bueno, en realidad hay una razón.

Kate lo vuelve loco.

Ella realmente esperaba que una vez que se convirtiera en porrista, tendría una oportunidad de citas con Emmett, pero no ha ocurrido hasta ahora. Y entre tú y yo, creo que _nunca_ pasará. A pesar de que ella es ahora una porrista, todavía no es el tipo de Emmett. Sin embargo, Kate es una eterna optimista, y Emmett está actualmente sin novias.

Cosas más extrañas han sucedido.

Entonces Emmett comienza a lanzar el balón a _Demetri,_ a quién estoy cuidando, y shhhh, estoy un poco enamorada de el en estos momentos.

¡_Es muuuy lindo!_

_Oh, lo siento._

Así que soy una chica alta, pero Demetri mire alrededor de 1,90 metros.

Sí, mamá tenía razón. Los chicos definitivamente me alcanzaron.

De todos modos, él es unos 20 centímetros más alto que yo, así que, aparte de mí siendo distraída por su simpatía, Emmett está pasando el balón muy por encima de mi cabeza que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de defenderlo.

Y eso realmente me molesta.

Al poco tiempo, estamos perdiendo por un marcador de 21 a 28, y me quedo sólo con mis calcetines y botas, los pantalones de nieve, y una polera de baño. Emmett lanza un gran pase a Demetri en la zona de anotación.

Y bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, o tal vez un poco de creatividad. Demetri se levanta y atrapa el balón, pero aterriza justo fuera de la línea límite.

¡En serio! Lo juro.

Muy bien.

Así que mis dedos podrían estar cruzados en mi espalda, pero lo que sea.

Digo: —No es bueno. Fuera del límite.

—¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! —Emmett eleva sus dos brazos hacia arriba en el aire, señalando y diciendo—: Anotación.

Niego con la cabeza hacia él. Demetri no está exactamente seguro de donde aterrizó. Yo era en realidad la única que lo vio.

Emmett viene saltando hacia mí, en busca de huellas de las botas de Demetri, las cuales ya he convenientemente oscurecido.

—TD*. —Emmett sonríe—. ¿Qué va a ser esta vez, Bella? ¿Qué hay de la parte superior del traje de baño? —Bromea, desafiándome a quitarme la parte superior.

Como si ello fuera a suceder en otro lugar que no sea sus sueños.

Me acerco a él y lo enfrento.

—En tus sueños, cariño. Él estaba fuera del límite. No hay anotación.

—Demuéstralo, debido a que el juez de campo, yo… —Sonríe una sonrisa falsa—, lo vi caer en el límite.

Él es tan competitivo y mentiroso, estoy segura. No pudo haberlo visto.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, el juez de línea no tiene una visión clara —le digo, señalando a Edward—. El juez del lado de allá estaba viendo a las porristas. —Señalo a Paul, que está coqueteando con Kate y Ángela—. Y puesto que no hay repetición instantánea. —Sonrío con una sonrisa de mierda—. Sólo voy a tener que llamar a un Hazlo de Nuevo.

—Es justo —agrego.

—Eres una tramposa —dice Emmett, entrecerrando los ojos.

Alzo las cejas a ese chico y digo: —Sí, bueno eso es mejor que ser un mentiroso.

Quiero decir, realmente, lo es.

Edward finalmente se acerca a intervenir, y me salgo con la mía. ¡Sí!

Lo hacemos de nuevo, y Emmett hace exactamente el mismo juego.

¡Te lo dije! ¡Él está en pos de mí!

Pero esta vez lo estoy esperando, y salto tan alto como puedo en frente de Demetri y me las arreglo para sólo empujar balón lejos de él.

—Eso no fue culpa tuya, Demetri —le digo—. Emmett pierde algo en esa. Fue un lanzamiento terrible.

Demetri está de mi lado en lugar de su compañero de equipo en este caso porque todo lo que ha dejado son sus pantalones y sus botas, y realmente no quiere renunciar a una bota. Voy de vuelta hasta el medio campo y bromeo a Emmett:

—¿Eso no funcionó de la forma en que estaba previsto, chico Emmy? —Él odia ser llamado así, su madre lo llamaba así cuando era pequeño—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que va a ser, Emmett? ¿Tu camisa o un zapato?

Ese chico tiene una mirada pícara en su rostro, pero luego cambia la mirada y sonríe con una amplia y ligeramente malvada sonrisa.

_Emmett Diablo está de vuelta, creo, y está de pie justo en frente de mí_.

Echo un vistazo a Kate. Ella apenas puede contener su emoción. Quiero decir que esto es por lo que ha estado aquí desafiando el frío. Emmett está en frente de mí y muy, muy lentamente tira su camiseta hasta el pecho. Él está haciendo un acto de striptease sólo para mi beneficio. Aunque estoy dispuesta a apostar, Kate torcería las cosas en su mente y se convencería de que estaba mostrándolo para ella.

La mayor parte de mí, quiere colapsar en un ataque de risa, cuando se saca la camisa y la balancea sobre su cabeza como un lazo. Pero tengo que admitir que, cuando se quita la camisa, aunque lo he visto un millón de veces, como que me quita un poco el aliento.

Sólo por un minuto.

De alguna manera, sigue siendo delgado y el sudor de su pecho desnudo brilla al sol, al igual que brilla en la nieve a su alrededor. Lo cual no debería ser una gran sorpresa, la verdad. Me refiero a Emmett brillando casi todo el tiempo. Su apellido es realmente muy apropiado.

¡Dios, tiene un gran pecho!

Sé que Kate, Ángela, y yo vamos a hablar de ello con absoluto detalle más tarde. Ni siquiera es que Emmett es tan grande, pero los músculos de sus brazos y hombros son perfectos, su cuerpo es magro en los lugares adecuados. Lo que nos lleva a la tenue línea de pelo rubio que va desde el pecho, a lo largo de ese hermoso paquete de seis abdominales, y Dios sabe dónde más.

Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso.

Me doy cuenta de que Emmett ha echado la camisa sudada en mi cabeza. Me la quito y la arrojo a Kate, que la atrapa y la abraza con afecto.

Me paro allí y sonrío ante ese chico.

—¿Frío, cariño?

—Por supuesto que no, Querida. ¿Tú?

Siempre pretendimos amarnos el uno al otro después de una pelea, ya que hace a Edward feliz. En estos juegos, parece que Emmett y yo siempre discutimos hasta que estamos lo suficientemente fríos como para llamar a una tregua y conspirar contra Edward.

Más tarde, en el juego, Emmett tira la pelota a Jared, quien de inmediato la busca a tientas. Con esta pérdida de balón, se ha reducido a sólo sus pantalones y un calcetín mojado. Estoy segura de que sus pies están bastante fríos.

Jared quiere terminar el juego, pero Emmett con fervor intenta disuadirlo de eso debido a que su equipo está ganando.

Si un jugador se retira, el equipo pierde automáticamente el juego.

Independientemente de la puntuación.

Sólo sonrío, verlo tratando de convencer a un congelado y tembloroso Jared que no hace mucho frío. Él le dice que todo es mental y que resista.

—De ninguna manera, hombre. No puedo soportarlo más —dice Jared finalmente.

¡Sí! ¡Ganamos!

Nuestro equipo se acurruca y gritamos y chocamos los cinco entre sí.

—¿Ves mi sudadera? —pregunto a Edward.

Mis dientes están castañeando ahora que no estoy corriendo, y me doy cuenta de lo fría que estoy. Edward se agacha y levanta mi sudadera de la nieve, donde Demetri descuidadamente la había arrojado. Está toda húmeda y fría.

Los dos la miramos con tristeza.

Luego hace la cosa más dulce.

Él dice: —Aquí, Princesa. —

Y se saca su propia camiseta cálida y tira de ella sobre mi cabeza.

Ahora sé que todo el mundo exagera sobre Emmett, pero Edward, quien es su compañero de entrenamiento, es unos centímetros más alto que Emmett y tiene más peso. A decir verdad, los músculos de Edward son más grandes, y como que me gustan incluso más. Obtengo una pequeña mirada de sus abdominales porque cuando él se levanta la camisa para sacársela, la camiseta se eleva con ella.

_Delicioso. Muy delicioso. _

_Ya sabes, ser amigos con chicos guapos tiene sus ventajas. _

Edward envuelve sus musculosos brazos alrededor de mí y frota las manos arriba y abajo a los lados de mis brazos, tratando de hacerme entrar en calor. Está diciendo algo acerca de un gran equipo, pero está parado tan cerca de mí, que por un momento, como que me pierdo en sus ojos.

Te lo juro, él es tan dulce, que si no fuera mi amigo, creo que podría haberle besado.

—Gracias, Edward —le digo, parpadeando para alejar ese pensamiento—. ¡Creo que tenemos que llegar al jacuzzi!

—Vamos. —Coge mi mano y me arrastra detrás de él—. Vamos a conseguir una ventaja.

Cuando estamos a mitad de camino a mi casa, grita: —El último en llegar al jacuzzi es un perdedor.

Entonces él mira hacia atrás a Emmett y su equipo y dice:

—Oh, lo siento, lo olvidé. ¡Ustedes ya lo son!

...

* * *

*** Michelin: Es el personaje de los Neumáticos Michelin. Es de color blanco, formado por muchos neumáticos. La forma abultada de este simpático personaje ha derivado a llamar michelines a los excesos adiposos alrededor de la cintura. **

***Siglas de Touchdown (anotación).**

**HOLA! QUIEN QUIERE JUGAR A Fútbol para desnudarse con Edward y Emmett? YO SI! Espero que les haya gustado y me haría muy feliz si me lo hacen saber o si no les gusto también son bien recibidos!**

**Saludos a AleyamOterrab, viivii alice, Ilovevampiresangels, katyms13(:  
**

**Coming Next -**

_Entonces me doy cuenta. _

_Denali. _

_Tanya Denali. La novia de Edward, ¿Verdad? _

/

—_Tanya, ¡Edward no está engañándote! —_

—_Bueno, simplemente lo llamé y me contestó el teléfono con esta dulce voz sexi y él nunca me habla así —se queja. _

—_¿Qué dijo? —Esto debería ser bueno. ¿La habrá llamado por el nombre de otra chica? _

—_Me dijo: Hola, Princesa —dice ella, imitando su voz suave y aterciopelada. _

_Oh, mierda. _

_Doblemente mierda. _

/

_-Demetri es mi amigo, no puedes estar haciendo eso. _

—_Sabes, no sé por qué siempre saltas cada vez que ese sujeto llama, y luego, cuando no llama, te deprimes por completo. _

/

_El chico me ha descubierto. _

_Eso es lo que voy a hacer, pero ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo? _

_Chico atractivo. Cuerpo atractivo. Auto atractivo. Trifecta. Triple Amenaza. _

_/ _

_Tal vez simplemente voy a renunciar a los chicos. _


	11. Capitulo 9

Tomo el teléfono y justo cuando estoy a punto de llamar a Edward, para nuestra llamada de teléfono de todas las noches, suena el teléfono en mi mano y me asusta.

Miro el identificador de llamadas esperando ver el número de Edward, pero en su lugar veo _Denali, Eleazar. _

¿Quién diablos es Eleazar Denali?

¿Era ése el nombre del chico atractivo que Ángela y yo conocimos en las tienda de deportes, el otro día? Ella solía detestar ir a la tienda de artículos deportivos conmigo. Pero ha descubierto, recientemente, que es uno de los pocos lugares a los que los CHICOS les GUSTA ir de compras. Quiero decir, ¿Cuántos sujetos ha conocido en sus tiendas femeninas?

¡EXACTAMENTE NINGUNO!

Así que mientras estaba probándome unos pantalones cortos, ella estaba probando a los chicos. Bueno, no literalmente, pero conseguía una cita y bueno, supuestamente, una para mí también, con el amigo de ese sujeto. Quién podría añadir, que claramente no es capaz de conseguir sus propias citas. Quiero decir, no es muy afortunado en el departamento de los aspectos. Así que aparte del hecho de que ya tengo un novio, estoy segura de que vendré con algo muy contagioso este viernes.

Entonces me doy cuenta.

_Denali. _

Tanya Denali. La novia de Edward, ¿Verdad?

¿Me está llamando desde su casa? No, son más de las diez, su toque de queda de la escuela nocturna.

Como si lo necesitara. Te juro que es la única persona que conozco, y es muy posible que el único adolescente de todo el universo, que se enorgullece de estar en casa antes del toque de queda.

Echo un vistazo al otro lado de la calle y veo la luz de su habitación encendida. Respondo con un cortés:

—Hola.

—Bella es Tany —dice Tanya, usando el nombre con el que sus amigos la llaman.

_No me digas. _

—Hola Tanya, ¿Qué pasa? —respondo, tratando de parecer agradable, pero a propósito NO utilizando el nombre que utilizan sus amigos para llamarla.

_Porque esto es extraño. Quiero decir, ella y yo no somos buenas amigas. _

Honestamente, no somos amigas en absoluto. De hecho, realmente no me preocupo mucho por ella. Es muy molesta y habla a mil por hora. Es como si apenas necesitara respirar.

Los chicos en la escuela hacen comentarios groseros acerca de lo demás que le haría bien eso. Los chicos están enfermos.

De todos modos, actúa como dueña de Edward, y sólo han estado saliendo desde hace como tres semanas. Sin embargo, no creo que vaya a durar mucho más tiempo.

Nunca he hablado con ella por teléfono antes, así que, naturalmente, tengo la sensación de que me están tendiendo una trampa. Ya sabes, ¿Como cuando te llaman tus amigos en una llamada de tres vías, pero pretenden que sólo uno de ellos está ahí y ella trata de hacer que digas cosas malas sobre el otro amigo, quien está secretamente escuchando, y luego ambos se enojan contigo?

—Um Bella, tengo una pregunta rápida para ti, se trata de Edward, bueno estoy segura de que ya supusiste eso, y quiero decir, sé que ustedes son vecinos y buenos amigos, y bueno realmente necesito que me digas algo, porque me gusta mucho Edward y no quiero ser estúpida y no creer en él, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero ser estúpida y ser como, engañada.

_¡Dios, que rápido habla! _

—Tanya, ¡Edward no está engañándote! —¡Él no lo haría! No es esa clase de persona. Quiero decir está bien, la va a dejar pronto, pero será porque su aferramiento lo está volviendo loco. Así como su constante queja de que pasa demasiado tiempo conmigo. Pero eso no viene al caso—. ¿Qué te haría pensar eso de todos modos?

—Bueno, simplemente lo llamé y me contestó el teléfono con esta dulce voz sexi y él nunca me habla así —se queja.

—¿Qué dijo? —Esto debería ser bueno. ¿La habrá llamado por el nombre de otra chica?

—Me dijo: Hola, Princesa —dice ella, imitando su voz suave y aterciopelada.

_Oh, mierda. _

_Doblemente mierda. _

_Seguramente no lo hizo. Él nunca lo diría. _

_¡Lo mataré! _

Echo un vistazo a su casa y veo que la luz de su habitación parpadea encendidas y apagadas, dentro y fuera.

Asumo que es una forma de SOS.

Oigo el tono de mensajería instantánea de mi computador, y estoy segura de que es un mensaje de él. Tengo que detener a esta chica. —Um, Tanya, ¿le preguntaste quién es esta princesa? —pregunto mientras corro a mi computador.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te dijo?

Hay un mensaje instantáneo desde Receptor (Edward). Es sólo la mitad de una palabra.

ALI.

Le envió un mensaje instantáneo de vuelta desde Ces. Todo el mundo piensa que es sinónimo de Exceso, lo cual tiendo hacer a todos creer, pero Edward configuró mi cuenta de mensajería instantánea, por lo que es realmente el diminutivo de Princesa.

Escribo:

¡ME DEBES UNA, USA EL IDENTIFICADOR DE LLAMADAS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, ESTÚPIDO!

—Um Bella, ¿Sabes quién es, así que, por favor, podrías decirme primero, para saber si me está mintiendo?

—Claro Tanya —le digo aburrida—. El apodo de la hermana de Edward, Alice, es Princesa —miento.

Totalmente mentira.

_Su Soberana Real, posiblemente. Su Alteza Real, Gobernante del Mundo, tal vez, pero NUNCA una humilde princesa. _

—Oh, gracias a Dios —suelta. Está feliz ahora y continúa—: Quiero decir, quería creerle, pero no sabía qué pensar y quiero decir, su voz sonó tan dulce y suave, y creo que tendría sentido que le hablara a su hermana de esa manera.

_No. _

_Se pelean como locos. _

_Él realmente la ama, pero dice que es su trabajo molestarla. Y lo hace. _

Pero realmente no estoy escuchando el balbuceo de Tanya. Estoy perdida en mis pensamientos. Nunca me di cuenta antes, pero Edward si tiene una voz especial que usa sólo cuando me habla a mí. Es una de las razones por las que me encanta hablar con él antes de irme a dormir. Es, en cierto modo, calmante.

Creo que nunca la habría calificado como sexi.

_Por faaavoor. Eso es una tontería. _

Pero cuando hablo con él, es algo así como que hago un volcado de cerebro, le digo acerca de mi día, lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo, y entonces me dice lo que debo hacer. Por supuesto, por lo general no lo hago, pero hablarlo con él es como recibir un masaje mental.

Tanya dice: —Gracias Bella, te veo en la escuela.

Cuelgo y llamo a Edward, mientras que le escribo: SOY YO, CONTESTA en la mensajería instantánea.

Él responde:

—Hola, Princesa.

Bueno, así que es una especie de ensueño.

—Me lo debes —le digo.

—No, tú me debes. Simplemente podrías haberle dicho la verdad.

—Sí, bueno, entonces habría tenido que patearte el trasero, y me temo que eso podría ser perjudicial para nuestra amistad y tu reputación.

Él se ríe de mí.

Es muy posible que mis posibilidades de patear su entusiasta trasero sean muy escasas, por cierto. Pero ya que lo podía hacer cuando éramos jóvenes, me aferro a la idea de que todavía puedo.

Encuentra esto divertido y me dice luego que nada más le gustaría, que verme intentarlo. Por supuesto, entonces Emmett surge con el tipo de comentario desagradable que un chico puede hacer, así que lo dejo pasar.

—Basta ya de tus problemas de chicas. Stefan me llamó esta noche y quiere salir el sábado.

Stefan es un atractivo compañero mío de trabajo, en mi corta vida en el intento de camarera. Tiene 19 años, va a la universidad, y es absolutamente atractivo. ¿He mencionado eso? Espeso cabello rubio ondulado, grandes músculos, gran cuerpo, auto atractivo. Es lo que Ángela llamaría una Trifecta.

_Un chico atractivo. Cuerpo atractivo. Auto atractivo. Trifecta, bebé. _

Por desgracia, sólo parece verme como su _linda pequeña amiga de trabajo. _

Sí, eso apesta.

Pero estoy totalmente enamorada de ese sujeto. No puedo evitarlo.

Cada vez que él llama, lo dejo todo y cambio todos mis planes para pasar el tiempo con él.

La última vez, hasta abandoné a mi nuevo novio_, Demetri_.

Y Emmett me dio todo tipo de mierda por eso. Salió con algo como:

_-Demetri es mi amigo, no puedes estar haciendo eso. _

Pero, honestamente, no creía que fuera gran cosa porque Stefan y yo siempre hemos pasado un poco el rato juntos. Y Demetri me dijo que si sólo era una cosa de amigos, estaba bien con eso.

Por desgracia, HA sido sólo una cosa de amigos. Hasta la última vez, fue eso. Y, esta vez, me pidió que fuéramos a cenar en algún lugar un poco agradable, lo cual hizo que sonara como una verdadera cita. ¡Así que estoy muy emocionada!

—¿Qué debo hacer, Edward? En cierto modo se supone que voy a ir a ver una película con Demetri.

—¿En cierto modo?

—Bien, tenemos una cita —le contesto secamente.

—Entonces, ¿Qué le dijiste a Stefan?

—Um, que le aviso después —miento.

—Sabes, no sé por qué siempre saltas cada vez que ese sujeto llama, y luego, cuando no llama, te deprimes por completo. ¿Cuál es esa línea que él siempre dice?

Suspiro. —Cuando menos te lo esperas, lo esperas.

—Sí, ¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso, de todos modos?

Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces antes, pero respondo:

—Eso significa que sólo cuando estoy en el final de mi cuerda, a la espera de saber de él, y cerca de creer que nunca voy a saber de él, es cuando llama.

Y lo hace. Lo tiene controlado como una ciencia exacta.

—Sólo estoy diciendo, que no es exactamente la mejor manera de tratar a una chica que te gusta.

—Ese es el problema, Edward, simplemente somos amigos, así que no es como si me puedo quejar de ello.

—Pensé que lo habías besado la última vez que salieron —dice Edward, refiriéndose a mi condición de simplemente amigos.

Uh, sí. He estado reviviendo eso cada noche y durante todas mis clases de las últimas semanas. Él es tan buen besador. Y fue perfecto, exactamente como me lo había imaginado. Había pensado, eso es todo. Él me quiere, vamos a estar juntos y va a ser increíble. Entonces.

Una semana.

Ninguna llamada.

Me dije que si él no llamaba en dos días más, nunca hablaría con él de nuevo. Entonces.

Dos semanas.

Todavía ninguna llamada.

A estas alturas, había perdido la esperanza de escuchar de él otra vez y me convencí de que había sido sólo un sueño. También decidí que si alguna vez me llamaba hablaría con él, pero sólo para asegurarme de que seguía vivo, porque soy una ciudadana preocupada. Pero después de eso, ¡Le iba a dar a ese chico una buena dosis de mi parecer!

Finalmente, después de dos semanas y tres días, me llamó y me invitó a cenar. Quería gritarle: maldito idiota, pero cedí y dije: eso suena muy bien.

_Soy tan tonta. _

_Oye, espera un minuto, sé que Edward nunca se olvida de nada, pero no recuerdo haberle dicho este pedazo jugoso de información. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Ángela. Lo estaba guardando para mí. _

Acaparándolo.

Además, en serio no quería que Emmett lo averiguara. O Demetri, para el caso.

—Uh —tartamudeo, sin saber qué contestar. —No, tú no me dijiste que te besó —dice, leyendo mi mente.

_Te juro que a veces puede. _

—Lo vi todo encima de ti, cuando él te dejó.

—Edward, ¿Estabas espiándome?

—En realidad, no —dice en un tono creíble—. Estaba viendo si tu luz estaba encendida.

Claro.

—Edwaaaaaaard ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Lo que debes hacer es decirle que estás ocupada, por una vez. Pero, lo que vas a hacer es romper con Demetri y salir con él. ¿Cierto?

Bueno, así que el chico me ha descubierto. Y tiene razón. Eso es lo que voy a hacer, pero ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo?

Chico atractivo. Cuerpo atractivo. Auto atractivo. Trifecta. Triple Amenaza.

—Entonces, ¿Qué vas a decirle?

—Bueno, ya en cierto modo dije que sí —digo, diciéndole la verdad esta vez.

—Te lo dije. ¡No tienes remedio! Buenas noches, Princesa.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Voy a la cama, pensando en Stefan y deseando tener un sueño jugoso acerca de él. Pero en cambio, tengo uno retorcido donde Edward me rescata del auto de Stefan, porque se ha convertido en alguna malvada criatura hombre lobo/vampiro.

_Bizarro. _

Ah, y mi cita el sábado con Stefan no fue tan bien. Supongo que mi sueño debe haber sido un indicio de lo que estaba por venir. Parecía que Stefan decidió, sin yo saberlo, que quería ser más que amigos.

¡MUCHO MÁS!

Me llevó al aparcamiento antes de la cena, dije DE NINGUNA MANERA, y me llevó directamente a casa.

¿No se supone que los chicos por lo menos te compran la cena ANTES de que esperen eso?

Estaba tan molesta, y por supuesto, Emmett está enojado conmigo por romper con Demetri, y Demetri sigue enojado conmigo por romper con él.

Tal vez simplemente voy a renunciar a los chicos.

_Bueno, quizás no._

Quiero decir, ¡Son tan lindos!

**Coming Next**

_Verano casi ultimo a_ñ_o_

—_Ven a jugar a la pelota conmigo y Cullen. _

_Oh, vamos. ¡No ves que estoy MUY ocupada! _

…..

_¿Por una vez? _

_Un reto, ¿Eh? _

_Mierda. _

…

—_¿Hola? —digo, agitando mis pantalones cortos en su dirección. _

_Pero los dos chicos están allí de pie, mirándome, con la boca abierta. _

_Mierda, ¿Uno de mis senos está colgando o algo así? Me echo un vistazo rápido. No, todo parece estar en orden. _

_¿Qué? Es como si me pueden ver, pero no me oyen. _

….

—_Sí. ¿Te gusta? Lo conseguí para la Fiesta de Verano de la próxima semana. _

_Edward sigue mirándome en una especie de conmoción. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Se ve mal? _

….

_Edward me da la vuelta sobre mi espalda, pasa mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, y se sienta sobre mí. _

_Al principio, creo que me va a hacer cosquillas o algo así, pero entonces mi cerebro deficiente en oxígeno registra sus destellantes ojos verdes oscuros. _

_Oh, oh. No creo que esté muy contento conmigo. _

…

_¿Habla en serio? Quiero decir, ¿Realmente es tan despistado? ¿Cómo podría él posiblemente no saber lo que me tiene tan molesta? _

_Y realmente, ¿Por qué me importa lo que piensa de todos modos? _

—_¡Oigan, chicos! ¿Quieren buscarse una habitación, o quieren jugar al fútbol? —grita Emmett desde el otro lado del patio. _

…

—_¿Qué fue todo eso? _

—_Oh, estaba enojado porque pensaba que lo hice tropezar a propósito. _

_Emmett me mira como un detector de mentiras humano. _

—_¿Lo hiciste? _

_Me río entre dientes. —Tal vez..._

**_Wuju Hola chicas. Bella es toda una pillina, no lo creen? jajaja espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos el viernes! _**

**_Gracias a Ilovevampiresangels, katyms13,AleyamOterrab, y bienvenidas Rosalie Cullen2058 y Natalia por sus reviews! _**


	12. Capitulo 10

_Antes que nada quiero aclarar a Mirna, te lo aclararía en privado pero no tienes cuenta. efectivamente la sinopsis pertenece a el libro ESE CHICO porque esta historia es la del libro, su autora J Dodd, yo lo único que he hecho es adaptar, una historia que a mi me fascino, con los personajes que amo, creados por stephanie junto con sus características. Gracias por Preguntar._

**_ACLARACIÓN_**_**: NADA de esto es de mi creación: Los personaje pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es propiedad de J Dodd**_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**_

* * *

_Verano casi ultimo a_ñ_o_

Hoy es el día perfecto para salir afuera, a tomar sol. Hace casi 27 grados, y hay una brisa fresca suave. ¡No pienso desperdiciar un día como hoy! Así que estoy en mi habitación, poniéndome mi nuevo traje de baño. Estoy muy emocionada acerca de este traje de baño. Es mi primer bikini de verdad. Siempre he llevado uno de 2 piezas, pero eran de un corte más deportivo.

Este es una de esas cosas maravillosas, diminutas y tejidas. Nunca he comprado un bikini tejido porque siempre me he visto estúpida en ellos. Seamos realistas, hay que tener una buena figura para usar un traje como este. Nunca he tenido mucho una figura, a menos que consideren la forma de un tablero como una figura atractiva. Sí, he oído todo tipo de palabras.

—_Plana como una tabla. _

—_Frijol. _

—_Palillo. _

—_Copa grande de agua. _

—_Palo de frijol. _

Esa es una que en realidad no entiendo.

Quiero decir entiendo la parte del frijol, y la parte del palo, ¿Pero qué es un palo de frijol de todos modos? Uno pensaría que soy de un lugar donde los frijoles crecen en campos y que en realidad zanjo frijoles, que lo haría, pero no.

Hablando de zanjar frijoles, creo que realmente el Congreso debe intervenir y promulgar alguna legislación de niños en peligro contra ese trabajo.

_¿Alguna vez has zanjado frijoles? _

Es la cosa más asquerosa del mundo. Duré un día, _bueno_, medio día, de verdad. Simplemente no podía estar tonteando alrededor en el barro y bajo el sol con todos esos insectos, cortando la maleza con una guadaña.

Sí, una guadaña.

¿Sabes lo que es una guadaña? Es como una enorme y afilada espada de pirata curva.

_¡Y se los dan a los niños! _

Soy muy afortunada de que no me cortara una de mis piernas, mientras talaba aquellas malezas resistentes. Eso o la pierna del sujeto en la fila junto a mí. Y tengo que decir, cuando piensas en malas hierbas, piensas tal vez en unas pocas aquí y allá, como en casa en tu jardín. Pero NO, hay alrededor de unas tropecientas de malas hierbas en cada fila.

Y estas malas hierbas no son unas cosas pequeñas tampoco, sino que muchas veces son tallos de maíz. Y se necesita mucho trabajo para cortar sólo uno de ellos. Y te lo juro, cada fila de frijol debe ser, como mínimo, varios cientos de kilómetros de largo.

Al menos eso es lo que se siente.

Después de unas cuatro horas zanjando frijoles, tengo que admitir, estaba dispuesta a usar la guadaña en mí misma, sólo para detener la miseria. Pero luego pensé que siempre sería recordada como la chica que se suicidó en un campo de frijol.

_¡No es exactamente el legado que estoy esperando! _

Así que lo dejé.

Voy a tomar como trabajo de verano el cuidar a algunos niños lindos en cualquier momento. Llevas a los niños a la piscina, coqueteas con los socorristas y obtienes un bronceado fabuloso. Los llevas a tomar un helado, llevas a los niños a su casa y los pones a dormir la siesta. Luego te sientas en el aire acondicionado y ves Oprah y te duchas. Un gran ambiente de trabajo más agradable, _creo._

Pero volvamos a lo del palo de frijol.

Lo busqué en Internet y ¿Adivinen qué? Hay tal cosa como una enredadera. Es una sola palabra. Se trata de un poste delgado que se usa para apoyar a las vides de frijol. Justo lo que podrías pensar, supongo, _¡Pero te puedo decir que nunca vi uno de ellos durante mi experiencia zanjando frijoles! _

¿Dónde estaba?

_Oh, sí, mi cuerpo de bikini. _

Parece que algo extraño sucedió este año. Pasé de una inexistente Copa A a una buena y completa Copa B. De acuerdo, Kate y Ángela han tenido senos como estos, como, desde alrededor de sexto grado —está bien, así que mi cuerpo _es un poco lento_— pero tengo que decir, _¡Que vale la pena la espera!_ Por primera vez en mi vida, en realidad lleno el top superior de un bikini por mi cuenta (como, sin relleno) y se ve bastante bien, creo. Casi me siento sexy en él. Mamá estaba conmigo cuando lo encontré. Al principio pensé que podría ser un poco escaso, pero a ella le gustó en mí. Dijo:

—_Si lo tienes, osténtalo, porque una vez que tienes hijos, tu cuerpo nunca será el mismo. _

Esto de una mujer que mide un metro ochenta y una perfecta talla 6.

Sale y se ejercita tres veces a la semana con un grupo de amigas. Aunque a partir de cómo suena, sospecho que hay más chismes y consumo de café en ello que realmente ejercicio. Sin embargo, debe estar haciendo algo bien, porque todavía usa bikini y se ve bien en él. Cuando nos vamos de vacaciones a la playa, es en cierto modo vergonzoso de verdad, porque los chicos jóvenes le prestan más atención a ella que a mí.

Tal vez hay esperanza para mí.

Por supuesto, preferiría no tener que esperar veinte años antes de que venga un chico a fijarse en mí en traje de baño.

Con toda seriedad, sé que hay problemas más grandes, muy importantes en el mundo. La paz mundial, el terrorismo, las armas nucleares y el calentamiento global. Pero, sinceramente, encontrar el traje de baño perfecto tiene que estar en la parte superior encabezando la lista de la mayoría de las mujeres, sin distinción de raza, religión, orientación política o sexual. Así que, en la búsqueda de este bikini perfecto, realmente siento que he hecho mi parte para ayudar a vencer esta gran cuestión del mundo.

Estoy pensando en el gran evento inaugural del bikini. En primer lugar, será visto por el público y, concretamente, Jake, con quien he estado saliendo de vez en cuando durante unos tres meses, en una excursión a un gran río que algunos de nosotros tenemos la próxima semana.

Hoy mi plan es esconderme en el patio de atrás y llenar mis líneas de bronceado, para que realmente se vea muy bien.

Estoy dispuesta a tomar el sol toda la tarde si eso es lo que se necesita.

¡Estoy muy orgullosa de mis fuertes convicciones!

Tengo todo el lugar para mí. Mamá está en una reunión de voluntarios y Papá está en el trabajo. Jake estaría enojado al saber que estoy sola en casa y no rogándole que viniera, ya sabes, para que podamos estar a solas, pero no estoy de humor para lidiar con eso hoy. Es un día demasiado perfecto. Así que me puse la cosa trenzada y me evalué en el espejo.

No está mal.

El bikini es de la variedad de trenzado, como he dicho. Se supone que se parece a la bandera americana. Un lado de la parte superior triangular es de color azul con estrellas blancas, el otro lado es de color rojo con rayas blancas. Los fondos también son rayas rojas y blancas y todas las trenzas están hechas de la tela estrella. Es realmente muy lindo.

Me dirijo al patio trasero, muevo mi silla al sol y me cubro con una mezcla de aceite de bebé y yodo. Lo sé, lo sé, nada de protector solar es una mala cosa. Pero mi mamá solía hacerlo cuando era joven, y no tiene cáncer ni nada. Además, ¡Funciona muy bien! Me acuesto sobre mi vientre en primer lugar. A mi lado hay una mesa con una Coca-Cola de dieta helada y una novela de mala calidad, para leer si así lo deseo. Sonando mi CD de combinación actual favorita.

_Aw. Perfección. _

Cierro los ojos y comienzo a soñar despierta. Estoy imaginando las posibles reacciones de Jake con el diminuto bikini. Han ido, hasta ahora, desde él envolviéndome en una toalla porque es tan desesperadamente celoso y no quiere que nadie más lo vea, a atacarme de besos en una balsa, a desmayarse en el asombro de mi cuerpo, a...

—Hola, Bella —dice una voz masculina.

Abro un ojo y veo la cabeza de Emmett asomándose por la puerta.

—Ven a jugar a la pelota conmigo y Cullen.

_Oh, vamos. ¡No ves que estoy MUY ocupada! _

—Oh, Emmett, no puedo. Tengo aceite por todas partes.

—Por favor, Bella, tengo campamento de fútbol pronto, y no he lanzado un pase en dos semanas.

—¿Qué hay de Heidi Majesky? —le contesto con elegancia, en referencia a su última, en una larga serie de conquistas femeninas.

Realmente, si Emmett fuera una chica, totalmente sería considerado una puta.

—Pase de fútbol, Bella —dice suavemente, poniendo en blanco sus ojos azules bebé hacia mí—. Vamos.

—No puedo, Emmett. Realmente necesito trabajar en mi bronceado hoy. Estoy toda lista aquí.

—Cuando hayamos terminado, voy a llevarlos a ti y a Edward a la Casa de los Helados. —Me soborna con voz cantarina—. Yo invito. Vamos, puedes conseguir un bronceado jugando fútbol.

—Juega en traje de baño todo el tiempo. —Hace una pausa—. Por supuesto, con todo ese aceite, serás más difícil de abordar. Tal vez le quitarás el puesto a Edward. Por una vez.

_¿Por una vez? _

_Un reto, ¿Eh? _

_Mierda. _

—Quiero una hamburguesa doble con queso, papas fritas, un batido de chocolate, E incluso un helado con sirope de chocolate. ¿Trato?

—Cerda —responde, pero sacude la cabeza en acuerdo.

—Está bien, voy a estar allí en un minuto.

Pongo mi cabeza hacia abajo y trato de revivir mi sueño. Por desgracia, ha quedado atrás.

Miro a mi espalda. No hay cambios todavía, pero creo que Emmett tiene razón. Puedo jugar con mi traje de baño puesto.

Jugar y rellenar las líneas de bronceado al mismo tiempo.

¡Soy tan eficiente!

Así que me levanto de mi cómodo lugar, me acerco a la mesa de picnic, engancho mi dedo a través de una hebilla de cinturón en mis cortes favoritos, tiro de ellos fuera de la mesa, y los arrastro detrás de mí. Me acerco a mi cerca y vuelo abrir la puerta.

Emmett y Edward están lanzándose la pelota casualmente entre sí en el terreno baldío de al lado. El terreno tiene una alfombra de hierba exuberante, en la que Edward y Emmett han trabajado duro para mantener inmaculada, sólo para este fin.

Empiezo a caminar hacia ellos y luego pensando, me detengo y grito:

—¿Con o sin zapatos? —Tienes que decidir esto al principio, porque si no tienes zapatos y el otro sujeto sí, puede ser un día muy doloroso para tus dedos de los pies. Si los chicos están siendo muy serios con respecto a su práctica, es con zapatos.

Muy a menudo, sin embargo, es sin zapatos.

Sigo allí de pie, sosteniendo mis pantalones cortos, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Hola? —digo, agitando mis pantalones cortos en su dirección.

Pero los dos chicos están allí de pie, mirándome, con la boca abierta.

_Mierda, ¿Uno de mis senos está colgando o algo así? _Me echo un vistazo rápido._ No, todo parece estar en orden. _

_¿Qué? Es como si me pueden ver, pero no me oyen. _

—¿Zapatos? —grito una vez más, tal vez no me escucharon.

—Uh —dice Edward, mirando a sus pies, como si no pudiera recordar si los tiene puesto—. Um, sin zapatos.

Edward le da una mirada de reojo a Emmett, y Emmett le sonríe.

¿Qué pasa con estos dos? Probablemente me perdí una estúpida broma de chicos.

_Lo que sea. _

Corro hacia ellos en mis pies descalzos, me pongo mis pantalones cortos y subo la cremallera. —Está bien, estoy lista.

—Uh, ¿Nuevo traje de baño, Bella? —pregunta Emmett, con las cejas levantadas hacia mí, y una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí. ¿Te gusta? Lo conseguí para la Fiesta de Verano de la próxima semana.

Emmett no responde a mi pregunta, pero pregunta una de las suyas. —¿Tu padre todavía no lo ha visto?

—Bueno, no, pero él no va a la fiesta. Así que, ¿Les gusta, chicos? ¿Se ve bien? —Me quedo mirando a Edward—. ¿Edward?

Edward sigue mirándome en una especie de conmoción. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Se ve mal?

Edward comienza a abrir la boca para decir algo. Al principio no sale, pero luego dice—: Creo que me gusta más aquel rosa que tienes.

_¡Idiota! _

El rosa al que se está refiriendo es prácticamente uno al estilo de abuela de una sola pieza. Le doy a ese chico una mirada enojada. Emmett mira a Edward y sacude la cabeza hacia él. Luego me da un guiño y me dice:

—Ve lejos, a la derecha, Bella.

Lo hago, y jugamos a la pelota durante unos 30 minutos, ejecutando varias jugadas y rutas. Por lo general es divertido y un buen ejercicio para mí.

Pero todo el tiempo que estamos jugando, el comentario de Edward sobre el bikini está supurando en mi cerebro. Brillantemente, intercepto un pase, y estuve a punto de gritar en voz alta: JAJAJAJA, ¡Edward, idiota! Pero me guardo mis comentarios y le doy una sonrisa socarrona en su lugar.

Lo que al parecer no le molesta en lo más mínimo porque se encoge de hombros ante mí, su cuerpo diciendo: No es gran cosa. Y eso realmente me molesta.

Así que, en la siguiente jugada, ya que corremos de lado a lado por el campo, con mucho cuidado meto el pie con la intención de accidentalmente hacerlo tropezar.

Sólo que no termina funcionando como me imaginaba, porque mi pierna se enreda con la suya, y ambos nos caemos.

BOOM.

Aterrizo en mi costado con un ruido sordo y, literalmente, reboto en el césped.

Y eso debe de haberme sacado el aire, porque me parece que no puedo respirar.

Trato de tomar aire, pero antes de que pueda, Edward me da la vuelta sobre mi espalda, pasa mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, y se sienta sobre mí.

Al principio, creo que me va a hacer cosquillas o algo así, pero entonces mi cerebro deficiente en oxígeno registra sus destellantes ojos verdes oscuros.

_Oh, oh. No creo que esté muy contento conmigo. _

Dolorosamente aspiro una bocanada de aire, justo cuando él se inclina más cerca de mi cara. Un aliento cálido y mentado sopla sobre mí cuando grita:

—¡LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le pregunto, siempre tan inocente. ¿Quién? ¿YO?

—¡Estás siendo una mierda! No sé cuál es tu problema, pero no voy a dejar que nos lastimes a los dos. Que me condenen si voy a perderme el último año de fútbol con una pierna rota porque no puedes jugar bien.

—Pobre Edward. ¿No puedes jugar con chicas grandes?

—Juego bien con las chicas —responde Edward, con una sonrisa de satisfacción de las suyas.

Un poco demasiado bien últimamente, si me preguntas.

Podría estar poniéndose demasiado lindo y seguro para su propio bien.

Empuja mis manos en el suelo.

—Lo digo en serio. Ya basta de jugadas sucias.

—No puedes decirme qué hacer, Edward.

—Tal vez no, pero le diré a tu padre que has sido tramposa en el juego.

_Mierda. Me tiene en eso. _

—Está bien. Quítate de encima.

Edward se queda donde está y dice en su más tranquila y dulce voz.

—¿De qué estás tan enojada de todos modos? ¿Estás enojada con Emmett?

_¿Habla en serio? Quiero decir, ¿Realmente es tan despistado? ¿Cómo podría él posiblemente no saber lo que me tiene tan molesta? _

Y realmente, ¿Por qué me importa lo que piensa de todos modos? Es sólo un inmenso idiota, que sale con chicas cabezas huecas. Chicas que no conocen un firme pase en espiral si este les golpea en el uh, bueno, ya sabes.

—¡Oigan, chicos! ¿Quieren buscarse una habitación, o quieren jugar al fútbol? —grita Emmett desde el otro lado del patio.

_Emmett. Guau. Casi me había olvidado que estaba aquí. _

Pero me alegro, porque sus comentarios idiotas me sacan de mi estado de ánimo de sentimientos-de-lástima-por-mí, y mi presunción viene corriendo de vuelta. Levanto una ceja hacia Edward y luego dejo que mis ojos se pierdan a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Quiero decir, está encima de mí.

Me da una terrible mirada, se levanta, y lanza la pelota a Emmett.

—Ya he tenido suficiente —dice.

Salto para arriba y sigo a Edward a donde Emmett está de pie.

De repente, siento comezón en mis piernas.

Mierda.

Un montón de pedazos de césped sueltos se han pegado al aceite en mis piernas. No es particularmente atractivo, pienso, mientras trato de quitármelas.

Emmett, tratando de aliviar la tensión inusual entre Edward y yo, se ríe y me señala. Me llama el Monstruo de la Hierba o algo igual de juvenil y estúpido. Edward, finalmente también se ríe y dice:

—¡Me muero de hambre!

—Sí, yo también. Vamos. —Emmett está de acuerdo. Se agacha, toma su camiseta de la hierba, y desliza sus pies en un par de cholas.

—Tengo que correr a casa y tomar una camisa y unos zapatos —nos dice Edward.

Empiezo a ir a mi casa para agarrar una camisa también.

Emmett le responde a Edward, diciendo—: Bella conduce ese nuevo atractivo Mustang de ella. —Luego corre detrás de mí, me azota en el trasero con su camiseta, y me sigue a casa.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Oh, estaba enojado porque pensaba que lo hice tropezar a propósito.

Emmett me mira como un detector de mentiras humano.

—¿Lo hiciste?

Me río entre dientes. —Tal vez... —Lo golpeo con mi hombro, y digo—: Así que, sé lo que Edward piensa del bikini, pero nunca me diste una respuesta directa. Entonces, ¿Te gusta? Vamos Emmett, me interesa tu opinión, y realmente no lo quiero llevar a la fiesta si parece estúpido en mí.

Emmett piensa por un momento, como si no estuviera seguro de qué decir.

Quiero decir, ¡Vamos!

Cualquier otra chica en un bikini y Emmett me estaría dando mucha más información sobre el bikini de la que quisiera saber. Uno pensaría que por lo menos sería capaz de responder a una sencilla pregunta acerca de mi bikini.

Finalmente, Emmett se vuelve hacia mí y dice con suavidad, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—A Jake le va a encantar.

¡YUJU!

—Pero es mejor que sólo dispongas de agua en la Cabaña, o puede que no entres en él antes de la fiesta.

Lo miro enojadamente, pero puedo decir por su sonrisa de satisfacción que sólo está burlándose de mí.

—Tacaño. Sólo estás tratando de salirte de comprar mi almuerzo.

**Coming Next**

_Fiesta de Verano!_

—_No vas a salir así vestida, ¿Verdad, Isabella? _

_Mierda. Sé lo que viene ahora. _

_Ah, sí. Bueno, es un poco tarde para eso. _

_¡Tengo que salir de aquí! _

…_._

_Estoy en un campo vacío jugando a la pelota con Edward y … Emmett. Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, porque Emmett y yo no nos peleamos por nada. _

_Es como si fuese el día perfecto. _

_Extrañamente, Emmett desaparece y revivo el tiro a Edward, más o menos a propósito, el otro día. Se sienta encima de mí y me abraza. _

_Se inclina a gritarme, pero en vez de eso empieza a BESARME. Y, bueno, también hace algunas otras cosas. _

…_._

_Sigo encontrándome a mí misma deseando volver a tenerlo. _

_Y me está volviendo loca. _

_Esto realmente lo está consiguiendo. _

* * *

**_Bueno que les pareció? los chicos ya van viendo a la bella adolescente! wujuju las cosas se irán poniendo mas interesantes;)_**

**_Gracias por los reviews! _**

**_AleyamOterrab_**

**_Francescaa : BIENVENIDA!_**

**_katyms13: jajaja creo que Bella los ha tenido en la friendzone por eso solo disfruta la buena vista que sus guapotes amigos le dan. aunque no creo que siga viéndolos de esa manera al menos no a uno de ellos;)_**

**_Mirna_**

**_NOS VEMOS!_**


	13. Capitulo 11

**_sorry por la tardanza! Esta semana entre a la facultad, ya saben, la organización de los primeros días! _**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN!_**

**_NADA DE ESTO ES MIO NI PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA, tristemente):_**

* * *

_Fiesta de Verano!_

—Mamá —grité, mientras bajaba saltando las escaleras hacia la cocina—. ¿Puedes atarme estos tirantes con dobles nudos? —Estoy sujetando la parte superior de mi bikini contra mi pecho, con los tirantes colgando detrás de mí.

Es el día de la Fiesta de Verano del Río, y llego tarde, como siempre. Jake estará aquí en cualquier momento, y no estoy lista.

Mamá está de pie frente al fregadero de la cocina. Papá está sentado a la mesa, bebiendo una taza de café y leyendo la sección de deportes. Mira hacia arriba y rápidamente vuelve la vista al periódico. Entonces, su cabeza se alza. Mira a mamá y luego a mí y dice:

—No vas a salir así vestida, ¿Verdad, Isabella?

Duh. Sólo me lo pongo por diversión y por pedir un nudo de los de mamá sin motivo. Pero no tengo tiempo para ninguna molestia ahora. Ya voy suficientemente retrasada en este momento.

Así que digo en mi voz dulce y amable:

—Sí, un bikini es necesario para ir a una fiesta en la playa. —Le dedico mi mirada "soy-tu-angelito-y-no-puedo-hacer-nada-malo", mientras me acerco a mamá dándome la vuelta, sujetándome el bikini contra el pecho con una mano y apartándome el pelo con la otra.

—Doble nudo, por favor —le digo en voz baja a ella. No quiero que se desate en un momento inoportuno.

Papá dice a mamá en un tono nervioso: —¿No crees que ese traje de baño es un poco escaso, Renne? —El verdadero nombre de mamá es Renne.

Renne Marie Swan.

Marie fue el apellido de soltera de mi tátara-tatara-abuela.

Todas las primogénitas nacidas desde mi bisabuela han tenido Marie como su segundo nombre, por lo que es mi raro segundo nombre.

Y, evidentemente, el dar a tu hija un nombre del siglo XVIII por apodo también es común en mi familia. Realmente no supe que mi nombre era Isabella hasta que llegue al jardín de infantes (3-5 años). Papá siempre me llamó Ángel y todos los demás siempre me han llamado Bella. Sólo soy Isabella cuando estoy en un gran problema.

_Mierda. Sé lo que viene ahora._

No dejo a mamá responder a la pregunta de papá. Me meto en la conversación diciendo: —Mamá me ayudó a elegirlo, papá. Ella piensa que es mono.

—Bueno, puede ser mono, pero no creo que sea particularmente apropiado para alguien de tu edad —declara, como si fuese el Rey del Mundo Libre.

Desafortunadamente, de mi Mundo, creo que no, Libre.

—Papá. Vamos. Tengo diecisiete años, además de que mamá dijo que debería llevar… —Miro a mamá. Está claramente dándome la señal para que me callase, pasándose la mano por el cuello y poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Eso, o está amenazando con matarme.

_Uh. Vale, lo pillo, creo_. Así que termino:

—Uh, que debería llevar este bikini exclusivamente para tomar el sol. —Asiento con la cabeza.

Lo que estaré haciendo en el lago. Durante todo el día y tal vez incluso por la noche.

—Además, tengo una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos que llevaré sobre esto para nadar.

—Bueno, también puedes llevarlos para tomar el sol en el lago, o no estarás poniéndote eso en absoluto. Creo que sólo debería ser usado para tomar el sol en el patio trasero. —Luego se lo piensa, me mira con los ojos entornados y añade—: Y, definitivamente, no vas a jugar al fútbol en esa cosa.

_Ah, sí. Bueno, es un poco tarde para eso. _

_¡Tengo que salir de aquí! _

Mamá me salva el día diciendo: —Tal vez deberías venir a comprar bañadores conmigo y con Bella esta semana, Charlie. Puedes ayudarnos a elegir algo que tú sientas que sea apropiado.

Le da a papá una mirada de desafío, una ceja alzada en un reto y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Ella ha ganado.

Él nunca iría de compras con nosotras ni en un millón de años. Sigue diciendo que es alérgico porque equivale a la tortura a las compras.

—Uh —retrocede—, ¿Por qué no me dejas verlo con los pantalones cortos?

Probablemente va a estar bien de esa manera.

Sí. Estoy segura que sí.

Después de prometer llevar los pantalones cortos encima y, finalmente, conseguir su aprobación, subo volando las escaleras.

Cuando llega Jake, me precipito fuera de casa, así no tendrá la oportunidad de hablar con papá. No es necesario decir, que no llevaba los pantalones cortos al río, y a Jake le gustaba el bikini así.

….

Más adelante, en la semana, tengo lo que empieza como un buen sueño. Estoy en un campo vacío jugando a la pelota con Edward y Emmett. Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, porque Emmett y yo no nos peleamos por nada.

Es como si fuese el día perfecto.

Extrañamente, Emmett desaparece y revivo el tiro a Edward, más o menos a propósito, el otro día. Se sienta encima de mí y me abraza.

Entonces el sueño se pone realmente extraño.

Se inclina a gritarme, pero en vez de eso empieza a BESARME. Y, bueno, también hace algunas otras cosas.

¡Qué pesadilla!

Edward es como un hermano para mí.

Yo no hago… quiero decir, no puedo… bueno… no debería pensar así de él.

¡Es prácticamente incesto!

Pero, evidentemente, soy muy retorcida porque no sólo me gusta mucho el sueño, sigo encontrándome a mí misma deseando volver a tenerlo.

Y me está volviendo loca.

Esto realmente lo está consiguiendo.

**Coming Next**

_La música aumenta, y la parte superior es empujada hacia abajo. Edward y yo estamos en mi coche, conduciendo a Lincoln, Nebraska el jueves por la tarde. _

_VALE, así que eso es una visita a un campus universitario en teoría. La realidad de este viaje es que, probablemente, va a ser un poco diferente de eso. _

…_._

—_Entonces, ¿Qué te dijo otra vez? —pregunto a Edward por enésima vez, porque esto realmente me hace gracia. _

—_Estoy confiando en tu responsabilidad personalmente, Edward —dice con una perfecta imitación de la grave voz de papá—. Es mejor que no se emborrache, se drogue, se quede embarazada o muera. _

_Me río un poco más. _

_Lo que no sabe Edward, quien sigue siendo de lejos la persona más responsable de nosotros tres, y se ha convertido en un fiestero plenamente maduro este año. _

_Va a ser mortal._

…_._

—_Perdiste, Bella. Me debes tu camiseta. _

_¿Qué? _

…_.._

_Echo los hombros hacia atrás, mantengo alta la cabeza, me quito la goma del pelo, y sacudo mi cola de caballo. Camino hacia Emmett, con lo que espero que sea una sonrisa sexy. Cruzando los brazos por delante de mí, agarro el borde inferior de mi camiseta y, muy lentamente, tiro de ella, revelando la diminuta y fibrosa bandera americana del top del bikini. _

_Dios, si mi padre me viese ahora, podías olvidar que esté en la Tierra. Me tendría encadenada a mi cama durante el resto del instituto. _

_Emmett me sonríe con diversión. _

…_._

_Realmente quería esos pantalones de chico mandón. _


	14. Capitulo 12

**HELLOOOOOO! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, realmente aprecio que me compartan sus opiniones!**

**satineych: Bienvenida ! (:**

**katyms13: jajajaja yo tmb quisiera tener alguno de esos sue;os**

**viivii alice: con respecto al capitulo anterior, si es verdad Edward ya noto a las BELLAS jajajaja y claro a quien no le cae bien tener amigos guapos;) jajaja**

**NADA DE ESTO ES MIO, YO SOLO COMPARTO ALGO QUE ME GUSTA!**

**DISFRÚTENLO, QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPI ESTARÁ...!****!**

* * *

La música aumenta, y la parte superior es empujada hacia abajo. Edward y yo estamos en mi coche, conduciendo a Lincoln, Nebraska el jueves por la tarde.

¿Por qué vamos a Lincoln?

Estamos yendo a una visita al campus de la Universidad.

Ahora, para el resto de vuestras preguntas, las respuestas que daré dependerán de quien seáis. Por ejemplo, si eres un profesor, un padre o un consejero escolar, escucharéis lo siguiente:

_¿Por qué vas a hacer una visita al campus? _

Bueno, Edward y yo tenemos muchas ganas de tener la oportunidad de poder echar un vistazo de primera mano a la Universidad de Nebraska. Me refiero a que todos los campus tienen visitas on-line e información, pero realmente no hay sustitutos para una visita, cuando se trata de obtener una idea real de cómo es la escuela.

_¿Y qué vas a hacer allí? _

Vamos a hacer una visita guiada por el campus, así como participar en una sesión de orientación en grupo. También intentaremos asistir a una clase, comprobar cómo es la comida, y los dormitorios. Echaremos un vistazo a las actividades disponibles para nosotros e intentaremos reunirnos con un asesor o un profesor de la carrera que hemos elegido. Oh, y yo especialmente quiero comprobar cómo es la biblioteca y la librería.

_¿Y cómo vas a tomar la difícil decisión de a qué universidad ir? _

Bueno, estoy segura de que haré una larga lista de pros y contras para cada Universidad que visitemos, pero básicamente elegiré la universidad que tenga la mejor combinación de profesores, en mi campo elegido, y me de las mejores sensaciones. Ya sabes, lo cómoda que me siento aquí.

VALE, así que eso es una visita a un campus universitario en teoría. La realidad de este viaje es que, probablemente, va a ser un poco _diferente_ de eso.

_¿Por qué vas a hacer una visita al campus? _

Para visitar a Emmett, pasar tres noches con él, ir a un partido de fútbol de los Husker, conocer chicos y para ir de FIESTAAAA!

¿Y qué vas a hacer allí?

Ir a fiestas, buscando chicos guapos, viendo los dormitorios, más fiestas, conocer chicos guapos universitarios e ir a FIESTAS. Ah, e ir a un partido de fútbol y buscar chicos guapos, cuando no estén fascinados por el partido.

_¿Y cómo vas a tomar la difícil decisión de a qué universidad ir? _

Basaré mi decisión en cualquier universidad que tenga las mejores fiestas y los chicos más guapos. Ah, y donde me sienta cómoda con las fiestas y los chicos.

Y el consejero de la escuela trata de hacernos pensar como personas mayores diciendo que el proceso es muy complicado. Quiero decir que es realmente muy sencillo.

¡Pero las buenas noticias son que las visitas a la universidad son una excusa para ir de fiesta a la universidad con el permiso de tus padres!

Incluso con el permiso de tus profesores. Todos tus profesores están tan felices de que Edward y yo estemos dando tan buen ejemplo para los demás estudiantes y tomando la iniciativa, que nos quitaron los deberes para este fin de semana.

—No tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas molestas —me dijo la señora Reece—. Necesitan sumergirse totalmente en la experiencia universitaria.

Sí, ella realmente dijo esas palabras. Le dije a Edward que pensaba sumergirme a mí misma totalmente, ¡Bien! Por supuesto, allí es cuando pareció un poco nervioso.

Y mis padres también están orgullosos de que me esté tomando mi elección de universidad tan en serio. Quiero decir, tuve el acierto de decirles que tenía que empezar pronto para poder ir a por las becas iniciales.

¿Incluso había becas iniciales? Y si las tenían, estoy pensando que tendría que solicitarlas en tercer año de secundaria, pero ah bien. Ni siquiera estoy segura.

Supongo que tendré que estar en línea y verlo mientras estoy allí, porque sé que será la primera pregunta que hagan cuando les vuelva a ver.

Edward y yo tenemos que comportarnos de la mejor manera el sábado, cuando nos reuniremos con nuestros padres y los Diamantes para hacer un picnic antes del partido de los Husker. Será imprescindible que actuemos como si esto fuese serio. Realmente me gustaría saber a quién se le ocurrió la idea general de hacer una visita de reclutamiento a la universidad.

¡Fueron brillantes!

Bajo ninguna otra circunstancia tus padres permitirán que te vayas un fin de semana, ¡Completamente sin acompañante!

Ahora, no me malinterpreten. Al mirar las universidades deberías decidir que es importante para ti y organizarte y priorizar. He hecho una lista de las cosas que hay que

¡NO OLVIDAR!

Ahora, valoro el hecho de que los profesores son importantes, pero realmente creo que la universidad es social, puedes decir fiesta, y la atmósfera es estratosféricamente más importante.

Y, vamos a afrontarlo, puedo seguir mi educación en cualquier parte ¿No? Pero voy a tener que vivir con esas personas por cuatro, espero que sólo cuatro, años. Así que, es imperativo que realmente encuentre un sitio donde me sienta cómoda.

Por supuesto, papá hizo que Edward se sentase con él a discutir las reglas para este fin de semana. Aunque en realidad, creo que papá me dejaría ir a casi cualquier lugar si eso significaba que no estuviese con Jake. Digamos que no le ha hecho exactamente sentirse parte de la familia. Pero esa es otra historia.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te dijo otra vez? —pregunto a Edward por enésima vez, porque esto realmente me hace gracia.

—Estoy confiando en tu responsabilidad personalmente, Edward —dice con una perfecta imitación de la grave voz de papá—. Es mejor que no se emborrache, se drogue, se quede embarazada o muera.

Me río un poco más.

Lo que no sabe Edward, quien sigue siendo de lejos la persona más responsable de nosotros tres, y se ha convertido en un fiestero plenamente maduro este año.

Va a ser mortal.

Emmett me llamó anoche, se estaba riendo y me contaba que papá también había hablado con él. Básicamente, amenazó a ambos con lesiones corporales si dejaban que algo me pasase. Edward y yo nos quedamos con Emmett.

Sí, mis padres me están dejando pasar la noche con un chico. Bueno, es un chico en el que confían, pero sólo encuentro todo esto muy difícil de creer.

Nuestro objetivo es llegar a Lincoln a tiempo para ver la práctica de fútbol de Emmett. Mentimos y le dijimos que llegaríamos tarde porque queremos darle una sorpresa.

Emmett me contó que vamos a sentarnos en el tejado de su dormitorio a tomar algo el sol. —Así que lleva o trae un bañador. —Había dicho.

Cuando le pregunté sobre cómo vestían las chicas de la universidad, no obtuve respuestas, fue algo como, ah, pantalones cortos, vaqueros, ya sabes.

NO…NO LO HAGO. ¡Es por eso por lo que pregunto! Pero me di por vencida y, al final, dejé a Kate hacerme la maleta. Lo que realmente asusta por sí mismo.

Una vez en el campus, Edward me hace conducir dando vueltas eternamente, intentando encontrar un lugar adecuado para aparcar. Estoy segura de que si hubiésemos planeado esto mejor, podríamos haber conseguido un pase de aparcamiento para visitantes, como decía la web.

Pero bueno, no lo hicimos.

—Edward, no saben quiénes somos. Voy a aparcar cerca. Quiero decir, voy a conseguir un ticket independientemente de dónde aparque. —Estoy completamente confundida por el matiz de amenaza en las señales de aparcamiento con las letras crípticas por encima.

—¿Entonces por qué no aparcas cerca?

Como de costumbre, este chico me frustra. A pesar de sus nuevas habilidades de fiesta encontradas, Edward sigue siendo un chico sigo las reglas y voy por el buen camino.

Papá probablemente tenga razón. Voy a estar perfectamente segura con él y no me meteré en ningún problema.

¡Maldita sea!

—¡Mira! —grita Edward.

¿Qué? ¿Un chico realmente guapo?

—Allí. Por allí. Una plaza de aparcamiento para visitantes y está muy cerca. Aparca allí.

Estoy tentada a discutir que no está tan cerca pero ya no le necesito enfadado conmigo.

Así que digo: —¡Buen trabajo, Edward! —Y aparco.

Salimos del coche y pasamos por el camino ancho que cruza el campus y termina en el Memorial Stadium. El campus es muy bonito. He estado en montones de partidos de futbol, pero realmente nunca presté atención. Hay árboles enormes, cuyas hojas están empezando a cambiar de color y grandes extensiones de hierba verde. Me encantan los edificios antiguos, frescos, con sus claras características arquitectónicas. Me pregunto cómo mantendrán lugares tan antiguos pareciendo tan limpios y brillantes. Hay todo tipo de estudiantes, algunos parecen tener prisa por llegar a clase, otros están reflexionando cerca.

Vemos a un grupo de chicas, pretendiendo estudiar en tops de bikini. Edward está mirándolas, consiguiendo llevarnos sobre la cuneta.

—Muy suave —bromeo. También noto un grupo de chicos guapos alrededor de un balón de futbol.

He tratado de vestirme apropiadamente para todas las posibles actividades universitarias. Estoy usando unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta vintage muy ajustada. Tenía la esperanza de que este conjunto funcionara. Quiero decir que, ¡No quiero pasearme por aquí con un estúpido aspecto de niña de secundaria! Me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las chicas visten de manera similar.

Ah, ¡Y mira! Hay una adorable pareja caminando hacia nosotros. Van de la mano y se paran a besarse, y se miran el uno al otro como si estuvieran ¡ENAMORADOS!

Ah, así que quiero ser esa.

Estoy realmente viniendo aquí.

¿Dónde está la hoja de inscripción? ¡Me apunto!

Hacemos nuestro camino hacia el estadio y los campos de práctica. Nunca he visto una práctica de la universidad antes, así que estoy muy emocionada.

Bueno.

Ahora tengo que decirte que si alguna vez planeas parar en la universidad a ver la práctica de los Huskers…

¡No te molestes!

¡Este lugar es como FORT KNOX*!

Lo digo en serio. Hay tanta seguridad que no creo que siquiera el Presidente de los Estados Unidos, personalmente, pudiese entrar sin un pase. En realidad, sé que no podía. ¡Es del estado rival!

La Oficina de Seguridad Nacional debería venir aquí y tomar algunas lecciones, porque te digo que, si las fronteras de nuestro país estuviesen custodiadas así, nunca tendríamos que preocuparnos por nada.

Los guardias de seguridad tienen walky-talkies y auriculares y todo. Traté de explicarle a uno de los grandes hombres que soy amiga de uno de los jugadores, pero eso no parecía importar. Sólo me miró con una cara que decía: "Seguro que lo eres" y "me gustaría nunca haber oído eso antes". Cuando eso no funcionó, le pregunté cuál era el gran secreto.

Quiero decir que un partido de fútbol es prácticamente un partido de futbol ¿No? Y, por favor. Sé que Nebraska siempre ha sido una potencia en el futbol universitario, pero ¿Realmente creen que haya gente intentando espiarles? ¿Es realmente un problema?

Evidentemente.

Así que Edward y yo nos sentamos cerca y esperamos entre algunas columnas frías y antiguas, de espaldas al campo de prácticas, hasta que el hombre nos dijo que había terminado oficialmente.

Emmett lleva la camiseta roja este año, así que juega como quarterback para el equipo de Scout. Además de liderar ese equipo, su trabajo este año es entrenar, comer bien, desarrollar masa muscular, hacerse más fuerte, más rápido y memorizar el libro de las jugadas de un lado a otro.

Encontramos a Emmett de camino al estadio desde el campo de entrenamiento. Está gratamente sorprendido de vernos tan pronto.

—Bueno, intentamos ver tu práctica —le digo.

—Debiste contarme que estarías llegando pronto y podría haberles conseguido un pase.

Podría, habría, debería.

—Mira, Bella —me pica Edward—, a veces vale la pena planear con anticipación.

—Cállate, Edward. No te vi haciendo ninguna planificación. Podías haberte hecho cargo de ella —le digo a ese niño malcriado.

—Oye —dice Emmett sonriendo—. ¿Queréis jugar a la pelota en el estadio?

Ahora atrae mi atención.

—¿En el Memorial Stadium? —Pregunto a Emmett—. ¿Podemos hacer eso?

—Sí. —Se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¡OH, SI! —grito.

Así que vamos hacia allí.

Bueno, casi corro.

Esto es muuuuy emocionante. Quiero decir que he estado viendo este campo en televisión desde que tenía la suficiente edad como para acordarme de ello.

Y he estado en montones de partidos, ¡pero nadie me dijo que podía caminar sobre el campo!

¡Es impresionante!

Agarro a Edward y digo: —Vamos. —Y lo arrastro hasta el centro conmigo. Estamos en la gran N roja.

—Mira alrededor, Edward —le digo con entusiasmo—. ¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta de lo grande que es este lugar?

Me siento abrumada.

—Si-ií —dice Edward—. He estado en un campo de futbol aquí, ¿Recuerdas?

Muy bien. Señor Sabe Lo Todo.

Señor Ya He Estado Aquí, Ya He Hecho Eso.

Pero no me importa. No dejo que su falta de entusiasmo me moleste. ¡Simplemente no puedo creer lo grande que es! Me refiero a que la perspectiva desde aquí, es totalmente diferente a la de las gradas. Qué emocionante debe ser para los jugadores de fútbol golpear la herradura del túnel, salir al rugido de la multitud, y mirar hacia arriba para ver todos esos millones y millones de personas vestidas de rojo.

Bueno, quizás no millones y millones, sino algo así como 80.000.

Lo que sea.

No arruines mi ilusión, porque esto es verdaderamente emocionante para mí.

—Oye, Bella —dice Emmett, caminando hacia mí con una pelota de futbol en su mano—. Ven y dame un pase.

Así que lo hago, con Edward cubriéndome. Corro tan rápido como puedo por el campo del ¡MEMORIAL STADIUM!

¡Lo siento!

Y miro para el tiro. Estoy pensando que este no es el mejor pase que Emmett ha tirado. Y bueno, es un poco largo, pero estoy haciendo mi camino en este momento y no me preocupan las manchas de césped en mi camiseta. Así que me lanzo a por el pase y lo pierdo. Al principio me da rabia porque no me gusta perder, pero entonces pienso, ¡Sólo me he deslizado por el césped en el Memorial Stadium!

¡WOW!

Sacudiéndome a mí misma, camino de vuelta hacia Emmett, quien parece pensar que algo es gracioso.

Y como si le hubiese entregado el partido, dice muy serio. —Perdiste, Bella. Me debes tu camiseta.

¿Qué?

—¡De ninguna manera, Emmett! Nunca lo llamaste SF (strip futbol) antes de la jugada —le digo.

—Sí, lo hice —dice Emmett. Luego se vuelve hacia Edward y dice—. Tú me oíste, ¿No, Cullen?

Edward sonríe y sacude la cabeza. —Sí, creo que lo hizo.

Ugh. ¡Menudo mentiroso!

—Bueno, incluso si lo hiciste, eso fue un pase de mierda y no debería siquiera haber intentado atraparlo.

—Sí, pero lo hiciste. —Emmett sonríe.

Miro alrededor del campo de nuevo. Hay un montón de jugadores que aún están reflexionando cerca, pero nadie está prestándonos atención. La única persona mirando es un tío del equipo, quien tiene una bolsa de balones de fútbol para que Emmett tire.

—Sólo quieres ver el top de mi bikini, ¿No, Emmett?

—No, no realmente. Quiero decir que lo veré más tarde de todas formas —dice, muy convencido. Alza las cejas y se encoge de hombros—. Solo trato de jugar limpio.

Miro a Edward, pero puedo ver que no va a ser de ayuda en el problema.

Lo que sea.

—Está bien —digo.

Le voy a enseñar.

Echo los hombros hacia atrás, mantengo alta la cabeza, me quito la goma del pelo, y sacudo mi cola de caballo. Camino hacia Emmett, con lo que espero que sea una sonrisa sexy. Cruzando los brazos por delante de mí, agarro el borde inferior de mi camiseta y, muy lentamente, tiro de ella, revelando la diminuta y fibrosa bandera americana del top del bikini.

Prácticamente como una stripper.

Dios, si mi padre me viese ahora, podías olvidar que esté en la Tierra. Me tendría encadenada a mi cama durante el resto del instituto.

Emmett me sonríe con diversión. Le encanta haber ganado esta ronda.

Me bajo la camiseta y le doy un golpe en el estómago. —Aquí. Por si me lanzas otra como esa —le doy una mirada puntiaguda—, volveré a por tus pantalones.

Oigo al tío de equipamiento decir algo que sonaba extrañamente parecido a Dios Bendiga a América, y puedo decir que la reflexión de alrededor se ha detenido y la gente está mirando.

Pero realmente no me importa. Sólo necesito ganar.

Me alineo frente a Edward y sólo un segundo antes de que Emmett esté preparado para pedir el resto, le susurro a escondidas a Edward, mientras me toco el pecho. —Oye Edward, mis tetas no se están saliendo de esto o cualquier otra cosa ¿no?

Como había previsto, Edward las mira fijamente. Quiero decir, es un chico, pero no puede evitarlo. Así que lo tomo con la guardia baja cuando paso corriendo por delante de él. Corro con todas mis fuerzas pero puedo sentirle acercándose. Me dirijo, salto, y atrapo un pase perfectamente lanzado de Emmett.

Tiro.

Realmente quería esos pantalones de chico mandón.

_***Fort Knox es una base militar del Ejército de los Estados Unidos, ubicada en el estado de Kentucky que es considerado uno de los lugares más inexpugnables del mundo.**_

* * *

**_En el próximo capitulo _**

_—¿Está Jake aquí todavía? No vi su camioneta. _

_Gary se ve confundido. —¿Se supone que te encontrarías con Jake aquí? _

_Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada. _

_…._

_—Princesa, no estoy bromeando. De todos modos ¿Cuándo rompiste con Jake y por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_—Edward, no rompimos _

_…_

_Reconozco ese pavoneo en cualquier lado. _

_¡Emmett! _

_Dos pueden jugar ese juego, ¿Verdad? _

_…. _

_Emmett se mueve un poco más cerca de mí. Luego sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Tiene una sonrisa brillante y contagiosa. Se mueve un poco más cerca. _

_Luego me besa. _

_…._

_Dios, podría permitir que él me besara para siempre y estoy bastante segura de que le permitiría hacer casi cualquier cosa. _

_—No necesitas una chaqueta Bella—dice Emmett, tomando mi mano—. Estoy bastante seguro que puedo mantenerte caliente. _

_…._

_—Estoy bien —le digo silenciosamente. _

_Él asiente con su cabeza hacia Emmett, quien tiene sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y vocaliza de vuelta _

_—Ya lo veo. —Pero sus ojos están llenos de preguntas. _

_…_

_Cuando Emmett me besa, su boca se siente caliente por el whiskey, y la caliente sensación de nuestras bocas combinadas con el fresco clima es increíble. _

_Edward, por otro lado, nos está mirando como un halcón. Un halcón con el ceño fruncido. O, supongo, que técnicamente sería con el pico fruncido. _

_Oh, como sea. _

_…._

_—Angela, con Emmett, puedo estallar en llamas. _

_Estoy encaminándome hacia la fiesta, cuando Edward sale de lo que creo que es el aire. _

_—Isabella —dice. _

_Oooohhhh. Estoy en problemas cuando me llama Isabella, y no Princesa. _

_…._

_Pero oye, mientras esté caliente y Emmett siga besándome, dejemos que la precaución se vaya con el viento. _

_Qué demonios. _

_…_

_Puedo sentir a Emmett detrás de mí. Él es tan suave acerca de esto. Tan sólo cierra sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, aprieta fuerte mi espalda contra su pecho y descansa su mentón en mi hombro. _

_Él lleva su mano a lo largo de mi muslo, enviando chispas por mi espina dorsal. _

_Luego se ríe fuertemente de Jake y dice: _

_—Oye Jake, ¿Alguna vez has pensado que hay una RAZÓN de por qué, ella no lo ha hecho contigo? _

_—Debo explicar todos esos viajes a Lincoln... —Luego él me mira de una manera que sólo podría ser descrita como hambre, y le doy un tipo de sonrisa lenta y sexy que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacer. _

_Cuando el Sr. Cohete científico finalmente suma dos y dos (bueno, uno y uno), su cara se ve como si fuera a explotar. Vuela hacia Emmett e instintivamente agacho la cabeza, mientras alguien me agarra del brazo y me empuja lejos de los puños voladores. _

_—Súbete. En. El. Auto. ¡AHORA! _

_**REVIEW?**_


	15. Capitulo 13

**DISFRUTENLO**

Las grandes fiestas en Forks son usualmente celebradas en un campo de maíz en algún lugar del culo del mundo. Esta fiesta es un poco difícil de encontrar, pero puedo ver que ya hay un montón de autos aquí. Como el de Angela Weber, mi mente está en Jake. Jake y yo hemos estado saliendo de vez en cuando durante más de un año. A mí me gusta Jake,

¿Pero lo amo?

Esa es la gran pregunta.

Yo le digo que lo amo, pero no estoy segura de que sea el VERDADERO amor de mi vida. Simplemente no puedo imaginarme casada con él. Quiero decir, no es un príncipe. Pero es un novio decente de la escuela secundaria y por lo general nos divertimos. Bueno, nos hemos divertido cuando no se está haciendo el idiota. Es por eso que nuestra relación ha estado más apagada de lo que ya ha estado.

Jake era mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol de este año. Por supuesto apestaba, pero ¿Te imaginas lo difícil que sería tener que llenar los zapatos de Emmett? ¿Tener que seguir el record de un Setter13 y ganar el campeonato estatal? Emmett era un gran mariscal de escuela secundaria, va a ser un gran mariscal en la universidad y no le sorprendería a nadie si fuera un gran mariscal de campo profesional.

Jake probablemente ni siquiera irá la universidad. No es que Jake no sea un tipo inteligente y atlético. Es como que le falta algo, como la unidad para tener éxito. Sus explosiones caen siempre sobre su rostro y nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta lo que está pasando detrás de esos ojos oscuros y humeantes. Es una combinación atractiva de atleta y chico malo. Tiene una mirada caliente y casual. Como si faltará a la escuela y dijera a quién le importa, vámonos de picnic

No es que alguna vez haya hecho eso.

O súbete a mi moto y simplemente pedalearemos, sin ningún lugar en mente a donde ir.

Bueno, Tampoco había hecho eso.

Creo que esa es la gran diferencia entre Jake, Edward y Emmett. Jake no tiene nada en mente a donde quiere ir. Edward y Emmett parecen saber exactamente a dónde van.

Cuando pienso en el tipo de persona con quien quiero casarme, creo que preferiría a alguien que sepa a dónde va. Me refiero a que un príncipe más o menos tiene toda su vida planeada ya, ¿No es así? y esto es importante, porque no tengo ni idea a dónde iré o qué quiero hacer con mi vida.

Sé algunas cosas. Quiero ir a la universidad, pero no estoy segura a dónde (Aunque tampoco estoy tan mal, las reduje a dos.) Quiero tener una carrera exitosa, ¿Pero haciendo qué? (Tal vez una arquitecta, pero ¿Cómo puedo saber si está bien?) Quiero casarme con un gran tipo, pero no sé quién. Quiero tener hijos algún día y ser una gran mamá, pero no estoy segura de saber cómo hacerlo.

Sabes que la vida es extraña. Hay veces que me siento tan mayor como si supiera todo lo que necesito saber, pero entonces pienso en el futuro y me doy cuenta de cuán pequeña soy.

A veces, ser una adolescente apesta.

Pero volvamos a Jake.

Me tomó una eternidad averiguar qué ponerme esta noche. Normalmente, sólo quiero estar en jeans, una linda y pegada camiseta y tenis.

Pero no esta noche.

Esta noche, quiero impresionar. Esta noche, al fin voy a hacerlo con Jake

¿Por qué finalmente voy a hacerlo con Jake?

Bueno, todavía no estoy 100% segura de eso. Quiero decir Jake definitivamente quiere y lo he hecho esperar más de un año. Bueno, más o menos, quiero decir, cada vez que empiezo a pensar que estoy preparada, por lo general peleamos y rompemos, pero esta vez hemos pasado un mes entero sin romper y él realmente lo está deseando. Es casi de todo lo que habla. Y no sé por qué he esperado tanto tiempo de todos modos. Angela ha estado haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo, Kate está haciéndolo con Eleazar Prescott y sólo han estado saliendo desde hace como dos meses, pero está muy segura de que él es el amor de su vida. Cumplí dieciocho años hace unas semanas, por lo que significa que soy oficialmente un adulto y todo eso. Solamente que todavía no me siento como uno. Y luego está toda la cosa de si estoy enamorada y si él realmente es el único. Así que, aunque no estoy segura acerca de cada detalle, me siento como que ya es hora. ¡Me refiero a que una parte de mí sólo quiere acabar con esto de una vez!

Hace unos meses, le dije a Kate y Angela que Jake quería llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, así que ellas me drogaron con Victoria 's Secret. Por su insistencia, me compré un sujetador negro y fucsia con tramos de encaje y tanga a la cadera a juego. Angela dice que usarlos altos y mostrarlos es taaaan de mal gusto.

He tenido el sujetador y las bragas desde hace meses. Ellas simplemente estaban allí en mi cajón, esperando pacientemente. Han estado allí tanto tiempo, que cada vez que abro el cajón, incluso me preguntan si finalmente voy a hacerlo. Así que después de mucha de liberación, he decidido que esta noche, es la noche.

Después de muchos cambios de ropa y llamadas de pánico a Angela, se apiadó de mí y vino temprano. Hizo mi maquillaje y me probé más ropa, para decidirme definitivamente por un par de jeans oscuros ajustados, unas odiosamente sandalias altas negras que ella buscó y encontró en el armario de mamá y un suéter de cachemira de frambuesa encogido. Me encanta el suéter. Se siente tan suave en mi piel que sigo queriendo abrazarme a mí misma, pero supongo que sentirme a mi misma sería un poco raro, así que sólo sigo acariciando la manga un poco.

Angela y yo volvimos a brillar nuestros labios, asegurándonos de que nada lamentable saliera de nuestras respectivas narices, salimos del coche y con la cabeza hacia la fiesta.

Como de costumbre, los gemelos Warner estaban a cargo de la puerta.

Los Warner, Gary y Larry, son estudiantes de último año también. Ellos vienen de una familia de grandes granjeros y lo creas o no, sus hermanos se llaman, Cary, Barry, Harry, Mary, y Jerry.

Un poco ESCALOFRIANTE,14 ¿lo entiendes?

Escalofriante rima también.

¡Oh, no importa!

Ambos son chicos granjeros grandes, cerca de 300 libras15 por pieza y son la tubería para la ofensiva de nuestro equipo de fútbol. Básicamente son tan grandes que te derriban o corren sobre ti como un par de trenes de carga. Al verlos podrías pensar grande, duro, mudo como pomos de puertas, sin embargo, ambos están en la parte superior de nuestra clase académicamente, locos bromistas, y realmente grandes osos de peluche simplemente genial. Me encantan los chicos.

Angela y yo decimos hola a los chicos, les entregamos el dinero, y pregunto: —¿Está Jake aquí todavía? No vi su camioneta.

Gary se ve confundido. —¿Se supone que te encontrarías con Jake aquí?

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada. Larry me miró de arriba a abajo y cambió de tema. —Oye, te ves ardiente esta noche. —Entonces él le da a su hermano otra mirada extraña.

—Gracias. ¿Qué está pasando? Vamos muchachos, suelten la sopa.

—Um, BELLA. Dios mío, no quiero tener que decirte esto, pero Jake está aquí, y um, así que tal vez debería empezar por decir que nunca me ha gustado mucho Jake —tartamudea Gary. Le doy una mirada de frustración.

—Sigue adelante. —Hace una mueca.

—Bien, bien, Jake está aquí, pero está con otra chica.

—Sí, alguna zorra del parque. —Larry se mete las manos en el hueco de adelante de su pecho—. Ella tiene las más grandes latas que nunca he visto. Y puedes ver la parte superior de sus tirantes de ropa interior de esas cositas aquí mismo —dice, volviéndose y mirando hacia abajo a su propio lado—, por encima de sus pantalones vaqueros, ya sabes, como...

—Lar-ry —dijo Gary interrumpiendo desdeñosamente, con un no digas cosas como esas a su hermano. Bueno, mis bromistas. No soy tan crédula.

—¿En serio? —digo, poniéndolos a prueba—. Entonces, ¿Qué aspecto tiene? —Gary y Larry me miran fijamente.

—Acabamos de decírtelo, BELLA —dice Larry.

—Me refiero a la cara, muchachos. —Se miran el uno al otro como si no tuvieran idea de cómo se ve su cara. Sé que es una broma seguro—. Miren, los conozco, muy divertidos, ja, ja. Vamos Angela, vamos a tomar una cerveza. —Nos dirigimos hacia el barril y encontramos a Edward allí. Le da a Angela una cerveza. Qué lindura.

Edward se ve esta noche tan lindo, con una camisa de color morado oscuro de polo, un par de esos pantalones a cuadros patchwork16. Sí, elegí su atuendo. Debo decirlo, el color púrpura oscuro se ve taaaan bien en él. Edward es realmente muy lindo. Y sé que se quería ver especialmente bien para esta chica con la que ha estado hablando y bueno tenía la esperanza de enganchársela esta noche. Casi me hace desear un poco, engancharme con un chico adorable como Edward, en lugar de Jake. Pero no voy a dar marcha atrás, esta noche es la noche. Para bien o para mal, porque en serio no puedo ir a la universidad siendo virgen. Tomo una taza de plástico rojo, la inclino bajo el grifo y dejo que la cerveza lo llene.

Él me susurra al oído: —Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué?

—Jake. Está aquí con otra chica y ella está encima de él. Es bastante obvio que es una cita. —Edward me toca el brazo con suavidad y me dice esta noticia en voz baja, como un médico que acaba de perder a un paciente le diría a la familia.

—Cállate, Edward. Llegaste justo a la gran broma de los gemelos, ¿Verdad?

—Princesa, no estoy bromeando. De todos modos ¿Cuándo rompiste con Jake y por qué no me lo dijiste? —Me mira profundamente y dice dulcemente—: Te ves preciosa, por cierto.

Me derrito un poco porque eso es exactamente el aspecto que buscaba y entonces digo muy en serio: —Edward, no rompimos. Voy o iba, supuestamente a reunirme con él esta noche. Hablamos sólo hace unas horas. Quiero decir, no se lo dije a Jake, pero he decidido que esta noche es la noche.

Pero en mi mente, me pregunto. Realmente no creo que Edward bromee sobre algo como esto. Honestamente, probablemente me hubiera dicho de la broma, para que pudiera jugar. Miro al suelo, hundiéndome en lo que podría ser la realidad.

—¿Hablas en serio? Ven aquí. —Toma mi mano y me guía lejos del barril y los oídos de todos—.Vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿No rompió contigo? ¿Te dijo que se encontraran aquí y luego trajo a otra chica a la fiesta? Eso es todo. Voy a matarlo.

—Edward, cálmate. ¿Estás seguro de que él la trajo? —Estoy pensando en que esto no puede ser verdad, pero al mismo tiempo, hay esta sensación de hundimiento en el estómago—. Tal vez está sobre él tratando de levantárselo. Eso les sucede a veces a chicos como Jake. Voy a caminar alrededor y ver lo que está pasando. Sin duda, hay una explicación lógica para esto. —Me giró para caminar hacia Jake. Edward me agarra del brazo.

—No hay una explicación lógica para esto. Vinieron juntos, los vi. Los chicos en la puerta estaban muy molestos al respecto, pero pensaron que debías llegar con todos tus sentidos puestos y romper con el perdedor. Pensaron que la trajo para tratar de ponerte celosa. Además, la ha estado besando como loco —suspira—, bueno, al menos una cosa buena va a salir de esto.

—¿Y cuál es?

—NO lo hiciste con Jake.

Le ruedo los ojos. Siempre ha estado en contra de mí haciéndolo con Jake. Él me dijo que si quería perder ese mal, debía hacerlo con un amigo, un tipo que por lo menos me tratara bien, pero no podía ir pidiéndole a Joey o Dillon que simplemente me lo hagan.

¿Qué tan incómodo sería eso?

Así que Edward me hizo una lista de pros y contras, mejor debería decir una lista de contras, he tenido que añadir las ventajas, porque no podía darle ningún pro a Jake.

Tal vez tenía una especie de razón después de todo.

—¿Dónde están, de todos modos?

Se inclina a mi lado y los señala. —Allá, al otro lado de la hoguera. ¿Puedes verlos?

Sigo su punto con los ojos y digo con tristeza: —Sí. Dios, realmente tiene las tetas grandes.

Edward me mira con simpatía. —¿Sabes qué? No vale la pena. Vamos a salir de aquí. Vamos a ir a buscar un poco de helado o pizza, o algo así.

Como si los helados pudieran arreglar este lío. Bueno, pueden arreglar casi cualquier cosa, eh. Tú sabes, podría valer la pena probar. No. Tengo que llegar al fondo de esto primero. Además, que no sería justo para Edward. A pesar de que él va al baile con Carrie Sadler, yo sé que él tenía la esperanza de engancharse con Megan Masters esta noche.

—Edward, permíteme ser clara sobre esto. No voy a ninguna parte hasta que hable con Jake. —Creo.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —me pregunta Edward, como si fuera la cosa más estúpida que jamás haya escuchado en toda su vida.

—Porque creo que tengo derecho a saber qué diablos está pasando. ¿No es así? ¿No te gustaría saber?

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Armar una gran confrontación? ¿Tú gritando, llorando o haciendo el ridículo mientras que él se sienta allí comiéndose esa sonrisa de mierda, comiéndose con los ojos a su cita de pechos grandes? Quién, por cierto, tiene la reputación de ser la mayor zorra en todo el maldito condado.

Tiro mi vaso de cerveza en el suelo en frustración, la piso con el pie y le digo, —¡No! Eso no es lo que quiero.

Mierda. Necesito pensar.

—Voy a ir a dar un paseo, Edward —le digo, mientras él se acerca a recoger mi vaso. Él nunca tira basura.

—Bueno, vamos —dice, siguiéndome.

—Creí que querías salir con Megan esta noche. Y no es justo para ti, echar a perder tus planes sólo porque mi novio es un imbécil. Bueno, ex-novio, supongo.

Edward agarra mis manos otra vez y dice con esa adorable voz suave: —Princesa, no hay nadie con quien prefiera pasar el tiempo aparte de ti. Ya lo sabes.

Lo miro y me siento caliente en mi interior. Es realmente el más dulce amigo. Y realmente no sé cómo hacerle frente a todo esto, así que ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que debía decirle.

Necesito pensar.

—Um, sólo voy a salir al coche de Angela, tomar mi brillo de labios, y pensar en esto.

Edward me mira como si no estuviera seguro de creerme.

—Dame 15 minutos. Si no estoy de vuelta, puedes cargarme sobre tu caballo para rescatarme.

Me detengo y le doy un abrazo a Edward. —Te quiero, Edward. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Y debes ser un muy buen amigo, si estás dispuesto a pasar el rato conmigo, en vez de echar un polvo. Sobre todo cuando sabemos que no voy a hacer nada más que llorar y quejarme del engaño de mi estúpido novio. Así que simplemente, eh, te lo agradezco, ¿De acuerdo? —Retrocedo y le doy un puñetazo en el hombro a la ligera—. Estoy conmocionada y tengo que averiguar qué hacer. Te lo prometo, estaré de vuelta y espero que cuando regrese, tenga algún tipo de plan. Simplemente no vayas a matar a nadie, ¿De acuerdo?

Él asiente.

Bajo la cabeza y miro al suelo, burlándome de la mugre en las sandalias de tiras de mamá, porque no soy tan buena en esta parte. Ya sabes, el de admitir que podría haber estado en la parte equivocada. —Gracias por decírmelo. Me alegro de no ir a la ligera por ahí.

Así que empecé a caminar hacia el coche.

En mi mente hay algunas preguntas moviéndose millones de veces

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Me ha sido infiel todo el tiempo? ¿Parte del tiempo? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Decir?

¿Cómo pudo Jake hacerme esto?

¡Qué imbécil!

Bueno, Isabella Marie Swan, cálmate. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

MIERDA, mi plan hasta ahora es...

Encontrar el coche de Angela.

Tener una gran, tranquila rabieta.

Tal vez gritar y llorar en silencio hasta que mis ojos se salgan, de alguna manera, sin echar a perder mi máscara de pestañas.

¡Caray! Sabía que tenía que haber llevado del tipo resistente al agua.

Entonces voy a poner algo de estúpido brillo labial y volver a la fiesta. Puede que incluso me enfrente a Jake. Voy a mantener mi cabeza en alto y me pararé derecha. El abuelo solía decirme que hiciera eso. Entra en el lugar como si te perteneciera, BELLA, y la gente pensará que es así. Por supuesto, él también dijo: Si no puedes deslumbrar con brillantez, confúndelos con mierda. De lo que tengo que admitir, soy muy buena en eso. La gente tiende a subestimar a las rubias. Simplemente piensan que somos tontas por naturaleza y en ocasiones, es posible que haya utilizado esa ventaja para mí.

Pero volvamos a Jake.

¿Puedo convencerlo de que la puta no me molesta?

¿Puedo caminar por allí, como si fuera dueña del lugar?

¡No puedo hacerle saber que me ha disgustado, eso es seguro!

Estoy casi de vuelta a la entrada y estoy a punto de pasar por delante de Gary y Larry, cuando veo a tres chicos en camino. Reconozco ese pavoneo en cualquier lado.

¿Qué deberían mis maravillosos ojos parecer?

¡Emmett!

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ya está aquí!

Como un mariscal de campo, se le conoce por su tiempo perfecto, y estoy muy contenta de que se desbordara en mi vida. Su momento no podía ser más perfecto. Porque él es sólo el tipo que necesito ver esta noche. Salir con Emmett es prácticamente terapéutico. Estoy tan envuelta divirtiéndome, compitiendo o conspirando con él, que me olvido de todo lo demás. ¡Creo que puede ser necesario esta noche! Y el hecho de que trajera un par de amigos ardientes, quiero decir que es casi un hecho, no pasaría desapercibido por mí.

Así que, trato de olvidarme de Jake y Pechos, me acuerdo que esta noche me veo muy bien. Si Jake puede disfrutar, pues a lo mejor también puedo.

Dos pueden jugar ese juego, ¿Verdad?

Tal vez uno de los amigos de Emmett piense que soy linda.

Tal vez pueda hacer que Jake se ponga celoso. ¿Quiero hacer que Jake se ponga celoso?

Sí.

¿Quiero hacerle pedirme disculpas y mi perdón?

Sí.

¿Voy a aceptarlo de regreso si lo pide?

Por supuesto que no.

Hmm. Estoy casi segura de eso.

Me acerco al lado de Gary y Larry que me miran con preocupación. No les digo nada. Simplemente levanto los brazos arriba en el aire y grito fuerte. —Entonces, ¿Qué? Has tenido suficiente de alumnas calientes, fiestas salvajes de fraternidad y ¿Sólo querías beber de un barril en un campo de maíz?

Emmett me oye y empieza a correr hacia mí a toda velocidad. Temo que por un momento me va a tumbar, pero se detiene a una moneda de diez centavos en frente de mí y me tira en un fuerte abrazo.

Entonces me empuja a la longitud del brazo, me mira de arriba a abajo y dice:

—Bella ¡Maldita sea! Te ves... ¿Ardiente?

Lo dice de una manera que es medio declaración y medio pregunta. Como si verme ardiente fuera inusual para mí.

Bueno, lo es.

—¿Qué ya estás borracho? Emmett, sé que las prácticas de primavera han terminado, pero...

—Sexy como el infierno, en realidad. —Emmett me interrumpe, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriéndome lascivamente, finalmente decido que definitivamente me veo bien.

Guau. Tal vez Angela tiene razón. Tal vez debería vestirme así más a menudo.

—Este es John y Michael —dice Emmett, presentándome a sus amigos calientes y musculosos—. John, Michael, esta es Bella. No creo que jamás la hayas conocido.

¿He mencionado ya que John es muy lindo?

—¿ESTÁ es Bella? —dijo John—. GUAU. Por la forma en la que hablabas, pensaba que Bella era un tipo.

—Definitivamente no es un chico. —Sonríe Emmett, con los ojos perezosamente corriendo arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo—, definitivamente no.

¡Oye, deja eso! Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Dónde está Jake, de todos modos? Estoy sorprendido, contigo luciendo así. —Me mira de arriba abajo, ¡Otra vez!—. Que no está pegado a tu cadera. —Antes de que pueda responder, Emmett se gira hacia Gary y Larry, chocan los cinco y se dan palmadas en la espalda—. ¿Cómo demonios están mis dos linieros favoritos?

Los gemelos sonríen con orgullo.

Mierda. Omite la parte en cuanto a recoger a tus amigos y volvamos a tratar de poner a Jake celoso.

No puedo hacer esto.

¿Puede haber arenas movedizas en un campo de maíz?

No creía que fuera ecológicamente posible, pero estoy bastante segura de que me estoy hundiendo en algunos momentos.

No, BELLA, estás perdiendo la cabeza. No hay problema. Bueno, eso es reconfortante.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Así que anuncio a nadie en particular. —Jake y yo rompimos.

—Genial. ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me llamaste, Bella? —Emmett sonríe y se vuelve hacia mí.

—Esta noche, aparentemente, cuando trajo a otra chica a la fiesta. —La cara de Emmett tenía preguntas escritas por todos lados. Preguntas que no estoy dispuesta a contestar aún. ¿Y realmente quiero contar mi humillante historia frente a Emmett y a dos chicos guapos?

Uh, no.

—Um. Los hermanos Ringling17 aquí —le digo asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Gary y Larry—, te pueden dar todos los detalles sangrientos. Me tengo que ir.

Y simplemente me alejo. Debo estar más molesta de lo que me he dado cuenta porque me alejo de dos bombas universitarias.

Pero sí, en realidad lo hice. Simplemente me alejé.

Uno pensaría que el coche de Angela es mi salvación. Sólo tengo que mantener la calma hasta llegar allí.

Dios, esto es una mierda.

En primer lugar, estaba confundida acerca de la posibilidad de hacerlo con Jake, entonces FINALMENTE lo hice, tomé la decisión. Oficialmente debía terminar con él. Por supuesto, probablemente debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero Dios,

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

¿Qué voy a hacer cada sábado por la noche? ¿Con quién hablo antes de irme a la cama?

Bueno, sí, todavía está Edward, pero quiero decir ¿Antes de eso?

Está bien. Hora de la decisión.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Necesito opciones. Muy bien.

Opción uno.

Ir allí, hacer una escena, darle un puñetazo en la cara y decirle que se vaya. A Edward le gustaría esa opción, bueno, excepto por el hecho de que quiere ser el único en perforar la cara de Jake. O es probable que me haga sentir bien, pero, por desgracia, a veces cuando me enojo, me pongo a llorar. Y si lloro, Jake va a pensar que me hizo daño, y no puedo darle eso.

Opción Dos.

No le hagas caso, como si no pudiera afectarme nada. A continuación, esperar y ver lo que hace.

Hmmm.

¿Tal vez?

Tercera opción.

Escuchar a Edward, llamar en la noche y volver a casa.

Mierda.

¡Todas las opciones apestan!

Muy bien. Esto es lo que haré. Voy a pasar el rato con mis amigos e ignoraré por completo de Jake. Voy a actuar como si estuviera pasando un buen rato y ver si él viene y me habla.

Voy a escuchar el golpetazo de mi amigo Jake, tal vez obtenga una buena borrachera, a continuación, volver a casa y llorar sobre el hombro de Edward, como es habitual.

El paseo hasta el coche es difícil porque está muy oscuro y es difícil ver el suelo.

Estoy tratando de caminar sexi, pero indiferente, ya sabes, en el caso de que existan chicos universitarios que me estén buscando y pensando en Jake, al mismo tiempo. Pero cuando entras al campo de maíz, realmente tienes que centrarte en hacia dónde te diriges, sobre todo en tacones de cuatro pulgadas, o estarás tropezando en un terrón de tierra o un tallo viejo y seco de maíz, caerá sobre tu cara. Por último, llego al coche.

¿Y ahora qué?

Tengo frío. Estoy LOCA, TRISTE, DOLIDA y AVERGONZADA. Me siento estúpida, estoy loca y...

¿Es eso normal?

¿Puede cualquier persona normal, sentir muchas emociones al mismo tiempo?

Y aquí está la gran pregunta.

Punto para la realidad.

¿Estoy molesta porque estoy enamorada de Jake o porque me ha dejado?

Mierda. ¡Piensa, BELLA!

La voz de Emmett me llama. Me doy la vuelta y lo veo correr otra vez, dándome cuenta de que no ha mirado una vez al suelo.

Figuras.

Inclino mi espalda contra el coche y tomo una limpia respiración profunda. Vas a tener que mantener la calma un poco de tiempo, me digo.

Los pasos de Emmett hacia mí. —Oye, no te vayas. Jake es un imbécil, siempre ha sido un imbécil, y siempre será un imbécil. Debes estar contenta de deshacerte de él.

—¡Caramba gracias!, creo que ahora lo sé.

—Sólo termina con él para siempre esta vez, ¿Vale? no te merece. —Estudia mi cara—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, creo que sí. —Entonces me quejo—. ¿No podría haber tenido la decencia de por lo menos romper conmigo primero? ¿Y tenía que escoger una zorra total y restregármela en la cara? ¿Por qué me haría eso? —Pero en mi mente, creo que ya sé la respuesta.

Simple, realmente.

Porque no lo haría con él.

Lo digo en serio, ¿Qué niña hoy en día y con mi edad haría a un chico esperar tanto tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Emmett me mira severamente. —Los gemelos me dijeron que él la trajo a la fiesta. Supongo que ustedes todavía no lo han hecho.

¡PERDÓN! Sé que somos amigos y todo, ¿Pero realmente necesitamos discutir esto? Es mi virginidad aquí. Debería tener un poco de privacidad, creo.

Pero suspiro y digo: —No, todavía no.

Suspiro de nuevo y me doy cuenta de que al menos puedo hablar con Emmett mejor de estas cosas que con Edward. Emmett escucha. Diablos, Emmett está dispuesto a enseñarte cuando sea necesario. Edward, por el contrario, se enfadó conmigo porque incluso estaba considerando hacerlo con Jake.

—Oh, Emmett —le digo, tomando una gran respiración y maldigo, si todo lo que he estado pensando no ha salido de mi boca.

Ahora todo sale en un embrollo grande.

—TODAVIA no lo hemos hecho, pero me había estado molestando TANTO en ello. CADA VEZ que salíamos, terminaba en una PELEA porque yo decía que no y se molestaba. Así que por supuesto, estoy CONSTANTEMENTE pensando en ello y cuando finalmente me digo, Diablos ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué seguir esperando? ¿Así que adivina que Emmett? Decidí que ESTA NOCHE era la noche, traté de vestirme ardiente, usar la mejor ropa interior y estoy toda preparado mentalmente, y ¿QUÉ? —digo, mis manos sacudiéndolas adelante de mí—. Se presenta con una chica importada, que nadie puede decirme cómo se ve ya que parece que no pueden ir más lejos que sus tetas y su tanga, que también estoy usando que por cierto no dejé pasar el rato así y la única razón por la que no lo hice con él, en el primer lugar es porque él nunca me hizo SENTIR como si yo lo quisiera también. Quiero decir, vamos, Emmett, ¿No tienen los chicos que hacerle ALGO a la chica para hacer que ella quiera? Quiero decir, llegué a pensar que era simplemente Jake o algo así, pero desde que él lo está haciendo, obviamente, con la señorita Tetas de adolescente, debe estar bien, y es probable que sea sólo yo.

Puedo tomar una gran bocanada de aire, cayendo contra el coche, y mirando hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas.

MIERDA. No puedo creer que dije todo eso.

Emmett se mueve un poco más cerca de mí. Luego sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Tiene una sonrisa brillante y contagiosa. Por lo general, cuando lo veo, no puedo evitar sonreírle de nuevo al chico. Pero no esta noche.

Se mueve un poco más cerca.

Mucho más cerca, en realidad.

Estoy a punto de decir algo más, pero cuando abro la boca para hablar, me pone un dedo en los labios para callarme y dice, "Bella" en la forma más sexi.

Luego me besa.

Y OH DIOS MIO.

El chico puede besar.

Puede besar.

Casi me había olvidado lo bueno que podía besar. Te lo juro, lo puedo sentir todo el camino a mis dedos de los pies y en algunos otros lugares muy interesantes en el medio. Y creo que lo entiendo. Dios, podría permitir que él me besara para siempre y estoy bastante segura de que le permitiría hacer casi cualquier cosa.

NUNCA me había sentido así con Jake. Tal vez por eso lo he estado retrasando.

Entonces, maldita sea, se detiene, y pensando en voz alta, le digo, —Bueno ¿no apesta simplemente?

—¿Huh?

—Oh. Lo siento. No tú, eres genial, Emmett. Me di cuenta de que probablemente he perdido un año de mi vida con un idiota, ¡Que es un muy mal besador!

Luego con un suspiro de realización, lanzo mi mano sobre mi boca y digo: —Oh, Dios mío, ¿Me lo contagió? ¿Me he convertido en una besadora terrible también?

Como si necesitara algo más de qué preocuparme.

Emmett envuelve sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí. ¿He mencionado que, de repente, ahora se ve, así, como un HOMBRE?

¡Guau! ¿Cuando sucedió esto, y por qué no lo había notado antes?

Ha crecido.

Una gran cantidad.

Él me echa hacia atrás, más cerca. —Bueno, no puedo estar seguro. —Se ríe—. El juez de línea no tiene una visión clara, el de al lado del juez estaba viendo a las porristas, ya que no hay una repetición disponible al instante, —Se encoge de hombros e inclina la cabeza—, sólo tengo que llamar a una SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD.

Realmente original, Sr. Suave, pero me gusta.

—Eres un tramposo —le digo.

—Mejor que ser un mentiroso —replica.

Y luego me besa otra vez, excepto que esta vez es incluso mejor porque no hay pensamientos de Jake en mi mente.

Quiero decir, ¿Jake quién?

Finalmente, para mi disgusto, para de besarme. Muerdo mi labio y digo nerviosamente, —Entonces, ¿Cómo lo llamas?

Obtengo el tipo de mirada intensa que sólo reserva para el fútbol. —Besas bien. Mejor que bien, en realidad. Entonces, ¿Qué tal si vamos por una bebida?

Uh, no. ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí y ahogo mis dolores en tus besos?

—Em, sí. Necesito regresar de todos modos, antes de que Edward empiece la tercera guerra mundial.

—Sabes, Edward y yo en verdad nos preocupamos por ti. Odiábamos cuando salías con un chico como Jake. Nunca hemos tenido ninguna prueba, pero estoy bastante seguro que ésta no es la primera vez que te estuvo engañando.

Imagínate.

Tomo mi brillo de labios fuera del auto, lo pongo en mi bolsillo y cierro la puerta. Me detengo, tomo la manija de la puerta del auto y empiezo a abrirla mientras me digo a mí misma: —Supongo que mejor agarro mi chaqueta.

—No necesitas una chaqueta Bella —dice Emmett, tomando mi mano—. Estoy bastante seguro que puedo mantenerte caliente.

Dios, ¿Me estoy desmayando?

No estoy totalmente segura de qué clase de desmayo es, pero estoy segura de que lo estoy haciendo.

Me lleva de vuelta hacia Frick y Frack, quienes estoy segura han visto todo.

Gary le dice a Emmett, —Sabes Big E, la mierda te va a golpear si sigues haciendo eso.

Ambos ruedan sus ojos en dirección del auto, indicando que, en efecto, nos habían visto besándonos, "allí". Inclinan sus cabezas en dirección de la fiesta.

—Estoy bastante seguro que no me importa lo que piense Jake —afirma Emmett enfáticamente.

Mientras caminamos con ellos hacia la fiesta, Gary sonríe, golpea la espalda de Emmett y dice: —Bueno, Big E, si lo necesitas, el oleoducto te cuida la espalda. Y oye, Bella, ¿Alguna vez mencionamos que puede que haya habido algunos momentos durante la temporada en que tropezamos accidentalmente y Jake fue capturado?

Sonrío ante el pensamiento. Mirando atrás, les doy a esos chicos el saludo que siempre supe que les gustaba por alguna razón.

Emmett y yo reímos y encabezamos la marcha hacia el barril donde nuestros amigos se han reunido. Michael y John están de pie alrededor de él, charlando con Edward y parece que ya se han hecho buenos amigos de Angela y Kate. Me pregunto dónde está Eleazar, el amor de la vida de Kate.

Edward se acerca al barril y lo bombea otra vez para Angela, mientras me mira suspicazmente.

—Estoy bien —le digo silenciosamente.

Él asiente con su cabeza hacia Emmett, quien tiene sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y vocaliza de vuelta

—Ya lo veo. —Pero sus ojos están llenos de preguntas.

Del tipo de preguntas acusadoras.

Sé que se está preguntando por qué Emmett me está sosteniendo en sus brazos, pero probablemente piensa que Emmett hizo la misma cosa que él habría hecho eventualmente. Y eso es lo que me tiene aquí de vuelta y me ayuda a pasar un buen rato.

O no.

Edward quería sacarme de aquí.

Observo mientras Edward y Emmett hacen toda esa cosa del saludo varonil.

Oye Cullen. ¿Qué pasa Big E?, chocan los cinco, y toda la cosa de los pulgares. Garry y Larry, habiendo terminado su deber con la puerta, vienen y se unen a nuestro pequeño grupo. Larry está sosteniendo en alto una botella de Jack Daniel's mientras dice:

—Vayamos a los negocios. —Toma un largo trago y me pasa la botella.

Justo ahora, no estoy en el plan de beber, tal vez sólo una cerveza o dos, pero Dios, esto ayuda a suavizar la noche. Estoy de pie en frente de Emmett, quien nos tiene a ambos envueltos en su chaqueta.

¿Mencioné alguna vez lo bien que huele Emmett? Él tiene un increíble, sexy y cítrico olor. Y tengo un recuerdo fugaz en mi mente; estábamos en Hollister, lo estaba ayudando a elegir una colonia por la cual las chicas morirían. Y ahora soy la chica que está muriendo por ella.

¿Destino?

Aparentemente, todo el mundo está pasándolo increíble. Los chicos están contando viejos chistes y viejas historias. Pero estoy teniendo dificultades para escucharlos, porque mientras están hablando, Emmett retira el cabello de mi cuello mientras deposita pequeños besos a lo largo de él. Creo que justo ahora están hablando de la vez que Gary y Larry convencieron a un auto lleno de chicos de la ciudad de que podían manejar a través de montículos de heno y que éste volaría alrededor de ellos justo cuando lo hicieran, como en las caricaturas.

P.S. Para la gente de la ciudad, es una mentira. También habrían podido estrellarse contra un árbol. Afortunadamente, nadie salió gravemente herido. Todo el mundo se rió y casi me olvidé de Jake.

Casi.

La botella da la vuelta otra vez, y tomo un pequeño trago.

Cuando Emmett me besa, su boca se siente caliente por el whiskey, y la caliente sensación de nuestras bocas combinadas con el fresco clima es increíble. No puedo parar de preguntarme si Jake nos ha visto, pero asumo que está demasiado ocupado con la sordidez.

Edward, por otro lado, nos está mirando como un halcón. Un halcón con el ceño fruncido. O, supongo, que técnicamente sería con el pico fruncido.

Oh, como sea.

No estoy segura de por qué nos está frunciendo el ceño, y estoy demasiado entretenida con Emmett como para preocuparme. Quiero decir, sé que Edward me cuida como un hermano mayor, pero en verdad pienso que no debe preocuparse por Emmett. Él ama al chico.

Angela anuncia que tiene que orinar, toma mi brazo y me arrastra hasta una esquina remota del maizal. Estoy segura de que tiene que orinar, pero también sé que está muriéndose por saber cómo terminé con Emmett.

Lo sabía. Tan pronto como estamos fuera del alcance de cualquier oído, ella chilla:

—¡OhDioss! ¡BELLA! ¡Emmett! ¿Cómo pasó?

—No estoy exactamente segura. —Porque no lo estoy—. Pero estabas en lo cierto en cuanto al maquillaje y la ropa.

—Te lo dije. Entonces, ¿Tan sólo lo asaltaste en el aparcamiento, o qué? Dios, he tenido un flechazo por él como desde octavo grado.

Ella y cada chica en la escuela.

—¿Sabes lo afortunada que eres? Quiero decir, Emmett es la calentura 100% pura y sin adulterar.

No puedo más que reír y me pregunto si sabe lo que significa sin adulterar. Probablemente una de sus palabras estudiadas para el SAT. Estoy tentada a preguntarle, pero sigue parloteando.

—Quiero decir, siempre pensé que eras afortunada sólo por vivir al lado de él y tienes la oportunidad de verlo cortar el pasto sin camisa.

—No te aceleres con esto Angela, prácticamente tuve una crisis en frente de él. Él tan sólo está tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. Ayudando a mi ego —digo, tratando de convencerme a mí misma que eso es todo lo que es. Es tan sólo que no se siente de ese modo.

—Como si alguna vez hubieses tenido problemas de ego.

Bueno, la mayoría de veces estoy bastante segura de mí misma. Pero Angela no entiende como he perfeccionado el juego del rostro tras años de haber estado practicando deportes. Y créeme, lo estoy usando justo ahora. Por lo que ella no puede ver lo herida y confundida que estoy por el engaño de Jake.

—En verdad pienso que sólo está siendo un buen amigo.

Angela, que no podía ser disuadida de su fantasía, dice: —Sí, bueno, por lo general tú no ves buenos amigos besándose así. Y vamos, ustedes han sido buenos amigos por un largo tiempo y has tenido un montón de problemas con chicos, y nunca habías estado así con

Emmett.

—Uh. —Como que entrecierro los ojos y me veo un poco culpable antes de que me dé cuenta de ello.

—¡Cállate! —Los ojos de Angela se hacen enormes—. ¿Lo hiciste con Emmett antes y no me contaste? ¿Cuándo?

—No es gran cosa, fue hace bastante tiempo.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

—Fue en mi primer año, pero le rogué que lo hiciera. Necesitaba saber cómo dar un beso francés.

—¿Y funcionó? Debí haber intentado esa, porque sé que tú habías besado chicos antes de eso.

—No en verdad. Tenía esa cita con Ryan Marshall y fue un completo desastre.

—¿Entonces, te lo dijo o te enseñó cómo hacerlo? —Tiene una sonrisa tonta en su cara, y sé que está muriendo por los detalles.

—Me enseñó

Sus ojos se agrandan otra vez

—Está bien, me rindo. —Sostengo mis manos en el aire—. Suficientes preguntas. Lo hicimos por un par de horas, y funcionó. Cuando fui a mi cita, supe cómo hacerlo apropiadamente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No fue la gran cosa, además que él estaba saliendo con alguien en ese tiempo.

—¿Quién? —pregunta, como si las noticias viejas fueran una pieza jugosa de un chisme.

—No lo recuerdo. Una animadora, creo.

—¿Cuál de todas? —Ella seguía cautivada.

—Todas ellas son lo mismo Angela. —Sacudo mi cabeza porque todas las chicas de Emmett son iguales.

—Ellas sólo tienen diferentes nombres que terminan con la letra y.

Ella se ríe y asiente, sabiendo exactamente a lo que me refiero.

—Muy bien, entonces ¿Jake? Estabas toda lista para, tú sabes, con él. ¿Estás desanimada?

—No, no en realidad.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Tengo una brillante idea. ¡Puedes hacerlo con Emmett!

—No voy a hacerlo con Emmett.

No lo creo.

Pero admitiré esto, siento como si pudiera.

—Probablemente no debí haberlo besado, pero estoy contenta de que no lo hice con Jake. Sabía que no era correcto hacerlo con él. No había suficientes chispas.

¿Cómo estuve saliendo con él por más de un año? Bueno, de vez en cuando, de todos modos.

Angela me da un codazo y enarca sus cejas, sonriéndome como un gato Cheshire.

—Y, ¿No hay chispas con Emmett?

—Angela, con Emmett, puedo estallar en llamas.

—Bueno, por la forma en que estaba babeando por ti, estoy pensado que es mucho más que una cosa de amigos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa contigo y John? Ustedes dos se ven amigables. —Le doy un codazo de vuelta—. Es bastante lindo.

—Es adorable. ¿Viste sus músculos? Los quiero apretar a todos ellos. Y quiere que vayamos con ellos a Lincoln antes de que la fiesta se acabe.

—Tan sólo ten cuidado, él es un chico de universidad —le advierto. No es que vaya a hacer ninguna diferencia.

—Está bien. —Se contonea—. Ahora tengo que ir a orinar. Te veo allá.

Estoy encaminándome hacia la fiesta, cuando Edward sale de lo que creo que es el aire.

—BELLA —dice.

Oooohhhh. Estoy en problemas cuando me llama BELLA, y no Princesa.

—¿Qué tal si te llevo a casa? Has tenido una dura noche con lo de Jake y todo eso, y bueno, estás empezando a beber mucho.

Empiezo a hablar, pero sostiene su mano arriba, para detenerme y termina

—Y sabes que Emmett es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero no estoy seguro en si confío en que tú estés con él esta noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que puedo dañar su reputación? ¿Ese gran estudio de que Emmett tiene que rebajarse a salir con inútiles vírgenes?

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

—Edward —dije exasperada—. ¿Podrías POR FAVOR dejarme arañar un poco de diversión de lo que queda de mi noche? Emmett es un buen chico y tú lo sabes.

—Sí, bueno esta noche se ve como si pudiera comerte viva. No estoy seguro de que me guste eso, y estoy BASTANTE inseguro de que puedas manejarlo.

—Edward, estoy bien, y no he estado bebiendo tanto. He tomado dos pequeños tragos de Jack, pero no manejé, y me emborracharé si quiero hacerlo. —Por supuesto que no quiero hacerlo, pero él no tiene por qué saber eso—.Y, de todos modos, ¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien me mire de esa manera? Tal vez quiero ser querida.

Edward se está poniendo muy mandón y odio eso, entonces digo, sólo para mortificarlo: —Sabes que te dije que esta noche era LA noche. —Muy bien, sé que lo que estoy a punto de decir no está ni un poco cerca de la verdad, pero lo digo de todos modos, sólo para darle algo sobre lo que pensar, y porque, honestamente, he estado pensando acerca de eso también—. Demonios, tal vez lo sigue siendo.

Me encojo de hombros, como si mi virginidad es algo que sólo requiere un muy pequeño pensamiento.

—Quién sabe Edward, tal vez sólo cambie el chico. —

Los ojos de Edward se agrandan ante el comentario. Sé que no estoy siendo muy agradable con él, pero me está fastidiando. Me doy la vuelta en mis tacones. Se han hundido en la mugre y casi me tropiezo, pero mantengo el control y empiezo a caminar lejos. Luego me detengo, me doy la vuelta y continúo—: Y deja de fruncirme el ceño cada vez que bebo, soy una chica grande Edward, puedo cuidar de mí misma.

Sigo mi camino hacia el barril.

Cuando llego allí, Emmett lleva su mano a lo largo de la piel desnuda de mi cintura, haciendo que se erice toda la piel de mi cuerpo. Me pasa la botella, tomo un trago y se la paso a John, mientras Emmett susurra en mi oído: —Entonces, cuéntame más acerca de esta grandiosa ropa interior.

Lo que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina otra vez.

No tengo que responder, porque nuestra conversación se ve interrumpida por la queja de Angela.

—Tengo frío, vamos a calentarnos al fuego.

Emmett me mira seriamente.

—Jake está allí, ¿Puedes lidiar con eso?

Eso creo.

Uh no.

Sí.

Tal vez.

—Uh sí —digo, mientras caminamos hacia la fogata—. Aunque en verdad no tengo frío.

—Sí, tampoco yo. —Pasa su brazo por encima de mi hombro, me guiña el ojo, y sonríe astutamente. Oh Oh, tiene una idea salvaje, lo puedo decir. Me ha dado la mirada. La mirada que me ha dado en muchas otras ocasiones cuando va a causar problemas

—¿Qué? —digo conscientemente.

—Tú sabes, tal vez sería bueno para Jake pensar que hay una razón para que tú nunca lo hubieras hecho con él.

Entrecierro mis ojos, tratando de entender cuál es su punto.

—Como si lo estuvieras hacienda con, digo yo, alguien mayor, alguien a quien debías estar visitando en la universidad frecuentemente.

—¿Alguien como tú? —digo, entendiéndolo.

Emmett sonríe, conspiradoramente. Hmm, Buena idea, pero no estoy segura de que Jake se la crea. Bueno, en realidad es posible que la crea, porque está endemoniadamente celoso de Emmett. Y, como le mentí a Jake acerca de mis viajes a Lincoln todo el año. De hecho, es posible que le haya hecho creer que iba a ver a Emmett, que pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo festejando con Lindsay, una chica de mi equipo de voleibol, a quien honestamente, ni siquiera vi ni una vez.

Caray, Jake y mi relación obviamente ha sido del tipo No preguntes, no contestes.

Lindo.

Estudio a Emmett cuidadosamente

—Sabes, creo que no deberíamos meternos con el temperamento de Jake.

—No te preocupes Bella. Amaría que él hiciera un movimiento. La mayoría de los chicos del equipo habrían sacado la mierda de él hace años, pero el entrenador nos habría matado. Pero para que él lo crea… —Se detiene, me acerca, me besa y dice—: Tengo que hacer un poco más que besarte.

Perdón, estoy un poco nublada. ¿Qué estabas diciendo antes de que tus besos alejaran todos los pensamientos racionales de mi mente?

Oh sí, haciendo más.

—Lo que sea

—Entonces no te asustes ni trates de pegarme. ¿Trato?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pegué?

—Uh, octavo grado. Edward me convenció de que debía tratar de buscar tu falda.

—Oh sí. Bueno, te lo merecías, y funcionó. No lo has hecho desde entonces.

—No que tú sepas. —Sonríe burlonamente.

—¿De qué tipo de cosas estás hablando? —replico.

—Ya lo verás, o debería decir sentirás —responde crípticamente, luego desliza sus manos calientes a la parte de atrás de mi suéter.

Él sonríe, lo cual derrite mi corazón y entumece mi cerebro, luego me arrastra para unirnos a todos en la fogata.

Lo juro, si sigue besándome así no habrá nada que impida que me convierta en un gran charco. No estoy muy segura de cómo empezar, pero Emmett siempre tiene ideas geniales, y bueno, me estoy divirtiendo.

Una vez leí una frase de Marilyn Monroe, decía: "¿Alguna vez has notado como Qué demonios es siempre la respuesta correcta?"

Pienso que esa podría ser mi canción de la noche. Me pregunto si alguien alguna vez se ha llevado esa frase a la música.

Pero oye, mientras esté caliente y Emmett siga besándome, dejemos que la precaución se vaya con el viento.

Qué demonios.

¿Cierto?

Y hablando de besar a Emmett, ¿Mencioné lo increíble que es? ¿Acerca de cómo lo puedo sentir desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies?

Oh sí, creo que lo hice.

¿Mencioné que me siento un poco mareada?

Tal vez sea el whiskey.

No, no lo es. Quiero decir, sólo he tomado un par de sorbitos.

Creo que tan sólo estoy intoxicada por Emmett.

Quiero decir, ¿Qué chica no lo estaría?

¿Y a qué exactamente se refería Edward con que se ve como si pudiera comerte viva, de todas formas? ¿Edward piensa que Emmett pueda en verdad QUERERME? ¿Como más que besarme y tratar de poner a Jake celoso, para así poderme sentir mejor?

¿Yo?

Ni siquiera soy una animadora.

Y definitivamente no una copa C.

Él se estaba saliendo de sus estándares.

¿Qué hay acerca del hecho que estoy teniendo pensamientos conflictivos acerca de él? Quiero decir, es un gran chico y bueno, es mayor, y tiene más experiencia que un chico de secundaria, y si los besos son algún indicio, ¡Entonces creo que podemos tener un ganador!

Mierda.

Desafortunadamente, él también es mi amigo.

Mi Buen Amigo.

¿Querría que él fuera más que eso?

¡Uh, sí! ¿Cierto?

Pero en verdad no tengo tiempo para ponerme a contemplar ese pensamiento porque mientras Emmett y yo nos deslizamos al frente del grupo, la botella de Jack es pasada otra vez. La llevo hacia mi boca para otro trago, cuando noto a Edward en la esquina de mi ojo. Me está dirigiendo una mirada extraña, y sacude visiblemente su cabeza, diciendo que no.

ESTÁ BIEN, DE ACUERDO.

Paso la botella sin tomar un trago. Pensé que todo el mundo me echaría toda su mierda, pero nadie parece notarlo. Evidentemente, Edward es el único concentrado en mis hábitos de bebida para la noche.

Ahora estamos en el campo de visión de Jake y sus perdedores amigos. Y por supuesto, pre-Pechos, pensé que también eran mis amigos. Me encuentro a mí misma observando a Jake a través del fuego, aturdida. Lo atrapo mirándome de vuelta, pero antes de que pueda leer su expresión, Emmett me gira alrededor para enfrentarlo.

El chico no desperdicia el tiempo.

Sé que él sabe que Jake nos está mirando, pero tengo que preguntarme: ¿Está haciendo esto sólo para fastidiar a Jake? ¿O es porque en verdad está disfrutándolo?

Emmett me besa lentamente y parece disfrutarlo mucho.

Sé que yo lo estoy haciendo.

De hecho, siento como si mis rodillas se pudieran doblar en cualquier minuto. Él pone su mano en mi espalda, justo donde mi suéter termina y mis jeans empiezan, y comienza a acariciarme suavemente. Mientras me sigue besando, lleva una mano por debajo de mi suéter. Me encuentro a mí misma pensando análogamente lo maravilloso que se siente, lo que Jake debe estar pensando y lo poco que me importa.

Debo de estar desarrollando muy bien múltiples personalidades por todo este trauma.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la sensación de la mano de Emmett deslizándose hacia abajo por mi espalda, pasando la pretina de mis jeans, y entrando en el territorio de la correa. No me muevo, pero dejo de besarlo y tomo una profunda respiración. Emmett mueve rápidamente su mano fuera de mis pantalones para ponerla en mi oreja, observa a Jake, y desliza su mano hasta la parte final de mi trasero, donde se encuentra con mi pierna y le da un pequeño pellizco.

Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás en una especie de risa y grito al mismo tiempo.

Eso definitivamente llama la atención de Jake.

La risa no era para el espectáculo, aunque me hubiera hecho cosquillas.

Lo sé, es un sitio extraño para tener cosquillas. Es como cuando estoy de pie detrás de Angela y la pincho con mi dedo índice en un costado de su cintura. La chica no puede hacer más que gritar. También es gracioso porque Edward y Emmett son mis únicos amigos que saben acerca de esto, al ser delatada por mi padre hace años durante un competitivo juego de fútbol el día de Acción de Gracias. En vez de quitarme el balón, papá me pellizcaba ahí, lo que me causó soltar el balón.

Emmett y mi equipo perdieron a causa de ello.

Él sigue reprochándomelo.

Jake no sabe este detalle acerca de mí, y estoy segura de que lo que Emmett está haciendo, debe verse mal.

Sigo teniendo rastros de risa y los pensamientos bailan alrededor de mi cerebro.

Traigo mi cabeza de vuelta hacia Emmett y me doy cuenta que él está como justo aquí.

Presiona sus labios en la línea de mi mandíbula a la derecha, casi en mi oreja, donde tengo aún más cosquillas. Créanlo o no, éste era un punto que Jake, en más de un año, no había encontrado.

Y NUNCA le he dicho a Emmett acerca de él.

Me río a carcajadas y pienso, fugazmente, que si ha encontrado este punto tan rápido, tal vez nos pertenecemos.

No puedes pelear contra el destino. Al menos eso es lo que Angela dice. Me siento como Meg Ryan en Top Gun. Tan solo quiero gritar fuerte Oh Emmett, gran semental. Llévame a la cama o piérdeme para siempre.

Uh, como justo ahora.

En serio.

¿A quién le importa poner a Jake celoso?

Pero nuestro objetivo era que Jake obtuviera un show completo.

Toma mi hombro, tira de mí hacia él y dice: —Bella, ¿Qué demonios?

Puedo sentir a Emmett detrás de mí. Él es tan suave acerca de esto. Tan sólo cierra sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, aprieta fuerte mi espalda contra su pecho y descansa su mentón en mi hombro.

Como si pasara todos los días.

Dios, desearía que así fuera.

Por supuesto eso era exactamente lo que él quería que Jake pensara. Sólo puedo imaginar la mirada que le está dando a Jake.

Si fuera yo, tendría mis pulgares metidos en mis orejas, con el resto de mis dedos agitándose hacia él cantando nana, nana, boo.

Pero dudo que Emmett esté haciendo eso.

Porque mi ego ha sido impulsado sustancialmente por la atención de Emmett, pongo mi mejor cara de póker y dejo salir mi aliento.

—Bueno Jake. Emmett sólo estaba besando un punto muy delicado en mi cuello. Uno que nunca fuiste capaz de encontrar, y bueno, estás interrumpiendo.

Enarco mis cejas y me encojo de hombros en una mirada de Lo que una chica tiene que hacer.

Tantos chicos, tan poco tiempo.

Tachen eso.

Un chico y ni siquiera el tiempo suficiente.

Jake nos estudia a Emmett y a mí y luego dice, tranquilamente:

—No me di cuenta de lo cercanos que se han vuelto ustedes dos.

Obviamente ésta era la apertura que Emmett había estado esperando.

—Bueno, supongo que lo puedes llamar así.

Emmett se ríe. Me mira, besa un lado de mi cuello y lleva la palma de su mano hacia abajo por mi costado, desde mi pecho hasta mi cintura, muy lentamente y sugestivamente.

Jake está claramente FASTIDIADO. Su cara se ve retorcida, pero no creo que esté pensando en golpear a Emmett, especialmente ahora que dos líneas de hombres han venido a pararse directamente detrás de nosotros.

Así que Jake, siendo el perdedor que es, va por el objetivo más débil.

_**YO. **_

Jake dice en voz muy alta, así todo el mundo, en cualquier lugar, en North 40 podía escucharlo. Siento los ojos de una multitud sobre nosotros.

—BUENO CAMPEÓN —bufa—. NO PIENSES QUE VAS A OBTENER ALGO DE ESA —dice, con el ceño fruncido hacia mí.

Como si yo fuera un objeto inanimado.

—COMO PUEDEN VER —continúa, mientras Pechos aparece mágicamente a su lado—, TUVE QUE IR A OTRO LADO.

Jake pasa su brazo alrededor de Pechos, y ambos se ríen de mí, como si fuera un gran chiste.

Tristemente, probablemente lo soy.

Por supuesto, estoy HUMILLADA, por el hecho de que mi declarada virginidad está siendo discutida en frente de la mitad de la población estudiantil.

¿Tengo una ingeniosa réplica?

¿Qué debería decir?

Tal vez sólo lo golpee.

No, mala idea.

Pero no tengo que decir nada porque Emmett se interpone. Él me empuja un poco más cerca. No pensaba que nos pudiéramos acercar más, pero, ¡Milagrosamente podía!

Él lleva su mano a lo largo de mi muslo, enviando chispas por mi espina dorsal.

Luego se ríe fuertemente de Jake y dice:

—Oye Jake, ¿Alguna vez has pensado que hay una RAZÓN de por qué, ella no lo ha hecho contigo?

Puedo decir por la mirada en la cara de Jake, que el pensamiento nunca había cruzado su mente.

Esperen un minuto, podría ser una jugadora también.

O no.

Emmett se encoge de hombros ante Jake.

—Debo explicar todos esos viajes a Lincoln... —Luego él me mira de una manera que sólo podría ser descrita como hambre, y le doy un tipo de sonrisa lenta y sexy que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacer.

Toma unos pocos segundos que las implicaciones de lo que Emmett nombró entren en el pequeño cerebro de Jake. Cuando el Sr. Cohete científico finalmente suma dos y dos (bueno, uno y uno), su cara se ve como si fuera a explotar. Vuela hacia Emmett e instintivamente agacho la cabeza, mientras alguien me agarra del brazo y me empuja lejos de los puños voladores.

Por supuesto, ¿Quién más?

Es Edward.

Sostiene mi brazo fuertemente, y prácticamente me arrastra fuera de la fiesta. Vamos hacia su auto y él ordena: —Súbete. Nos vamos.

Puedo decir que está enojado y que probablemente no debería discutir, pero cruzo mis brazos en mi pecho y digo:

—¿Qué hay de Emmett?

Aún no he terminado con el chico.

—¿Y YO? Tal vez quiera ver a Jake, sacando toda su mierda de él. Y oye, Príncipe Encantador, ¿Por qué no estabas allí ayudando a defender mi honor, de todas maneras?

Está bien, tal vez podría haber ido un poquito lejos con esa última.

A veces mi boca y yo no congeniamos.

Edward, obviamente, no está muy feliz conmigo.

—Súbete. En. El. Auto. ¡AHORA!

—ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN, de acuerdo —le digo al Señor Mandón mientras me deslizo en el asiento. Después de que él cierre de golpe mi puerta, da la vuelta y se mete dentro del auto. Le digo:

— Pero no me voy a ir a casa todavía.

**REVIEWS? NOS VEMOS EL VIERNES!**

**13 Setter: hace referencia a tres razas de perros de caza. **

**14 ESCALOFRIANTE (en ingles scary, BELLA hace un juego de palabras, pues los nombres de todos los hermanos terminan en Y al igual que la palabra scary)... **

**15 300 libras: 136 Kg aproximadamente) **

**16 Patchwork: Es una clase de estampado en las telas para ropa. **

**17 Ringling: The Ringling Brothers Circus fue un circo fundado en USA en 1884 por cinco de los siete hermanos Ringling: August (1854–1907), Otto (1858–1911), Alfred T. (1862–1919), Charles (1863–1926), John (1866–1936), y Henry (1869–1918)) **


	16. Capitulo 14

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE**

**Gracias por las hermosas que dejan su review! Espero que lo disfruten(':**

Edward conduce por la carretera que nos llevará de vuelta a la ciudad. Todo está mortalmente tranquilo en el coche. Él no me ha dicho ni una palabra, y no estoy a punto de romper el silencio. Estoy enfadada por la manera en que me trató en la fiesta. Sé que piensa que está ayudando, pero ¿Era realmente necesario sacarme de allí? He visto peleas en fiestas antes y sobreviví a ellas.

_Bueno, nunca había sido la causa directa de una antes, pero eso no viene al caso. _

Estoy segura de que se detuvo rápidamente y ya ha terminado. Los chicos están, probablemente, otra vez bebiendo, contando historias y divirtiéndose.

_Sin mí. _

No es justo. Podría estar besando a Emmett en estos momentos.

Real, realmente me gustó besar a Emmett. También estaba esperando mucho lo que podría pasar después, como si solo pudiera haber seguido el consejo de Angela e ir a por él.

NECESITO volver a la fiesta, volver a Emmett.

Edward saca el coche de la carretera, lo aparca al lado del parque, entonces se vuelve hacia mí y dice:

—Deja de mirarme.

—No te estoy mirando.

Pero puede que esté muy bien mirándote de forma enfadada.

—Sí lo estás.

—Bueno, tú estás mirándome de vuelta.

—Mira, sé que no querías irte, pero a diferencia de ti, hice lo correcto esta noche. —Se jacta Edward.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Esto no tiene nada que ver con hacer lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Excepto que él estaba EQUIVOCADO al sacarme de allí.

—¿Lo correcto?

—Sí, mientras que tú nunca pensaste ni una vez sobre si alguna de las cosas que estabas haciendo eran o no correctas.

Me está castigando.

_He tenido suficiente de chicos idiotas esta noche, muchas gracias. _

—No he hecho nada malo esta noche, Edward, si eso es lo que estás insinuando.

—¿En serio? ¿Te detuviste alguna vez a pensar que meter a Emmett en una pelea, posiblemente podría conseguir que se lesionase y arruinar así su carrera futbolística?

Le miro.

Y ah, no, ese pensamiento no pasó por mi mente, pero no voy a compartir esa información con él.

—Debes pensar en alguien además de en ti misma para variar —añade al insulto.

—No obligué a Emmett a hacer nada. Él quería. De hecho, ¡todo eso de dar celos a Jake fue su idea!

_¡Este chico es indignante! _

Me dice: —Lo que sea. No voy a pelearme contigo sobre esto.

Pone el coche en marcha y empieza a conducir de nuevo. No sólo hemos terminado de pelearnos, evidentemente, también hemos terminado de hablar.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—De vuelta a la fiesta.

Me mira, por lo que digo:

—Realmente debería decirle a Angela dónde estoy. Se suponía que tenía que volver a casa con ella y no quiero que se preocupe. —

Lo que no digo es, quiero ver a Emmett, quiero besar a Emmett, incluso puede que quiera, eh, hacerlo, con Emmett. No estoy lista para que termine esta noche. ¿Por qué dejé que me arrastrara al coche? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Ya le dije a Ángela que te llevaría a casa.

_Espera. _

_¿Cómo hizo eso? Nunca nos paramos a hablar con ella, y la pelea empezó rápidamente, lo que significa que él planeó esto. _

No es sólo un idiota.

Es un _idiota premeditado_.

—¿Antes de que empezase la pelea? —le demando.

—Sí.

—¿Así que planeaste esto?

—Bueno, vamos a decir que fui lo suficientemente inteligente como para imaginarme exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir esta noche. Por lo que, ¿A dónde?

Realmente no sé qué hacer. Sólo sé que no voy a darle la satisfacción de llevarme directamente a casa. Tal vez la pelea arruine la fiesta y todo el mundo vuelva a la ciudad.

—Vamos a la gasolinera. Tengo hambre.

—Bien. —Me da una sonrisa inteligente—. Tenía que rellenar el depósito de todos modos.

—Tenías que volverlo algo práctico —murmuro en voz baja.

Por supuesto, me oye. —¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Oh, no lo sé, señor espontáneo.

Consigo la mirada otra vez. —Bueno, casi estuve espontáneo esta noche. Casi te saco de la fiesta antes de que la pelea comenzase, pero decidí darte el beneficio de la duda. Obviamente eso fue un error.

Nos detenemos en el dispensador de gasolina. Edward sale y comienza a llenar el depósito, y luego vuelve al coche. Estoy mirando al aparcamiento entre la gasolinera y la bolera y veo, tristemente, que no hay nadie alrededor.

Maldición. ¿Y ahora qué?

Se supone que tengo hambre. Para eso es por lo que quería venir aquí, pero la comida no me suena mínimamente apetecible. Ni siquiera las magdalenas Hostess. Debo estar más angustiada de lo que pensaba.

Edward gruñe.

—Pensé que tenías hambre.

Puedo decir que él sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me has hecho perder el apetito.

_¿Ves? Algo es tu culpa. No eres perfecto. _

_Idiota. _

—Ya veo. —Sonríe.

La sonrisa de su rostro es casi el colmo, así que le dejo tenerlo.

—Edward, ¿Nunca puedes hacer algo sólo porque se sienta bien? ¿Por qué tienes que pensar y analizar cada situación a muerte?

—¿Qué? ¿Preferirías que fuese como tú y nunca pensase nada? Estabas en problemas en la fiesta, y lo sabes.

—Tal vez quería problemas, Edward.

—Bueno, ¿Sabes qué? Habría estado bien, pero entonces habrías arrastrado a Emmett a todo el fiasco.

—¿Arrastré a Emmett? —El chico está jugando duro.

Muy bien.

—Sí, arrastré a Emmett, pataleando y gritando, directamente a mis labios y le obligué a besarme. Muchas, muchas veces.

No sé por qué pienso que esto molestará a Edward. Quiero decir, sé que no le gustó, pero sé que algo acerca de Emmett y yo juntos le molesta.

_Así que toma. _

—Además, todo este lío no es culpa mía. Es de Jake. Empezó con toda esa cosa estúpida. —Niego con la cabeza hacia él—. Y Emmett es un chico mayor. No puedo hacer que haga nada.

—Oh, estarías sorprendida de lo que podrías hacer que Emmett haga —dice Edward, como si fuese una prostituta.

—Edward, él me besó a mí. No al revés. Por supuesto, pudo hacerlo porque me tenía lástima, pero nadie, especialmente no yo, le obligó. —Me detengo y miro de cerca a Edward para medir su reacción—. ¿Y qué estaría tan mal acerca de Emmett y yo juntos de todas formas?

Edward parece exasperado. Sacude la cabeza con incredulidad y se ríe.

—Se matarían el uno al otro, por ejemplo, porque pelearían constantemente. Nunca funcionaría. Y arruinaría completamente su amistad.

—Bueno, al menos Emmett y yo nos sentimos suficientemente fuertes como para pelear por ello. Esto demuestra que tenemos pasión, eso es algo importante para nosotros. Ya sabes, Edward, está bien tener sentimientos.

Edward no responde.

Así que digo: —¿Sabes qué? Me rindo. Todo lo que siempre haces es hacerme sentir mal porque no soy perfecta como tú. No lo necesito más, y no estoy segura de que quiera ser tu amiga tampoco. Llévame a casa. —Cruzo los brazos frente a mi pecho con enfado y un "humm"

—¿Pensaba que no querías ir a casa? —dice Edward con una voz de niño maleducado.

No tengo la oportunidad de responder al Chico Idiota porque suena un teléfono.

¡Tal vez es Emmett!

Suspira hacia mí, mira a su teléfono, lee el identificador de llamadas y susurra, —Es papá. —Antes de que presione el botón de hablar.

—Hola papá.

Escucho su parte de la conversación.

—Sí, lo sé. Ella está en el coche conmigo ahora. —Me mira—. Estaba a punto de llevarla a casa.

Me da su mirada de niño estirado de nuevo, entonces su expresión disminuye a medida que desaparece el color de su cara. Puedo ver el terror en sus ojos como si estuviera escuchando que los alienígenas acaban de aterrizar en la Tierra o alguna otra cosa increíble.

—Ah. Bi-en.

Me mira de reojo y deja escapar un suspiro.

—Vamos a estar allí tan pronto como podamos, papá.

—Lo haré.

Le pregunto, —¿Qué? ¿Qué va mal? —Estoy preocupada porque todo lo que su padre dijo no sonaba como una buena noticia. Me pregunto si ha habido algún ataque terrorista o algo igual de horrible.

Edward respira profundamente, como si lo que tuviera que decirme fuera muy malo.

—Tus padres han tenido un grave accidente de coche. —Suelta todo el aire—. Están siendo llevados en ambulancia al Hospital Universitario. Mis padres estaban siguiéndoles a casa cuando ocurrió. Van a encontrarse con nosotros allí.

—¿Qué?

Edward sale del coche volando y rápidamente apaga el dispensador de gasolina. Salimos rápido de la gasolinera y estamos en exceso de velocidad en el momento en que pasamos el viaducto de camino a la ciudad. Miro su velocímetro y luego a él, con una mirara de qué-estás-haciendo.

Edward nunca acelera.

Leyendo mi mente, dice: —Sé que voy un poco rápido, pero mi padre me dijo que me diese prisa.

Eso no puede ser bueno, ¿No? Mi mundo se siente como si estuviese escapando por debajo de mí, y por si fuese poco, Edward está enfadado conmigo. Eso está bien. Estoy enfadada con él también.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, me alegro de que esté aquí. Esto me está asustando.

¿Por qué en ambulancia?

Eso es malo, ¿No?

Mientras subimos la colina y pasamos el instituto en exceso de velocidad, las luces de un coche de policía comienzan a parpadear detrás de nosotros.

—¡Mierda! No tenemos tiempo para esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Edward? ¿Cómo de grave es? ¿Edward?

Se detiene y baja la ventanilla. Luego se vuelve hacia mí.

—Grave. Muy grave.

—¿Grave cómo unos huesos rotos? ¿Un poco destrozado? ¿Parálisis, coma? —Hago una pausa y pienso, _oh Dios mío_—. ¿O grave como morir?

—No lo sé.

El oficial se acerca a la ventanilla y me deslumbra con su linterna.

—¿Bella? —pregunta el policía. Tengo mi mano frente a mis ojos entrecerrados, intentando ver la cara con la que viene la voz familiar.

Edward le dice al oficial. —¿Conoce a Bella?

—Por supuesto. Fui al instituto con su padre. Aún jugamos al béisbol juntos.

Edward mira al techo de su coche y murmura: —Gracias.

Luego, en tono muy serio, le dice al oficial.

—El señor y la señora Swan han tenido un grave accidente de coche y están siendo llevados en ambulancia al hospital. Me dijeron que tenía que intentar llevar a Bella allí. RÁPIDO.

—¿No es el accidente que ha cerrado la autopista?

—Um —Edward traga saliva—. Sí.

—Maldita sea. Deja aquí tu coche y ven conmigo —le dice el Oficial Myers a Edward—. Los llevaré allí.

—Vamos —dice Edward, sacándome de su coche y metiéndome en el coche patrulla de al lado.

—¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

Él me dice que todo va a estar bien, pero su lenguaje corporal me está mandando un mensaje totalmente diferente.

Está tenso. Puedo decir que está apretando con fuerza sus dientes posteriores. Está haciendo que su mandíbula parezca muy rígida. No puedo decir si es debido a que el accidente es grave, o si es porque está tan enfadado que ahora me odia y no puede ni siquiera pararse a hablar conmigo.

—Vamos a llegar allí —dice, sin contestar a mi pregunta en realidad.

El Oficial Myers, a quién reconozco ahora que no me está cegando con su linterna, juega al béisbol con mi papá. Creo que su nombre empieza por la letra J, como John o James, pero todo el mundo le llama Cookie. No sé de dónde vienen esos apodos. Todos los que viven en una ciudad pequeña, los chicos que juegan al béisbol los domingos, en particular, parecen tenerlos. Creo que recuerdo oírles llamarle Cookie porque en quinto grado, robó a su vecina cajas de cookies de las Girl Scout y se las comió todas.

No sé por qué estoy pensando todo esto. _Me siento extraña_. Tengo toneladas de adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo. Una parte de mí se siente como si pudiese saltar el edificio más alto o correr más rápido al hospital, pero otra parte de mí se siente adormecida. Como si no pudiese moverme. Como si estuviera paralizada.

El coche de policía va rápido, las luces parpadeando y la sirena retumbando. Normalmente odio escuchar las sirenas. Siempre me han asustado un poco, pero por alguna razón, tal vez porque nunca se detiene, es casi reconfortante.

Rezo todo el camino.

_Por favor, deja que estén bien. _Whooh, whooh, whooh.

_Por favor, deja que estén bien._ Whooh, whooh, whooh.

_Por favor, deja que estén bien. _

Es como si la sirena y mi oración tuviesen una especie de ritmo. Cierro los ojos. Tal vez estoy teniendo un mal sueño. Tal vez toda esta jodida noche sólo es algún mal, horrible, complicado sueño.

Voy a hacerme despertar. Abro los ojos despacio, solo para ver a Edward mirando por la ventanilla del coche de policía con una mirada asustada y adormecida en su rostro.

Así que no es un sueño.

Bien. Necesito prepararme mentalmente a mí misma. Ser racional.

Sea lo que sea, puedo manejarlo. Evidentemente, ellos están muy graves si van en ambulancia. Sin embargo, muchas personas mejoran después de accidentes automovilísticos graves. Lo ves en la serie Urgencias todo el tiempo. Las fracturas de hueso sanan, las cicatrices pueden coserse.

Ellos van a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien.

Veo el hospital más adelante. Ya casi estamos allí. Siento una mano en mi hombro, por lo que inclino mi cabeza sobre ella y la toco con la mejilla. Tomo una respiración larga, lenta y me siento relajada. Me siento reconfortada. A medida que avanzamos hacia la entrada de Urgencias, pongo mi mano en mi hombro buscando más tranquilidad, pero mi mano sólo toca mi jersey borroso.

Esto es raro. Por un momento, pensé que era la mano de mamá la que toqué. Ella siempre me sujeta el hombro de esa manera. Pero sacudo la cabeza con ese pensamiento porque, duh, evidentemente no está aquí.

Oigo a Edward diciéndole a Cookie.

—Gracias por el viaje.

_Mierda. Aquí vamos. _

Salimos del coche y atravesamos las puertas de la sala de Urgencias. Veo al padre de Edward de inmediato. Está yendo y viniendo, esperándonos, y no se ve tan bien.

A decir verdad, se ve horrible, como si hubiera estado llorando. Su camisa está por fuera de su pantalón y sucia, su pelo es un desastre y, oh Dios, no es suciedad, lo de su camisa es _sangre. _

Él estaba allí, recuerdo.

—¿Cómo están? —pregunto inmediatamente, mientras toma mis manos entre las suyas.

Cierra los ojos, respira profundamente, los abre y dice sombríamente.

—BELLA, cariño, tu madre no lo logró.

¿No logró qué?

OH.

¡DIOS NO!

Eso no puede ser.

¡TIENE QUE HABER ALGÚN TIPO DE ERROR!

Pero no tengo tiempo de pensar porque me arrastra por el pasillo.

—Vamos. Date prisa. Necesitas ver a tu padre. Ha estado preguntando por ti.

Estamos subiendo en ascensor a Cuidados Intensivos cuando añade:

—No lo está haciendo bien, Bella.

Ni siquiera puedo manejar esto.

Me lleva a la UCI y le dice a la enfermera que estoy aquí. Ella nos lleva a la habitación de papá.

_Oh, mi… _

Toda la conversación conmigo misma en el coche de policía no hizo nada para prepararme para esto.

¡MIERDA!

Decir que papá no se ve bien, es una gran subestimación.

Se ve, bueno, como si se estuviese muriendo, y estoy petrificada al instante. Su cabeza está cubierta por vendas ensangrentadas. La mayor parte de su cara está hinchada y amoratada. Hay tubos y cables conectados a él por todas partes, y la habitación está llena de todo tipo de monitores de pitidos.

Una parte de mí piensa que no puede ser posible que sea mi padre.

Quiero decir, mi padre es _grande y fuerte. _

Él es _invencible_. Mi propio _superhéroe_.

No puedo soportar verlo así.

Se ve… _indefenso._

Me quedo congelada en estado de shock en la puerta. Soy incapaz de moverme. El señor Cullen pone su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y suavemente me acerca a la cama de papá. Luego se vuelve y sale de la habitación.

Me quedo de pie y miro a mi padre por un momento, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Papá? —digo finalmente.

Parpadea lentamente abriendo sus ojos y me mira.

¡Está bien! ¡Está despierto!

Agarro su mano y la acerco a mi mejilla. Me siento aliviada. Esto va a estar bien. Él y yo, bueno, no sé qué vamos a hacer sin mamá, pero al menos él está bien.

Cierro los ojos y siento el calor que va a través de mí mientras su mano toca mi cara, a pesar de que sus dedos están fríos.

Esto es raro. Las manos de papá siempre están muy calientes.

—Ángel —dice y me da una pequeña sonrisa. Me refiero a que sólo las comisuras de su boca se elevan un poco, pero sé que se supone que es una sonrisa.

—Papá. —Le sonrío—. Todo va a estar bien.

Me mira directamente con unos ojos que parecen decir: _No, no lo va a estar._

No sé diferenciarlo de la mirada que me dio cuando me dijo que Pookie, nuestro querido perro, había muerto, cuando tenía nueve años.

Espera. ¿Él no piensa que va a estar bien? ¿O sólo es porque sabe lo de mamá?

¿El señor Cullen incluso está seguro de lo de mamá?

Parece muy cansado y cierra los ojos, así que me siento allí, sosteniendo su fría mano contra mi mejilla, mirando fijamente su cara hinchada, intentando pensar en cosas positivas y rezando como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Sus parpados aletean abiertos por un segundo y susurra en voz baja. —Te quiero —Respira profundamente—. Mi Ángel.

Sus ojos se cierran de nuevo.

Mantengo su mano en mi mejilla y le dejo descansar.

Estoy segura de que necesitará un montón de descanso.

Pero puedo cuidarle por un tiempo. Quiero decir, él me ha cuidado durante toda mi vida. No sé qué vamos a hacer sin mamá, lo que va a ser horrible, horrible, pero voy a averiguarlo. Vamos a superar todo esto juntos, de alguna manera.

Entonces miro a su pecho.

¿Está respirando?

Mis ojos se agrandan y siento pánico mientras miro su pecho, esperando que se alce de nuevo para que tome otra respiración. Espero lo que parece una eternidad.

¡Vamos!

Los monitores empiezan a chillar, suena una alarma.

Las enfermeras y los médicos vienen corriendo a la habitación. Aguanto la respiración, mientras me hundo en la silla de la esquina, poniendo las piernas por encima y envolviéndolas con mis brazos. Una enfermera me agarra y me empuja fuera de la habitación.

Digo una nueva plegaria. _No me dejes, papá. No me dejes, papá._

_Por favor, no me dejes. ¡No puedes dejarme así! _

Lo digo una y otra vez en mi mente mientras me siento en la sala de espera de la UCI.

Creo que es un nombre horrible. Sala de espera. Sentarse a esperar a que alguien viva o muera. Es terrible. Y nunca en mi vida olvidaré el olor de esta.

Huele como a desinfectante de hospital y a palomitas de microondas. Alguien acaba de hacer algunas, como si estuviesen haciendo una fiesta. Veo a dos personas en una esquina comiéndolas y viendo la televisión. ¡Incluso se están riendo!

Lo que es, francamente, algo que nunca podré hacer de nuevo. Puede que esté muy bien ser carente de emociones.

¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Mi madre ha muerto y mi padre podría estarlo, y no he derramado una sola lágrima.

Mi mamá está muerta. No puedo creer que sólo pensase esas palabras. Realmente tiene que haber algún tipo de error. ¿Pueden mezclar a la gente en el hospital? ¿No lo hacen con los bebes a veces? Tal vez en toda la conmoción, mezclaron a mamá. Tal vez ella vendrá caminando por el pasillo y me dirá que está bien, que todo fue un gran error.

Pero no creo que eso vaya a suceder.

Me siento, no sé, retorcida.

Hablando de retorcido. ¿Conoces la película, Tornado?

Ya sé, no es mi típica comedia romántica —pero cuando se vive en el Medio Oeste— los tornados son fascinantes y aterradores, y en primavera la dan todos los fines de semana por la televisión por cable.

Así que en la película, Jo, interpretada por Helen Hunt, se mantiene diciendo, No dan ninguna advertencia. Y es por eso por lo que está cazando a los tornados peligrosos.

De todos modos, creo que eso es lo que ha sucedido. Un tornado invisible F-5 acaba de arrasar a través de mi vida, absorbiendo todo lo importante para mí.

**Y NO TUVE NINGUNA ADVERTENCIA. **

Ni nubes amenazantes, ni lluvia, ni granizo, ni escombros.

Y soy el puto tornado con una vaca alrededor que va agitándose en frente del camión de Jo. Como si fuese dejada allí y expuesta al tornado, avanzando claramente por allí, agitando mi cabeza y preguntándome, —¿Qué *#!$ acaba de pasar?

Que apropiado. Soy los escombros.

Miro alrededor buscando al señor Cullen. ¿El F-5 también le absorbió a él?

No. Probablemente fue a buscar a la señora Cullen y a Edward.

Edward.

Oh, mierda.

Soy una jodida idiota.

Edward estaba realmente enfadado conmigo.

Y a pesar de que algunas de las cosas que me dijo me jodieron, como de costumbre, Edward siempre tiene supuesta la situación, y no me gusta admitirlo, pero normalmente acierta. Esto es por lo que me enfado con él algunas veces. _Odio no tener la razón._

Edward y yo nunca nos peleamos. Quiero decir, sí, me enfado con él a veces, pero nunca nos peleamos. Y eso fue como una pelea. Y le dije algunas cosas malas. Como lo de que no quería ser más su amiga.

¿Por qué en el mundo se lo dije? No quería decir eso.

Pero ¿Y si no me perdona? ¿Y si ahora me odia?

Apenas me habló en el coche de policía. Probablemente me odia. Independientemente de la pelea, es mi mejor amigo, y no sé qué haría sin él. Especialmente ahora.

Murmuro otra oración.

_Por favor, no le dejes odiarme. Por favor, no le dejes odiarme. Por favor, no le dejes odiarme. _

El ascensor suena y me pongo de pie delante de mi silla y veo como las puertas se abren. De pie en el interior del ascensor están el señor y la señora Cullen y Edward.

Intento leer la expresión de Edward mientras sale del ascensor, pero soy incapaz de saber lo que está pensando. He notado que sus ojos ya no parecen enfadados, quizá haya esperanza.

Edward no dice nada.

Corre hacia mí, me envuelve en un gran abrazo y me acerca a él.

Cierro los ojos y gimo en su oído.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. Por favor perdóname, por favor perdóname, por favor perdóname.

—Princesa —susurra a mi espalda—, sabes que nunca podría estar enfadado contigo.

Y ahí es cuando vienen las lágrimas.

Estando allí en los brazos de Edward, toda esta pesadilla se vuelve, bueno, real. Nada es real hasta que se lo digo a Edward, pienso, ¿Por qué esto debería ser diferente?

—Ella está muerta, Edward —sollozo en su hombro—. Creo que él podría estar muerto también.

El señor Cullen dice en voz alta —¿Qué?

—Él podría estar muerto también. Me habló. Bueno, dijo mi nombre, y me sonrió un poco. Pensé que eso significaba que iba a estar bien. Pero sus manos estaban muy frías, y sus manos son como las de Edward. _Nunca_ están frías. Entonces dejó de respirar, creo. Un montón de alarmas sonaron y me hicieron salir. Pero nadie ha salido a decirme nada. —Sólo consigo sacar las palabras debido a que Edward me alisa la parte de atrás del pelo con la palma de su mano.

El señor Cullen se deja caer en una silla, se pasa la mano por el pelo, baja la cabeza y se mantiene así. Se ha cambiado su, ya sabes, camisa sucia y lleva puesto una bata verde. Se ve fuera de lugar en él, porque siempre lleva trajes refinados y corbatas masculinas.

El señor Cullen ha conocido a mi padre más tiempo que yo, me doy cuenta de repente.

Nos sentamos en las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera y esperamos, y esperamos, por lo que parece una eternidad.

Cada persona maneja el estrés de la espera de una manera diferente.

El señor Cullen se pasea de un lado a otro de la sala, haciendo sonar sus llaves al cambiarlas de bolsillo. La señora Cullen actúa como una anfitriona. Nos hace café a todos, y luego limpia un lío que no está realmente allí. Edward se sienta a mi lado y sostiene mis manos. Yo sólo miro fijamente el espacio, mi mente a toda marcha, intentando averiguar cómo voy a tratar con esto.

Finalmente, sale una enfermera. Nos dice que reanimaron a papá. Me siento esperanzada, pero entonces añade en voz baja que su pronóstico no es bueno, y que un médico saldrá pronto para hablar con nosotros.

¡Mierda!

—¿Hay aquí alguna capilla? —suelto, sintiendo una repentina necesidad de tener una charla con Dios.

—Al final del pasillo a tu derecha —me dice.

—Voy a ir allí, ¿Vale? —les digo a los Cullen.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunta Edward—. ¿O quieres estar sola?

—Ven conmigo. Es posible que necesite un respaldo —le digo a Edward a toda prisa, mientras me marcho.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —me pregunta, mientras me sigue por el pasillo y hacia la derecha.

—Estoy furiosa, Edward. Estoy enfadada con Dios ¡Y quiero que lo sepa!

Edward me sigue a la capilla vacía.

Camino hacia delante y mantengo los brazos en el aire.

—¿Bien, Dios? —le digo al cielo. No es que esperase una respuesta, pero necesito sacar esto—. Me refiero a ¿Qué mierda hicieron para merecer esto? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué yo?

—¡BELLA! No puedes decir cosas como esas aquí. Es totalmente irrespetuoso.

—¿Sabes qué, Edward? Casi se lleva a mis padres lejos de mí esta noche en un golpe fallido. Creo que me gané el derecho de decir algunas palabrotas. Quiero decir, cielos ¿Podría ser peor?

Edward suspira. —Sabes que Dios no causa los accidentes. No son más que eso. Accidentes.

—Así que ¿Qué pasó, Edward? ¿Quién o qué causó este accidente? ¿Y cómo Dios no habría podido salvarles si hubiese querido? ¿No has oído hablar de los milagros? ¿No crees que podría haber salvado al menos a uno? —les grito a ambos, a Edward y a Dios.

Edward estudia mi cara y empieza. —Bueno, una mujer perdió el control de su coche. Cruzó la mediana. —Traga saliva—. Chocaron de frente.

—Oh, imagínate. Y supongo que ella no está ni siquiera herida. Probablemente salió sin un rasguño, mientras que mi mamá está muerta y papá está… oh, no sé qué es lo que está exactamente.

—En realidad, ellos iban a 120 kilómetros por hora, cuando chocaron. Dicen que ella murió en el acto. —Me mira intensamente y continúa en tono mesurado—. Su hija de cuatro años estaba en el asiento trasero y, milagrosamente, sólo tiene algunos cortes y contusiones.

_Oh, claro, tírame mi solicitud de milagro a la cara. _

—Por lo que podría ser peor. Podrías ser una niña de cuatro años sin mamá.

Déjenle a Edward encontrar el único rayo de sol en mi maldita oscura vida.

—Bien —suspiro—. Por lo tanto, podría ser peor. A pesar de mi edad, Edward, no puedo manejar esto. ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que manejar esto?

_¡Estoy empezando a actuar como un fenómeno! _

—Voy a ayudarte. —Me agarra de la muñeca y me lleva a un banco—. Mi familia te ayudará. Sabes que nuestros padres se pusieron de acuerdo para cuidar al hijo de los otros si algo les pasaba. Que tengas dieciocho años no cambia la forma en que se sienten hacia ti. —Recorre mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, entonces sostiene mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarle—. Te queremos. Te quiero. Vamos a pasar esto juntos. —Se rompe en una pequeña sonrisa—. Ya sabes, la abuela Cullen solía decir, Dios nunca te da más de lo que puedes manejar.

—Mi abuela solía decir algo así, excepto que lo suyo era, Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. —Sacudo la cabeza—. Parece que estoy a punto de volverme malditamente más fuerte.

—Isabella —dice Edward, acariciando mi mejilla.

¿Isabella? Edward nunca me ha llamado así.

—Eres la persona más fuerte… —Sonríe—, y más testaruda que conozco. Creo que tal vez sólo te darás cuenta de la gran fuerza que ya tienes.

No sé si está pensando en lo que dijo la abuela, o si lo dice Edward, o la forma en que su toque me relaja, o sólo teniendo a Dios, por así decirlo, me siento un poco mejor.

Digo otra oración en silencio.

_Perdón por gritar, sólo fue un shock. Por favor ayuda a papá, y por favor ayúdame. _

Tal vez pueda salir de esto. Quiero decir, vamos a afrontarlo, ¿Realmente tengo elección?

No. Tengo que hacerlo.

Por mis padres, supongo.

—Gracias, Edward. Será mejor que volvamos. No me quiero perder al doctor.

Sostiene mi mano mientras caminamos de vuelta a la sala de espera y eso de alguna manera, me da fuerzas.

El señor y la señora McCarty deben haber llegado. Están llorando y abrazando a los señores Cullen.

Me ven y me abrazan también.

—Oh, BELLA. Lo sentimos mucho, cariño. Simplemente no puedo creerlo —me dice Mary entre lágrimas.

Nos ponemos al día con Chuck y Mary, y me quejo de que sigamos sin oír nada del doctor.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —nos dice Chuck y se dirige directamente a la UCI. El padre de Emmett es un abogado y se parece un montón a él, un tipo de carga muy masculina. Me alegro de que esté aquí, porque no creo que el señor Cullen vaya a ser capaz de hacerse cargo de nada. Él no lo está llevando muy bien.

Mientras el señor McCarty está en la UCI, su esposa está intentando llamar a Emmett.

—Directo al buzón de voz —se queja—. No puedo. —Empieza a llorar de nuevo—. No puedo sólo decirle esto en un mensaje de voz. Y hablé con él justo antes de que Renne me llamara. Dijo que los vio en la fiesta en la ciudad.

Edward le asiente con la cabeza a ella.

Jake. Emmett. La fiesta. Parece que fue hace una vida.

—Por qué no se molestó en detenerse y ver a su madre mientras estaba en la ciudad, no tengo ni idea —murmura—. De todos modos, su teléfono no está muerto. ¿Por qué tiene uno si no va a mantenerse con él y a contestarlo?

—Probablemente esté volviendo a su dormitorio ahora. ¿Por qué no pruebas allí? —sugiere Edward.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas tú? —le dice ella a Edward—. Tal vez sólo esté evitando a su madre.

Edward saca su móvil y teclea el número de Emmett. Le oigo dejar un mensaje.

—Hola, soy Edward. Tu madre ha estado intentando ponerse en contacto contigo por una razón. Llámame tan pronto como escuches esto. Es sobre los padres de Bella. Um, ha habido un accidente y es… ah, no es bueno. Llámame, no importa la hora que sea.

El señor McCarty sale de la UCI. Ha perdido su arrogancia.

—El doctor saldrá en unos minutos —anuncia.

Entonces se acerca y se sienta a mi lado. Pone su gran mano en mi rodilla, pero no estoy segura de si es para consolarme o para darme fuerzas.

—Necesitas prepararte a ti misma, Bella. Las noticias no van a ser buenas. —Traga saliva de forma dura y las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y empieza a llorar mientras dice—. No creen que lo vaya a lograr y quieren hablarte sobre donación de órganos.

—¡Jesús, Chuck! ¿No crees que deberían intentar salvarle antes de empezar a subastar las partes de su cuerpo? —grita el señor Cullen, lanzando con enfado su taza de café a la basura y saliendo al pasillo.

Todos ignoramos su arrebato. Sabemos que está muy alterado.

Le veo caminar por el pasillo, suspiro y le digo al señor McCarty. —Creo que él querría eso.

—Lo hacía. Me hice cargo de la planificación del patrimonio de tus padres. Vas a estar bien, Bella. —Me mira con ojos preocupados y añade en voz baja—. Bueno, al menos económicamente.

En cierto modo pongo los ojos en blanco, porque, lo siento, las finanzas son la menor de mis preocupaciones en este momento.

Se abren las puertas de la UCI, y sale un doctor.

Me pongo de pie y corro hacia él.

—¿Está él bien? —pregunto.

—¿Isabella Swan? —me pregunta el doctor. Sacudo la cabeza, sí—. Vamos a sentarnos.

Me estremezco con el vamos a sentarnos. En la televisión, las malas noticias siempre siguen a esa frase. Me siento al lado de Edward, quien agarra mi mano y la aprieta con fuerza.

—Tu padre sufrió un traumatismo cerebral severo, y su cuerpo está dejando de funcionar. Lo hemos reanimado una vez, pero necesitamos discutir qué quieres que hagamos cuando pase de nuevo. ¿Hizo un testamento en vida?

Le miro desconcertada porque no estoy exactamente segura de lo que es.

El padre de Emmett se levanta y dice: —Sí, lo hizo. Aquí. Traje una copia. —Le da el testamento al doctor.

—¿Para qué es eso exactamente? —pregunto.

Chuck se gira hacia mí y me dice muy despacio.

—Bueno, tus padres no querían que tú, u otro, tuviesen que tomar decisiones difíciles sobre la atención médica en caso de que sucediese algo así. Así que ellos pusieron sus deseos en algo que se llama testamento en vida. Tu padre no quería que se le mantuviese en un estado vegetativo.

_Sagrada mierda, pienso. ¿Estado vegetativo? _

—Así que la conclusión es, ¿Que va a morir? —pregunto con incredulidad.

Por favor, que sea un mal, mal sueño.

—Sí, es inevitable —nos dice el doctor.

—¿Cuándo? —le pregunto y luego le bombardeo con otro montón de preguntas—. ¿Puedo ir a hablar con él? ¿Puede él oírme? ¿Le duele? ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—Sí, puedes hablar con él. —El doctor es joven, guapo y tiene ojos compasivos. Si no estuviese tan mal, probablemente estaría coqueteando con él—. Está altamente medicado, y no le dolerá nada. Entró en coma, por lo que no te contestará, pero creemos que los pacientes en coma pueden escuchar. Así que habla con él, dile que le quieres y despídete. —Se detiene y suspira—. Sé que esto es difícil, pero firmó en la parte trasera de su carnet de conducir su deseo de ser donante de órganos. Necesitamos tu consentimiento para eso. Era un hombre fuerte y sano y sus órganos podrían ayudar a muchas familias cuyos seres queridos se morirían sin ellos.

Aparto la mayor parte de lo que dice porque todo en lo que me puedo centrar es en la palabra _era. Era_ un hombre fuerte.

_¿Era? _

Me doy la vuelta y miro a Edward. —¿Era? —Pongo mi codo en mi rodilla, sujeto mi barbilla con la mano y cierro los ojos.

¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer esto?

No puedo hacer esto.

Una voz dentro de mi cabeza, probablemente la misma estúpida que nunca puede decir no a un desafío o tomarse un no por respuesta, dice, tienes que hacerlo.

—No ha respondido a la parte de cuándo —señalo.

Sacude su cabeza y frunce los labios. —No mucho. Tal vez un par de horas, tal vez un par de minutos.

—¿Cuándo necesita saber sobre lo de la donación de órganos?

—Cuando hagas tu decisión, deja que su enfermera lo sepa, y ella conseguirá la documentación apropiada. Todos ustedes pueden ir a verlo, pero, por favor, no más de dos a la vez. —Se arrodilla delante de mí, me toca la mano y dice seriamente—. Isabella, lo siento mucho por ambos, tu madre y tu padre. Estaba aquí cuando ambos llegaron, y realmente hicimos todo lo que pudimos. —Y me doy cuenta de que esto ha sido duro para él también.

—Gracias. Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho. —Logro decir.

El señor Cullen vuelve caminando por el pasillo. El señor McCarty se acerca a él y le pone al tanto de la situación.

—Voy a entrar ahí —afirmo. Quiero ver a papá, pero me siento mal del estómago. Una parte de mí se siente como si, si solo pretendiese que esto no estuviese pasando, entonces tal vez no lo estaría.

La otra parte de mí necesita despedirse. Me siento como una gran gallina.

Consigue sostenerte a ti misma. No eres así de gallina.

Me acerco al señor Cullen, le miro con mi bien practicada mirada de cachorrito, y le doy un abrazo. Realmente parecía que podía usar una y, la verdad, estoy esperando ablandarle un poco. —¿Vendrías conmigo?

Bien, así que tal vez sea un poco gallina.

—No sé si puedo, Bella —contesta con la verdad—. Me destroza verle así.

—A mí también. Pero tenemos que hacerlo juntos ¿Vale?

Sacude la cabeza en un sí, y entramos en la UCI.

Odio decirlo, pero papá se ve peor. Su piel está muy gris. No sé por qué esto es tan shockeante para mí, pero lo es. Sacudo la cabeza hacia el señor Cullen, indicándole que puede pasar primero.

Pone su mano en el hombro de mi padre y le dice: —Hola amigo. No es nuestra mejor noche ¿Eh? Y hemos tenido algunas noches ¿No es así? —Hace una pausa, recordando y sonriendo. Entonces continúa—: Las cosas no pintan muy bien para ti, así que quiero que sepas que cuidaré de tu ángel, como prometí.

Grandes lágrimas caen por su rostro, y no se molesta en quitárselas.

Es muy duro ver llorar a un hombre crecido.

Se aleja de la cama despacio, así que me acerco y me poso suavemente al borde de la misma. El hospital huele como a limpio, a medicina y a desinfectante, sin embargo, a pesar de todo aún puedo oler a mi papá.

Ni siquiera es su colonia.

Es sólo él.

Pongo mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Te amo, papá. Un montón. No sé que voy a hacer sin ti y sin mamá.

Esto apesta.

Nadie debería tener que pasar por esto. Es tan terrible, increíblemente horrible.

La donación de órganos me viene a la mente, y pienso que si pudiese salvar a incluso un miembro de una familia de tener que pasar por esto, debería hacerlo.

Voy directamente hacia la enfermera y le digo: —Vamos a hacerlo. Déjeme firmar los papeles.

Mientras estoy firmando ella dice: —Sabes que estás haciendo algo maravilloso. En pocos minutos gente de todo el país recibirá la llamada que han estado esperando y por la que han rezado. Gracias a ti.

—No. Gracias a mi padre —le digo, y vuelvo con mi papá.

_Él muere unas horas más tarde. _

…_._

Los padres de Edward nos llevan en coche a casa. Llegamos y, como un robot, me lavo la cara, me cepillo los dientes y me pongo una sudadera de Edward y una camiseta. La madre de Emmett me sube algunos sándwiches. Tienen buena pinta, pero no tengo ningún deseo de comer. Me siento en el sofá y no digo ni una palabra.

En realidad nadie dice ni una palabra. Creo que todos estamos en shock. Finalmente, la señora Cullen rompe el silencio. —Creo que todos deberíamos tratar de dormir un poco. —

Se vuelve hacia mí y me dice—: Bella, el doctor nos dio algunas pastillas para dormir para ti. Creo que deberías tomarte una.

Sacudo mi cabeza en un no. —Habrá mucho que hacer mañana. Oh, supongo que ya es mañana. Quiero decir, como hoy más tarde. De cualquier modo, ayudé a mis padres a planificar el funeral del abuelo Swan el año pasado, así que sé que habrá un montón de cosas que hacer y no quiero sentirme grogui. —Me tomé una pastilla para dormir una vez después de romperme el brazo y tuve dificultad para permanecer despierta el día siguiente.

El padre de Emmett dice: —Bella, podemos hacerlo todo por ti, cariño, así no tendrás que hacerlo.

—Sí, lo haré —les digo—. Creo que necesito hacerlo.

Suena el teléfono de Edward. —Emmett —me dice, entonces se levanta y se va a hablar al comedor. Evidentemente, así no puedo escucharle. Como de costumbre, Edward está intentando protegerme. Como si no estuviese ya dolorosamente consciente de lo que sucedió esta noche.

Vuelve a la habitación y me da su teléfono.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto a Emmett.

—Oh dios miio, Bells. Sí, ¿Estás tú bien? No, esa es una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que no estás bien. Lo siento mucho. Dios, debería haber estado allí contigo.

—No podías haberlo sabido.

—Ahora voy para allá. Estaré allí tan pronto como me sea posible.

—No hagas eso, Emmett. Ha sido una larga noche, y no quiero preocuparme por ti conduciendo. Y sólo estamos preparándonos para ir a la cama, por lo que duerme un poco primero y ven por la mañana, ¿Bien?

—Bi-en —contesta.

Hay un silencio al otro extremo y me pregunto si la llamada se cortó, pero entonces Emmett suspira. —¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—No se trataba sólo de dar celos a Jake. Nos vemos en unas pocas horas.

Edward me aleja del teléfono y se lo entrega a la señora McCarty.

—Está bien. Ha sido una noche muy larga. —La señora Cullen se levanta y da una palmada—. Todo el mundo a la cama

Los McCarty se van a su casa y pregunto patéticamente. —¿Está bien si duermo en el cuarto de Edward? No quiero estar sola.

—Por supuesto, cariño —dice el señor Cullen, me abraza y se marcha a su habitación.

Edward me toma de la mano y me lleva escaleras arriba. Se tumba en su cama, con un montón de almohadas detrás de su espalda y extiende su brazo. Me acurruco en ese hueco, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y cierro los ojos.

Edward no me dice nada, sólo me pasa los dedos por el pelo una y otra vez.

Era increíblemente relajante, y en algún momento debí de quedarme dormida.

Me despierto a las pocas horas, sigo apoyada en su hombro.

—Estás despierta —susurra.

—¿Por qué? —Empiezo a decir, mirándole y preguntándome dónde estoy.

Entonces todo viene corriendo de vuelta.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Realmente pasó?

—Sí, lo hizo. —Me acaricia el pelo de nuevo.

Dios, él es dulce.

—Parece como que pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero siento haberte gritado después de la fiesta.

—Dudo que vaya a ser la última vez —bromea.

—Edward.

—Bueno, al menos espero que no sea la última vez, ya que significaría que no estarías conmigo.

Le pongo los ojos en blanco. No me enfado con él tan a menudo.

Sólo cuando no está de acuerdo conmigo.

—Siempre voy a querer a mi princesa. —Sonríe—. Incluso cuando está enfadada conmigo. —Luego hace una mueca y dice en serio—, lo siento mucho por todo. Esto va a ser duro, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Mi familia está aquí para ti.

Y ellos estaban allí para mí.

Especialmente Edward.

Se quedó a mi lado y me dio la mano a través de todo.

Mientras escogía los ataúdes y las lápidas, planeaba el funeral, elegía a los portadores de los féretros, escogía la música, las escrituras, a los que iban a dar un discurso, e incluso cuando tuve que decidir qué tipo de ropas deberían llevar.

Y cada noche, la única manera en que podía dormirme era acostada en su hombro.

Nunca podría haber superado esos últimos días _sin él._

* * *

**y bien? se lo esperaban? la vida puede cambiar en cuestión de segundos, yo no se que haria si estuviera en la posición de Bella. **

**Reviews?**


	17. Capitulo 15

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews!**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Que descansen en paz - dice el pastor, al terminar el memorial.

_Ahora es mi turno. _

Camino lentamente hacia el podio, adelante de la iglesia y miro a las personas que vinieron al funeral. Mis padres tocaron las vidas de muchas personas.

El señor Cullen y la señora McCarthy trataron de desanimarme de hablar en el funeral, lo cual, francamente sólo me hizo querer hacerlo todavía más.

Pero, en serio, ¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo?

Con suerte, puedo decir todo lo que quiero decir.

_Toma aire. _

_Cara de pocker. _

_Muy bien. _

Quiero compartir con todos ustedes una frase de un libro que he estado leyendo. Dice:

"¿Nota el ser humano, la vida, mientras trata de vivirla, todos, todos los minutos?" Todos somos personas ocupadas, y es fácil que nos envolvamos en la vida, que olvidemos vivirla. Mis padres sabían cómo vivir. Disfrutaban las pequeñas cosas de la vida, como los atardeceres, las fiestas, decir bromas, salir con amigos. .No puedo evitar sonreír.. Incluso las cosas tontas, como cargar a la gente en la espalda. Estoy segura de que a ellos no les gustaría vernos aquí sentados llorando ante el hecho de su partida. Creo que querrían que celebráramos el hecho de que vivieron, todos, todos lo minutos, y nos dirían que hiciéramos lo mismo. –"

Las luces se apagan, como señal de que me baje del podio y me siente.

Cuando estábamos en la iglesia, planeando el funeral, fue muy triste y sombrío. Y no sé qué me dio, pero cuando miré al Señor Cullen sentado, sin sonreír, sólo pensé que esto era de lo que se trataban las vidas de papá y mamá.

Si papá estuviera aquí, él y el Señor Cullen estarían riendo y bromeando. Tenían más bromas que un grupo de niñas de secundaria.

Sé que tienes que hacer la parte religiosa, y quería hacer la parte religiosa. Pero se sentía desconectada. La parte religiosa se trata sobre lo siguiente para ellos, y estoy feliz porque estén en el Cielo y todo eso, pero qué pasa con nosotros, los que dejaron _atrás._

En realidad no los queremos en el Cielo, los queremos de vuelta con nosotros. De vuelta _conmigo. _

Por ello le dije al pastor que quería que hiciera algo bueno para hacer sentir bien a la gente. Que los ayudara a recordar los buenos tiempos, que vieran cómo mis padres disfrutaron sus vidas.

_Amaban celebrar. _

Así que quería hacer algo para celebrar las vidas de mis padres.

Edward, Emmett y yo estaríamos afuera tirando aros o jugando al juego de Caballo, y papá saldría y diría: _Es un hermoso día afuera, un día digno de celebración._

Siempre pensé que "celebrar" era algo así como un código para: Si digo que estoy celebrando algo, mi esposa no se molestará por estar sentado aquí afuera, fumando un apestoso cigarro. Pero no era así. Porque antes de que te dieras cuenta, mamá estaría afuera, sentada en su regazo, tomando un cooler, y celebrando con él. Pronto, todos los vecinos aparecerían, y estarían bebiendo y comiendo, y realmente celebrando el hecho de que estaban juntos y que era un día grandioso. Creo que definitivamente apreciaban la vida diaria y no sólo ocasiones especiales, demonios, ellos hacían de la vida diaria una ocasión especial.

Así que, aunque fue doloroso, Kate, Ángela y yo revisamos todas las fotos y escogimos unas cuantas que mostraban a mis padres haciendo justamente eso.

_Celebrando sus vidas. _

Edward las escaneó a la computadora y creó una presentación de éstas con algo de música. Se tocan notas y las fotos pasaban:

_Mamá cuando era un bebé. _

_Mamá sin dientes, con trenzas en su bicicleta. _

_Mamá con sus amigos de la secundaria, en sus gorras y trajes de graduación. _

_Papá cuando era un bebé regordete, calvo. _

_Papá vestido de vaquero, con el tío John vestido como un indio. _

_Papá jugando al baloncesto en la escuela secundaria. A continuación, los dos juntos en la universidad, luciendo adorablemente enamorados. _

_Papá y el señor Cullen en la universidad, en togas y los cigarros en la boca. _

_Un gran grupo de hermanos de la fraternidad de papá, todos los rostros sostienen vasos rojos y haciendo tonterías y gestos. _

_Mamá y papá en una fraternidad formal de mamá, con delineador de ojos de color azul brillante y el pelo voluminoso. _

_Mamá, con sus mejores amigos en las vacaciones de primavera en la playa. _

_Mamá, atrapando el ramo de flores en la boda de Esme y Carlisle, papá fingía tener miedo. _

_Sus graduaciones de la universidad. _

_Mamá, con una mirada increíblemente feliz en su cara, extendiendo su anillo de compromiso, mientras que sus amigos se reunieron alrededor a mirarlo. _

_Mamá y papá bailando y besándose en su boda. _

_Papá llevando a mamá en el umbral de nuestra casa nueva. _

_Un grupo de sus amigos en una tina de agua caliente en un viaje de esquí. _

_Papá me espera en el hospital el día en que nací. _

_Mamá y Esme sosteniéndonos a Edward y a mí de bebés. _

_Mamá sosteniendo mis manos, enseñándome a caminar. _

_Papá, sosteniendo mis manos en el aire, me enseñaba la señal de anotación, cuando yo tenía dos años, con un juego de Nebraska, con la TV en el fondo y todo el mundo alrededor de él, vestido de rojo. _

_Papá me está enseñando a montar en bicicleta. _

_La mañana de Navidad, papel de regalo en todas partes. _

_Mis padres en Disney World, viendo el desfile, conmigo, dormida sobre los hombros de papá. _

_Papá, Edward, Emmett y yo jugando al fútbol en el patio trasero. _

_Papá soplando las velas de un pastel muy patético que yo había decorado. _

_Mamá y yo en mi graduación de octavo grado. _

_Todas nuestras familias de pie delante de una fuente, en Kansas City, con las luces encendiéndose en la Plaza a nuestro alrededor. _

_Una bandera de un partido de fútbol del Día de Acción de Gracias, con todas nuestras familias. _

_Todos nuestros vecinos juntos para la fiesta anual de la cuadra. _

_Mi familia, con los McCarthy, y los Cullen en el pasado 4 de Julio. _

Miré a Edward, que estaba sentado junto a mí. Cuando revisaba las fotos, nunca noté lo mucho que Edward y yo habíamos estado juntos. Estaba prácticamente en cada foto conmigo, aunque sea en algún lugar del fondo.

La pantalla parpadea.

_Papa, en la parrilla, con un plato de hamburguesas terriblemente quemadas, con el papá de Emmett, y Emmett riendo. _

La presentación es increíble. Edward no quería que la viera antes del funeral, y ahora veo por qué. Es como si él me hubiera conseguido el regalo perfecto, y no quería que lo abriera antes.

_¿Qué haría sin ese chico? _

Me estiro y pongo mi mano sobre la suya.

Me mira, y con mis labios formo un gracias. Me sonríe mientras se quita las lágrimas de sus ojos.

En las visitas, todas las señoras me decían que era una chica afortunada de tener un novio devoto que me apoyara.

Al principio, yo les dije que Edward no era mi novio, sólo uno de mis mejores amigos, pero la mayoría de las señoras a las que les dije eso, me rodaron los ojos. Como si Edward fuera en serio mi novio, y yo estuviera tratando de mantenerlo en secreto.

Cuando el Señor MacCarthy le dijo a alguien que Edward y yo éramos simplemente cercanos, la señora se burló y prácticamente insinuó que cercanos significaba, oh, íntimos, que por la forma en que siempre me está tocando teníamos que estar durmiendo juntos. Lo cual, bueno, lo hacemos, algo así. Ya que no puedo ir a dormir sin su hombro junto a mí. Pero ya sabes, no en la forma en que asumió la mujer.

Así que, finalmente los dos nos dimos por vencidos.

Era más fácil decir que sí, que tratar de explicar.

Entonces cuando la gente le pregunta dónde estaba su novia, él dice: _ella está por ahí._ Y cuando la gente me dice que tengo un novio increíble, sonrío y estoy de acuerdo. Y, por supuesto, Edward tenía que molestarme por eso.

Así que, ayer por la noche, cuando estábamos sólo nosotros, él se refería a sí mismo como _mi novio increíble, mi sistema de apoyo, mi amante fiel, mi, eh, amigo íntimo._

Realmente me hace reír. Y ser capaz de reírse de vez en cuando, en una situación como ésta, ha ayudado a liberar a algo de mi estrés reprimido.

Por lo menos yo no he explotado todavía.

El video termina, y el pastor solicita que todo el mundo se una a nosotros en el lugar de descanso.

Y en serio, esta es la parte que he estado temiendo.

Esta es la parte que me asusta.

El lugar de descanso. O sea, el cementerio.

Donde serán ENTERRADOS.

_Y nunca los volveré a ver. _

Bueno, sí, ya sé que están muertos. Sé que no van a volver. Sé que nunca van a hablar conmigo otra vez.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, y sé que esto suena enfermo, el tener sus cuerpos aquí, al igual que en la funeraria, es como si continuaran aquí. Me mata mirar a mamá y papá, allá en sus ataúdes, sin sonreírme, sin burlarse de mí, sin decirme que me aman. Pero, al mismo tiempo, todavía están aquí.

Bueno, algo así.

Quiero decir, definitivamente creo en Dios y en el Cielo y todo eso. Y creo que sus almas se han ido al Cielo y que, algún día, cuando yo me muera, nos reuniremos allá. Mas eso no significa que esté dispuesta a permitir que sus cuerpos se vayan a la tierra.

Se siente tan duro.

Se siente como algo incorrecto.

Porque se siente como que es todo lo que queda de ellos. Y me estoy aferrando a lo que sea que quede.

Mientras Edward me acompaña a la carrosa, le digo:

Edward, no sé si puedo con esta parte.

Y, por supuesto, Edward y yo no podemos mantener una conversación, porque la gente es maravillosa. Siguen llegando hasta mí, me abrazaban, toman mis manos, me dicen lo maravillosos que mis padres eran, cuánto lo sienten por mí, que mis padres me están viendo en el cielo, todo lo que dice la gente en los funerales para tratar de hacerte sentir mejor.

Y lo hacen, sé que están siendo sinceros, pero, aún así, tengo la horrible sensación de miedo dentro de mí. Porque esto es todo. Después que los enterremos, voy a estar sola. Edward me tira a un lado, al costado de la carrosa.

-Princesa, puedes hacerlo. Ya lo tienes. Te paraste ahí, y diste ese discurso sin llorar. Esto será fácil en comparación con esto.

—Pero Edward, ésto no será sencillo, porque cuando los entierren, voy a estar sola. Completamente sola.

Y realmente, ésa es la parte de todo esto que más me asusta.

Edward tiernamente pone su mano en mi hombro y tira de mí para darme un abrazo y luego sonríe, toca la punta de mi nariz con el dedo y dice:

No creo que te puedas deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. Mientras esté aquí, tú nunca estarás sola. Tengo mi reputación que mantener como tú, eh, muy íntimo amigo, ya sabes. _Diablos_, voy a estar tan cerca, que es probable que tengas que rogarme para que me vaya. - Me da una sonrisa pícara.

Doy a Edward una pequeña sonrisa, pero no logro responder, porque la tía Sara y el tío John se ponen entre nosotros y entran en la carrosa. Edward pone los ojos en ellos, y luego dice:

-Creo que es hora de irme.

Les sigo a la carrosa y necesito de toda mi fuerza para no jalar a Edward conmigo. _Para protegerme_.

Tengo que sentarme sola con ellos, sólo con la tía Sara y el tío John para la siguiente parte del servicio.

Realmente no sé por qué acepté, pero era importante para John que sea SÓLO FAMILIA, así que lo hice. Pensé que como ya había planeado todo para el funeral de su hermano sin su ayuda, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Pero ahora, ¡Ojalá no hubiera sido tan agradable!

Sobre todo cuando me meto en la carrosa y el tío John no dice ni una palabra. En el trayecto hasta el cementerio, pensé que tal vez iba a decir algo sobre cómo fui muy valiente al pararme allí y hablar, lo cual muchas otras personas han dicho.

O lo increíble que pensaba que la presentación de diapositivas había sido, porque nos había mostrado como debíamos recordarlos, tan llenos de felicidad y vida.

Pero no. Nada.

No creo que me guste mucho el tío John.

En el cementerio, tomo mi asiento al lado de John en la carpa que cubre las dos tumbas recién excavadas.

Esperamos a los doce hombres más importantes de mi vida, los portadores del féretro, para sacar los ataúdes de los coches fúnebres.

Están el señor McCarthy y Emmett, los hermanos de mi papá de la fraternidad, el Sr. Cullen, Aro, Phil y Caius, mis amigos, Ben, Embry, y Erick, amigo de mi papá del trabajo, Billy, sus mejores amigos de la secundaria y compañeros de equipo semanales de baloncesto, y Mike Todd.

Realmente pensé que las amigas de mi madre debían de llevar su ataúd, pero me explicaron que tradicionalmente los portadores son hombres, y que sería inteligente no apartarse de eso porque, al parecer, los ataúdes son pesados. Por lo que hice a las mejores amigas de mamá portadores del féretro honorarios, esperando que se sientan especiales también.

Por supuesto, Edward iba a ser un portador del féretro. Pero cuando estábamos planeando el funeral, me dijeron que los portadores del féretro se sientan todos juntos, lo que significaba que yo iba a estar sentada en la primera fila sola.

Bueno, quiero decir, John y Sara van a estar allí también, pero yo no esperaba el amor o el apoyo de ellos. Fue entonces cuando le pedí a Edward asumir un papel aún más importante.

Cuando estábamos tumbados en la hamaca, mirando a las estrellas la otra noche, porque no podía dormir, le dije que él ha sido mi roca a través de todo esto y le pregunte si iba a continuar con ese trabajo tan importante y que POR FAVOR, se sentara conmigo en el funeral y tomara mi mano, y así no me vendría abajo.

En realidad, prácticamente le rogué.

Algo acerca de tener a Edward apretando mi mano, me ayudaba a mantenerme en pie.

Los portadores del féretro agarran cada uno un mango, y los ataúdes se deslizan fuera de cada coche fúnebre.

Entonces empiezan el largo camino hasta la colina cubierta de hierba. Antes de hoy, muchos de los portadores del féretro ni siquiera se conocían, pero ahora se ven como hermanos, todos en trajes oscuros y todos con la misma mirada solemne en sus rostros.

Olvido lo que me dijeron sobre los pesados ataúdes, pero los recuerdo diciendo que serían cargados fácilmente por seis hombres. Lo que ellos no señalaron, fue cómo las emociones que parecen estar llevando son mucho, mucho más pesadas, de una manera que los ataúdes jamás podrían serlo.

Parece que todos ellos están llevando lo más pesado del mundo.

Estoy segura de que si pudiera ver mi propia cara, probablemente, tenga el mismo aspecto.

El pastor ha comenzado a hablar, y yo estoy tratando de prestar atención.

Escucho las palabras y las oraciones que dice, tratando de encontrar algo de consuelo en ellas. Y bueno, honestamente, no lo encuentro realmente. Porque, internamente, me estoy volviendo loca.

El pastor nos pide ponernos de pie para la oración final, y sé que se está acercando.

Tal como lo pre-planificado, los ataúdes se bajan a la tierra. Se supone que Jonh, Sara y yo echemos tierra en la parte superior de cada uno. Y entonces tome una de las rosas de tallo largo del arreglo floral y lo coloque en el agujero.

Quería evitar esto también.

Estaba bien con la tierra, porque entiendo lo de cenizas a cenizas y polvo al polvo, pero la parte de la rosa me molesta por alguna razón.

Lanzar la rosa, pensé, se sentiría igual a cuando se lanza una moneda en una fuente y se pide un deseo.

Me refiero a qué tan dulce sería, si yo pudiera desear que ambos estuvieran vivos, tirar la rosa, y hacer que salgan de sus ataúdes, vivos y riendo. No sé. La rosa se siente mal para mí, pero estuve de acuerdo en hacerlo.

No sé a dónde se ha ido mi fuerza de voluntad.

Pregunté por qué la gente tira la rosa, y realmente no obtuve una respuesta clara. Nadie parecía saber por qué, sólo sabían que la gente lo hace. Por último, John se frustró conmigo y me dijo que era por respeto. Y tú quieres ser respetuosa,

¿No?

Pero entonces lo busqué en Internet y descubrí la razón por la que nos quedamos a ver cómo los bajan al suelo y no es por respeto. Este proceso se supone duro y difícil para los dolientes. Los obligan a enfrentarse a la realidad y a la finalidad de la muerte. Que a su vez, se supone, debe ayudar con el proceso de duelo.

Vamos a ver eso.

Todo lo que sé es que, cuando empiezas a hacer búsquedas en Google sobre ataúdes, portadores del féretro y las tradiciones funerarias, algo en tu vida ha ido muy mal.

Cómo se pueden imaginar, un montón de gente me ha estado dando consejos sobre cómo manejar el asunto de la muerte.

Y el cómo se siente.

Cómo lidiar con esto.

Y no puedo recordarlo todo, pero un consejo, evidentemente, sí quedó en mi mente.

Estaba sentada en el sofá en la casa de los McCarthy. Todos habíamos cenado allí y nos preparábamos para ir a la visita. Emmett envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí, besó la parte superior de mi cabeza, y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien. La señora McCarthy, quien perdió a su madre cuando sólo tenía veintidós años, sentada junto a nosotros me dio consejos, pero estaba teniendo dificultad para concentrarme, porque Emmett se veía tan sexy que quería saltar justo encima de él y empezar a besarlo.

Lamentablemente, no he besado a Emmett desde la noche de la fiesta. Como él iba y venía a Lincoln para las clases y entrenamientos de fútbol fuera de temporada y yo estaba constantemente rodeada de gente que estaba preocupada por mí, ni siquiera he tenido un segundo a solas con él.

Pero cuando volteo y veo dos mariposas que revolotean en torno a una tumba cercana, bueno, me acordé de lo que ella dijo. Me dijo que vea un poco de Dios todos los días. Y por alguna razón, ver las mariposas me ofreció más comodidad que cualquiera de las oraciones.

Pero luego, mientras estoy parada allí, consiguiendo valor, veo, con horror, cómo John y Sara se acercan a los ataúdes, hacen lo que deben hacer, y se alejan.

Oh. ¿¡HOLA!?

¡Esperen un minuto!

Se suponía que iban a esperarme.

¡Se suponía que debíamos hacerlo JUNTOS!

Y luego, ¡Bum!

Todo mi consuelo y valor se han ido.

En serio, siento que podría desmayarme o vomitar, o morir. Estoy congelada en mi lugar, y me dan ganas de gritar muy fuerte.

¡NO PUEDO HACER ESTO!

¡NO PUEDO MANEJAR ESTO!

¡ÉSTA NO ES LA MANERA COMO MI VIDA DEBERÍA SER!

¡NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBA ESTAR ENTERRANDO A MIS PADRES!

El pastor se aclara la garganta para llamar mi atención. Él está esperando con impaciencia que vaya y haga lo que se supone que debo hacer.

Podría haberme gritado: ¡MUÉVASE SEÑORITA! Y se habría sentido igual.

Sé que, probablemente, no debo maldecir en una ceremonia religiosa, pero no puedo dejar de gritar en voz alta en mi cabeza, ¡MIERDA!

Mis manos comienzan a temblar, y creo que mi cabeza puede estallar.

También estoy pensando seriamente en saltar a la tierra yo misma, para que me puedan enterrar con ellos. Siento una mano en mi espalda, giro mi cabeza, y está Edward.

No puedo hacer esto —susurro.

Vamos a hacerlo juntos, ¿Está bien? - Las mismas palabras que utilicé cuando su padre estaba en el hospital.

Edward sostiene mi mano y me guía hasta los ataúdes. Bueno, tal vez, tira de mí hasta los ataúdes, es una descripción más precisa. En serio estoy temblando.

Él me da un puñado de tierra, y juntos espolvoreamos un poco de suciedad en los ataúdes.

Y no sé de dónde viene, tal vez de las mariposas, pero decido cumplir mi impulso.

Escojo dos rosas, las pongo en mi nariz y respiro su olor maravilloso, pero no las tiro en la tierra.

No puedo.

Me las voy a quedar.

Las llevare a casa, conmigo.

Lo siento, pero no necesito más cruda realidad.

He tenido suficiente de eso.

Así que vuelvo a repetir el mantra que he estado diciendo toda la semana, a través de la planificación, la visita y el funeral. Tranquila. No pierdas el control. Pon tu cara de pocker y hazlo. Puedes hacerlo.

Y ahora, con Edward sosteniendo mi mano, creo que quizás pueda.

Nos giramos de los ataúdes, hacia todo el mundo. Tomo una respiración profunda, aprieto mis dientes, mantengo mi cabeza en alto y me alejo de mis padres por última vez. Y no lo sabía, pero, al parecer, después que dejara caer la rosa, las personas que asistieron al servicio de sepultura debían hacer lo mismo.

Decir adiós y dejar caer una flor.

Pero no lo hicieron. Ellos me siguieron en el ejemplo.

Cuando las personas comienzan a llegar a mí para darme sus condolencias, casi todos llevan también dos flores.

Y me doy cuenta de que comencé una tendencia.

Miro alrededor de los terrenos del cementerio y veo que casi todos están tomando dos flores para llevárselas a casa con ellos. Como recuerdo.

Y me consuela más que las mariposas.

Dios, voy a extrañarlos.

Incluso el Señor Cullen, quien viene caminando hacia mí, porque está furioso con John, lleva dos rosas en la mano, me dice: —Bella, irás a casa con nosotros y no en la carrosa con ese imbécil de John. No puedo creer que te dejó allí arriba sola. Algunas familias.

Él sacude la cabeza hacia John y me guía a su coche.

El almuerzo del funeral es en la casa de Cullen. Tiene un tono mucho más tranquilo porque, para todos aquí, lo peor ya fue. Pero sé que cuando todos se vayan, mi peor apenas comenzará.

Porque independientemente de qué tan dulce es Edward, ahora estoy sola.

Verdaderamente sola.

Anoche, tío John se ofreció a llevarme de vuelta a Seattle con él. No conozco a John muy bien. Lo veo una vez al año, si tengo suerte. No sé por qué, pero él y papá no eran muy cercanos. Todo lo que escuché alguna vez fue algo sobre John siendo egoísta y sólo preocupándose por sí mismo.

Nunca lo entendí, pero ahora lo hago.

La mamá de Edward no estaba feliz con su oferta.

Así es cómo fue la conversación:

—Bella permanecerá aquí con nosotros. Eso es lo que sus padres hubieran querido —dijo firmemente la Señora Cullen.

—Bella, tienes 18 años. Puede hacer cualquier cosa que quiera. Creo que sería bueno para ti un distanciamiento de todo esto, por un tiempo. Tener un nuevo comienzo —dijo tío John, mirando ceñudamente a Esme.

Ella gruñó.

—Bueno, yo estoy en desacuerdo. Bella, necesita quedarse con nosotros. Nosotros te amamos. —Entonces lloró.

¿Por qué todo el mundo aquí puede llorar tan libremente?

Las personas deben pensar que soy una hija horrible porque no he llorado desde el hospital.

Simplemente no he sido capaz.

Soy muy insensible o todavía estoy en estado de shock.

O algo puede estar seriamente mal conmigo.

O quizás no, creo que es solamente que me he vuelto una concha vacía.

Mi cuerpo todavía está aquí, cierto, pero estoy bastante segura que la mayor parte de mí, murió cuando lo hicieron ellos.

Y una concha vacía no debe ser combativa, por lo que fingí ser madura y respondí diplomáticamente con algo como: —Necesito permanecer aquí y terminar el instituto, tío John.

¿Quizás pueda visitarte este verano?

Se está haciendo tarde y ya se ha ido la mayoría de la gente del funeral. Estoy sentada en el porche en frente de la casa de Edward, sola durante unos minutos. Se siente bien, simplemente sentarse aquí en la mecedora, no tener que ser amable, no tener que decir, estoy bien, cuando estoy a punto de caerme en pedazos.

Emmett sale por la puerta delantera.

Sé que estoy de luto, pero con luto o sin él, el chico es abrumadoramente sexi.

—Hola —dice.

—Hola —contesto—. Por favor, no me preguntes cómo estoy, o puede que me vea obligada a herirte. Estoy cansada de mentir y decir: bien.

—¿Sabes que en los dos últimos días Edward y yo hemos contado como más de 167 veces las que te han preguntado «¿Cómo estás?»? Luego perdimos la cuenta.

—Se siente así.

Me sonríe. —Así que, ¿Cómo estás?

Ruedo mis ojos. —Bien.

Edward me dijo que Emmett y Jake no habían peleado mucho. Evidentemente Jake terminó sólo con un ojo negro y que fue cortesía de la tubería. Me alegro mucho de que Emmett no esté herido. Edward tenía razón acerca de eso. Nunca debo dejarlo arriesgarse a que lo lastimen por algo tan estúpido. Es decir, si he aprendido algo en todo este calvario, es que la vida puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Emmett toma mi mano, me jala y me envuelve en un abrazo. Prácticamente me derrito contra él. Luego, levanta mi barbilla con la mano y me da un profundo beso.

Mi mente se rinde inmediatamente, incapaz de pensar. La primera vez en días que mi cerebro finalmente se ha callado y deja de pensar.

Ahora, éste es mi tipo de terapia.

Los besos de Emmett se sienten muy bien. Realmente esperaba que nos besáramos otra vez. Me refiero a que en el teléfono sonaba como que quería, pero esta es la primera vez que lo hacemos.

—Has estado increíble a través de esto, Bella. Me siento orgulloso de ti. Sinceramente, no sé cómo lo estás haciendo. —Sonríe y me guiña un ojo—. Pero siempre supe que no eras una delicada cobarde.

—No siempre —digo, recordándole lo que pensaba de mí al principio, cuando se mudó aquí.

—Bueno, casi. De todos modos no te llevó mucho convencerme.

Sonrío, a mi pesar, y siento una grieta en la armadura que he estado vistiendo.

—Gracias, Emmett.

—En serio, ¿Cómo lo soportas? Y no respondas una estupidez esta vez.

—Honestamente, no sé cómo lo hago, Emmett. Pero cuando me besaste, me sentí viva por primera vez en días.

Me da una enorme sonrisa y me acerca a él para darme otro largo beso.

Entonces dice: —Realmente no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre la fiesta. No estaba seguro de lo que estabas pensando. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Bueno, digo, me dijiste por teléfono que no se trataba sólo de poner celoso a Jake, pero supongo que me he sentido un poco incómoda cerca de ti. Tampoco sé lo que estabas pensando.

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrae hacia él en un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo muy diferente a los abrazos que he estado recibiendo durante todo el día. Ésos han sido del tipo de abrazos donde sólo se tocan tus hombros y brazos. Éste es el tipo de abrazo donde se tocan las caderas, los estómagos, y sientes como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido moldeados juntos.

—Esto no se siente incómodo para mí —dice y me vuelve a besar.

—Emmett, ¿Por qué me besaste en la fiesta? —Me mantiene cerca y estoy rezando para que nadie salga.

—No sé. Tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Tenías ganas de hacerlo?

—No, es decir, eso no sonó bien. —Suspira—. Bella, a decir verdad, quizás sea porque he querido besarte durante un tiempo. Y te tenía ahí y te veías tan sexi y entonces tuviste ese lindo derretimiento, así que te besé. Fue increíble, me estaba divirtiendo y pensaba que ésto podría ser algo y debía llevarte a casa conmigo, pero en vez de eso, pensé en meternos con Jake primero, entonces ocurrió la pelea, luego Edward te sacó de allí y después pasó lo de tus padres, y no he conseguido hablar contigo al respecto. Y cada vez que te veo, Edward está tomando tu mano y todo el mundo piensa que ustedes dos están juntos, y sólo sigo pensando que debería haber estado yo allí. Tomando tu mano, haciéndote sentir mejor. ¿Por qué le pediste a Edward que se sentara contigo y no a mí?

—No lo hice para molestarte. Quería que todo el mundo se sentara conmigo, pero me dijeron que los del féretro tenían que sentarse juntos. —Entonces lo miro—. ¿Estabas celoso?

Asiente un poco y rueda sus ojos hasta el techo, luciendo incómodo.

—Emmett, se lo pedí a Edward porque sé exactamente donde pararme con él. Ha sido parte de mi vida desde siempre, él es como un hermano para mí. Y él tiene esta forma de calmarme, de relajarme. —Lo observo con una sonrisa traviesa—. Tú no me relajas exactamente.

En el sentido de que él me excita, mucho.

—Mmhmm, sé lo que quieres decir —murmura antes de comenzar a besarme otra vez.

Nos besamos durante un tiempo.

Y mientras nos estamos besando, oigo la voz de Emmett en mi cabeza diciendo: y estaba pensando en que esto podría ser algo.

Lo cual es bueno, ¿Cierto?

Eso significa que él siente algo más que lástima por mí.

¿No dijo también que él tenía ganas de besarme desde hace tiempo?

¿Realmente podríamos transformar nuestra amistad en algo más?

¿Algo increíble?

¿Como en algo que podría durar más de sus típicas tres semanas?

El impresionante largo beso finalmente llega a su fin.

Emmett todavía me tiene asegurada contra su cuerpo, y amo eso. Dice: —Ahora que hemos aclarado eso, tengo un favor que pedirte.

_Seguro, lo que sea_. Pienso para mí misma.

—Así que tengo este problema, estoy muriendo…

—Mala elección de palabras, Emmett —Lo interrumpo y sorprendentemente dejo salir una pequeña risa.

—Oh, lo siento. Pero me estoy muriendo por ir al baile y nadie me pregunta.

Si, correcto.

—Y bueno, pensé que, probablemente, no tienes una cita tampoco...

—No iré, Emmett.

—Venga, pídemelo.

—No voy a preguntártelo. Ir a la graduación es como la última cosa que quiero hacer.

Edward sale al porche. Espero que enloquezca por verme en los brazos de Emmett, pero se ve relajado.

—Entonces, ¿Se lo pediste? —pregunta Edward a Emmett.

—Nah, ella me lo pidió. —Emmett me sonrió con arrogancia.

—¡No lo hice!

—Cullen, amigo mío, todavía estoy intentando convencer a Bella de que necesita llevarme a la graduación.

—Emmett, es muy dulce de tu parte querer ir.

—Bella, esto no es sólo por ser dulce. Realmente quiero ir contigo, y creo que deberías ir. Es tu graduación. Es un asunto importante.

—A la luz de los acontecimientos recientes —suspiro—, simplemente no me parece como un asunto importante ya.

—Creo que tus padres querrían que fueras —dice Edward, reuniéndose conmigo.

Comienzo a decir que no, pero me pregunto si tal vez desearían que fuera. Mamá fue de compras conmigo durante una eternidad para encontrar el vestido perfecto, probablemente estaría decepcionada si no lo llevo.

—¿No crees que es un poco insensible asistir a algo tan frívolo como la graduación, tan pronto después de la muerte de mis padres? Parece, ya saben, irrespetuoso.

No puedo. No debería.

—Todo el mundo piensa que necesitas regresar a tu vida de antes —dice Emmett.

—No tengo una vida ya.

—¡Qué estupidez! Tienes muchos amigos que se preocupan por ti y estoy bastante seguro de que, si le pudieras preguntar a tus padres, te dirían lo mismo —dice Emmett.

Miro a Edward. —¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Pensé que sería un nunca va a funcionar. Él asiente un sí.

—De hecho, mi mamá y la mamá de Edward están de acuerdo. Tus padres no querrían que te lo perdieras —me informa Emmett.

Luego, Edward termina. —Y nosotros estamos totalmente seguros que no te dejaremos ir con Jake.

Bien, ahora lo entiendo. Evidentemente, Emmett es el menor de dos males.

—Quiero decir, vamos —dice Emmett—. Tienes todo ¿Correcto? ¿Todo está ya previsto?

—Sí. —Flaqueo.

—¡Genial! —dice Emmett, y entonces me da un casto beso, pero de todos modos delicioso—. Tengo que regresar a Lincoln. Llámame. Quiero saber cómo estás o simplemente para hablar. Cualquier cosa, ¿Vale? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer, alguna cosa que necesites?

—No, creo que tu mamá y la Señora Cullen han pensado en todo.

Y lo han hecho.

Les debo una grande a esas señoras. Pero sé que lo hicieron todo, no sólo por mí, sino también por mis padres. Los amaban demasiado, y fue su manera de demostrarlo.

—Sábado. A las seis en punto. No me sigas haciendo esperar. —Emmett dice con una sonrisa mientras se va.

Edward regresa a la casa para conseguir una bebida. Miro a través de la calle, hacia mi casa. Las luces están encendidas y me están llamado hacia ella, como a una mariposa. A mitad del camino, siento que puedo correr allí, azotar la puerta y escuchar a mi papá gritarme. Así que corro a casa, azoto la puerta y no escucho nada, excepto el silencio.

Miro la cocina y prácticamente puedo ver mis recuerdos.

Sentada en el mostrador, ayudando a mamá a hacer la mezcla para un pastel de chocolate especial por el cumpleaños de papá. No puedo esperar para lamer las sobras en las astas de la batidora. Mamá y yo haciendo galletas de azúcar para Navidad, mientras papá pone el árbol.

Le doy la espalda a los recuerdos y corro por las escaleras, a la habitación de papá y mamá. Allí, más recuerdos vienen corriendo a mi mente.

Traerle el desayuno a mamá en la cama el día de la madre. Trato de sorprenderla, pero tuve que decirle que permaneciera en cama. Le hice un sándwich con pan tostado de mantequilla de maní y leche, aunque creo que me comí casi todo.

Yo corriendo y buceando en sus sabanas a la hora de acostarse porque quería dormir con ellos y no en mi propia cama. Papá fingía que no podía encontrarme. Rebotaba por la cama, agarraba bajo las cobijas y me hacía cosquillas. Luego saltaría sobre su espalda y conseguía un paseo a mi habitación.

Yo tumbada en la cama, enferma con varicela, consiguiendo ver la televisión todo el día, mientras comía galletas y bebía 7up.

Mamá y yo jugando cartas y viendo películas.

Mamá y papá diciéndome que me acurrucara entre ellos cuando tuve un mal sueño.

Siento que ahora estoy en un mal sueño. Cierro mis ojos.

Creo que me he vuelto una adicta a los recuerdos.

A pesar de que los recuerdos me hacen querer llorar, también me hacen sentir cálida por dentro y me gusta la sensación. Me siento en el piso del armario de papá, viéndolo en mi mente, vestirse en su esmoquin. Se veía tan guapo esa noche. Mamá apurándose para subir la cremallera de la parte de atrás de su vestido. Amo la manera en que él la besó en el cuello y le dijo que se veía hermosa y cómo fue que ella se sonrojó. Parecían tan enamorados.

Agarro una de las camisas de franela grande de papá y la pongo sobre mi blusa. He trabajado tan duro durante todo este calvario para mantenerme en control, para estar bien, para representar con orgullo a mi familia, para ser dura y mantenerlo todo.

No puedo hacerlo más.

Corro de vuelta a su habitación, me lanzo en su gran cama y lo pierdo.

Me refiero a totalmente, por completo, perderlo.

Me derrumbo y lloro y grito y sollozo, como nunca antes lo he hecho. Nunca, jamás, me ha dolido tanto algo. Ni siquiera creo que sea posible sentir tanto dolor.

Se podría pensar que eventualmente se agotarían mis lágrimas, pero no lo hacen. Sólo lloro y lloro y lloro.

Y lloro.

Me asusto por un ruido, volteo alrededor y veo a Edward, mirándome.

Se sienta en la cama y sacude la cabeza hacía mi, mientras me recoge en sus brazos.

—Me preguntaba cuándo sería que finalmente te derrumbarías.

No puedo formular una respuesta, por lo que sólo entierro mi cabeza en su camiseta y lloro.


	18. Capitulo 16

**Muchas Gracias: Anabel, ****ichigoneeko****, ****Rosh bernal, ****katyms13****, ****viivii alice****, ****elibella**** por sus reviews en los capis pasados, agradezco que se tomen unos minutes para hacerme saber su opinión respecto a la historia.**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LA IDEA DE PONER A UNOS MAGNIFICOS PERSONAJES CREADOS POR STEPHANIE MEYER EN UNA GRAN HISTORIA ESCRITA POR J DODD.**

* * *

El viernes por la mañana, me despierto sintiéndome mareada. Finalmente tomé esa pastilla para dormir. Echo un vistazo al reloj y veo que son casi las diez, por lo que voy abajo, a la cocina. En la barra de desayuno, encuentro una nota de la mamá de Edward.

Dice: Tenía algunos recados. Vuelvo a las dos.

Cuatro horas más para mí misma. _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Normalmente, estaría encantada de tener cuatro horas de paz y tranquilidad, o llamaría a Jake para que viniera, pero ¿Ahora? Bueno, Jake, a pesar de que vino de visita y fue muy amable, no es una opción y no creo que pueda disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Sólo voy a sentirme sola y empezar a pensar en mis padres. Además, me siento nerviosa. Al igual que necesito hacer algo. Al igual que no puedo quedarme aquí sola.

Tal vez vaya a la escuela hoy. Por lo menos siempre hay mucho que hacer allí. Me he estado sintiendo nerviosa desde el funeral. Es extraño, cuando estoy en casa, el hogar es la casa de Edward por el momento, me siento como que tengo que ir y hacer algo. Luego, cuando llego, todo lo que quiero hacer es volver a casa. Siento como si estuviera buscando algo. Por desgracia, temo que lo que estoy buscando no se puede encontrar. No puedo tener a mis padres de nuevo.

Si me apuro y me preparo, puedo estar en la escuela a tiempo para la AP de Inglés. Es mi clase favorita. Hemos estado leyendo el libro, Our Town, en ella. El personaje principal, Elizabeth, muere, pero no quiere abandonar la vida. Una de las líneas más importantes en el libro, el que he citado en el funeral es, "¿Alguno de los seres humanos nunca se da cuenta de la vida mientras la viven todos, cada minuto?" La cita es el modo de Elizabeth de decir que debemos poner más énfasis en el valor de la vida diaria. Después de morir, descubres que la vida no es sólo acerca de los eventos u ocasiones especiales. Se trata de ver la maravilla en la vida diaria y no perder oportunidades. Ya sabes, como detenerse a oler las rosas.

Me pregunto si he estado viviendo la vida demasiado ocupada. ¿Tomé a mis padres por sentado? Probablemente un poco. Pero, como hemos tratado de mostrar en el funeral, la filosofía de mi padre en la vida había sido la de trabajar duro y jugar duro.

Y siempre lo hizo. Incluso cuando estábamos trabajando en un proyecto, como la coloración de la valla, que es un trabajo realmente horrible, nos divertimos mucho. Mis padres siempre hicieron mucho conmigo. Papá ayudó a mi entrenador de fútbol y los equipos de baloncesto, y siempre tenía tiempo para jugar conmigo en el patio trasero. Mamá se quedaba en casa y, con frecuencia, había galletas calientes y leche que me esperaba cuando llegara a casa de la escuela. Me encantaba entrar en la puerta después de la escuela y tratar de adivinar lo que había preparado, basado en el olor. Siempre me hablaba de mi día y me dio grandes abrazos, por ninguna razón. Y los dos me dijeron que me amaban, y mucho.

Pienso que vivieron la vida plenamente.

Hago una promesa a mí misma para tratar de siempre hacer lo mismo.

Y supongo que eso significa volver a la vida Así que voy a la escuela. Me las arreglo para firmar en la oficina sin llamar la atención y estoy temprano a clase, la primera aquí. Me deslizo en mi escritorio y abro mi cuaderno de notas. Ninguno de mis amigos son buenos en esta clase.

Ellos piensan que es estúpido trabajar tan duro en su último año de secundaria, pero estoy recibiendo créditos universitarios para la clase, así que creo que vale la pena. Por otra parte, la profesora es muy buena y, aunque el trabajo de la clase es difícil, tiene una manera de hacer que sea divertido. También me encanta, porque leemos novelas, y me encanta leer.

Como la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo de clase, se dedica a discutir las novelas, y porque hay sólo once chicos en la clase, la Sra. Reece a menudo nos deja tener clase fuera o en el área común. Hace unas semanas, la convencimos de ir al boliche para el almuerzo y a la salida una rebanada de la vida en Westown. Fue muy divertido.

La primera campana suena y los estudiantes lentamente van entrando. Un hombre entra y se pone de pie al frente.

Grandioso. El profesor suplente. Eso significa que la clase de hoy va a ser completamente inútil. Debí haberme quedado en casa. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Después de que suena la campana, el sustituto, cuya ropa y acciones son muy rígidas y formales, se presenta como el Sr. Vladimir.

Comienza con una voz monótona.

—Hoy vamos a hablar de los ensayos que ustedes escribirán sobre el libro, Our Town, de Thornton Wilder. La Sra. Reece dice que ya han discutido cómo este libro muestra un trozo de vida, alrededor de 1922. Para sus ensayos, van a escribir sobre un trozo de su propia vida. La Sra. Reece quiere que usemos este tiempo de clase para una lluvia de ideas que les ayudarán a decidir qué escribir en sus ensayos. Voy a pedir a cada uno de ustedes que compartan un pedazo de su vida con la clase. Hablaremos de los deportes, la vida familiar, amigos, familiares, fines de semana, fechas, etcétera. Empecemos con algo fácil. ¿Quién quiere ser voluntario para decirle a la clase acerca de su fin de semana? ¿Compartir un trozo de su vida? ¿Alguien? ¿Cualquier persona? —pregunta con optimismo, mirando a su alrededor.

Por supuesto, nadie levanta la mano porque saben que, como sea que lo digan, su fin de semana sonará aburrido y poco convincente. _Y nadie quiere ser eso._

Sin embargo, mi interior se retuerce por razones completamente diferentes. Obviamente mi fin de semana fue cualquier cosa menos aburrida, pero estoy malditamente segura de que no quiero compartirlo. Así que, mientras camina alrededor de la mesa y toma la tabla de ubicaciones, estoy pidiendo en mi mente: Por favor no me elija, por favor no me elija.

—Bueno, si no hay voluntarios —dice—. Voy a elegir a alguien. Vamos a ver, ¿Qué tal la señorita Swan? Ponte de pie por favor y cuéntanos acerca de tu fin de semana.

_Tienes que estar bromeando. _

No me voy a levantar, pero digo—: Um, realmente no tengo un trozo típico de vida de fin de semana. ¿Podría elegir a otra persona?

—Tonterías. Por favor, levántese —dice el sub. La clase se convierte en un silencio absoluto.

Aún no me levanto, pero digo—: Um, ¿Qué tal si le cuento acerca de un diferente trozo de vida de fin de semana?

—No, me gustaría escuchar sobre este fin de semana.

Él está siendo difícil, por eso, con una voz más enojada, digo—: Pensé que el punto central de este ejercicio es mostrar las salidas típicas y lo mundano en la vida. Le estoy diciendo que mi fin de semana no fue típico. Fue todo lo contrario.

Quiero decir, no es que la mayoría de la clase no haya oído hablar de mi fin de semana. Estoy segura de que es un chisme grande dando vueltas y, si no es todo acerca de mí, probablemente quiero escucharlo, pero hay tantas cosas involucradas, y no estoy segura de que pueda pasar a través de eso sin sufrir un colapso.

—Señorita Swan, está siendo insubordinada y sólo terca. Incluso si su fin de semana no fue típico para usted, estoy seguro de que otros han tenido experiencias similares. Todos somos amigos aquí.

_Al igual que él lo sabría. _

Seriamente dudo que haya otros que han tenido un fin de semana como el mío. De hecho, estoy segura de ello. Estoy también enojando a este hombre. Muy loco.

—Ponte de pie ahora y cuéntanos acerca de...

De pronto, Mike Newton se pone de pie detrás de mí y dice:

—Yo lo haré. Vamos a ver, el viernes tuvimos una competencia de atletismo...

—Señor, um... —dice el sustituto, consulta la tabla de nuevo—, Newton. Siéntese.

Pero Mike no se sienta. Se inclina por detrás y me dice en voz baja—: Bella, no tienes que hacer esto. Sólo déjalo. Vamos, iré contigo.

Mike me sorprende. Él está siendo tan amable, pero corriendo el riesgo de meterse en problemas graves. El sub está furioso con él. La clase está murmurando un poco, saben que está a punto de estallar. Quiero decir que este hombre se supone que tiene una educación de algún tipo, se podría pensar que tendría una pista de que algo está pasando. Pero no. Está demasiado inflado en el poder de echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Eso será suficiente. Ustedes tuvieron un montón de posibilidades para ser voluntarios, y estoy a cargo de esta clase. No voy a tolerar tal evidente falta de respeto. Señor Newton, si no se sienta y deja las interrupciones, irá a la oficina del director.

—¿Puedo ir a la oficina del director? —Parte de mí quiere salir corriendo, pero ahora, porque mis entrañas están enfadadas, parte de mí quiere decirle a este idiota todo acerca de mi trozo.

Sólo por el valor de impacto.

—Por supuesto que no. Usted se quedará aquí. Por favor, comience. Ahora, señorita Swan.

—Bien. —El dolor dentro de mí de repente se ha ido, y lo único que queda es la ira—. ¿Por dónde empezar? Bueno, como he dicho, este fin de semana fue tan no típico. —Ruedo mis ojos—. Gracias a Dios. No creo que pueda vivir a través de otro.

—La angustia adolescente —me interrumpe el sub—. Me gusta hasta ahora.

_Sabelotodo_._ Bueno vamos a ver si usted dice eso cuando haya terminado._

—Bueno, vamos a ver, voy a una fiesta en la que me siento abandonada por mi novio. No hace falta decir que eso me molesta y que me iba a salir, pero entonces un amigo mío aparece, me dijo que no me fuera y, bueno, me dio un beso. —No puedo dejar de sonreír, una pequeña sonrisa, acerca de eso. Fue el único punto luminoso del fin de semana maldito—. Está bien. Entonces, mi ex-novio me ve besándome, le dijo a su amigo e intenta humillarme delante de todos. Cuando eso no funciona, empieza una pelea. Otro amigo me arrastra fuera de la fiesta y de regreso a la ciudad. Nos detenemos para obtener gasolina y suena su teléfono celular. Es su padre quien, aunque no lo crean, ha estado buscándome a mí. Parece que mis padres estaban en un accidente de coche. —Trago saliva—. Manejamos a toda velocidad a través de la ciudad y conseguimos que nos escoltaran los policías. Afortunadamente, es un buen oficial de Seattle que nos conduce al centro médico. —Miro ferozmente directo a los ojos malvados del sustituto y sonrío, obviamente una sonrisa falsa, mientras continúo—: Cuando llegamos allí, me entero de que mi mamá está muerta. Ah, y mi padre muere a las pocas horas.

Puedo sentir las lágrimas que quieren venir, pero las empujo de nuevo.

Sólo quédate loca, me digo.

—Eso no es muy divertido, señorita Swa... —Empieza a decir. Lo miro y sonrió. ¡Te lo dije!

Interrumpo al idiota y digo—: Usted tiene mucha razón. Eso es tan no divertido. Pero es la verdad. Y eso —le digo con una reverencia a la clase—, es un trozo de MI VIDA.

Agarro mis libros y, como una tormenta, salgo por la puerta. Puedo oír el profesor preguntarle a la clase si era cierto.

Lo oigo murmurar: —Mier… —Antes de que la puerta se cierre.

Piso fuerte en un aturdimiento enojado hacia el área común vacía, me siento y dejo escapar un gran suspiro. Mike Newton está conmigo. Se sienta, pone su brazo sobre mi hombro y dice—: Dios, qué imbécil. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, voy a estar bien. Así que, ¿Piensas que al sub le gustó mi parte de vida?

—Bueno, él dejó caer la bomba mier… en frente de la clase, por lo que no estoy conjeturando. No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos acerca de él regresando.

—Sabes que aprecio lo que trataste de hacer allí y, así, sin ofender, pero ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?

—Um, bueno, me siento realmente mal por lo sucedido con tus padres y, bueno, soy un poco el encargado de ti en este período.

—¿A cargo de mí?

No me gusta el sonido de eso.

—Bueno, sí, quiero decir que soy el único hombre del equipo de AP Inglés, pero me hubiese ofrecido de todos modos.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Eh, eh... ¿Supongo que no te enteraste de la reunión? —Él hace una mueca.

—Evidentemente, no. Ilumíname, por favor.

—Um, bueno, tal vez no debería decirte exactamente eso —dice, de repente nervioso—. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que me voy a ir a buscar a Edward. Eso es lo que haré. Tú te quedas aquí.

Se levanta, pero Edward viene por el pasillo hacia nosotros. Edward se apresura. —Vino Quil y me sacó de la sala de estudio. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Estar enojada es mucho más fácil que sentirse triste, por lo que digo en voz perturbada—: No, Edward, lo que quiero es saber lo que está pasando por aquí.

Mike me toca el brazo.

—Oye, me voy a ir. Lo siento por tus padres, Bella.

_Gallina. _

—Oh, gracias, Mike. Te agradezco lo que hiciste. —Me vuelvo hacia Edward—. ¿Edward? Te hice una pregunta.

—Oh, no es gran cosa o un gran secreto ni nada. Sólo estábamos manteniéndolo en secreto porque Emmett sabía que ibas a reaccionar así, porque eres tan terca y cabeza dura.

—¿Emmett? —Niego con la cabeza, tratando de entender—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Emmett con todo esto?

—Bueno, él de alguna manera se reunió con el equipo de fútbol.

—¿El equipo de fútbol? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no todo el mundo, en su mayoría, sólo de último año y unos cuantos de penúltimo y, bueno, el entrenador y Mazer también.

Esto es alucinante.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, Emmett sabía que tendrías que volver a Lincoln después del funeral. Se sentía como si te estuviera abandonando y se preocupó por cómo sería cuando regresaras a la escuela. Sólo quería asegurarse de que todo estaría bien y que habría alguien en torno a ti si necesitabas algo.

La mayor parte de mi quiere hacer rabieta y gritar, puedo cuidar de mí misma, pero la otra parte de mí se siente agradecida y amada. Porque, _awwww, eso fue muy, muy dulce de parte de Emmett._

Así es como mi vida ha sido esta semana. Una montaña rusa emocional. Dos estúpidos lados para cada sensación que tengo. Creo que me gustaba más cuando pensé que mi lado siempre tenía razón.

—¿Sabes qué, Edward? Creo que quiero salir de aquí. Te veré en la casa más tarde. No debí haber venido hoy. Y he tenido suerte, no me he topado con Jake.

—Uh, sí. Emmett podría haber tenido algo que ver con eso también. —Arqueó una ceja hacia él—. Bien. —Él gira sus ojos hacia mí—. Invitó a Jake a la reunión y le dijo, en términos muy claros, que te dejara en paz. Esa es la otra cosa que los chicos se supone que _deben asegurarse_.

Suspiro. Necesito salir de aquí.

—Voy a salir.

Estuve a punto de salir de la escuela sin ser vista por la facultad, pero alrededor de la esquina, me encuentro de tortazo con la Directora Mazer. Mierda. Supongo que me voy a meter en problemas por mi insubordinación a un maestro sustituto.

Pero Mazer me sorprende al darme un abrazo.

—Bella, estoy sorprendida de verte aquí. No te esperábamos hasta el lunes. ¿Todo va bien hasta ahora?

—Um, eh, hubo un pequeño incidente en la AP Inglés. Quiero pedir disculpas de antemano y cuando se entere, eh, sólo sé que él me empujó. —

La Directora Mazer se ve confundida por mi declaración, pero no voy a dar más detalles. Sólo dije—: Si está bien, creo que voy a salir ahora.

—Seguro cariño, no dudes en ir y venir como desees durante un tiempo, y si hay algo que necesites, háznoslo saber. Todos nosotros aquí nos preocupamos por ti.

—Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí. —Mi respuesta funeraria estándar, pero me parece que no puedo llegar a algo mejor.

Edward le dice a Mazer que se va conmigo.

—Sígueme —me ordena Edward mientras entro en mi coche.

Sigo al auto de Edward en un aturdimiento. Muy pronto nos encontramos en el Parque Westown. Estacionamos y salimos de nuestros coches.

Edward toma mi mano y me lleva a los columpios.

Me siento en un columpio y estoy gratamente sorprendida cuando Edward empieza a empujarme. Cierro los ojos y disfruto del balanceo. Me encanta la forma de balanceo que hace que mi estómago sienta todo el revoloteo.

Entonces, recuerdo una vez cuando era pequeña, le decía a mi mamá que me había balanceado tan alto que pensé que mis pies habían tocado el cielo. Me columpió hacia el punto más alto y los dedos de mis pies apuntan hacia arriba. Espero que todavía pueda.

Edward se está moviendo a mi lado ahora, y me doy cuenta de que esto es exactamente lo que necesitaba. No sé cómo lo hace, pero Edward siempre parece saber exactamente lo que necesito.

Ahora que lo pienso, disfrutando de un paseo en un columpio, es muy parecido a detenerse a oler las rosas.

Espero que mis padres se sientan orgullosos.


	19. Capitulo 17

**Gracias Ilovevampiresangels por tu review!**

* * *

Debido a que crecí alrededor de Emmett y Edward, he descubierto la verdad sobre el lenguaje masculino a muy temprana edad.

Lo que aprendí es que hay tres respuestas básicas que la mayoría de los chicos va a utilizar cuando se les hace cargo de la importante tarea, de tener que responder a la pregunta, "¿Cómo me veo?" por el sexo débil.

Aunque nunca lo han confirmado, estoy convencida de que los chicos han quedado a un lado en la escuela, probablemente en quinto grado cuando las chicas van a ver la película acerca de cómo obtener sus períodos, y se les enseña las siguientes tres respuestas:

_Te ves como una mierda._ (Traducción: Te ves mal. Sólo tienes que ir a la cama y empezar de nuevo mañana. Realmente no debería ser visto contigo así.)

_Te ves muy bien._ (Traducción: Te ves suficientemente buena como para ser visto contigo.)

_Te ves caliente._ (Traducción: te quiero.)

También deben enseñarles que sólo hay una variación aceptable para estas respuestas y a utilizarlo con moderación. La variación es simple. Simplemente arrojar un "REALMENTE" en la frase. Los siguientes son ejemplos que he visto:

_Bella, REALMENTE pareces una mierda._ (Traducción: Tú debes tener una gran resaca, o enfermedad, o tener un día de cabello extremadamente malo y realmente no quiero ser visto contigo.)

_REALMENTE, BELLA, tu cabello se ve bien._ (Traducción: Tu cabello se ve igual para mí como siempre lo hace, a pesar de que pasaste una hora arreglándolo, así que deja de jugar con él y vamos porque te ves lo suficientemente buena para que te vean conmigo) Y...

(Inserte el nombre de la animadora aquí) _se ve REALMENTE Caliente_. (Traducción: REALMENTE te quiero.)

Por eso, cuando Emmett se presenta en mi puerta y dice estas simples cinco palabras, uno pensaría que con mi conocimiento interior, lo habría esperado, ¡Pero estoy realmente sorprendida!

—¡Bella, te ves MUY caliente! —exclama, me miro el pelo perfectamente hecho, hasta los pies perfectamente pintados. Ahora, normalmente, estaría excitada por este elogio porque no es algo que suelo escuchar. Pero lo que estoy pensando es, DIOS MÍO, me he gastado como, lo siguiente:

$400 dólares y meses por ir de compras, que todavía no es un pasatiempo que encuentre agradable, en un vestido fabuloso, con una tela preciosa, coral, elástica, con corales y listones de plata. Este vestido en realidad me hace ver como si tuviera caderas.

$60 dólares en un sujetador especial, que no muestran los tirantes.

$120 dólares en un par de tacones altos, sandalias con tiras de plata con diamantes de imitación. (Incluso en tacones de 5 centímetros, Emmett sigue siendo más alto que yo, a diferencia de mi cita anterior, el Sr. infiel.)

$78 dólares en un bolso de plata, que sólo es lo suficientemente grande como para contener un brillo labial y un teléfono celular.

$60 dólares en un abrigo de gasa plateada, en caso de que hiciera frío. (Bueno, por lo que no tengo absolutamente ninguna idea de qué tela de gasa es. Pero Lisa dice que es como se llama y ella debe saber. Lo único que sé es que es un tejido muy escarpado que no tiene ninguna oportunidad en el infierno de mantenerme caliente.)

$240 dólares más en consejos, para obtener mis uñas de los pies, cabello y maquillaje hecho.

Y todo lo que Emmett puede decir es: "¿Bella, te ves muy caliente?"

Se podría pensar que tal vez podría llegar a algo un poco más original, como, Wow, "el color de ese vestido se ve increíble en ti." O bien, "tu rostro se ve perfecto." (Que lo hace increíblemente) o "Me encanta cómo tus uñas de los pies son el tono exacto de coral como el vestido, y que están pintadas perfectamente."

Pero no, estoy CALIENTE.

Sin embargo, viniendo de Emmett, eso me hace sentir bien.

Por dos razones realmente.

Una. Es la segunda vez en una semana, nada menos, y la primera vez que de verdad, ha utilizado mi nombre y caliente en la misma frase. A excepción de algo así como: "Bella, está REALMENTE caliente y humeante aquí, ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar unas copas con nosotros?"

Y dos. Creo que es la única vez que he oído decir aquellas palabras y no hacen referencia a una supermodelo, animadora, o amiga.

El chico realmente tiene necesidad de ampliar sus horizontes un poco.

¿He dicho lo guapo que Emmett se ve? Lleva puesto un esmoquin negro con una medalla de plata fresca y chaleco negro y corbata estampada. Me encanta la forma en que sus hombros se ven tan amplios cuando se pone un traje.

Emmett me toma la mano y me besa.

—¿Por lo tanto, ya estás lista?

Um, ha sido así, como REALMENTE por las últimas 6 horas.

¿HOLA? ¿No te das cuenta?

Pero no lo digo porque sé que él está preguntando si estoy lista para hacer frente a todas las personas en el baile.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto? —pregunta de nuevo.

—Sí y, por cierto, me alegro de que me estés obligando a que vaya. —Sonrío.

—Ah —dice, llevándose la mano a su pecho, como si acabara de apuñalarlo. Me muestra una sonrisa contagiosa y me guiña un ojo—. ¡Tenemos que ir corriendo a mi casa! Mamá quiere tomar algunas fotos.

Justo cuando terminamos las imágenes, Edward está en la puerta.

Edward, mi elocuente, sensible, el hombre lingüístico, emocional, ¿Qué tienes que decir acerca de cómo me veo esta noche?

—Wow —dice—, te ves...

Bueno, aquí vamos. Él está buscando en su cerebro la palabra perfecta. Lo sé, vamos, ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¿Cómo acerca zapatos de perfectos?

—...Caliente, muy caliente.

_¡Oh por el amor de Dios, qué es de los CHICOS de mi vida! _

Edward sale a buscar a su cita, y Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a cenar.

Muchos de nuestros amigos van a cenar en grupos grandes, pero porque Jake quería estar a solas conmigo, Emmett y yo vamos a salir solos. Por supuesto, Jake, el Señor-No-Puedo-Planificar-El-Futuro, no haría ningún plan para la fiesta de graduación, por lo que lo había arreglado todo.

Y ¿Adivinen qué? Se rumorea, que ha estado ¡Engañándome a mí como TODO el tiempo! Y al parecer, ten esto, es HONESTO con las otras chicas. Él LES DICE que tiene una novia. Y ELLAS ESTÁN DE ACUERDO CON ESO!?

Así que, evidentemente, lo ha estado haciendo con casi todo el mundo menos conmigo. Así que aquí está mi pregunta. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto conmigo acerca de eso? Quiero decir al parecer, tenía toda una LEGIÓN DE PROSTITUTAS para elegir. ¿Por qué no le permite, a su novia pequeña y dulce, a quien profesaba AMAR MÁS QUE LA VIDA, permanecer segura instalada en su mundo imaginario de burbuja virgen? ¿Por qué seguir presionándome?

¿POR QUÉ?

DIOS.

Realmente debería haber omitido intentar haberle dado celos e irme por la Opción Uno —dirigirme directamente hacia él y darle un puñetazo en la cara. ¡DURO! Y no estoy hablando de una pequeña bofetada en la cara como las chicas en las películas, que se enojan y una bofetada por las mentiras, en connivencia, engañando a su novio y gritar: ¡Hijo de puta!

Estoy hablando, BOOM.

Hay una canción en el montaje de American Pie 2 en su banda sonora. Que dice:

"Ella dijo: Si me marcho con el corazón roto, que te vayas con la nariz sangrante."

Eso es de lo que estoy hablando.

Lo siento, estoy divagando. Todavía puede ser un poco amargo.

Sin embargo, me hace sentir mejor sabiendo que voy al baile con uno de los chicos más agradables y más CALIENTES de alrededor. Emmett será, sin duda alguna, el chico más guapo en el baile. Aunque, tengo que admitir, que Edward será un cercano segundo lugar. Te lo juro, él se pone cada vez más lindo. Es probablemente lo mejor que Emmett y yo vayamos a cenar solos.

No estoy segura de que podría manejar todas las preguntas.

Por ejemplo, "¿Cómo estás? ¿Están tú y Emmett en serio? ¿Es cierto que Jake ha estado saliendo con esa chica por unos 4 meses?"

Tendría que responder ...Um. No sé..., eh, no sé..., y bueno, no lo sé.

Soy una fuente de la no-información.

Emmett y yo tenemos un gran momento en la cena.

Él se burla de mí.

Finjo irritación y me burlo de él.

Me besa y me derrito.

Me da de comer el postre.

He decidido que estoy muy contenta de que estemos solos. He sido capaz de olvidarme de mi vida durante un tiempo, y ha sido perfecto. Me refiero a cuando estás cerca de Emmett, es muy difícil pensar en nada más que él. Tiene esta forma fácil y seductora a su alrededor. Al igual que es un ambiente cálido, una tentadora piscina caliente y no poder esperar a saltarle. EN. Quise decir en el salto... Ya sabes salto en la piscina. La piscina, eh, caliente.

Mierda. Me he convertido en una de esas chicas. Las chicas que cuelgan todo en sus palabras y creo que no puede hacerle mal y no me importaría si lo hizo.

Esas chicas de las que me burlo.

Hago una gran suplantación de un desmayo, silencio, mover el cabello, bateo de pestañas, sosteniendo el estómago y las tetas sobresaliendo de la chica. Edward piensa que soy graciosa cuando hago esto.

Y, de alguna manera, me he convertido en una. Bueno, no completamente. Palabras coherentes siguen llegando de mi boca, y no estoy tirando mi cabello.

Muy bien, es que no puedo darle la vuelta, ya que está para arriba con pasadores.

Mi punto es, que no he sido totalmente hipnotizada por su encanto.

Me estoy aferrando a la mía.

Mi padre solía llamar a Emmett un imán de chicas. Jerga de los 80, para lo que es probable que ahora se conozca como, un jugador. De todos modos, he pensado que era una buena manera de describirlo. Pero siempre he sido como un imán de oposición. Tenemos la tendencia a empalmar las cabezas.

Esta noche, creo que me he convertido como, ya sabes, un clip de papel cobarde o algo así. No puedo dejar de ser atraída por él, y soy totalmente incapaz de resistir su atracción.

Terminamos la cena muy temprano para ir al baile, así que nos retiramos a la limusina, y Emmett le dice al conductor que simplemente haga una travesía alrededor. En realidad, no está prestando atención a dónde va, porque estamos sentados en la parte de atrás, bebiendo champán y en serio se extiende.

Tú sabes, nunca quise ser un cliché y hacerlo en la noche del baile de graduación, pero digamos que ese tema se encuentra actualmente bajo consideración.

Lo que realmente significa es que no he tomado una decisión todavía. He decidido sin embargo, que si quería, Emmett podría ser el hombre perfecto para ello. Quiero decir, me encanta el tipo. ¿Y por qué no hacerlo con un amigo? Alguien de tu confianza y que se sienta cómodo. No es un estúpido, perdedor, novio, puto amante.

¿Y no es Edward el que me dice que debería pensar en hacerlo con un amigo?

¿Por qué no abría de hacerlo?

Bueno, porque, ¿Tal vez tienes miedo de arruinar la relación?

Ves. Realmente no puedo decidir.

Nos dirigimos al baile, y me divierto bailando con Emmett. Me gusta especialmente la forma en que me sostiene cuando estamos bailando lentos y cómo sigue jugando con los mechones de pelo que se han caído de la parte de atrás de mí peinado.

Memorando a mí misma: Peinados y apasionados besos en la limosina no son una buena mezcla. ¡Sobre todo cuando la cita está cautivado con tu pelo y parece que no puede dejarlo solo!

No estoy completamente quejándome, a pesar de que es bastante hipnótico.

Me las arreglo para estar en un baile lento con Edward, mientras que su cita está vomitando en el baño.

Demasiado champán para ella. Tonta.

Hablando de champán, Emmett y yo bebimos una botella entera, pero me siento bien. Aunque ahora que pienso en ello, Emmett tenía la mayoría de ella, y, en ocasiones, él está tomando sorbos de un frasco de vodka escondida en el bolsillo de su esmoquin.

Oye, ¿Dónde está el mío?

¿Por qué no estamos compartiendo?

¡Vamos! Emborráchame y aprovéchate de mí.

¡Por favor!

Parece lo suficientemente sobrio, pero está nervioso. Eso no es tan parecido a él. ¿Por qué de todo el mundo iba a estar nervioso conmigo?

Puede estar un poco confundido, pero ciertamente no nervioso. Es sólo Emmett, por el amor de Dios.

Billy Prescott y Katie se nombran Rey y Reina de baile y poco después de las once, Emmett y yo nos vamos, conseguimos llegar al hotel e ir a nuestra habitación. Un grupo fuimos juntos y reservamos todo el piso del hotel. Tenemos la cosa del hotel, todo por nuestros padres jurando que todos iríamos justo a bloquear las habitaciones y de esa manera no tendría que preocuparse de que alguien bebiera y condujera. Al menos esa fue mi explicación.

Dios, los extraño mucho.

De todos modos, hay una especie de momento incómodo cuando por primera vez llegué a la sala. Sé que sólo se supone que tenemos que dormir aquí, pero no se puede ignorar la gran cama en el centro de la habitación y lo que ello implica. Quiero decir que también podría que haber una flecha de neón apuntando hacia abajo, a ella, con las palabras, "TENER SEXO AQUÍ", parpadeando hacia nosotros.

Bien, ahora estoy nerviosa. En serio necesito un trago. Gracias a Dios, Emmett trajo más champán a la habitación.

A medida que se abre la botella, me siento en la cama. Parece mucho más tranquilo ahora, de vuelta a su confianza en sí mismo, vierte el champán en pequeños vasos de plástico.

—Salud —dice. En un largo trago, que apura su vaso, y luego lo deja en la mesita de noche. Apenas llego a tomar un trago antes de que Emmett me quite el vaso. Estoy a punto de protestar, pero él me mira, pasa un dedo por mi mejilla y me besa dulcemente.

Los besos no se quedan dulces, sin embargo.

Realmente estamos besándonos.

Y cuando él empieza a besar mi cuello, mi mente sensata se ve completamente borrosa. Sobre todo ahora que está pasando sus manos por mí cabello y está tirando las horquillas al suelo.

¡Dios!

¡Es como si estuviera desnudando mi pelo!

Bastante pronto los besos los obtengo, así, urgente, y sus manos, también, que han estado en todas partes, pero en mi pelo.

Oh, me gusta esto.

Pero... ¡Mierda!

Tiempo de decisión.

Empiezo a entrar en pánico, por lo que detengo el beso, agarro mi vaso, y tomo otro trago.

Uno GRANDE.

Relájate, BELLA.

Emmett se sirve otro vaso de champaña. Lo cual es bueno. Me da un segundo para pensar, sin los besos nublando mi juicio. Pero sólo obtengo un segundo, porque cierra de golpe el champán, pone su vaso sobre la mesa, y comienza a desabrocharse la camisa. Y yo simplemente me quedo sentada y mirando.

Sí, he visto muchas veces sin camisa a Emmett, pero todavía estoy deslumbrada.

Porque no es sólo quitarse la camisa porque está caliente, es quitarse la camisa para mí.

Se está desnudando, para mí.

Y, bueno, cuando su camisa cayó al suelo, bastante pronto mi juicio caminó derecho hacia la puerta.

Nos besamos y esas cosas, un poco más.

Todo se siente tan bien y, evidentemente, mi cuerpo se decide a tomar el control. Oigo una voz ronca, que me sorprendió darme cuenta que es mía, sugiero —¿Por qué no puedo cambiarme a algo más cómodo?

¿De dónde viene eso?

Siempre se oye en las películas, y sólo una vez me gustaría ver a alguien salir en bombachos viejos sudados y una camiseta. Pero no, siempre es la ropa interior hermosa.

Que sucede que tengo en mi bolso.

¿Qué? Sólo estaba tratando de estar, ya sabes, preparada para cualquier posibilidad. Además, si voy a hacer esto, voy a hacerlo bien. No estando medio desnuda en un vestido de gala torcido hacia arriba.

Así que, voy al cuarto de baño, cepillo mi pelo, dirijo mi cepillo de dientes sobre mis dientes, y me deslizo en la ropa interior de seda.

Me apresuro.

¡Lo juro!

Sólo estuve allí durante unos tres minutos.

Y he imaginado cómo se verá la escena cuando vuelva con Emmett. Me lo imagino tumbado de costado, en diagonal a través de la cama, con el brazo apoyado en la cabeza. Sus ondulados músculos y sus ojos mirándome venir.

Ya sabes, la manera atractiva de todos los tipos de jabón posan, a la espera de su amante para entrar en algo más cómodo.

Tomo una respiración profunda y abro la puerta del baño.

No puedo creer que finalmente vaya a hacer esto.

¡Y con EMMETT!

Precioso, Maravilloso, Increíble, Caliente, Sexy, Adictivo Emmett.

Me paseo fuera, haciendo mi gran entrada, esperando ver a Emmett mirándome con asombro, con los ojos llenos de lujuria, pasión y amor.

Miro hacia fuera y veo a Emmett acostado en la cama, de espaldas hacia mí, vestido sólo con unos calzoncillos sexys y sedosos. Su esmoquin se amontona en el suelo al final de la cama, y hay un condón tirado en la mesita de noche.

Quiero gritar y aplaudir en voz alta porque estoy bastante segura de que eso significa que Emmett me quiere.

¡A mí!

En el cuarto de baño, me preocupé un poco porque él no había dicho, ya sabes, hagámoslo. Asumí que quería, basándome en las cosas que estaba haciéndome, y pensaba en lo vergonzoso que sería si volvía aquí toda vestida de lencería, y me rechazara.

¡Así que me siento feliz!

Dios, incluso la espalda del hombre es sexy!

Arrullo: —Emmett.

Estoy casi vibrando de emoción, a que se dé la vuelta, para ver lo increíble que me veo, que me tire en la cama con él, y terminar lo que empezamos.

Pero no se mueve.

Muy bien, así que tal vez tiene una versión diferente de esto en su mente, y ¡Estoy dispuesta a seguirle el juego!

Así que salto por encima de su esmoquin y me paseo seximente alrededor de la cama.

¡Aquí vengo!

De ninguna manera.

Oh, mierda.

No veo los ojos llenos de lujuria, pasión y amor. En su lugar, veo que Emmett ha vomitado en la basura y se transmite sobre la cama.

¿En serio?

Pero no me voy a dar por vencida todavía.

—Emmett —le digo, me tumbo en la cama y le doy un empujón en el hombro.

Pero no se despierta. Su boca se abre, y empieza a roncar fuertemente.

Genial.

¡Simplemente% $ *** genial!

Piso fuertemente de vuelta al cuarto de baño, me quito la maldita lencería, y furiosamente lo meto de nuevo en mi bolsa.

¡Eso es todo!

¡Victoria 's Secret y yo somos pasado!

Definitivamente voy a empezar a usar ropa interior andrajosa, vieja, porque cada vez que me pongo lo bueno, ¡No puedo pagar para conseguir que lo vean!

Mientras contemplaba mi falta de potencia sexual y mis escasas esperanzas de alguna vez tener alguna, me puse mi traje de baño, un par de cargamentos de color caqui y una camiseta pequeña negra.

La fiesta posterior al baile de graduación está en la suite de Billy Prescott. Su habitación tiene un jacuzzi. Se supone que debemos aparecer en cualquier momento después de la medianoche.

Y me imagino que si no puedo llegar a perder mi virginidad, perfectamente bien puedo emborracharme.

Mientras que hice traer ropa para llevar a la fiesta, sinceramente, me esperaba que estaría demasiada envuelta en Emmett, y me refiero a que tanto el sentido literal y figurado, a asistir.

Ahora, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y es solamente las 11:45.

¡No quiero ser la primera en llegar!

Y sin cita, no menos.

Mierda.

Espero que Jake no esté allí. Eso es lo único que necesito.

No. Es probable que en alguna parte lo esté haciendo.

Cuando salgo de mi habitación, veo a Edward caminando por el pasillo, solo.

Silbo y digo:

—Oye, ¿Estás buscando un buen rato?

—En realidad, lo estoy —responde muy en serio.

No creo que su noche haya ido exactamente como estaba previsto tampoco.

—¿Dónde está tu cita? —le pregunto, a medida que camina hacia mí.

—Bueno, después de que ella pasó la mayor parte de la noche vomitando en el baño, me decidí a llamar el juego. La llevé a casa. ¿Y dónde está tu cita caliente?

—Vomitó en el cubo de basura y se desmayó. ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo? —

Golpeo su lado con mi cadera.

—Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Has traído un traje de baño?

—Lo tengo puesto. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Bueno, no le conté a nadie, pero mi habitación tiene una bañera muy caliente.

Lo miro con sorpresa.

Se encoge de hombros:

—No quería que nadie lo sepa, porque todos querrían ir de fiesta en ella, y se suponía que sólo era, ya sabes, para Jane y yo.

—¡Bueno, no eres el astuto chico malo tampoco!

¡Me refiero a que ni siquiera me lo digas!

Me siento mal por él.

Él realmente tenía grandes planes para esta noche.

—Supongo que tendré que ser tu cita por el resto de la noche, Edward, porque eres mí, uh, mi amigo cercano. —Sonrío con cariño, agarro su mano, y empezamos a caminar de regreso a su habitación.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en la bañera de hidromasaje y hablamos. Es maravillosamente cálido y relajante aquí. Me recuesto y pongo mi cabeza en su amplio hombro.

Debo haberme llegado a relajar un poco demasiado, porque creo que me quedé dormida.

Upssssss.

—Hola princesa —dice Edward, suavemente me despierta—, vamos a salir de aquí y dormir un poco.

—Está bien, pero voy a dormir en tu habitación. La mía huele a vómito.

—Está bien, pero te costará.

—¿Cuánto? —Entorno mis ojos, lista para enfrentarlo.

—¿No te escuche decir a Katie sobre alguna lencería sexy? —Él me da una sonrisa sexy.

—Edward. He renunciado a la ropa interior. Es como un novio malo, todo lo que siempre hace es dejarme plantado. Tú me recibes en chándal y una de tus camisetas viejas. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —Apunto con mi dedo en su pecho.

—No señora. —Sonríe y me da un saludo.

Nos tumbamos en la cama y pongo mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

¿Qué hay en el hombro de Edward que me hace al instante relajarme y conciliar el sueño?

Soy tan afortunada de tener a Edward.

Aproximadamente a las 4 de la mañana, a Edward y a mi nos despierta un TOC, TOC en la puerta.

Es Emmett, buscándome.

Edward me señala, cuando me siento en la cama. Sonrío y saludo a Emmett con ojos soñolientos.

Mis ojos soñolientos son lo suficientemente despiertos para ver que Emmett se ve muy bien. Se puso unos pantalones cortos sobre los boxers, pero todavía no tiene camisa.

Maldita sea.

¿Por qué, oh por qué, tenía que perder el conocimiento?

—Ya sabes, Edward —dice Emmett, con una sonrisa desagradable—, un montón de chicas dicen que es su fantasía de toda la vida estar con dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

Se vuelve hacia mí y me guiña un ojo. —¿Qué dices, Bella? Esto podría ser tu noche de suerte.

He conocido al muchacho lo suficiente para saber cuándo está jugando conmigo.

—Estoy en el juego —digo y rápidamente me siento en la cama—. De hecho, suena realmente caliente. ¿Por qué no los dos… —Agito mi dedo hacia atrás y adelante entre ellos—, comienzan por hacerlo afuera?, mientras veo.

Emmett y Edward se miran con asco, y sonrío para mis adentros.

—Oh... no importa, Bella —dice Emmett, ahogando un bostezo— ¿Qué tal si acabamos de una vez? Duermo aquí también. Um, la habitación huele un poco. Qué bueno que tenías grandes planes para esta noche, Edward —dice Emmett, dándole codazos a Edward sugestivamente y mirando a la cama—, y obtuviste la cama de tamaño King. ¿Dónde está la cita de alguna manera?

—Cállate, Emmett —responde Edward, y apaga la luz.

Después de eso, los chicos me dicen que todos querrán escuchar acerca de cómo "dormí" con ambos en la noche del baile de graduación.

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente, en lugar de estar acurrucada junto a mi cita, estoy acostada sobre el hombro de Edward y envuelta en sus brazos.

En realidad, el mismo lugar que he dormido durante la última semana.

Me muevo más junto a Emmett_ antes_ de que despierte.

_Aún no segura de eso._

* * *

**Como ven a este trio de muchachos? Quién pensaria que Emmett se iba a quedar dormido! jajaja nos vemos el miércoles!**

**review?**


	20. Capitulo 18

**HOLA! YA SABEN NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

Estoy acostada en la hamaca de mi patio trasero, tomándome una coca dietética y ojeando una revista People.

Estoy tratando de no pensar en mis padres. Pretendiendo que es solo un día de flojera, de primavera. Desafortunadamente, aún espero que mi papá salga al patio con una botella de cerveza en la mano, con Mamá siguiéndolo, esperando escuchar todo acerca del Baile de Graduación.

La vida puede apestar algunas veces.

Pero no sé qué puedo hacer acerca de eso.

Me he estado sintiendo realmente impotente, y un poco perdida.

Como si estuviera en un pequeño bote, que está amarrado en la costa, con todos los otros botes, pero, de alguna manera, mi cuerda se desató y ahora estoy en medio del océano, sin tierra a la vista, sólo flotando. Completamente sin ataduras de la vida que siempre conocí.

Eso le dije al Sr. McCarthy, y prácticamente lo llamó porquería. Me dijo que mis padres hicieron tantas cosas por mí, para que, Dios no lo quiera, algo como esto pasara, que fuera capaz de vivir en mi casa, en mi vecindario, mantener la casa, ir a la universidad, quedarme con mis amigos, mi sistema de soporte.

Me dijo que fueron extremadamente bien asegurados, y que yo estaría bien financieramente. Me dijo que él estaba aquí por mí, que todos mis amigos están aquí para mí, pero que tenía que crecer, oficialmente, ahora. Tenía que manejar las cosas como mis padres lo hicieron, asegurándose que la casa se limpie, que el césped sea cortado, y que las cuentas se paguen. Dice que tanto como los Cullen tratan de protegerme, tengo 18 años, y necesito comportarme como tal. Dice que mis padres me criaron para que fuera fuerte, segura e independiente, y debería hacer lo mejor para hacer que estén orgullosos de mí.

Y, en ese momento, estaba pensando, está bien, tal vez no soy el pequeño bote, tal vez soy más como ese juego que solíamos jugar cuando éramos pequeños, Jenga, creo que se llamaba. Apilas todos esos bloques, y tratas de sacarlos de la pila uno por uno. Cuando la pila se vuelve frágil, o sacas el incorrecto y se sale de balance, toda la pila se cae y pierdes.

Me siento como si eso me estuviera pasando a mí. Alguna fuerza cósmica ha estado sacando bloques al azar, tratando de llevarme a la cuerva, para caerme.

Pero aquí está lo que he decidido.

Mis padres no querrían que me cayera. Así que me maldeciré si lo hago.

Pero eso no significa que no estoy increíble y aplastadoramente triste. La puerta suena cuando Emmett entra a mi patio trasero.

—Hola —dice, su cabello moviéndose con la brisa. Traviesamente, se sienta en la hamaca, casi haciéndome caer, y gritar en el proceso.

Me inclino para besarlo, pero él se quita.

¿Qué demonios?

—Bella, tenemos que hablar.

_Grandioso. Una cita y está terminando conmigo. _

No es que estuviéramos saliendo, pero tú sabes lo que quiero decir. Alguien, en algún lugar, se está riendo hilarantemente, empujando los bloques de mi vida.

—Mira, siento lo de anoche. No debí haber tomado tanto. Realmente quería disfrutar el baile, y espero que aun así te hayas divertido

—Me divertí, y realmente aprecio que me hayas rogado para ir contigo —bromeé, pero después dije seriamente—. No creo que hubiese ido de otra manera, y estoy contenta de no habérmelo perdido. He estado sentada aquí pensando mucho en mis padres, y pienso que tenías razón. Ellos habrían querido que fuera. —Después me reí—. Además papá siempre decía que eras un problema. Me pregunto qué es lo que piensa de que haya ido contigo.

—Tú papá me amaba.

—Sí, lo sé. —Quería decir, _yo también te amo_, pero tengo miedo que lo vaya a tomar mal y piense que parece que estuviera ENAMORADA de él. Y si, es súper caliente y dulce, pero no estoy segura si tengo mucho que dar en este momento. Y si voy a tener una relación con Emmett, créeme, dando es lo que quisiera estar haciendo.

Puedo decir por la mirada en su cara que aún hay algo mal.

¿Ahora qué?

—Algo más te está molestando —dije—. Escúpelo.

—Jesús, Bella. Sólo que me tienes tan, uh, abrumado —dijo, mientras pasa su mano por ese maravilloso cabello.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es sólo que no esperaba sentirme de esta manera contigo.

Estoy tratando de no hacer muchas preguntas. Quiero decir algo está claramente molestando al chico, pero lo siento, tengo que hacer esta pregunta.

—¿Qué manera es esa?

—Demasiado. Demasiado. Y de una manera muy rápida. Lo que me trae a mi problema.

Uh, cambia eso. Tengo mucho que dar. Y no veo un problema con esto.

¡Ningún problema alguno!

Pero creo que sé cuál es el problema. Se siente mal porque se emborrachó anoche. Aún no he decidido cual de nosotros debe estar más avergonzado acerca de eso. Pero le diré que podremos pronto. Demonios, podríamos ir a casa en este momento y hacerlo si quisiéramos.

—Emmett, está bien, tú…

—Bella, esto es difícil para mí. Solo déjame terminar ¿Está bien?

Asentí, con mi boca cerrada.

—Vale, aquí esta. ¿Tú sabes que he trabajado fuertemente durante la práctica de verano y jugué muy bien en el juego de verano, y el chico que era el primero el año pasado lo hizo realmente mal?

—Sí.

¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros?

—Bueno no había dicho nada, pero estoy muy seguro que seré el primero en el cuadro este otoño.

Me tomó un segundo para que mi mente lo procesara.

—¿Quieres decir como el Mariscal de Campo Titular en Nebraska? ¡Emmett eso es maravilloso! ¡Es enorme! Es lo que siempre quisiste, lo que quieres hacer.

—¿Eso crees?

—Uh, si. La grandeza esta en ti. ¿No lo sabes?

Emmett literalmente exuda seguridad.

—Tal vez, pero, bueno, aquí —dice tímidamente.

Y él NUNCA es tímido.

Saca un papel doblado de su billetera y me lo da. —Mira esto.

Desdoblo el papel y hay una foto de mí, nada menos que en mi bikini de bandera, saltando para atrapar un pase con Edward justo al lado mío.

Es realmente una gran foto de nosotros.

Extraño. No suelo salir bien en las fotos.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —Estudié la foto de cerca—. ¡Oye! Esta es de ese día en Lincoln, cuando me hiciste enojar tanto por correr por el campo con el top de mi bikini frente a medio equipo de football. ¿Verdad?

—Sí. —Emmett se ríe, recordando—. Me dijiste que si te fallaba en ese momento, vendrías también por mis pantalones.

—Era en serio. ¿De dónde tomaste esta foto?

—Oh, parece que uno de los fotógrafos del periódico escolar te encontró como un sujeto interesante —dijo con una de sus cejas levantadas hacia mí, como si lo encontrara muy gracioso—. Tomó una tonelada de fotos de ti y me dio algunas de las mejores. Esta es mi favorita. Oh, y se suponía que debía decirte que quiere salir contigo. —Sacude la cabeza hacía mi y se burla—. Haz crecido para ser una pequeña rompe corazones.

Ruedo mis ojos.

—Mira la foto, Bella.

Lo hago.

—Es una foto graciosa. Amo la mirada en la cara de Edward.

—Quiero decir mírate. Te vez hermosa. Perfecta. —Se acuesta en la hamaca, jalándome con él y dice—: También estás viendo mi meta. Perfección. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que veo en la foto?

Asiento.

—Veo el pase perfecto, la atrapada perfecta, y dos amigos perfectos. La primera vez que fui a la universidad, no estaba lanzando bien. Probablemente tratando demasiado duro en lugar de sólo hacerlo. Pero no podía averiguar qué es lo que estaba mal, porque las cosas ya no eran fáciles. Hablé con el psicólogo del equipo, y me preguntó si alguna vez había usado una visualización positiva. Claro que lo había hecho. En B-ball, el entrenador K siempre nos estaba diciendo que nos imagináramos a nosotros mismos haciendo cada lanzamiento una noche antes de irnos a dormir. De hecho, nuestra motivación de equipo era Si puedes soñarlo, lo puedes hacer. Y en la preparatoria, cuando estaba frustrado o fuera de sincronía, sólo me imaginaba a mi mismo lanzando para ti y Edward en el campo. Eso me relajaba. Me di cuenta que no estaba haciendo eso o no había tenido mucho tiempo de jugar por diversión últimamente. Me dijo que me centrase en el momento que lanzara un pase perfecto y me lo imaginara en mi mente cuando comenzara a salirme de sincronía.

Se detuvo y apunto la foto en mi mano.

—Esta es la foto que visualizo. Cuando pienso en nosotros jugando atrapadas, me relajo y me divierto con el juego. Estoy en mi objetivo.

Levanto una ceja a ese chico. —¿Todas las millones de veces que hemos jugado atrapadas y tenía que estar en bikini en este visual? ¿No hay algo como enfermizo y retorcido en eso?

—Tal vez. —Se ríe—. Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que te vimos Edward y yo en ese bikini. Estabas acostada, y cubierta de aceite. Pensé que tenía que sobornarte para que vinieras a jugar con nosotros. Pero hombre, cuando caminaste a través de esa puerta en ese bikini, brillando en el sol, nos quedamos parados en shock. Pienso que fue la primera vez que realmente me di cuenta que eras una chica, una chica caliente. —Me sonríe—. Bien, y tal vez un poco durante tus lecciones de besos.

—Lección —le recordé. Sólo una.

—Sé que estaba celoso cuando preguntaste si pensábamos que a Jake le gustaría. Lo recuerdo bien, Edward prácticamente dijo que te veías horrible. Él tampoco quería que lo usaras para Jake.

Se detiene y sonríe.

—Tenía algo por ese bikini, y bien, de hecho con la bandera Americana ahora en general.

Entonces me atrapa por sorpresa, me jala en un hermoso, dulce y muy corto beso.

Sacude su cabeza hacia mí, como si no se pudiera decidir qué hacer y dice:

—Anoche yo um… Dios, esto es más duro de lo que pensé podría ser.

Estoy a punto de hacer un chiste travieso acerca de qué podría ser más duro de lo que debería ser y sugiero que deberíamos revisarlo en mi recamara. Pero cuando estoy a punto de abrir mi boca, me jala a sus brazos y me besa otra vez, y por primera vez en mi vida, no digo nada.

Estoy tan orgullosa de mi control.

Tal vez me recompensaré más tarde con un chocolate.

Nos quedamos ahí abrazados, envueltos en los brazos del otro por un momento, pero antes de eso, él habla otra vez.

—Creo que eres impresionante, Bella.

Escucho venir un gran PERO…

—Pero no creo que deberíamos salir.

_Lo sabía. Demonios. _

—¿Por qué?

Suspira.

—Parte de mi piensa que seríamos grandiosos juntos, pero sé que pelearíamos. Tú sabes cómo peleamos.

—Sí, sé como peleamos. —Me río—. Emmett, no entiendo. Amas el desafío. ¿Por qué escoges chicas que te adoran? ¿Dónde está el desafío en eso?

—No hay, ese es el punto. Tengo suficiente desafío en otras áreas de mi vida. Con las chicas que salgo, sólo lo quiero simple, suave y fácil. —Su mano se pone frente a él, haciendo un gesto de agua tranquila.

—¿Fácil de llevar o sólo planear fácil?

—Los dos están bien. —Se ríe—. Pero de cualquier manera, no hay palabra que pudiera usar para describirte. Oh, no lo sé. —Sacude sus cabeza—, mucho podría pasar. Pero sé esto. Si salimos, voy a arruinar la foto. Probablemente arruinaría mi juego.

_Football. ¡Esa es la verdadera razón! _

¡Eso apesta!

Entonces añade dulcemente, —Pero lo más importante. Tengo miedo de arruinarnos. Te amo, Bella. Amo nuestra amistad. —Sacude su cabeza y cierra sus ojos—, y realmente, realmente, no quiero hacer nada para arruinarla.

Imaginaba.

El único chico con el que trato de salir es demasiado bueno.

Gracias a Dios estaba borracho anoche, y no tuvimos sexo.

—Emmett —dije diplomáticamente—, en los últimos ocho años he sido dejada por mi novio por una puta, enterrado a mis dos padres, y… —Le sonrío—, recientemente, aprendido que uno de mis mejores amigos tiene una perversión enfermiza por mí. Realmente no creo que pueda manejar una relación en este momento.

Estoy mintiendo completamente, podría manejar la relación con Emmett, bien, pienso que podría. Realmente no lo sé. Pero lo suelto del gancho porque tampoco quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. Seriamente no sé qué haría sin él y sin Edward.

Especialmente ahora.

Me besa en la mejilla y se levanta de la hamaca, siendo cuidadoso de no tirarme.

—Sabes que me amas.

—Sí, lo sé. Y eres malditamente suertudo que lo haga.

Porque lo es.

—Aquí hay un pensamiento —añade seriamente.

—¿Si?

—Tienes que ser buena con _Edward._

_Y con eso, se fue. _

_¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? _

* * *

__**SE LO ESPERABAN? COMO VEN, NUESTRO QUERIDO EMMETT YA SE NOS DIO CUENTA QUE BELLA&EDWARD SON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO, HASTA CUANDO CREEN QUE BELLA LO PUEDA VER TAMBIEN?**

**_ HAGAN SUS APUESTAS!_**

**_NOS VEMOS EL VIERNES!_**


	21. Capitulo 19

**HELLOOOOO!**

**Una disculpa por no poder subir el lunes, pero ya estoy aqui!**

**GRACIAS:**

**katyms13 siii Bella es muy ciega, pero a quien no le ha pasado? jaja**

**ichigoneeko que bueno que te gusto;)**

**missju jajaja puede que si :P**

**viivii alice siiiiii suena como que piénsale, pero cuando lo ignoras? lo dejas pasar?**

**Rosh bernal: jajaja ya veremos como avanza la situacion y las cosas que hace Edward por ella, que apenas esta por comenzar;)**

* * *

El resto de mi último año pasó volando. Poco a poco, me adapté a no tener a mis padres cerca, pero era duro. Desafortunadamente, lo que ellos dicen, es verdad. La vida continua a tu alrededor, lo quieras o no. Estoy intentado vivir el día a día. Algunos son mejores que otros, aunque tengo este dolor constante, este vacío dentro de mí, pero sigo adelante. Las familias de Edward y Emmett han sido impresionantes, sin embargo, no me he sentido completamente sola como yo pensé que lo haría.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, me gradué de la escuela secundaria, luego en el Lincoln y oficialmente soy una ¡Chica universitaria!

La elección de la Universidad de Nebraska como mi universidad era muy evidente. Tiene un hermoso campus, Programas académicos destacados y bueno, The Huskers19. Es decir no me imaginaba en otra escuela, ir a un partido de fútbol y alentar a su equipo. Especialmente ahora que Emmett es el mariscal de campo titular y Edward también estará ahí, eso hizo que la elección fuera aún más fácil.

Estoy viviendo en un dormitorio con una compañera muy tranquila, por lo menos parece que va por buen camino, hasta el momento. Pasamos por el ajetreo juntas y aunque nos unimos con hermandades diferentes, nosotras lo llevamos bien. Tenemos similares antecedentes, crecimos ambas en pueblos pequeños, nos gustan los chicos, la ropa y gracias a Dios, ella odia las mañanas casi tanto como yo.

Oh, y noticia de última hora... he empezado a utilizar mi verdadero nombre, Isabella, en lugar de Bella. Creo que suena mucho más maduro.

Edward se lesionó su rodilla jugando baloncesto el verano pasado y no va a seguir su camino en el equipo de The Husker como originalmente se había planeado. Está bien con la idea de no jugar partidos de fútbol nunca más. Pasó a través del ajetreo y terminó uniéndose a la misma fraternidad que nuestros padres pertenecieron. Ellos siempre han tenido grandes historias salvajes acerca de su tiempo aquí y estoy segura de que es una versión censurada de la mayoría de ellas. Esta noche voy a experimentar mi primera fiesta salvaje de fraternidad.

¡Por lo menos espero que sea salvaje!

La Fraternidad de Edward está organizando una fiesta esta noche y, evidentemente, la mayoría de las fiestas de las fraternidades tienen algún tipo de tema.

Algunas de las fiestas temáticas que están organizando este año son: Secs and Execs (todos se visten como gente de negocios), GetLei-d (obviamente una fiesta hawaiana), Heaven and Hell (¿En dónde está Mary Beth Parker cuando la necesitas?), Aroundtheworld (tiene algo que ver con el consumo de diferentes bebidas en cada habitación de la casa de fraternidad), y por supuesto, la eterna favorita, la antigua fiesta griega Toga.

Esta se llama _Fiesta Electrónica._

Toda la semana, Edward se vio forzado a entrevistar a las niñas de primer año. Digo forzado, porque tiene que hacerlo, pero así no es cómo funciona la mente de Edward. La entrevista es una genial excusa para empezar a hablar con una chica linda. Él tiene este pequeño libro de notas y debe llenar una hoja con cada chica que entrevista. Son algo así como los libros Slam20 que tenía en el noveno grado. A cada chica le hace una variedad de preguntas. Cosas inocentes, como: su nombre, ciudad de origen, actividades de la escuela secundaria y, lo que él llama, estadísticas vitales: el tamaño de la taza, altura, peso, color de cabello, número de teléfono. A continuación la información personal, como: que te gusta en un hombre, su idea de una cita genial, cosas como esas. Esta parte es variable y suele caer en el borde de lo atrevido.

El proceso de la entrevista es supuestamente una larga y honorable tradición. Recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que conoció a mi mamá cuando la entrevistó, aunque siempre pensé que él trabajaba para el periódico de la escuela o algo así.

Ahora entiendo y, francamente, realmente quisiera saber lo que ella le decía, porque mi papá era un cazador total. Edward me dijo que el proceso de entrevista ayudaba a conocer a tus compañeros de clase. Le señalé, muy sarcásticamente, que si realmente el propósito era tratar de conocer a tus compañeros de clase, él entrevistaría muy pocos compañeros. Pero sólo se río de mí.

Por supuesto, todas las niñas de primer año, incluida yo, estamos intrigadas por el sistema de la fraternidad y dispuestas a responder las preguntas.

Especialmente si estas vienen del adorable Edward.

Es adorable. Me refiero a que Edward siempre ha sido un chico muy lindo, pero parece que cada vez se ve mucho mejor. Él se ha adelantado de la línea que separa lo lindo de lo caliente y ha aterrizado profundamente en la categoría de lo caliente. Juro que si sigue así, tendré que mantenerlo sólo para mí.

De todos modos, me he tenido que aguantar sentarme junto a él, en el centro de estudiantes, mientras que hace sus entrevistas. Tengo la esperanza y espero nunca aflorar más que un chico. Y algunas de las respuestas que estas chicas dan. Soy una especie de vergüenza para ellos y ¡No soy de avergonzar fácilmente! A veces, cuando un activo mira a una chica que cree que es caliente y expresamente decide entrevistarla. La activa escribe sus iniciales en la parte inferior de la página, que permite saber a todos que la vio primero.

¡Y ellos dicen que las chicas inician el juego!

La fiesta es para saludar y conocer grupos. Sólo chicas de primer año que entrevistaron son las invitadas. Se lleva a cabo bajo el pretexto de que están intentando hacer más sociales sus compromisos, pero realmente creo que la idea es que los chicos mayores pueden alcanzar a las ingenuas chicas de primer año.

Mientras caminamos hacia la casa de la fraternidad, Edward me está diciendo un montón de reglas que él piensa necesita seguir para esta noche.

¡Te lo juro, tú pensarías que es mi padre!

Estoy medio escuchando y medio pensando en el chico guapo que conocí en la clase de química de hoy. De alguna manera tengo que conseguir que sea mi compañero de laboratorio ¡Eso haría de la Química 101 por ciento más interesante!

Escucho a Edward diciendo:

—No subir las escaleras con nadie, No vayas a ningún llamado tour de la casa de fraternidad, No tomes nada que tú misma no te sirvas, Nunca dejes tu bebida fuera de vista, Ponte en contacto conmigo cada media hora. —

Estoy aburrida de las reglas de Edward y mi mente deambula de vuelta al chico de química. Me pregunto si vamos a elegir a nuestros compañeros de laboratorio o ¿Si se asignan? ¿Tal vez por orden alfabético? Al pensar, me doy cuenta que ni siquiera sé cómo se llama el chico lindo.

—¿Estás escuchando? —pregunta Edward.

—Uh, por supuesto. —¿Qué fue lo que dijo justo ahora?—. Me dijiste que me ponga en contacto contigo, te estoy escuchando —miento—, por favor, continúa. —Así que lo hace.

Una y otra y otra vez. —No embriagarse, No hay ninguna mesa de baile. —¡Al fin y al acabo nunca haría eso!—. No participar en juegos de combate. —Bueno, tal vez...

—Ten cuidado con los hombres de clases superiores. —¡De ningún modo!

—Pégate a mí... —¡Aburrido!

Pensé que en la universidad se suponía que abandonas todas las reglas. Por lo menos las que tenía que seguir en la escuela. Mi mente divaga de nuevo al niño de química.

¡No puedo evitarlo!

Tal vez podemos elegir a nuestros compañeros de química basado en la QUIMICA ¿Entiendes? Por supuesto, no estoy segura si tenemos química, porque todo lo que hice fue sonreírle al muchacho, pero él me devolvió la sonrisa. Es un buen comienzo. Ahora sólo tengo que averiguar su nombre y luego...

—¡Ahh! —gritó.

Edward deja de caminar y dirige los pasos directamente en frente a mí. Desperté de mi sueño al chocar y entonces casi caigo sobre él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le grito, ya que en su intento de atraparme tomó mis hombros llevándonos hacia abajo.

Dios, él es fuerte. Cuando finalmente me case con mi príncipe, espero que tenga brazos tan fuertes como los de Edward. Ah, y unos grandes abdominales también. Me pregunto si muchos príncipes vienen a la escuela de aquí. Eso sí que sería algo útil para ponerlo en el directorio de estudiantes y creo también que sería una buena herramienta de reclutamiento.

Edward me está hablando en voz alta.

—¿Qué es lo que estas pensando y por qué estas tan distraída? Esto es algo importante. —Suspira hacia mí.

—Aprecio eso, Edward. —Todavía está sosteniendo mis hombros y está totalmente cerca de mi cara. Estoy tentada a darle un beso, sólo por agarrarlo con la guardia baja, pero lo más probable es que se enoje conmigo y no necesito eso en estos momentos por lo que no lo hago—. Pero tú sabes que no soy exactamente la mejor siguiendo reglas. ¿Por qué no sólo escoges la más importante y haré lo mejor que pueda? —digo, con un gesto de mi mano.

Se aleja de mí, me mira a los ojos y dice:

—Bien. Tú te vas conmigo —Hace una pausa para un mejor efecto—. ¿Entendido?

Yo asiento con la cabeza.

—Repítelo —me exige.

Siendo la listilla que soy, levanto mi mano derecha, como si estuviera haciendo un juramento en un tribunal y digo. —Juro decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Voy a dejar la fiesta contigo.

—Continúa.

Suspiro. El chico me conoce muy bien.

—Incluso si hay un chico lindo con el que preferiría salir.

Luego de pensar en una escapatoria posible, le digo:

—Oye Edward ¿Qué pasa si no quiero salir de la casa de fraternidad? Dependiendo de cómo me va, quizás quiera quedarme. —Edward se está irritado conmigo, puedo decirlo. Me gusta verlo un poco irritado y afortunadamente, me parece que soy capaz de irritarlo con facilidad. Usualmente es muy reservado.

¡Dispara!

Acabo de darme cuenta que soy muy tonta, porque realmente debí haber mantenido esa laguna para mí misma. La podría haber necesitado mas tarde.

Ese es el problema con mi boca. A veces habla antes de que mi cerebro lo procese.

—Dios ¿tengo que conseguir un abogado sólo para acordar algo? Aquí está Bella, TE VAS A IR CONMIGO CUANDO YO ESTE LISTO PARA SALIR. ¿Lo tienes?

—Sí, lo tengo.

Por Dios, es mi caballero de brillante armadura, así él lo quiera o no.

Edward y yo caminamos dentro de la casa de fraternidad y saludamos a dos chicos promesas. Ellos están sentados en una mesa frente a la puerta y las chicas que hacen juego con las entrevistas de su promesa. Uno de los chicos toma una foto Polaroid21 (¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que esas cámaras seguían existiendo!) de cada niña y escribe su nombre en ella con un marcador permanente. Lo tengo, puedo tomar mi foto, entrar a la fiesta, tomar una cerveza y permanecer en un rincón de la habitación, charlando y tomando de todo.

Capto a un hombre mirándome fijamente, desde el otro lado de la habitación. Por supuesto, siendo la terrible flirteadora que soy, olvido todas las reglas de Edward y pestañeo hacia el chico. Observo cómo otro chico entrega en sus manos uno de los marcadores permanentes. ¿Qué? ¿Él después firma autógrafos? Al otro lado, reconozco dos chicas de mi clase de historia. Un grupo de nosotras hemos estado entreteniéndonos en las lecturas aburridas escribiendo notas entre sí, acerca de qué clase de cosas desagradables nos gustaría hacer al caliente asistente graduado.

Debido a mi falta de experiencia en esta área, se puede decir que fácilmente estoy aprendiendo mucho más de lo que se esperaba en la clase de historia.

Le echo un vistazo al chico guapo de atrás. Quizá sea hora de que reciba un poco de esa experiencia.

—No mires ahora, Edward —le ordeno— pero ¿Quién es el chico de allí con la camisa de polo verde?

—¿Por qué te importa? —me pregunta Edward sospechosamente, en su voz de niñito maleducado. Juro que a veces pienso que tiene doce años.

—No lo sé. —Me encojo de hombros—. Sigue mirando hacia acá. Sólo me preguntaba quién era.

Edward hace como le dije y espera unos minutos. Al menos el niño puede seguir instrucciones.

—¿Crees que es lindo? —pregunta, antes de mirar.

—No, no realmente —miento.

Edward aleja los ojos de mí y mira al chico con la camisa verde y dice: —Ah.

Mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo y frunce el ceño. —Ese es Matt Fuller. Es un sénior y nuestro Asesor promesa. —Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y trata de leer mi mente.

—Me pidió específicamente que te entrevistará.

—¿En serio? —Sonrío demasiado grande, porque ahora él sabe totalmente que estaba mintiendo acerca de la parte linda.

—¿Cuándo? Estoy muy segura de que me acordaría de él. —Miro a Edward con curiosidad.

—No lo recuerdo exactamente, pero creo que me vio cuando te llevé en mis hombros a través del campus. —Edward niega con la cabeza hacia mí—. Realmente no sé por qué dejo que te salgas con la tuya, con las cosas que haces.

—Porque soy irresistible, Edward. —Sonrió y me encojo de hombros—. Tú no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo. Además, no fuiste por todo el campus, sólo fueron unos cincuenta metros antes de que fingieras un ataque al corazón y te apoyarás en mi peso colapsando sobre mí en la hierba.

—Oh, sí. Lo recuerdo. Creo que has ganado algo de peso. —Golpeo su hombro. Lo ignora y continúa —Ahora que lo pienso, creo que es cuando Matt te vio.

Me da una gran sonrisa. Justo ahora lo recordaba.

—Tú probablemente no te diste cuenta, porque estabas muy ocupada rodando por el césped conmigo.

—Estoy bastante segura de que estaba tratando de quitarte de encima de mí.

—Bueno, Matt no lo vio de esa manera puesto que me preguntó si tú eras mi novia.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Qué historia inventaste esta vez, Edward?

Él sonríe. —Oh, sólo le dije que a pesar de que estás locamente enamorada de mí, no quiero estar atado, por lo que sólo somos amigos. Por supuesto, lo que tendría que haber dicho es por favor sólo llévatela, ella son muchos problemas de los que no vale la pena.

Golpeo a Edward con el dedo.

Entonces giro mi espalda y observo a Matt. Estoy intrigada y emocionada por el hecho de que quería entrevistarme. Eso significa que al menos hay unos pocos interesados. Matt es realmente caliente. Supongo que debe tener una estatura de un metro ochenta y seis centímetros y tiene la constitución de un atleta. En buena forma, pero no demasiado grande. Tiene el cabello marrón, espeso y ondulado, no estoy segura de si se trata de su postura autoritaria o la frescura de Oxford, pero el luce como que creció con un padre rico. Me lo imagino conduciendo un BMW, en un club de golf y tenis. Probablemente podría estar en un anuncio de la compañía que hizo su camisa. Se ve bien en un hogar, de pie, en el patio trasero de una casa de verano, grande, en el océano, jugando al croquet y celebrando con un Martini.

No es el típico chico con los que suelo salir. Pero bueno, estoy en la universidad para experimentar cosas nuevas, ¿No?

Edward, quien evidentemente ha tenido éxito en la lectura de mi mente otra vez, dice:

—Realmente no creo que quieras alguna parte de eso, princesa. Él tiene una reputación de playboy y los rumores de su habilidad sexual es de prácticamente proporciones legendarias. Todas las promesas tienen miedo de él o por lo menos de las historias sobre él.

—¿Todo el mundo? ¿Incluso tú, Edward? —Edward simplemente sacude la cabeza hacia mí. Frustré al muchacho, creo.

Sonrío, porque aunque me gusta lo que estoy oyendo hablar de este Matt. Esperemos que no sea todo lo que dicen, que sólo exageren. Tal vez hay un chico malo en todo ese refinamiento.

Edward frunce el ceño. —Desafortunadamente, creo que te tiene en su mira. Así que ten cuidado o, mejor aún, simplemente trata de evitarlo.

—Edwaaaaaard, no lo voy a evitar. —Echo un vistazo a Matt, que está mirándome de nuevo. Esta vez, atrapé sus ojos. Sostengo la mirada por un segundo, sonriendo, hasta que mira hacia otro lado, aparentemente avergonzado.

Algunos playboy.

Él es lindo aunque. ¿Qué demonios? Es probable que invente su propia reputación sólo para impresionar a las promesas.

Creo que 'qué demonios' se ha convertido en mi mantra personal. Puedo tener las camisetas hechas en breve.

—Está bien. Entonces, al menos puedes dejar de hacerle ojitos. Me enferma.

Ignoro el comentario de Edward.

—Estoy segura de que los rumores son exagerados y además, probablemente no esté interesado en mí de todos modos. Apuesto a que el pidió un montón de entrevistas a estudiantes de primer año. Aparte de que no luce como mi tipo.

—¿Qué? ¿Él no es un idiota? —Interrumpe Edward, teniendo un golpe bajo a mi gusto en hombres.

Fruncí el ceño hacia él, le coloco una mano en la cadera y destello un poco de actitud.

—¿Sabes qué? Sólo por diversión, apuesto cinco dólares, que puedo hacer que venga aquí ahora para hablar conmigo.

Vamos a probar algunos de mis poderes recién descubiertos de la persuasión masculina.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? —Al igual que no puedo.

Vamos a ver, ya le he sonreído y le hice ojitos. (Aparentemente, Kate y Angela me lo han enseñado bien) Siguiente paso, hacer que le preocupe que mi disponibilidad sea cuestionable. Me enfrentó a Edward y apoyo mi cuerpo en él. Realmente sólo presionó todo el frente de mi cuerpo hacia arriba de él. Probablemente debería mencionar, que Edward tiene un excelente cuerpo en el cual se debe estar presionada.

—Bueno, Edward —le susurro al oído lentamente—. Sólo voy a susurrar en tu oído.

—¿Y rozas la parte delantera también? —susurra de regreso—, creo que me está gustando este plan.

—No, no voy a hacer eso. Simplemente me estoy poniendo muy cerca de ti, diciéndote, no sé, algo muy privado.

—¿Estas hablándome sucio? —Se ríe y ajusta sus brazos a mí alrededor. Esa cosa de leerme la mente es útil a veces, porque comprende totalmente mi artimaña.

—¡Si, lo estoy! Sonríe, como si te gustara lo que te estoy diciendo.

—¿Por qué no me besas el cuello mientras estás aquí? sólo por si acaso.

—Buena idea. No importa si te estoy utilizando ¿Verdad Edward? —le preguntó, cuando coloco mis labios en su cuello hacia arriba junto a su oreja.

Escucho su respiración.

No creo que le importe.

Su cuello huele muy bien. Me encanta la forma en la que Edward huele. Todo varonil, almizclado y muy delicioso. Por un minuto, olvidé todo sobre ese tipo Matt.

—No, en absoluto —ronronea Edward—, aunque si esto no funciona rápido, sería forzado a arrastrarte de vuelta al dormitorio y hacer mi camino contigo.

Lo admito, creo que sería divertido dejar a Edward hacer su camino conmigo, pero sólo somos amigos y no quiero arruinar eso, así que sí.

Me río y empiezo a decir: —Edw... —Cuando me interrumpe.

—Eres buena —dice Edward, sorprendido—, allí viene.

—Mentiroso. —Ni siquiera me giro, porque estoy segura de que se está burlando de mí. No podría haberlo hecho tan rápido.

Sin embargo, debo serlo, porque en lugar de contestarme, Edward me cambia de brazo, se inclina a mí alrededor y sacude la mano de Matt. Me doy la vuelta y estoy cara a cara con un dios griego.

Él es mucho mejor de cerca. Debido a que de cerca se puede ver que tiene estos sorprendentes ojos verde esmeralda y una sombra sexy a las cinco en punto.

—Matt Fuller —dice Edward, presentándome—, esta es mi amiga, Isabella Swan.

Matt tiende la mano para estrechar la mía.

Colocó mi mano en la suya. —Es un placer conocerte.

Matt me estrecha la mano y luego la baja a su lado, sin dejarme ir. De hecho, no creo que tenga ninguna intención de dejarla ir. Me mira con esos ardientes ojos verdes y rápidamente se deshace de Edward.

—Oye Edward ¿Por qué no consigues una cerveza igual a esta? La dama está seca. —Tintinea mi botella vacía.

—Uh, claro —dice Edward. Sabiendo que está siendo despedido, por lo que cuando está detrás de la espalda de Matt, me da una mirada que dice recuerda las reglas.

Miro a Matt y luego hacia abajo en mi mano. —¿Entonces puedo conseguir mi mano?

—No lo creo —responde, atractivamente transpirando por todos sus poros.

Ahora, habría pensado que este tipo de movimiento audaz habría alejado a un chico, pero parece estar teniendo el efecto contrario. Estoy impresionada. Es ridículo, pero esto es algo que me veía haciendo con el fin de crear una buena impresión.

—Así que voy a tener que permanecer aquí toda la noche, ¿Uh? —digo inocentemente, pero sabiendo que la sentencia tiene una gran insinuación.

—Bueno, al menos hasta que me conozcas apropiadamente —replica y parpadea con pereza.

—Oh, genial —digo, rodando mis ojos fingiendo aburrimiento—. Me preguntarás mi especialidad.

—No, ya sé. Ingeniería.

¿Uh? El señor pantalones sabelotodo.

—Bueno, leíste mi entrevista o tú eres psíquico

—Culpable.

No sólo sigue sosteniendo mi mano, sino que también invade mi espacio personal. Está enloqueciéndome un poco. Estoy teniendo un momento muy difícil al tratar de no mirar su boca. Temo que si sigo mirando podría hacer algo imprudente, como empezar a besarlo. También lucho contra el creciente impulso de frotar mi mejilla contra la incipiente barba en su cara.

—Ya había leído tu entrevista. De hecho, podrías estar interesada en saber que esta casa de fraternidad fue construida en 1957. Tiene algunos detalles arquitectónicos muy interesantes.

—¿En serio? Déjame adivinar, ¿Quieres darme un tour? Tú sabes, he oído hablar de esta casa prácticamente toda mi vida. Mi padre y el padre de Edward pertenecían a esta fraternidad y vivían aquí.

—Bueno, en ese caso, apuesto a que te encantaría un tour. —Su mirada es depredadora.

Ahora recuerdo haber escuchado esa regla. No tours. Estoy mirando alrededor, buscando a Edward, con la esperanza de que va a volver con mi cerveza. Realmente me gustaría tener algo con lo que mantener mi boca ocupada.

—Tal vez más tarde —le digo educadamente, no negándome completamente.

—Estas entrevistas, me parece que sólo es una forma para ustedes chicos de conseguir la primicia sobre la nueva cosecha. Déjame adivinar ¿Mañana por la noche se sientan alrededor de una fogata y califican a las chicas? —Tiene una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro que me deja saber que eso es exactamente lo que harán.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —susurra, apoyándose más cerca de mí. Puedo sentir su aliento cálido en mi cuello y puedo olerlo. Huele diferente de Edward, más como a jabón, pero todavía muy bien.

—¿Tu realmente haces eso? —Me río con incredulidad, sin embargo, estoy totalmente imaginándolo. Eso es algo que los chicos harían.

Estoy en un rollo ahora, así que tomaré otra puñalada en la oscuridad.

—¿Y los resultados, están basadas en la apariencia o cómo, um, que tan amigables son las chicas?

—No se supone que debas saber eso —susurra en mi oído de nuevo.

Realmente no creo que sea un gran secreto. Creo que sólo está tratando de tenerme.

Está funcionando.

—Diría que situamos a las chicas en su capacidad para hacer amigos —afirma, como un político, no es tan veraz.

—Así que, hipotéticamente, digamos que te beso esta noche ¿Qué tipo de clasificación puedo obtener? —Coqueteo.

—Una estrella.

Le doy una mirada insultada y luego trato de hacer que mi rostro se vea más sexy.

—¿Qué si soy muy buena haciéndolo?

—Sin embargo sólo es una estrella —responde—, lo siento.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Si decido, desnudarme y bailar sobre una mesa? —Sonríe.

—Aunque eso es algo que disfrutaría mucho ver, me temo que no te daría ninguna estrella.

—Es algo así como la diferencia entre un deporte de espectador y un deporte de contacto.

Ah, lo tengo.

—¿Por lo tanto vas a darme un beso?

—No —respondo, moviendo la cabeza como si fuera el pensamiento más lejano de mi mente. Estoy mintiendo, porque es lo que está a la altura. En realidad es todo en lo que puedo pensar.

—Bueno ¿Cómo vas a ganar alguna estrella? Tú me pareces una chica competitiva.

Oh, soy un tanto bromista.

—No dije que no iba a besar a nadie.

—Ah —dice él, agarrándose el pecho—, rompes mi corazón.

Sí, estoy segura.

—De hecho estoy bromeando. Dudo que bese a alguien esta noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Seguramente no quieres ser la ÚNICA chica aquí sin una estrella en su nombre?

Él piensa que este comentario es como un reto para mí. Estoy muriendo por un beso, puedo ser como todas las demás.

En todo caso, todas las chicas en esta fiesta se han besado esta noche, pero evidentemente ya tiene resuelto esto, eso suena como un desafío para mí.

—Sabes, creo que eso es exactamente lo que me gustaría ser.

—Entonces, ¿Siempre obtienes exactamente lo que quieres?

Uh, no, no realmente, pero creo que mi suerte está cambiando.

Matt está sonriéndome como si fuera el nuevo juguete de Navidad que realmente quería, pero todavía no puede jugar con él, porque no ha leído las instrucciones.

—Si tengo que decir cualquier cosa al respecto, sí, creo que por lo general suelo hacerlo —le respondo con sinceridad.

Me estoy sintiendo plena de mí misma esta noche y me estoy divirtiendo. Es verdad. Si quiero y puedo hacer algo para que suceda, usualmente lo hago.

Chicos imbéciles que salen con putas y los accidentes de coche son cosas que no puedo controlar. El Sr. McCarthy me lo ha estado diciendo una y otra vez.

Sólo ocúpate de cosas que puedas controlar,Bella.

—Así que, déjame adivinar —dice, finalmente liberando mi mano y pretendiendo llevar a cabo una entrevista con su cabeza, como un psíquico—. Ah, sí, lo tengo. Reina de la promoción, animadora, cita con el mariscal de campo, candidata a los ojos más bonitos. ¿Estoy cerca?

—Uno. Ya me dijiste que leíste mi entrevista. Y Dos. Esas cosas ni siquiera existirían

—Dame el gusto.

—Ehh... 50-50. —Mantengo mi mano plana e inclinada hacia atrás y hacia

adelante—. No a la reina del baile, infiernos no, a lo de ser animadora, sí a lo del mariscal

de campo —le digo, rodando mis ojos con intención—. Pero Jake resultó ser un idiota. Y sí

—dije, batiendo mis pestañas—, a lo de los ojos.

Matt se inclina hacia mí, empuja mi flequillo largo, y me mira fijamente a los ojos. —

Sí, totalmente seductores.

Trato de no ponerme nerviosa, pero este chico es un tipo que me desconcierta.

Bueno, realmente me desconcierta.

Así que de vuelta a ser una elegante gilipollas, con la esperanza de extender la

estancia de esta bomba de tiempo junto a mí.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Ya tienes a tu víctima para esta noche? —Bajé la voz y le

susurré con voz ronca—. He oído que eres prácticamente una leyenda por aquí.

Se encoge de hombros luciendo avergonzado.

Imagínense. Si yo fuera un chico, me entretendría con historias del pasado de mis

victimas, pero ya que soy una chica el depredador se convierte en el señor tímido e inocente.

—Entonces, ¿Hay un récord para el número de estrellas dadas por un hombre? —

digo, cambiando el tema. Pero luego de pensar añado—: Por favor no le digas a mi padre.

Él se ríe. —Bueno, hay dos récords, actualmente. —Mira a su alrededor, como si estuviera a punto de contarme un secreto o una información y luego susurra nombres, números y fechas sin sentido en mi oído.

—¿Y tú marca personal?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas. —Entrecierra los ojos con irritación.

Decido hacer el momento un poco más incómodo. Me acerco y empujo mi dedo suavemente en su pecho.

—Oye, tú querías que te conociera.

Me mira a los ojos, rindiéndose un poco, pero finalmente dice: —Es privado.

—Bien, ahora me dejaste con curiosidad.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Bien. Voy hacer mis propias conjeturas. Hmm. —Saboreo mis labios, luego meto un dedo en mi boca y froto mi labio inferior, supuestamente pensando.

Realmente, sólo quiero que mire mi boca. —Prácticamente el estatus de leyenda, pero no los récords. —Me inclino hacia él y susurro una conjetura salvaje en su oído.

Puedo decir inmediatamente que di en el clavo o que estuve muy cerca. El instante de asombro en su rostro lo delata.

Vaya, vaya.

—Parece que ambos tendemos a conseguir lo que queremos. —No puedo dejar de sonreírle. Es divertido provocarlo.

Se siente avergonzado y obviamente, no quiere hablar al respecto.

Miro alrededor y veo que Edward está besando a una chica con cabello castaño.

Caray, ¿Cuándo el chico aprendió a trabajar tan rápido? Tal vez esto de la fraternidad será bueno para él. Quiero decir, estoy muy impresionada.

También estoy tentada de ir a chocarme con él ahora mismo, sólo para señalar un punto, pero no lo hago. Debo tener un poco de diversión.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo voy a conseguir un beso de ti? —Se queja—. ¿Y si tu no besas a nadie?

—Mira, te lo prometo, promesa de meñique —le digo, sosteniendo arriba mi meñique—. Te debo un beso.

—Tú sabes, no he decidido si debería atacarte o entrar en negocios contigo —dice, mientras toma mi dedo meñique con el suyo.

Sonrío con eso.

Se ríe, y por primera vez, veo una maravillosa y sincera, sonrisa en su rostro. Me gusta. —Ven a mi habitación —dice con una voz suave—. Tengo algo realmente bueno ¡Tequila! Vamos a tomar un trago o dos.

Claro que lo haremos y ¿Qué más vamos a hacer?

Estoy contemplando mi próximo movimiento, cuando una realmente genial canción empieza a reproducirse.

—Vamos, baila conmigo primero. —Tiro de su brazo hacia la pista de baile.

Se mantiene firme, me jala y dice: —No bailo hasta que haya tenido un mínimo de dos tragos. Lo siento, es una regla.

—Bueno, las reglas se hicieron para romperse.

Sin embargo, él sacude la cabeza.

Por consiguiente, tomé un enfoque diferente y ronroneé inocentemente,

—¿Quieres decir que no puedes envolver tus brazos alrededor de mí? —Paso mis dedos suavemente por los lados de sus brazos—, presiona tu cuerpo con el mío y nos mecemos lentamente. —Sonrío, cierro los ojos y me balanceo ligeramente por delante de él—. Hasta que ¿Has tenido dos tragos?

—No es una canción lenta —dice, pero está cediendo, lo puedo notar.

—Lo suficientemente lenta —replico y lo arrastro fuera de allí.

Bailamos lentamente, en la música rápida y toma completa ventaja de la cercanía, dejando que sus manos pasearan por todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

No lo pensé, sin embargo. Hay algo en él que me gusta mucho. Es como, un reto. Este no es el típico, sin cerebro, juego de tontos, sino más bien como una partida de ajedrez.

Su movimiento, mi movimiento, su movimiento.

En realidad, tengo que pensar en esto.

Me parece fascinante y seamos sinceros, la mayoría de los chicos hasta la fecha no son exactamente neurocirujanos. Este combate mental es muy estimulante.

En muchas maneras.

Después de unas cuantas canciones, me excuso para ir al baño y aplicar un brillo a través de mis labios. Cuando doy marcha atrás, no veo a Matt en ningún lugar. Tal vez tuve miedo de que se lo llevaran. Estoy casi esperando que ese sea el caso.

Al llegar abajo, tomo una cerveza de una nevera portátil, en el piso, junto a mí. Apenas cuando estoy de regreso arriba, me doy cuenta de que Matt, sigilosamente se coloca enfrente de mí y está de pie muy cerca a mi lado.

Me río y muevo la cabeza de forma persistente

—¿No tienes alguna parte a donde necesites ir?

—Sí —me susurra al oído, manteniendo su boca allí.

—¿En dónde?

—En ti.

Su voz es baja y suave. No me había dado cuenta que dos simples palabras pueden sonar tan endemoniadamente sexys.

Pero entonces mis ojos se agrandan con ese comentario cuando me doy cuenta de lo que quiere decir.

Uf, ¿De repente hace calor aquí dentro?

Mierda. Creo que quede sin palabras.

Eso nunca sucede.

Lo sé.

Sé lo que estás pensando. Yo también.

Es una línea total.

Pero tengo que admitir que me ha puesto la piel de gallina e hizo que mi estómago revoloteara. Además, me encanta que me susurren en el oído. Hay algo tan caliente acerca de eso.

Pude recuperarme del descarado comentario, de regreso, asentí con la cabeza en evaluación.

—Una rápida y sucia mente. Me gusta eso. —Se balancea hacia mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal poniéndome en contra de la pared.

—Entonces ¿Estás convencida de darme ese beso que prometiste?

Él prácticamente esta mendingando.

—Por Dios, tú estás muy obsesionado con un estúpido beso. —Rodé mis ojos hacia él—. ¿No te puedes simplemente relajar?

No dice nada, sólo me mira con sus ojos ardientes. Ojos que no dejan ninguna duda de la respuesta a la pregunta.

No.

Inequívocamente, no. No puede.

Dulce.

—Bien —le digo diplomáticamente, cuando introduzco la mano en su bolsillo para recuperar el marcador.

Está luciendo sorprendido y feliz de ver dónde está mi mano, pero luego se ve decepcionado cuando saqué el marcador y lo sostengo delante de él.

Puedo hacer un gran gesto de tomar la tapa. Me agarro la mano, escribo Te debo uno en la palma de su mano y luego la llevo hasta mi boca.

Estoy siendo tan mala, yo misma me impresiono.

Cierro los ojos y presiono mis labios poco a poco en el interior de su palma.

Te lo juro, creo que lo oigo gemir.

¡Ja! ¿Quién se imaginaba que la práctica de besar tu mano valdría la pena? Abro los ojos lentamente, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y mantengo la mirada durante unos segundos.

Evalúo la marca rosa de mi beso en su mano y la dejo caer sin contemplaciones.

—Allí. Tú tienes escrito. Te debo uno. Ahora, ¿Qué hay de ese trago?

Sí, estoy por ir a su habitación. Rompiendo una de las Reglas de Edwards.

¿Pero qué Demonios, no?

Su habitación está decorada como el típico hombre. Mierda tirada por todas partes. Se acercó a una mini nevera, sacó una botella fría supuestamente costosa de tequila y limón. Agarra dos vasos, sal, un cuchillo y aquí vamos.

Para la preparación del trago, cortó el limón en cuatro partes, vierte el licor y me da la sal. Justo cuando estoy a punto de lamer mi mano, Matt la agarra y poco a poco pasa la lengua a través de ella, todo esto mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Wow.

Él es muy caliente.

Y sus intenciones son tan claras.

Vierte un poco de sal en su propia mano y lo hace rápidamente. Tintineamos las copas y abajo el primer trago.

¿Sabes, me pregunto, si él siempre tiene estas cosas alrededor o se lo compró sólo por esta noche?

La buena noticia es que lo vi romper el sello de la botella de tequila, entonces no tengo que preocuparme sobre alguna cosa introducida dentro de mi trago.

Hacemos otro trago, después él brinda por el "Te debo uno" y de alguna manera lo persuadí para volver a bailar.

Veo que escaparé de su habitación sin ningún daño. Voy a tener que decirle a Edward que sus reglas son estúpidas.

O no. Probablemente obtendría una conferencia sobre la suerte que tuve esta vez.

Se está haciendo un poco tarde y la música se ha ralentizado.

Bailamos un poco más, muy cerca.

Estoy sintiendo el tequila y bailando tan cerca de él, me está empezando a volver loca. Es hora del beso, ¡Pienso!

—Entonces, ¿Estás planeando coleccionar estos "te debo uno" esta noche o alguna otra noche?

Cree que quiero que me pida una cita.

—Uh, ¿Otra noche?

—Respuesta incorrecta. Inténtelo de nuevo.

Está vez responde con una sonrisa sexy. —Esta noche. —Asiente con la cabeza—. Definitivamente esta noche.

—Bueno. Vamos a salir de aquí sin embargo. Si no estamos en la casa de la fraternidad para el beso no puede ir en mi record. ¿Cierto? —Le doy mi mejor mirada al dormitorio, tratando de convencerlo, aunque creo que él estaría de acuerdo en casi cualquier cosa en este momento.

Asiente con la cabeza hacia mí y lo arrastro hacia afuera de la puerta principal.

Cuando estamos apenas en la puerta me empuja contra la pared e intenta darme un beso. Rápidamente coloqué mi mano en su boca para detenerlo.

Me mira con frustración. Agarro su mano con el "Te debo uno" y la sostengo frente a su rostro.

—Te debo uno ¿Recuerdas? No al revés.

—¿Por qué no te relajas, y me dejas darte un beso?

Tiro de él alrededor de la casa. Detrás de algunos arbustos.

Cursi lo sé, pero bueno, ya estaban allí.

Lo miró fijamente con detenimiento. Sigue mi mirada y bajo por su camiseta Oxford donde desabrocho unos cuantos botones de la parte superior.

Y empiezo con el "Te debo uno" mediante el esparcimiento de besos en la parte

superior de su pecho que exhibe la camisa abierta. A continuación, me muevo hacia arriba por su cuello, muy lento y pausadamente.

Finalmente, hago mi camino hacia su boca.

Estoy muy segura que pague mi "te debo uno" plenamente.

Y lo disfruté. Mucho.

Deje la fiesta después, tiempo después, pero con Edwards como estaba planeado.

Después de algunas citas con Matt, si alguna vez iba a perder mi virginidad ya no era un problema. Nosotros éramos casi inseparables. Estaba convencida de que, al igual que mi mamá, había conocido el amor de mi vida como un estudiante de primer año. Matt me trataba bien y se había ganado casi a Edwards y el sello de aprobación de Emmett.

Pero cuando regresamos de las vacaciones de Navidad, me informó que tenía una especie de compromiso con una chica de su casa. Algo como en este sentido: le di un anillo, ella está planeando la boda, se compró un vestido y reservamos fecha para junio.

Tengo que admitir, fui aplastada. Realmente pensé que era la elegida. Este también es el momento en el que Edward decide decirme que Matt era demasiado mañoso para ser de confianza. Le pedí a Edward que, por favor, me diera una opinión honesta del siguiente chico al comienzo de una relación, de lo contrario, que mantuviera su gran bocota cerrada con el

Te lo dije, al momento de terminarse.

Sin embargo, recordando, ahora estoy convencida de que debe ser un mandato de la universidad, al igual que el que dice que estudiantes de primer año deben vivir en el campus, para que puedan experimentar los aspectos sociales de la universidad apropiadamente, que las niñas de primer año no deben tener sólo un chico exclusivamente.

Porque, si se comparan los chicos disponibles hasta la fecha de tu escuela secundaria, con comida, entonces tú estarías escogiendo la comida de una máquina expendedora a medio llenar.

Pero, en la universidad, la elección de un chico hasta la fecha es como elegir una comida de las más grandes, la más increíble, Tú Puedes Comer de un buffet todo lo que quieras, lo que jamás te imaginaste.

¡Y no habrá dietas para mí!

Hmm, vamos a ver, creo que voy a empezar con un par de promesas de la fraternidad, el luchador aficionado en la clase de sociología y el más maduro, pero totalmente caliente asistente graduado de historia.

Entonces, tal vez uno de esos jugadores de fútbol, ese chico caliente que siempre parece estar en la cinta de correr junto a mí cuando hago ejercicio, tal vez incluso tiene algo de ese lindo fotógrafo.

¡La Universidad es increíble! ¡Es realmente una lástima que traten de arruinarla con clases!

* * *

_**19 The Husker: Se refieres al equipo deportivo de la universidad.**_

_**20Libros Slam: Son libros referente a la vida del patinador Tony Hawk.**_

_**21Polaroid: Película fotográfica instantánea.**_

_**Bella es toda un pillina, quien lo diría, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos el viernes!**_


	22. Capitulo 20

**Hola! LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA! Disfrutenlo! Nos vemos el LUNES!**

* * *

Durante el segundo año, hubo más grandes cambios en mi vida.

Eran buenos cambios, porque me decidí hacerlos. En primer lugar, vendí la casa donde crecí. Fue una decisión dura, pero era difícil mantenerla y realmente estaba vacía todo el tiempo.

Los Cullen y los McCarty me ayudaron a pasar por todo. Me aconsejaron sobre qué debía empacar y guardar, y lo que debíamos vender.

Por ejemplo, guardaría todas las fotos y videos de nuestra familia, el baúl que papá le dio a mamá antes de casarse, el vestido de boda de mamá, el juego de comedor y porcelana de la abuela, cosas como esas. El resto se vendió en una gran subasta. Los McCarty se ofrecieron a comprar el solar vacío de al lado. ¡No querían perder nuestro juego de fútbol anual del Día de Acción de Gracias!

El Sr. McCarty ha estado manejando la finca y me ayuda con las decisiones financieras. Realmente ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo para remplazar a mi papá. No sé qué haría sin él. Tomamos parte del dinero de la venta e la casa y compramos otra en Lincoln. Está nueva, a poca distancia de la universidad.

Estoy segura de que es una estrategia para mantenerme a salvo, los Cullen y McCarty sugirieron que Emmett y Edward vivieran conmigo. Lo cual está bien para mí. ¡Nos llevamos muy bien y nuestro lugar es TAN genial!

Dispone de tres dormitorios y una planta muy amplia. Al principio, los chicos dijeron que no importaba la forma en que estaba decorado.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras, está bien —dijo Emmett.

Así que para probar un punto, Esme y yo conseguimos una muestra de este tejido de flores muy feo de color rosa y púrpura y logramos decirles a los chicos, con una cara seria, que estábamos pensando en pedir un sofá con eso mismo.

De repente, les importaba.

Con la orientación de las madres, teníamos las paredes pintadas de un color oro neutro y ribetes blancos. La cocina tiene muebles de madera oscura y electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. Se suponía que iba a tener un muro que la separara de la sala de estar, pero desde que lo sacamos mientras estaba todavía en construcción, lo cambiamos por lo que es una zona de barra larga en su lugar. El comedor formal tiene una mesa de billar en el centro del mismo, y las paredes están decoradas con carteles de cerveza y recuerdos de fútbol de Nebraska.

El salón parece un catálogo de Pottery Barn22, con dos sillas de club de cuero rojo, y blandos, suaves sofás de color caqui. Hay divertidas almohadas y desentonadas cortinas que la señora Mac hizo con un atrevido y geométrico estampado de tela en colores caqui, rojo y amarillo dorado.

Y Dios no lo quiera, me olvidé de mencionar la enorme televisión, sonido y sistema de juego.

Debo advertir, si tienes un presupuesto determinado, o incluso si tienes algún tipo de limitación de tiempo, ¡No lleves a los chicos contigo a la tienda de electrónica!

Sólo ve por tu cuenta, y compra un maldito televisor.

Con los chicos envueltos en esta decisión, lo que debería haber sido una tarea sencilla, tomó tres viajes muy largos al almacén, noches de comparaciones en línea, y estoy segura de que podríamos haber alimentado a un pequeño país con lo que se gastó.

De todos modos, me gusta mucho la forma en que ha resultado todo. Incluso llevamos el jacuzzi de mi casa y lo pusimos en el patio. ¡Usamos esa cosa todo el tiempo!

No tenemos grandes fiestas ni nada, he visto lo que las fiestas pueden hacer a una casa y ¡No quiero saber nada de eso! Pero siempre parecen ser las personas mayores. Emmett cree en un buen cuidado de su línea ofensiva, ya que tienen que cuidar de él, por lo que están casi todos los domingos durante la temporada de fútbol. Ellos juegan al billar y ven los partidos de fútbol profesional durante todo el día. Normalmente termino cocinando y siempre estoy haciendo deliciosos bocadillos para todos.

Los hermanos de fraternidad de Edward tienden a pasar el rato en su Casa, pero algunos de ellos vienen para el CVT (Club del Viernes por la Tarde). Y, por supuesto, con tantos chicos lindos alrededor, muchas de mis hermanas de la hermandad disfrutan de las frecuentes visitas también.

**22 Pottery Barn es un conocido local estadounidense de muebles y objetos decorativos para el hogar, ellos venden por catálogo, vía online o en tiendas distribuidas. **


	23. Capitulo 21

**Hola! Saludos a Tina y a AleyamOterrab! y a TODAS las lectoras silenciosas! Gracias por sus add's a FF y los Follows!**

**Disfruten el capi:)**

* * *

Siento que me congelo hasta morir. Mi cuerpo duele, la garganta y el cuello están realmente inflamados y pienso que mis glándulas también lo están.

Odio admitirlo, pero será mejor que idee algo.

Es martes por la noche y en lugar de estar en el bar con Edward y algunos amigos, estoy en la biblioteca investigando para un trabajo que se debe entregar en dos semanas. Estoy tratando de comenzar con esto, que es algo que nunca hago. Tiendo a esperar hasta el último minuto. Siempre he dicho que trabajo mejor bajo presión.

Y realmente lo hago.

El maestro de esta clase quiere que usemos la biblioteca y no sólo el Internet para nuestra búsqueda. Tenemos que tener cinco fuentes que vengan de la biblioteca, así que estoy tratando de quitar del camino las cinco fuentes estúpidas, entonces podré usar el Internet para hacer el resto.

Pero me estoy comenzando a sentir realmente mal, de hecho no me he sentido bien desde hace un par de semanas, pero estoy haciendo lo mejor para ignorarlo. Tal vez soy alérgica a la biblioteca. Me pregunto si eso pudiera quitarme de encima ese estúpido trabajo.

Probablemente no.

Me doy por vencida con las fuentes y me voy a casa, a una casa vacía. Me quito la ropa, me pongo un pantalón caliente, y después me voy al cuarto de Emmett a por un viejo jersey de práctica. Amo estas playeras porque son grandes, suaves y sedosas. La camiseta se ve enorme en mí, pero se siente grandiosa. Me voy a la cama y me meto en mis cobijas con la intención de calentarme.

Duermo un poco y cuando despierto, me siento peor.

Estoy definitivamente enferma.

Desearía que mamá estuviera aquí. Ella siempre me malcriaba cuando estaba enferma.

Realmente la extraño a ella y a papá.

Entonces pienso que la mejor cosa que debo hacer, es llamar al celular de Edward.

Contesta con un alegre: —Hola.

Hay mucha risa y ruido de fondo. Suena como si estuvieran pasando un gran rato. Odio perderme el gran rato.

—Edward —me quejo—, ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa?

—No pronto. ¿Acabaste en la biblioteca? ¿Vendrás a acompañarnos? ¿Sabes que todos estamos en Kegger, cierto?

—Oh —dije tranquilamente.

—¿Qué está mal? —Lee mi voz y sabe que si no digo "Estaré allí", algo debe estar mal.

—Nada Edward, simplemente no me siento muy bien. —Estoy a punto de llorar—. Um, bueno, me siento realmente mal y estoy sola. —Sorbo la nariz.

—Estaré ahí. —Lo escucho decirle a todo el mundo "tengo que irme", antes de que cuelgue su teléfono.

_Soy realmente afortunada de tener a Edward_, pienso, mientras me vuelvo a dormir.

…..

Siento una mano en mi frente y me despierto para encontrar a Edward a mi lado.

—Mi Dios, Princesa, ¡Estás ardiendo! ¿Te tomaste la temperatura?

Sacudo la cabeza y cierro los ojos. Mis parpados queman.

Edward se apresura al baño y toma el termómetro. Después se sienta en mi cama y dice:

—Aquí abre tu boca.

Lo hago, poniendo el termómetro bajo mi lengua, mientras Edward se descobija.

Todo mi cuerpo está temblando. Realmente tengo escalofríos. El termómetro suena y Edward lo lee.

—Jesús, es 40.5º. ¡Te llevaré al hospital!

Me levanta de la cama, me carga hasta el carro y me lleva al hospital. En el hospital, me dan medicina para ayudar a bajar la fiebre.

El doctor está preocupado de que pueda tener meningitis porque mi cuello duele demasiado.

Una enfermera toma algo de sangre y muestras de mi nariz y mi garganta. Espero que los análisis muestren algo porque ¡Realmente no quiero una aguja dentro de mi espina! Me han admitido en el hospital y estoy en un cuarto sola. Me estoy sintiendo un poco mejor porque la fiebre ha bajado a 38.90°. Al menos ya no me duele parpadear.

Mi doctor, el Dr. Daniels, entra y me dice que comience a pensar con quien tuve contacto cercano recientemente.

Le da a Edward una pequeña libreta para notas.

—¿Qué tan cercano? —le pregunto.

—Contacto físico —dice simplemente, mientras lee mi historial.

Tal vez estoy delirante por la fiebre, pero parece que lo está poniendo difícil. Así que le pregunto para tenerlo más claro.

—¿Cómo solamente estando alrededor o contacto físico real?

Se detiene de leer mi historial, me ve como si estuviera ciega y dice—: Contacto físico. Como besar.

—Necesitaremos más papel para eso, Doc —dice Edward, el comediante de la esquina.

—Cállate Edward. —Lo miro.

Pero continúa—: Sólo traiga el directorio estudiantil. Podemos usar un marcador, podría ser más rápido.

Traté de ignorarle y le hice al doctor otra pregunta.

—¿Qué tan lejano debe ir este contacto?

—Oh, solo un par de semanas —dice el doctor.

—¿Por qué?

—Bien, porque la meningitis puede ser muy contagiosa y peligrosa. Se puede difundir rápidamente en las universidades, pero podemos tratar a cualquiera con el que hayas estado en contacto si lo necesitamos. Tendremos una mejor idea con lo que estamos tratando cuando tengamos los resultados de tus exámenes.

—¿Qué hay acerca de Edward? —Asiento hacia el comediante.

—Dudo que un beso en la frente cuente —dice Edward con su voz de malcriado.

—¿Están relacionados? —El doctor sonríe y le pregunta a Edward.

—No, somos compañeros de cuarto —dije antes de que Edward tuviera oportunidad de hacer otra observación inteligente.

—Tienes razón —dice el doctor—. Un beso en la frente debe ser seguro. ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? ¿Algún síntoma?

—Bien, mi espalda está un poco herida por cargarla y arrastrarla aquí —responde asintiendo hacia mí.

—Cierra. La. Boca. Edward. —Me está avergonzando tanto.

El beeper del doctor suena, frunce el ceño y dice:

—Discúlpenme, regresaré. —

Estoy pensando a quien besé la semana pasada, cuando un recuerdo viene a mí. Pongo mi mano en mi boca y digo—: Oh Dios, Edward. ¿Dónde está Emmett? ¿Lo has visto hoy? ¿Se está sintiendo bien?

Edward me ve, aturdido. Se pregunta por qué debería estar preocupada por Emmett, pero entonces pone dos y dos juntos y pregunta incrédulamente,

—¿Emmett? ¿Besaste a Emmett?

Hago una media sonrisa y sacudo mi cabeza.

—¿En los labios?

_Oye, estoy enferma. Deja de hacer tantas preguntas. _

—Uh, sí.

—¿Cuándo? —Me da una mirada severa—. Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué? —

_Está bien, aprecio el hecho que esté preocupado por mí, dejó el bar y me trajo aquí, pero no creo que esto sea algo de su incumbencia y se lo digo. _

—No es de tu incumbencia, Edward.

No se ve feliz conmigo. Tal vez sólo jugaré con el Sr. Molesto un poco. Así que suspiro, como si estuviera a punto de derramar mis intestinos.

—Bien. Fue hace unos días y no fue nada, realmente. Sólo Emmett, siendo Emmett.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa?

—Significa que entró por la puerta y me besó. Tú conoces a Emmett, él no tiene que tener una razón. Sólo hace las cosas.

Edward está sentado en la esquina con la boca abierta. La mirada en su cara me rompe, pero trato de no sonreír.

Es bueno saber que puedo estar muy enferma y aún así tener sentido del humor. Después de esos golpes constantes que me dio enfrente del doctor, bien, se lo merece.

—No es la gran cosa, Edward, sólo nos besamos y bien —digo con un encogimiento—, una cosa llevó a la otra y pasamos la tarde en la cama.

No deseo.

Algo de eso.

Realmente, no estoy segura de por qué Emmett y yo nunca dormimos juntos. Definitivamente nos habíamos enganchado en una ocasión, pero nunca habíamos ido lejos. Y Emmett no me había besado frente a Edward desde la noche del baile de graduación. Nuestra relación, desde un punto de vista de besos, es un poco rara, si pienso acerca de eso.

Supongo que la cosa "Que nos arruinará" viene de las dos partes. Pero tenemos una pequeña tradición de besarnos cuando está deprimido o tuvo un mal juego, está herido o algo. Pienso que soy su consuelo. Siempre me dice que no puede tratar con otras chicas después de perder, así que nos vemos en nuestra mesa atrás del bar, o en una fiesta o en algún lugar, nos emborrachamos y nos besamos. Después regresamos a casa y actuamos como si nunca hubiera pasado. Emmett es el típico atleta. Usará los mismos calcetines si tiene una buena racha, y nunca ha tenido dos juegos perdidos seguidos si nos besamos después de que pierde. Así que odio admitirlo, pero algunas veces no estoy tan triste como debo estar cuando los Huskers pierden, porque sé que Emmett y yo nos divertiremos esa noche. Tal vez eso es. Ambos sabemos que es sólo por diversión. Siempre lo molesto diciéndole que necesita casarse con una chica justo como Edward, alguien tranquilo, organizado y responsable. Claro, ahí es cuando me dice: "_Tú necesitas casarte con Edward_".

Y si realmente estoy siendo honesta, algunas veces deseo que Edward me besara.

Quiero decir, ¿Cuántos chicos abandonarían a la chica con la que están saliendo e irían a casa a cuidarte?

Pero ese es otro tema.

Le doy un vistazo a Edward, sus ojos se habían puesto más grandes. No creí que fuera posible, pero lo hacían.

Está taaan celoso, es hilarante y no puedo evitarlo, siento un placer malvado en eso.

—No te veas tan impresionado. Ninguno de nosotros está saliendo con nadie seriamente, y tú sabes siempre ha habido esta atracción...

Mi historia es interrumpida por el doctor que regresa al cuarto. Toma el historial y continúa leyéndolo.

Tengo que decirte, la mirada en la cara de Edward es completamente sin precio.

Realmente deseo tener una cámara.

Muerdo mi labio y trato de reprimir una sonrisa.

Edward ve mi sonrisa escondida.

—Estás jugando conmigo, ¿No es así?

Después me da la mirada. La mirada que siempre me hace decir todo, lo quiera o no.

Normalmente trato de luchar, no caer, pero hoy ni siquiera trato.

Soy demasiado débil.

—Si lo estoy. —Sonrío.

—¿Así que me dirás que pasó realmente?

—Sí, claro. Realmente no es gran cosa. Vino a casa el otro día y me estaba alistando para mi cita en la hermandad. Estaba pasando la aspiradora a la sala porque algunas de las chicas iban a venir después, y ustedes chicos habían dejado papas en todo el piso. Emmett se rió de mí y dijo que me veía como una telenovela de los cincuentas, aspirando en un vestido y tacones altos. Caminó hacia la puerta, después la abrió otra vez y dijo ¡Lucy! ¡Estoy en casa! Después entró, me tomó por la cintura y me besó. Como lo solía hacer Ricky en esa repetición de I Love Lucy. Simplemente estaba siendo gracioso.

Y um... Momento de confesión.

No fue sólo un beso.

Hizo toda la cosa de Lucy, pero mientras permanecía inclinada, me preguntó si Edward estaba en casa. Sacudí mi cabeza diciendo que no.

Entonces me levantó y me llevó al sillón, se acostó encima de mí y estaba besándome intensamente. Era totalmente inesperado y tan caliente.

Realmente pensé que habíamos pasado esa línea esta vez, de hecho, estaba segura. Pero cuando las cosas estaban yendo en esa dirección, justo después que Emmett había susurrado "Pienso que ya es hora de, tú sabes" y después "En tu casa o en la mía" o sea en cama de quien vamos a hacer esto, escuché la puerta del carro de Edward cerrarse. Ambos dijimos "Mierda", salimos del sillón, y nos apresuramos a nuestros dormitorios antes de que Edward abriera la puerta. Y poof, el humor desapareció.

El doctor estaba escuchando mi historia, y había estado parado muy quieto. Con los ojos en el jersey con el número 12 que yo llevaba, grita—: ¿Estás hablando acerca de Emmett McCarty?

—Sí —dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Pero el juego de Oklahoma es este fin de semana. ¡No puede estar enfermo!

Obviamente este hombre sangra rojo Husker, como casi todo el mundo en el estado.

—¡Tráelo aquí! —ordena.

Edward llama a Emmett en su celular y le dice que venga al hospital. Mientras está hablando con él, el doctor le dice:

—Dile que venga a este cuarto, como un visitante. Ciertamente no queremos que la media se entere de esto.

De hecho, tiene razón acerca de esto.

Emmett finalmente llega al hospital, pero una hora más tarde, con flores para mí.

¡Es tan dulce!

Para este momento, mis resultados de los exámenes habían llegado y se había determinado que no tenía meningitis.

¡Gracias a Dios!

En lugar de eso, tengo un caso severo de faringitis estreptocócica y, evidentemente, puede ser bastante peligrosa y tener complicaciones serias si no se trata.

Como tener fiebre reumática que se convierte en una falla del corazón.

Algo que no sabía y que realmente deseaba no haber descubierto.

Estaba deshidratada y débil, así que me pusieron un IV y me pusieron dos inyecciones de antibióticos.

Uno en cada pompa.

Um, nada bueno.

Aún estoy tratando de averiguar por qué no simplemente pusieron los antibióticos en mi IV. Estoy segura que era la manera de vengarse del doctor por la posibilidad de haber enfermado a Emmett McCarty.

—Emmett, soy el Dr. Daniels. He estado cuidando a tu amiga, Isabella, aquí —dijo el doctor, tomando la mano de Emmett.

Edward y yo nos miramos y rodamos nuestros ojos.

El hombre es un doctor, y está besando a Emmett. Eso dice que tan importante es el fútbol en el estado Comhusker. Edward y yo estamos acostumbrados a eso. Sólo tratamos de desaparecer en el fondo. Algunas veces, no sé cómo lo hace Emmett. Como se las arregla para ser tan agradable con las personas que vienen a él, aún si está a media comida o en una cita o algo así.

Toma tan bien todo. Afortunadamente, tiene una personalidad amable donde nadie es un extraño. Saluda a grandes y pequeños todo el día. Nos dice que ser el mariscal de campo de Husker es un privilegio, y necesita actuar como un modelo a seguir y honrar el legado de los grandes jugadores Husker en la historia, o alguna mierda de ese tipo.

De hecho, realmente lo cree.

Estoy realmente orgullosa de la manera en que se maneja. Siempre habla claramente e inteligentemente a la media y parece que lo aman. Claro, ayuda que el equipo esté ganando y Emmett esté jugando bien. Y tiene una línea estándar que usa cuando la media le pregunta que quiere de su carrera de futbolista: "Sólo quiero traer el trofeo del Campeonato Nacional de regreso a casa a Nebraska".

Se tragan ese tipo de mierda. Claro, eso es lo que realmente quiere.

Aunque los medios de comunicación son engañosos. Por los años, hemos visto que son totalmente despiadados con mariscales de campo muy talentosos, quienes francamente, sólo no tienen la combinación correcta de equipo para ganar.

Así que, Emmett es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que en lo que concierne los medios, tú eres tan bueno como tu último juego.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el doctor pidiéndole un autógrafo a Emmett.

Para su hijo.

Claro.

Emmett me ve usando su playera. —Hola Bella, dame tu playera. La firmaré.

Perdóname, ¡Pero la estoy usando!

Después de mucho bullicio y vergüenza, ahora estoy usando una estúpida bata de hospital y el doctor está orgullosamente sosteniendo una playera de Emmett McCarty autografiada.

¡Espero que tenga gérmenes de estreptococos!

Emmett, como siempre, tiene toda la atención.

El equipo del doctor lo muestra en todo el hospital, mi doctor lo había llamado. Aunque Emmett dice que se siente bien, deciden hacerle un examen de estreptococos.

—No podemos arriesgar que te enfermes esta semana.

Hola. Yo estoy enferma. ¿Realmente necesitamos estar preocupados por Emmett? Se ve bien.

Y realmente quiero decir bien.

No sé dónde estaba, pero demonios.

Está usando una playera color verde agua que se ajusta correctamente y que hace sus ojos de un color azul ardiente.

Y debo estar sintiéndome mejor porque no lo había notado antes.

Para mi suerte, los resultados para estreptococos terminan siendo positivos y termina a mi lado.

Edward sonríe a los dos, —Que adorable. Antibióticos que hacen juego, IVs y batas de hospital.

—Cállate Edward —le dice Emmett.

¡Gracias!

Emmett voltea a verme y me sonríe.

—Supongo que eso me gano por besarte.

Edward el comediante otra vez, nos golpea diciendo:

—Había pensado que ya habías aprendido esa lección.

Pero no se preocupen, todos los admiradores de Nebraska ahí afuera.

Emmett estaba en buena forma para el juego del sábado. Aun no me sentía tan bien, así que Edward se quedó en casa conmigo y vimos el juego en TV.

Gracias a Dios ganamos 17-6, de otra manera hubiera tenido a todo el estado enojado conmigo, en lugar de sólo Edward.

Pero desde que vivo con él, es casi tan malo.

De hecho no está realmente enojado conmigo, sólo pretende estarlo.

_Nunca puede seguir enojado conmigo. _


	24. Capitulo 22

**HOLA! **

**Espero que disfuten el capi, el cual ha dado un giro de 180° y aparecerá otro de nuestros personajes favoritoos!**

* * *

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, NO HAY FIN DE LUCRO!**

Un día, a principios de Abril, Emmett nos sorprende a Edward y a mí al pedirnos ayuda para escoger el anillo de compromiso de Rosalie. Vamos a la joyería, donde nos muestra el anillo que ya tenía elegido. Es un hermoso diamante de dos piedras en forma de marquesa. Emmett no tiene idea de cómo hacer con el ajuste del diamante. Está determinado y decidido en regalarle una banda, no sólo un diamante, así que caminamos por la tienda y hablamos con el vendedor.

Ninguna de los ajustes me parece el adecuado, así que me frustro y dibujo como creo que debería verse el ajuste en un pedazo de papel.

Es una banda de platino, no muy ancha, con tres cortes en baguette saliendo del diamante, tal cual, una estrella fugaz.

—Me encanta —dice Emmett—. ¿Tienen algo como esto? —Muestra el dibujo al vendedor.

—No —dice él, ansioso por complacer—. Pero podemos hacerlo.

Mientras estamos esperando que haga la orden, en lo que parece una eternidad, Emmett se gira hacia mí y pregunta:

—¿Entonces, cuál es tu idea del anillo perfecto, Bella?

Casi digo que nunca lo he pensado en verdad, pero estoy aburrida, y bueno, ¿Qué clase de chica no le ha dado al menos el más pequeño pensamiento? Así que dibujo mi perfección.

Un diamante cortado en forma de esmeralda de dos quilates en un ajuste de platino. De cada lado de la piedra hay diamantes en forma de baguette que forman una x en cada lado antes de entrelazarse y formar una de esas detrás.

¡Increíble, si lo digo yo!

—Wow. Ese también está genial. —Emmett lo estudia con atención—. Sabes, se parece a ti.

Sonrío.

Eso proviene de un chico que nunca le ha dado a un diamante una segunda mirada, a menos que tuviese algo que ver con béisbol.

Ahora, piensa que es un experto.

Luego de eso, nos dirigimos al bar a discutir los planes de Emmett para hacer la gran pregunta. Después de todo, Emmett y su equipo habían traído el Campeonato Nacional a casa en Nebraska, justo como él lo había planeado.

¡VAMOS HUSKERS!

Todos fuimos al juego final y nos la pasamos increíble. Emmett se graduó en Diciembre y estará yendo a los preliminares de la NFL más adelante, este mes. Espera que en ellos le vaya bien y está emocionado por saber en cuál equipo estará jugando para cuando le pida matrimonio a Rosalie.

Planea proponérselo en el aniversario de su primera cita, el 23 de Mayo. Su plan es llevarla a lo que parece ser un picnic improvisado, uno que será bastante elaborado, gracias a nuestra ayuda, para allí pedírselo.

Sonaba como el plan perfecto, hasta que Rosalie vino hacia mí llorando porque justo había recibido otra vela. Ella y yo somos hermanas en la hermandad de mujeres, y estoy orgullosa de decir que Emmett finalmente terminó con su rutina de SSF (Simple, Serena y Fácil).

No pensarás que alguna vez le permitiría olvidar eso, ¿Verdad?

Me suplicó que los juntara, luego de haberla conocido el año pasado en una fiesta.

Rosalie es una gran chica.

Inteligente. De Pre Medicina. Con el promedio tan alto como el cielo.

Tiene un mordaz sentido del humor, lo cual amo, y lo que es sorprendente viniendo de alguien que luce tan puritana.

En serio, estaba bromeando un poco cuando le dije a Emmett que debería casarse con Edward pero, en cuanto a la personalidad, Rosalie es justamente eso: una versión femenina de Edward.

Somos totalmente opuestas, y probablemente ésta es la razón por la que nos llevamos muy bien. Ella es la responsabilidad ante mi descuido, la organización ante mi caos, la calma ante mis manías, y la seriedad ante mi ligereza. Además, la chica de verdad sabe parrandear, así que nos hemos divertido muchísimo a lo largo de los años.

Es una belleza natural, y tan hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Tiene un largo cabello rubio rojizo, con unas cuantas pecas sobre su nariz y hermosos ojos azules. Mide 1, 73 y pesa 54 kg en sus días de gorda.

Y, aunque sí tiene las copas C requeridas por Emmett, no es nada parecida a las chicas con las que solía salir.

Uno: Tiene cerebro.

Dos: Nunca ha sido animadora.

Tres: Tiene cero conocimientos sobre el fútbol.

Cuatro: En ella no hay nada simple ni fácil.

Cinco: No se enamoró de él cuando se conocieron, de hecho, ¡Lo ignoró! Sabía quién era, por supuesto. Es decir, no puedes vivir en el campus y no saber quién es el mariscal de los Huskers. Pero me había escuchado hablar sobre él lo suficiente para saber que un chico así, dispuesto a salir con tantas chicas distintas, en realidad no era su tipo.

Se imaginaba que conocería a un chico en la Escuela de Medicina y que serían brillantes doctores juntos. En serio, no tenía NINGÚN deseo en salir con él.

¡DE VERDAD!

Eso fue lo que realmente le intrigó.

Ella fue su verdadero primer desafío.

Y francamente, una vez que le rogué, y posiblemente soborné un poco, para que saliera con él, pudo ver de qué iba todo el escándalo. Así que decidió, qué demonios, nunca toma en serio a una chica, así que sólo tendré una pequeña aventura con él. Pero por primera vez en su vida, Emmett hizo esperar a una chica. Le dijo que era diferente, especial, y después de un mes de no salir con NINGUNA otra chica aparte de ella, finalmente logró meter a Emmett a su habitación por las orejas y dijo, si soy tan especial, hagámoslo de una vez. Y supongo que lo hicieron.

Siendo básicamente inseparables desde entonces.

Hacen una pareja increíble y se llevan bastante bien a pesar de sus diferencias. Él intenta enseñarle sobre fútbol, y ella intenta enseñarle latín.

La cosa que me sorprende de ella, es cómo siempre parece arreglada. Incluso en una franela y pantalones de lana parece elegante. Simplemente tiene clase, y convenientemente, es la presidenta de nuestra hermandad.

En nuestra hermandad, cuando alguien es prometida o le entregan un collar de unión, un pin de promesa o se compromete, debe pasar la vela.

Suena un poco extraño, pero va así.

Básicamente toda la hermandad hace un gran círculo con las luces bajas. Cantamos canciones y cuando la vela ha pasado por el circulo lo suficiente, la chica en cuestión sopla la vela como haciendo su gran anuncio. Cuando eres la chica que necesita pasar su vela, intentas mantenerlo en secreto hasta la ceremonia. La parte difícil es que debes darle tu vela a la Presidenta.

Algunas veces, si es una chica más joven, simplemente le dice a la Presidenta. Pero la mayoría de las chicas más grandes son cuidadosas porque quieren sorprenderla a ella también.

Hoy, a Rosalie le llegó una vela en su buzón de la casa, y no sabe de quién provino.

Se lanza en mi sofá y dice:

—Simplemente no es justo. Desde que vi mi primera ceremonia de la vela, he soñado con que algún día yo lo haría. Y cuando conocí a Emmett, bueno, sólo asumí que pasaría. Estaba muy segura de que, una vez lo eligieran en las preliminares, él me lo propondría.

Emmett fue el segundo elegido en la primera ronda de los preliminares. Para mi deleite, lo hizo mejor que el corredor engreído que ganó el trofeo Heisman.

Lo siento, pero Emmett totalmente debió haber ganado eso.

Va a estar jugando para los Jefes de la Ciudad de Kansas, y Edward y yo estamos muy emocionados, ya que podremos ir a muchos de sus juegos.

—Pero, en vez de eso, ni siquiera quiere que hablemos de nuestro futuro juntos. Solíamos hablar todo el tiempo sobre a dónde esperaríamos llegar, cómo querríamos vivir, cuántos hijos tendríamos. —Comienza hacer gestos exagerados con sus manos—. Y Bella, me lo creí todo. Ahora ya no creo que quiera casarse conmigo. —Suspira—. Creo que sólo quiere ser un rico y soltero jugador profesional. El soltero más codiciado de KC, o como sea. Probablemente terminaré casada con un aburrido doctor, y veré a Emmett en un episodio de MTV _Cribs._ Estará en una casa gigante. Una casa sin ningún mueble, a excepción de una mesa de billar, una gran TV y un tubo de strippers. No habrá nada en su refrigerador, excepto cerveza y Gatorade. ¿Cuán patético sería eso? —Comienza a balbucear.

Le sonrío.

Es tranquilizador para mí saber que alguien tan inteligente, también puede no saber absolutamente nada cuando se trata de chicos. ¿De verdad no sabe cuán loco está Emmett por ella?

¿De verdad es tan ciega?

—Sé que no debería preguntar, Bella, pero ¿Sabes algo sobre esto? ¿No te ha dicho alguna cosa? No puedo dormir, estoy comiendo demasiado y no puedo concentrarme en estudiar para los exámenes finales. Seré un alce con mal promedio. —Suspira de nuevo—. Entonces, ¿Debería darle un ultimátum o qué?

¡Wow! ¿Qué digo?

Ella es mi mejor amiga, chica, y de verdad quiero hacerla sentir mejor, pero no puedo revelar el gran secreto. Seguramente la razón por la que Emmett dejó de hablar sobre su futuro es por todo esto del factor sorpresa.

—Rosalie, tú sabes que Emmett tiene bastante fuerza de voluntad, y de verdad no le gusta que le digan qué hacer. Creo que, definitivamente, NO deberías lanzarle un ultimátum, porque incluso si quiere casarse contigo, eso sólo lo haría enojarse y que no quisiese pedírtelo. ¿Por qué no te enfocas en la escuela y, bueno, dejas que Emmett maneje la relación por un tiempo? Permítele encargarse del juego. Es lo que le gusta hacer. —Su rostro me dice que esto no es muy tranquilizador. Así que acaricio su mano, y añado—: Sabes, algún día, él te lanzará esa perfecta bomba hacia la zona final, y habrá valido la espera. —La miro seriamente, porque esto lo sé de verdad—. Él lo vale, Rosalie. Vale muchísimo la espera.

—Sí, lo sé. Solamente estoy cansada de ver a las de segundo año comprometerse.

.

/

.

Cuando Emmett regresa esa noche de casa de Rosalie, entra a mi habitación y se lanza en mi cama, despertándome.

Levanto la cabeza para mirar el reloj. —Emmett, son como las dos de la mañana. ¿Qué quieres?

—Cuéntame sobre la cosa de pasarse la vela. Rosalie estaba hablando de eso. No fue honesta y lo dijo, pero me dio la impresión de que es algo que quiere hacer.

¡DUH!

—Por supuesto que quiere, pero nuestra última reunión es la semana que viene, a menos que muevas la fecha de la propuesta, nunca podrá hacerlo.

—¿Por qué esto es tan importante, Bella? ¿Y qué es lo que se hace exactamente?

Lo que quiero decir es: ¿No podemos discutir esto en algún momento donde mi mente esté funcionando? Pero mis ojos se ajustan a la luz, y logro mirar bien a Emmett. No puedo evitar sonreír. Me recuerda a un pequeño niño sentado en el borde de mi cama, esperando que le cuenten una buena historia para dormir.

También me está mirando dulcemente con esos ojos.

Lo juro, haría básicamente lo que fuera por ese chico cuando me mira así.

De acuerdo. Es el momento.

—¿No recuerdas la ceremonia de la luz de la vela en el baile de primavera, cuando Bobby Allen y Lindsey Newman se comprometieron? Estabas allí. ¿No viste?

Por supuesto, sé que no miró.

Él y Edward, a quien le había rogado que fuera conmigo por falta de una cita decente y puesto que él se veía tan ardiente, deseaba que fuese una cita de verdad, habían estado en el bar tomando tragos con los otros chicos. Sé que ni siquiera le dieron una rápida mirada.

—Bueno, uh, recuerdo que hicieron un círculo y cantaron, luego creo que nos fuimos al bar. Sólo no entiendo cuál es la gran cosa —dice con la frustración marcando su voz.

Esto tomará un tiempo, así que suspiro, me siento y coloco mi almohada detrás de mi espalda.

—Sí es gran cosa para nosotras las chicas, Emmett. Hemos visto con admiración cómo las chicas del segundo año han anunciado que les dieron collar o pin, o se comprometieron y cada vez que lo ves, deseas haber sido tú. Siempre lucen tan felices y enamoradas, y seamos honestos, el AMOR es con lo que todas las chicas sueñan.

_Bueno, eso… y el diamante, y el vestido, y los regalos, y la luna de miel…_

—De acuerdo —dice Emmett, luchando para inventar un nuevo plan de juego—. Entonces, ¿Ella podría pasar su propia vela sin saber que es su vela? Ya sabes, ¿Podría ser una sorpresa?

Quizás es el hecho de que estoy privada de sueño, pero el chico no tiene sentido.

—Emmett, en realidad no puede estar sorprendida, porque entonces no sabría que sería su vela que tendría que apagar. Así que sólo iría en círculos una y otra vez, como alguna pesadilla bizarra. Ya sabes, como esa donde presentas el mismo final una y otra y otra vez, pero nunca logras terminarlo.

—Concéntrate en el punto, Bella.

—Oh, sí. —Luego mi mente se enciende con una brillante idea—. A menos, que quieras pedirle matrimonio en frente de la hermandad, durante la ceremonia de la luz de la vela.

Lo piensa por un momento.

—Podría hacerlo —dice brevemente—. ¿Crees que le gustaría eso, o que preferiría la pregunta en privado?

—Bueno, la pregunta no es si a ella le gustará, Emmett, porque claro que lo hará. La pregunta es: ¿Estás seguro que Rosalie dirá que sí? Ya sabes, si le preguntas en frente de toda esa gente, y dice que no, podría ser un poco embarazoso para ti. —No puedo evitar jugar un poco con él.

—Oh. Creo que dirá que sí —dice, pero puedo darme cuenta que está un poco preocupado.

—Pero, honestamente, incluso si dice que no, la mitad de la hermandad estará enamorada de ti y serían felices de aceptar tu propuesta. Aunque no estoy segura de que esto podrá hacerse. —Divago—. Al menos, nunca lo he oído antes, pero supongo que será porque la ceremonia de la vela no tiene que ser hecha en privado. Lo hemos hecho en bailes y eso, así que mi respuesta final es sí. Creo que podrías, y deberías hacerlo.

—¿Qué hay sobre la parte de la serenata que la fraternidad de Edward hace? ¿Eso es importante?

—Bueno, si estuvieses en una fraternidad, sí es importante. ¿Pero que harás? ¿Poner a todo el equipo de fútbol a darle una serenata? —Me río ante ese pensamiento.

—Bueno, tal vez. Vamos, Bella. ¿Me ayudarás a planearlo?

Me da esa mirada, esa que he visto tantas veces, usualmente antes de hacer algo que probablemente no deberíamos estar haciendo. Pero por primera vez, este es un caso donde definitivamente debemos hacerlo. Él y Rosalie son increíbles juntos, y estoy muy feliz de que finalmente haya encontrado una chica perfecta para él. Y si puedo hacer que el sueño de ella se haga realidad también, por supuesto que me uno.

Pero debo darle un mal rato primero:

—¿Tengo opción?

—En realidad no —dice y salta de mi cama. Se inclina y besa mi frente. Luce tan feliz mientras camina fuera de mi habitación—. Puedes volver a dormir ahora.

Sí, como si eso fuese posible. Ahora, tengo millones de ideas corriendo por mi mente. Grito a su espalda: —Oye, Emmett, ¿El anillo está listo?

—Sí —responde, desde el pasillo.

—¿Lo tienes?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo verlo? —pregunto, tratando de no sonar tan frustrada como lo estoy con sus respuestas de una palabra.

—Nop.

—¡Eres tan fracasado!

—Ah, vamos, sabes que me amas —dice con su voz dulce.

—Sí. Lo hago. —Soy tan complaciente.

—_Buenas noches, Bella._

* * *

**_Que les pareció? Se lo imaginaban?! nuestra Rose ya está en acción! Cómo creen que les vaya en tan ansiada petición?!_**

_Nos vemos hasta el próximo lunes! si el público lo pide puede que lo suba antes!_

_Cuidense! HASTA LA PROXIMA!_


	25. Capitulo 23

**Ilovevampiresangels, karrcc y lauryy GRACIAS por sus reviews!**

_Como ya se que eres un sueño inalcanzable _  
_Me basta y sobra con que sepas cuanto te amo _  
_Mi amada amiga la mas bella por quien daría lo que soy _  
_La que me roba a manos llenas el corazón._

* * *

La semana se fue rápidamente.

La Operación Compromiso está en marcha, y el día de la última reunión de nuestra hermandad está sobre nosotros.

Me encuentro regresando a casa de estudiar en la biblioteca. Bueno, estaba casi estudiando. De hecho, se suponía que estaría estudiando, pero en vez de eso estaba coqueteando y luego besándome con este ardiente chico de mi clase de Diseño Tecnológico. He estado tratando de que me invite a salir durante todo el semestre. Resulta que recientemente terminó con su novia y finalmente parece interesado.

¡Esperaba con ansias a que eso sucediera!

Rosalie se encuentra sentada en el desayunador, aparentemente esperando por mí.

Veo la caja de la vela en la mesa frente a ella.

Oh, oh.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo de decir hola. Atraviesa la habitación en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Mira esto! —dice, empujando la caja a mis manos.

Estoy mirando la caja que decoré con un hermoso papel fucsia. Atadas a un anillo en la base del papel, hay flores tropicales en seda de color fucsia y naranja con cascadas de cintas en morado, naranja y fucsia. Nunca en mi vida he visto una vela decorada tan hermosa, si me permiten decirlo.

También sé que estos son los colores y flores de la boda soñada de Rosalie.

¡Soy TAN mala!

—Linda caja. ¿Es para mí? ¿Regalo atrasado de cumpleaños?

—¡No! —gruñe, levanta la tapa y me muestra lo que está dentro—. No te hagas la tonta conmigo, señorita. Creo que ya sabes exactamente lo que es. —Le doy mi mejor cara de confusión— Esto es obra tuya, Isabella. Esta vela está hermosamente decorada, y sé que tú lo hiciste. —Entrecierra sus ojos en mi dirección, coloca una mano en su cadera, y habla en tono amenazador—.¿De quién es?

—¿Mi obra? Nunca he decorado una vela antes, —_Bueno, excepto ésta_—, en mi vida. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Este lazo… —Señala—, luce exactamente como los lazos que haces para todos nuestros regalos de navidad.

¡Demonios!

Esta chica es demasiado observadora y quizás demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

Vagamente me pregunto si ya ha llevado a cabo una investigación forense. La imaginé diciéndome que lo espolvoreó buscando huellas dactilares.

_¡Demonios! Debí haber usado guantes._

—Déjame ver tu mano. —Demandó, tomando mi mano izquierda, probablemente alistándose para hacer las pruebas de huellas e incriminarme.

Pero en vez de eso, veo que mira de mala manera a mi vacío dedo anular. Me sorprende hasta la muerte cuando pregunta:

—¿Te comprometiste, Bella?

Me mira seriamente. De verdad es muy difícil para mí no reírme histéricamente en su cara, pero me freno de hacerlo porque soy una buena amiga, y me doy cuenta de que se encuentra afligida. Pero su próxima pregunta casi me vuela la cabeza.

—¿Tú y Edward finalmente entraron en razón y se juntaron? ¿TÚ vas a pasar la vela esta noche?

De acuerdo ja ja, tal vez no es tan inteligente.

Sus manos se encuentran en sus caderas, así que me da la impresión de que está siendo bastante seria. Dios, desearía estar filmando esto, para que así todos podamos reírnos luego.

—¿Yo, comprometida? ¿Y con Edward, de todas las personas? ¿Estás hablando en serio? Salgo como con dos, bueno, quizás tres chicos diferentes en este momento, de los cuales NINGUNO es Edward. Y por cierto, hacen lazos como estos —digo con voz de sabelotodo, mientras juego con las cintas—, en todas las tiendas de flores o regalos.

Mirando de cerca a la vela, suspira tan fuerte que vuela el flequillo encima de su frente, y dice:

—Isabella, esto apesta.

Eso es gracioso. Vela. Apesta. ¿Lo entienden? Oh, no importa.

Se encoje de hombros, respira profundo y triste, y cae al sofá.

—Está hecha de los colores de MI boda, incluso con las flores tropicales. Es como un chiste cruel riéndose en mi cara, diciendo ja-ja, nunca podrás pasar tu vela. —Luego de la nada cambia la dirección, se reintegra y en voz conspiradora dice—: Está bien. Entonces, debemos descubrir de quién es esto. Ve a preguntar por ahí. Voy a ir a la Casa a ver qué averiguo.

Y con la mirada de mujer poseída, se levanta, toma la caja de la vela y se marcha.

Sonrío para mí misma. No estoy muy preocupada de lo que pueda averiguar. Nadie en la hermandad sabe qué pasará esta noche aparte de mí.

Y, de todos modos, ¿Qué demonios era todo eso sobre Edward y yo entrando en razón? Como sea. Ella sabe que sólo somos amigos. No entiendo por qué la gente siempre piensa que hay algo entre nosotros. Creo que si ese fuera el caso, lo sabría.

_Duh._

Llamo a Emmett a su celular y casi muero de risa, contando todo sobre la visita de Rosalie.

¡Quedará tan sorprendida!

¡No puedo esperar!

Ya que Rosalie ha abusado verbalmente de cada miembro de la hermandad, y nadie parece tener idea de a quién pertenece la vela, hay mucho interés por la ceremonia de esta noche y cada miembro está presente. Nuestra reunión usual de negocios, larga e incluso muchas veces un poco aburrida, es dada rápidamente en tiempo record.

Espero que Emmett esté listo temprano.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Finalmente, ¡Es hora del show!

En su usual forma presidencial, Rosalie anuncia que habrá una ceremonia de luz de vela esta noche.

Pero todas ya saben esto, y comienzan a formar el círculo. Alguien baja las luces mientras Rosalie enciende la vela y comienza a cantar.

Sabía que, como lo planeado, Emmett estaría escondido justo detrás de la puerta de la cocina con la mamá de la Casa, Doris, quien aunque es vieja, es una mujer, y por consiguiente, adora a Emmett. Le dije que no se distrajera, y viera y escuchara con atención, para que así pudiese salir justo en el tiempo correcto.

Rosalie comienza a pasar la vela alrededor del círculo a su derecha y dice:

—Prometida o collar de unión.

Me encuentro de pie estratégicamente al lado izquierdo de Rosalie. Sé que prácticamente cagará un ladrillo cuando la vela recorra todo el círculo hasta llegar a mí cuando estemos en Comprometida.

La vela realiza la primera vuelta, y mientras Rosalie comienza la segunda ronda, dice:

—Pin de promesa.

Una vez más, la vela pasa por todo el círculo hasta Rosalie sin ser soplada. Se detiene, sosteniendo la vela por un segundo extra, después con actitud triste, dice:

—Comprometida.

Luego comienza con la tercera ronda. Cada vez que alguna se compromete, hay una magia especial en el aire y aunque todas estamos cantando, aún así se escucha un ¡Oh! En el grupo. Esta vez no es excepción. ¡Sabemos que es el grande!

La vela ya casi regresa a mí, y ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA! Utilizo mi mente para intentar mandarle el más grande mensaje telepático a Emmett.

¡SAL YA!

¡Sal YA!

Pero no parece estar funcionando. La vela es pasada hacia mí. Rosalie me da una mirada que por lo mínimo debería hacer que cayera muerta. Ella espera que sople y apague la vela.

¡Qué gran chiste sería eso!

¡Yo comprometida! ¡Já! ¡Y con Edward!

Aunque, es decir, eso no sería una cosa tan terrible. Él es bastante caliente y adorable.

Pero oh, sí, todas me están mirando fijamente. Ahora saben que o yo o Rosalie estamos comprometidas. Miro a Rosalie y le sonrío. Me da otra mirada de muerte. ¡Me siento frenética!

Así que decido aparentar, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y hago como si fuera a soplarla, y GRACIAS A DIOS, Emmett súbitamente aparece por el otro lado del círculo. No debí haberme estresado. Debí haber sabido que su tiempo era impecable.

Lo miro caminar hacia nosotras. Emmett se mueve como una pantera. Grácil, pero letal. Es decir, las chicas no pueden evitar mirarlo, pero fijamente, y créeme cuando digo que todas las miradas están puestas en él.

Bueno, todas menos la de Rosalie.

Todavía tiene sus ojos pegados a la vela que cree que voy a soplar. Mantengo la vela en mi mano, la miro y señalo con mi mirada hacia Emmett. Lo mira e inmediatamente pone una expresión aterrorizada en su rostro.

Puedo darme cuenta que está pensando, ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Por qué esta él aquí? ¿Pasó algo terrible? Camina hacia ella, y Rosalie pregunta:

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Emmett no le responde.

La mira fijo a los ojos y lentamente se agacha sobre su rodilla.

El canto se detiene, y se escucha un jadeo colectivo de parte de las chicas. Todas se han dado cuenta de lo que está apunto de ocurrir.

Rosalie todavía no está completamente segura de lo que Emmett está haciendo, y si ya se ha dado cuenta, no puede creer que esté ocurriendo de verdad. Sólo lo mira fijamente con incredulidad.

Emmett toma su mano y dice:

—Rosalie, eres la mujer más hermosa y brillante que jamás he conocido. Te amo más de lo que nunca creí posible, y cada día sigo enamorándome un poco más de ti. Me has hecho muy feliz. Tengo la esperanza de que te guste seguir manteniéndome de esa manera por el resto de nuestras vidas. Hazme un hombre feliz, Rosalie. ¿Te casas conmigo?

Rosalie y la mayoría de las hermanas tiene lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Emmett se levanta.

Rosalie mira intensamente a Emmett, lanza sus brazos a su alrededor y grita: —¡SÍ!

Las chicas hacen aawwhhh y justo cuando van terminando, una gritona chica de último año grita: —¿Dónde está la roca, Emmett?

Emmett se aparta de Rosalie hasta llegar al centro del círculo. Luego comienza a hacer lo que mejor hace, actuar frente a una multitud.

—Vamos, chicas —dice, inclinándose hacia atrás y estirando los brazos frente a él—. Acabo de demostrar mi amor innegable. —Trae ambas manos hacia su corazón—. A esta mujer en frente de todas ustedes. ¿De verdad creen que necesita un anillo?

Todas nosotras, incluyendo a Rosalie, gritamos: —¡SÍ!

Emmett asiente, saca de su bolsillo una caja de anillos de terciopelo gris, se inclina hacia atrás, y _no creo lo que veo._

Por primera vez en mi vida, veo la mano de Emmett temblar mientras hace un pase. Sí logra pasarle la caja a Rosalie, pero el pase es inestable y un poco demasiado alto.

Lucho con mi reacción natural de estirarme y agarrarlo. Tristemente, este pase no es para mí.

Rosalie, bendito su corazón, quien probablemente NUNCA ha atrapado una pelota de fútbol, o en realidad cualquier pelota, en su vida, súbitamente desarrolla los reflejos de un gato. Se alza y atrapa la caja en el medio del aire. Es increíble lo que una chica puede hacer con la motivación apropiada. Ella abre la caja. No puedo ver el anillo, pero cuando veo la manera en que lo mira y lo feliz que está, yo misma comienzo a soltar algunas lágrimas.

Emmett coloca el anillo en su dedo. Las chicas celebran y comienzan a cantar nuevamente.

Gentilmente toco su hombro.

—Creo que esto es tuyo —digo, y le paso la vela. Emmett me guiña un ojo, y Rosalie me da una gran sonrisa. Ahora sí entiende.

Ella y Emmett soplan la vela juntos. Y alguien enciende la luz.

Emmett dice:

—Oye, tengo entendido que hay serenata luego de esto. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos afuera? —Emmett y Rosalie dirigen el camino, conmigo caminando justo detrás de ellos.

¡Tengo que ver esto! No puedo imaginar lo que Emmett tuvo que prometer para lograr que algunos de los jugadores de fútbol de primer año le cantasen a su novia.

Esto podría ser un desastre total.

Esta fue la parte que él y Edward habían planeado entre ellos. Sólo espero, por su propio bien, que ella no se sienta avergonzada si es totalmente patético.

Pero mientras caminamos por la puerta, literalmente veo un MAR de rojo. Miro alrededor de la masa de gente que Emmett y Edward han convocado.

Allí están, lo que parecen ser, TODO el equipo de fútbol vestidos en jerséis de práctica rojos, casi todos los chicos de las fraternidades de la escuela, cada uno usando las letras de su casa frente a su pecho, y ¡Dios Mío!, lo que podría se la mayoría, SIN MENTIR, de la ¡Banda marchante de los Huskers!.

Ellos usan camisas rojas variadas de los Huskers, shorts y sus grandes sombreros de banda.

Como magia, cuando Emmett aparece la música comienza. La canción de combate de los Huskers. Luego de eso, tocan una canción que todos conocemos, y todos cantamos con ellos, —There is no place like Nebraska, dear old Nebraska U, where the girls are the fariest, the boys are the… hum, hum, hum, hum, hum, hum, hum, hum, hum… (Oh, en verdad debí haberme aprendido toda la letra de esta canción.)

_**No hay lugar como Nebraska, querida y vieja Universidad de Nebraska, donde las chicas son las más bellas, los chicos son los más… **_

¡Bueno, una cosa es segura! ¡Nunca nadie va a olvidar muy pronto la ceremonia de velas!

Esto no es un compromiso.

¡Es una boda de animación!

Luego de algunas canciones, la serenata acaba y el evento toma vida propia. Todo el mundo ha salido de sus casas y dormitorios en el vecindario para ver lo que está ocurriendo, y muy pronto se convierte en una gran fiesta en la calle. La banda continúa tocando, y todos comienzan a bailar. Me encuentro de pie en la escalera de nuestra casa, viendo todo el espectáculo con asombro, cuando veo a Edward en la calle agitando su mano en mi dirección.

Me pregunto dónde ha estado ese chico.

Tampoco puedo evitar notar cuán excepcionalmente ardiente se ve Edward esta noche. Está usando una camisa de los Huskers y un par de pantalones kaki con bolsillos. Nada terriblemente emocionante, pero demonios si no luce genial en ellos. Él y Emmett todavía se ejercitan juntos. Emmett ha aumentado su volumen un poco como preparación para la NFL, y me doy cuenta de que Edward también lo ha hecho. Es decir, siempre ha tenido buen pecho y brazos, y no lo sé, quizás es porque lo veo todos los días, pero de verdad no había notado lo bien que se ve. Especialmente me gusta como se han puesto los músculos que van desde su cuello hasta sus hombros.

¡Wow!

Corro bajando las escaleras, por la calle, brinco a sus brazos y grito:

—¡Edward! —Lanzó mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le doy un rápido beso en los labios.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —Edward grita en mi oído, mientras toma mis caderas y comienza a bailar conmigo.

—No lo sé. —Me encojo de hombros—. No puedo creer que ustedes hicieran todo esto.

¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ambos!

Honestamente, de verdad no sé porque acabo de besar a Edward. Todo el romance en el aire debió haberme afectado negativamente. Eso, o es porque Edward se ve tan caliente. Es decir, no fue un gran beso, sólo un pequeño piquito rápido, pero por alguna extraña razón, no creo que me importaría besarlo de nuevo.

Edward me mira intensamente por un segundo, leyéndome la mente, evidentemente, y me da un beso en los labios. Éste fue sólo un poco más largo que mi piquito, pero aún así, solamente es un tipo de beso entre amigos.

Pregunto: —¿Por qué fue eso?

Edward sólo sonríe y se encoje de hombros, como diciendo, si tú no necesitas una razón, tampoco yo.

Bailamos juntos por el resto de la noche. Ambos estamos muy felices por Emmett y Rosalie.

Vamos caminando a casa, cuando Edward pregunta: —Entonces, ¿Estás decepcionada de no haber tenido la oportunidad de pasar tu vela? —Está sosteniendo mi mano y balancea mi brazo irritablemente alto mientras caminamos.

—Bueno, ya que no he encontrado un chico que me aguante por más de tres meses, diría que probablemente es lo mejor.

—¡Dios, qué espectáculo fue ese! ¿A ti te gustaría alguna vez ser sorprendida de esa manera en frente de tantas personas?

—No lo sé, Edward. Parte de mí dice NO, demasiado ostentoso, _pero la mayoría de mí dice SÍ, porque Dios, que cosa tan romántica sería saber que un chico planeó todo eso, sólo para mí. Sería bastante increíble._ —Suspiro y sacudo la cabeza—. Pero en realidad no creo que deba preocuparme por eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Nunca vas a casarte?

—No, sólo que no parezco encontrar a un chico que me aguante.

—Sí, eres bastante difícil de aguantar —dice, mientras golpea mi hombro con el suyo.

—Sí. Bueno, tú y Emmett son los únicos que parecen hacerlo, y maldición, ahora es oficial: Emmett está fuera del mercado.

—Supongo que volvemos a ser sólo tú y yo, princesa.

—Sí —respondo, preguntándome si eso es algo bueno o malo.

* * *

**Y bien? Que les pareció? a mi me encantó! y ahora que pasará?! **

**Nos vemos El lunes!**

**Cuidense**


	26. Capitulo 24

**hola hola **

**saludos a elibella, Vicky B. Jonas, lynda cullengh, Ilovevampiresangels y ichigoneeko me hacen muy feliz chicas, gracias por sus reviews**

**nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

_Si el sentimiento fuera igual en ti y en mi _  
_Nuestro amor seria ni gloria y éxtasis _  
_Pero querer y amar no es lo mismo _  
_Siempre es mas grande el amor que el cariño _  
_Y aunque tengamos tantas cosas en común _  
_Puede ser que falle yo o falles tu _  
_Si el sentimiento que nos une no es el mismo _  
_Sigamos siendo mejor; BUENOS AMIGOS..._

A la mañana siguiente, me levanto muy temprano y me estoy vertiendo una taza de café que Edward me hace todas las mañanas antes de irse.

Es un chico mañanero.

Rosalie sale del cuarto de Emmett y se me une en la cocina.

—¿Así que finalmente conseguiré ver ese anillo?

—¿Verlo? Pensé que habías ayudado a diseñarlo.

—Sí, bueno, a ver si alguna vez lo ayudo con algo de nuevo. La mierda, no me dejaba ver cuando terminó. Dijo que tu TENÍAS que ser la primera en verlo.

—¿En serio? —dice, toda sonrojada y feliz.

Sostiene su mano izquierda para enseñarme. Me doy cuenta que ya ha perfeccionado la pose de los novios.

Y ¡WOW! El anillo le salió hermoso.

Es perfecto para ella.

—¿Cómo sabían que siempre he querido un diamante con corte de marques? No recuerdo que alguna vez habláramos de ello —dice, mientras coloca dos piezas de pan en la tostadora.

—Nosotros no lo sabíamos. Emmett compró el diamante por su cuenta. ¿Sabía lo que querías, o lo compró porque es la forma de diamante que se ve más como un balón de futbol?

—Bueno, puede ser que lo haya mencionado en el pasado, ahora que lo pienso.

—Sólo tuve que ayudar con el ajuste.

—¿En serio? —dice otra vez. No creo que ella pueda creer que Emmett hizo todo esto por sí mismo.

En realidad, yo tampoco.

Él usualmente no es tan romántico. Supongo que nunca ha tenido que ser así. Supongo que no tienes que trabajar muy duro para ser romántico con las chicas cuando se están echando a tus pies. Aún así, es bueno saber que un chico puede ser romántico cuando encuentra a la chica correcta.

Quizás hay esperanza para mí.

Tristemente, uno de los chicos que intentó tener un "romance" conmigo esta semana, pensó que decir, "Hola, ¿Quieres emborracharte y tener sexo?", era romántico.

Incluso, lo más triste es, que lo considere.

Así que, quizás no.

En algún lugar, mi príncipe está esperando.

Actualmente, no creo que esté esperando. Creo que se está escondiendo de mí.

Pero volviendo a Rosalie.

—Ya sabes, Rosalie, aparte de ayudar con el ajuste, todo lo que hice fue decirle acerca de la ceremonia. Bueno, eso y hacer la vela. Edward prometió entregarla.

—Sabía que estaba en lo cierto acerca de ti. —Se ríe, y luego le da un mordisco a su tostada.

—Honestamente —digo sobre mi taza de café—, estaba un poco preocupada sobre él consiguiendo jugadores de futbol, para hacer la serenata. Miedo de que pudiera ser terriblemente patético o completamente cursi. Tengo que decir, me quedé anonadada al ver a la banda friki entera marchando. Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció? —Sonrió—. ¿Valió la espera?

—Sí. —Ella sonrió a sí misma, soñadora, recordando la noche anterior. —Definitivamente valió la espera. ¿Puedes creer eso?

—En realidad, no. Oh Dios, ¿Qué clase de boda van a tener? ¿Cómo en el mundo comenzaste anoche?

—En realidad, hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo y Edward. Emmett y yo lo decidimos anoche, que él tenía que reportar el campo de entrenamiento pronto, sólo nos vamos a casar en la playa en algún lugar de México. Probablemente Cancún.

La interrumpo. —¿Qué van a decir tus padres? ¿No van a enloquecer? ¿Irán también?

—Bueno, seguro, ellos definitivamente estarán ahí, pero la boda será pequeña. Probablemente sólo nuestros familiares inmediatos y tú y Edward. Tendremos una gran fiesta cuando lleguemos a casa. Voy a buscar el viaje hoy. Emmett y yo estamos esperando que tú y Edward vengan a ponerse de pie para nosotros en la boda. ¿Estás lista para ser mi dama de honor? Cielos, ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Son sólo unas semanas! —Ella está parloteando y prácticamente rebosando de emoción—. Vamos a salir justo después de la graduación. Así que ¿Lo harás? ¿Vendrás?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —dije.

Y lo quise decir.

—Por otro lado —dice ella, mientras se levanta, y se sirve otra taza de café y enjuaga el plato en el fregadero—. Te vi bailando con Edward la noche anterior. Tú sabes, creo que ustedes pertenecen juntos. —Se sienta de nuevo y me mira fijamente—. Así que, ¿Alguna vez han salido o algo?

—No, a salir. Sí, a algo —digo sin expresión, sólo para fastidiarla.

Pone una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero no te emociones demasiado, el último algo fue cuando Edward me atacó durante un juego de girar la botella. Oh, y bueno, como que lo besé anoche.

Sus ojos se ponen enormes. —Tú ¿QUÉ? ¡Cuéntame!

—Uh, bueno, fue sólo un Kiko, bueno, dos kikos, pero sólo estábamos emocionados por ti y Emmett.

—¿Has pensado en besarlo otra vez? Él es tan guapo, Bella. Ustedes serian adorables juntos, y se llevan tan bien. ¿No ves la manera en que te ve, con esos ojos de cachorro? Realmente creo que está enamorado de ti.

No muy sutil, ¿Verdad? Supongo que desde que está toda feliz y comprometida, se volverá la misión de su vida casar al resto de nosotros.

—Uh, no sé sobre los ojos de cachorro. Y seguro que no me ama, somos mejores amigos. Y tan pronto como el beso pasó, no. No lo he hecho.

En realidad, no lo he hecho.

Bien. Así que la noche pasada podría haber pensado en ello por un segundo, pero sólo un segundo.

Bueno, está bien, tal vez he pensado en ello más de un segundo, porque ella tiene razón, es muy guapo. Y tengo que admitir que, realmente disfrute de tener sus fuertes brazos a mí alrededor mientras estábamos bailando, e incluso disfruté de nuestros dos besos, pero trato de cambiar el tema diciendo con una sonrisa y un guiño:

—Pero puedo decirte sobre el tiempo que me acosté con Emmett.

Ha escuchado la historia de antes del baile de graduación, por lo que rueda sus ojos hacia mí y no se distraerá.

—Bueno Bella —dice con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras camina hacia la puerta para irse a clases—. Creo que tal vez es hora de jugar a girar la botella de nuevo.

Alrededor de las nueve y media, Emmett se paseaba fuera de su habitación, mirando con cara de sueño. Le toma un tiempo ponerse en marcha en la mañana. Su pelo rubio oscuro se pega por todos lados, hay marcas de almohada en un lado de su cara, y está usando nada más que un par de pantalones deportivos cortos holgados.

Se ve adorable.

Y feliz.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece? Lo logramos —dice sonriendo, mientras se desliza en el sofá junto a mí.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Qué tal tú y la escuela media? Fue realmente increíble, Emmett. Estaba completamente impresionada.

—Así que en realidad estoy por casarme —dice, mientras su estómago gruñe—. No creo que me hagas una tortilla de celebración, ¿Eh?

Sonrío y cierro el libro que estoy leyendo. No toma mucha persuasión hacer que pare de estudiar.

—Oh, supongo —digo como si es un gran inconveniente.

Se traslada a un taburete y observa, mientras voy a buscar los ingredientes en la nevera.

Rompo tres huevos en un bol, bato y mezclo con un poco de leche. Pongo un poco de mantequilla en el sartén y salteo unos champiñones. Luego vierto la mezcla de tortilla.

Es increíble que tan buen cocinero te vuelves cuando vives con dos chicos hambrientos.

—¿Piensas que ella es la chica adecuada? —me pregunta, todavía frotándose los ojos.

—¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para hacer esa pregunta?

—Nah, siempre podría cancelar.

—Seh —digo mientras estoy cocinando el omelet—. Y tú serías un idiota. Rosalie es perfecta para ti. Es extraño porque eres tan diferente de ella. Ya sabes, tú y yo en realidad somos muy parecidos. Me refiero a que los dos nos encanta divertirnos, ser salvajes, más grandes que la vida, siempre listos para el siguiente reto, la próxima aventura, el siguiente atrevimiento. Pero en el lado de abajo, Emmett, creo que podríamos flotar sin rumbo. Somos como las cometas. Sólo vamos donde el viento nos lleve, incluso si no es el mejor lugar para estar. Rosalie es como un volador de cometas. Ella entiende que necesitas suficiente cuerda para continuar con tus aventuras. Incluso se anima y te ayuda a volar. —Le sonrío, añado un poco de queso a la parte superior de la tortilla y la volteo en un plato. Poniéndola frente a él, agrego—: Ella también sabe cuándo tienes que ser devuelto a la tierra. Te sostiene en tierra, Emmett. De una manera muy buena.

Necesito a alguien así, pienso.

Me sonríe y toma un gran mordisco del omelet en su boca.

—Además —le recuerdo—, está reservando los arreglos del viaje mientras hablamos.

—Esto está realmente bueno. Gracias —dice y toma otro bocado.

Entre mordidas pregunta:

—¿Están tú y Edward dentro?

—Sé que lo estoy. No he visto a Edward esta mañana, pero creo que ambos sabemos cuál será su respuesta.

—Bella—dice, haciendo una pausa para poner otro bocado en su boca y masticar. Luego agita el tenedor vacío hacia mí—. ¿Por qué no terminas por dormir con Edward y acabas de una vez?

—¿Qué?

—Los vi bailar juntos la noche anterior. —Y sacude su cabeza hacia mí.

%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Edward está en su última reunión de fraternidad, y Emmett está afuera con Rosalie.

Estoy sentada en casa sola, acostada en el sofá, en mis pijamas. He estado distraída girando una botella vacía de cerveza en la mesa de café, mientras los canales cambiaban entre 16 and Pregnant y Gossip Girl y beber un par de cervezas.

Bueno, tal vez más como cuatro o cinco.

Creo que puedo estar un poco deprimida y bueno, quizás conseguí estar un poco borracha.

Edward abre la puerta de entrada. Tomo una buena mirada de él.

Rosalie tiene razón. Es tan guapo.

Mi corazón se agita, literalmente, cada vez que lo veo.

Entra en la sala de estar y escanea mi fila de envases vacíos. Puedo ver su sexy trasero, mientras camina a la cocina, agarra una cerveza de la nevera y luego se deja caer en el sofá a mi lado. Abre una botella con el abridor de botellas de Emmett, que reproduce la canción de lucha de la UN. Mi mente se arremolina sobre bailar con él la noche anterior.

Quizás.

—¿Qué pasa con toda la cerveza? ¿Perdiste otro novio?

Ignoro su tonto comentario inteligente.

—¿Quieres jugar a_ girar la botella_? —me sorprendo a mi misma preguntando.

* * *

**wujuju! que tal? que creen que pase? **

**Saludos nos vemos el lunes!**

**Reviews?**


	27. Capitulo 25

**Muchas gracias a lizeth y viivii alice por sus reviews, que lindas(:**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE**

_Esperare un dia y otro lleno de ansias  
Hasta que quieras abrigarme dentro de tu alma  
Quiero vivir con la ilusión de que algún dia me amaras  
No importa el tiempo que te tenga que esperar._

_Edward está en su última reunión de fraternidad, y Emmett está afuera con Rosalie. _

_Estoy sentada en casa sola, acostada en el sofá, en mis pijamas. He estado distraída girando una botella vacía de cerveza en la mesa de café, mientras los canales cambiaban entre 16 and Pregnant y Gossip Girl y beber un par de cervezas. _

_Bueno, tal vez más como cuatro o cinco. _

_Creo que puedo estar un poco deprimida y bueno, quizás conseguí estar un poco borracha. _

_Edward abre la puerta de entrada. Tomo una buena mirada de él. _

_Rosalie tiene razón. Es tan guapo. _

_Mi corazón se agita, literalmente, cada vez que lo veo. _

_Quizás. _

—_¿Quieres jugar a girar la botella? —me sorprendo a mi misma preguntando._

_..._

—Sabes que ha sido un buen tiempo desde que jugué, pero ¿Usualmente no son más de dos jugadores? —Entorna sus ojos hacia mí, preguntándose qué clase de broma quiero jugar.

—Sí, estúpida idea. —Suspiro un poco más fuerte de lo que debería.

¿Qué carajo estaba pensando?

—Oye —dice Edward, mientras se inclina hacia delante y sostiene sus dos manos en el aire delante de su pecho—. No dije nada acerca de que sea una idea estúpida. —Hace un gesto hacia la botella sobre la mesa—. Gírala. Demonios, ni siquiera se tiene que girar. Voy a besarte de todos modos. ¿Quieres que te bese?

—¿Qué pasa con Jane la quejona? —Ruedo mis ojos cuando digo su nombre. En caso de que no puedas decirlo, no me preocupo particularmente por ella.

Esa chica siempre se está quejando sobre algo.

Usualmente yo.

—Uh, bueno. —Tengo el sentimiento de que le gustaría ignorar la pregunta—. Parece que terminó conmigo hoy.

—¿Por qué?

Se ríe.

—Bueno, podría tener algo que ver con nuestro baile salvaje de la noche anterior.

—No me di cuenta que era salvaje.

—Sí. Bueno, lo que es peor es que ni siquiera me di cuenta que ella estaba ahí. Nunca pasó por mi mente. Estaba divirtiéndome mucho contigo.

—¿Qué dijo? —Estoy intentando duramente no sonreír y mostrar mi felicidad acerca de su desafortunada ruptura.

Lo siento, pero, ¡YAY! Esa chica no era lo suficientemente buena para Edward.

—No lo sé. —Pasa sus manos a través de su cabello, se inclina sobre el sofá y toma una chupada de su cerveza. —Es algo como que, cuando nos vio bailando, supo que, lo que siempre sospechó, y siempre negué, era verdad.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Que tu y yo tenemos, y cito —dice, mientras hace comillas en el aire—, una cosa pasando.

—¿Una cosa?

—Sí, una cosa.

—Eso es ridículo. —Me encojo de hombros—. Sólo somos amigos, ha sido durante mucho tiempo. Quiero decir, Dios, en algún lugar hay fotos de nosotros de niños desnudos juntos. Y sólo estamos, ya sabes, cómodos alrededor del otro. Somos capaces de pasar el rato y divertirnos sin necesidad de que cosas sucedan.

Luego me detengo y me doy cuenta que no es la primera vez que escucho eso.

—¿Por qué todos piensan eso? —le pregunto seriamente, mientras descanso mi barbilla en mi puño—. Me refiero a que, he hecho más con Emmett, ¿Cómo nadie nos acusa nunca de tener una cosa? No lo entiendo.

—Um, bueno, ¿Puede ser el hecho de que siempre parece que huyo de mis citas para rescatarte, y él nunca lo hace?

—Nunca has hecho eso, ¿Lo has hecho?

—Princesa...

—No, en serio. —Pongo mi mano en mi pecho—. Siempre cuido de mi misma. Nunca he necesitado ser rescatada.

—Oh, ¿En serio? —Edward se ríe.—¿Qué pasa con todas las veces que has tenido cauchos pinchados? ¿Quién ha llegado y los cambia? ¿Qué paso cuando golpeaste al ciervo o el momento en que abandonaste a Richie Rich en el invierno formal, o el tiempo que tenias la fiebre altísima y tuve que llevarte al hospital?

Hace una pausa y me da su sonrisa come mierda.

—¿Debería continuar?

Bien, así que puede que tenga razón.

Y no hay nada que odie más que no estar en lo correcto.

De hecho, me estoy poniendo un poquito irritada en estos momentos.

—No tenías que venir y hacer esas cosas. Podría habérmelas arreglado sola. Y no sabía que tenías que, dejar citas para hacerlo. No tenías que hacer eso. Podrías haber sido como Emmett y decir que sólo llamara a Triple A o lo que sea.

—Sé que no tenía que hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. Supongo —dice, mirándome dulcemente con sus adorables ojos marrones—. Como tú. —Hace una pausa y me mira fijamente—. No he conocido a nadie que me haga querer estar con ellos, más de lo que quería irte a rescatar ¿Qué puedo decir? —Rueda sus ojos hacia mí—. Me hiciste jugar a tu caballero de armadura brillante por tanto tiempo, que no puedo sacarlo de mi sistema.

_Dios, es adorable_.

Se ríe ligeramente y me mira. Puedo decir por la intensidad de sus ojos que lo que está a punto de decir es importante. Pone su mano sobre mi rodilla y se inclina hacia mí.

—En serio, eres como especial para mí. —Luego añade disimuladamente—, Ahora, hablando de girar la botella, ¿Debería empezar?

—¿De verdad me besarías, Edward? —pregunto, arrugando mi nariz.

—Creo que podría ser capaz de ser persuadido —dice, sonriendo, agarra mi brazo y lo lanza sobre su hombro.

—¿Quieres tratar de persuadirme?

Mi cara esta tan cerca de él. Podría fácilmente empezar a besarlo. Sólo tendría que inclinarme un poco hacia delante.

—No, me refiero a ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasa si nos besamos, y luego salimos, y luego te molestas conmigo y terminas odiándome, como todos mis otros novios? No podría soportar perder a mi mejor amigo.

—Me voy a la cama —decido de pronto, levantándome del sofá y caminando rápidamente hacia mi habitación.

—Así que quieres jugar ahí, ¿Eh? —pregunta Edward con una sonrisa en su voz, mientras inclina la cabeza hacia mi dormitorio.

—¡No!

Entonces, lo oigo reírse detrás de mí y me da rabia, porque ese chico sabe muy bien cómo conseguir meterse bajo mi piel.

Esta mañana, Edward me trae café a la cama.

Son las 6:30 am.

Demasiado temprano para mí, pero para Edward es la hora perfecta para comenzar el día.

Él y Rosalie son el tipo de personas que se inscriben para clases de las 8 am. Emmett y yo tratamos de nunca empezar las nuestras hasta al menos diez u once.

—Gracias —digo, tomando la taza de él—. Café en la cama. Debes querer algo.

—Lo quiero. —Me mira directamente.

Está sentado en el borde de mi cama. Peleo contra la tentación de agarrarlo y tirarlo en ella conmigo.

—Así que, ¿Qué quieres?

—Tú.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero a ti —repite—. Sal conmigo _de verdad_, Princesa.

* * *

**Ya al fin edward se confiesaa! wujujuju! Que hará Bella?**

**Lo bueno ya está a punto de comenzar o bueno al menos lo que todas querian saber siiii**

**Nos vemos el lunes o puede que antes...!**

**Cuidense!**

**Reviews?**


	28. Capitulo 26

_Desde hace tanto tiempo guardo este sentimiento,  
me siento unido a ti,  
te veo y siento morir,  
se lo que debo sentir y no lo puedo decir,  
amor ya no quiero fingir, tonto soy si te me vas!_

* * *

_Esta mañana, Edward me trae café a la cama. _

_Son las 6:30 am. _

_Demasiado temprano para mí, pero para Edward es la hora perfecta para comenzar el día. _

_Él y Rosalie son el tipo de personas que se inscriben para clases de las 8 am. Emmett y yo tratamos de nunca empezar las nuestras hasta al menos diez u once. _

—_Gracias —digo, tomando la taza de él—. Café en la cama. Debes querer algo. _

—_Lo quiero. —Me mira directamente. _

_Está sentado en el borde de mi cama. Peleo contra la tentación de agarrarlo y tirarlo en ella conmigo. _

—_Así que, ¿Qué quieres? _

—_Tú. _

—_¿Qué? _

—_Te quiero a ti —repite—. Sal conmigo de verdad, Princesa._

_..._

—No puedo.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces de qué fue la noche pasada?

—Oh, nada, en serio. Bueno, Rosalie y yo estuvimos hablando. Preguntó si tú y yo habíamos, ya sabes, salido, besado o algo alguna vez. Le dije que no desde octavo grado. ¿Recuerdas girar la botella?

—Así que, ¿Pensaste que podrías querer jugar conmigo otra vez? —Su cabeza se inclina ligeramente hacia un lado, como un cachorro que está tratando de entender. Espero que pueda. No estoy segura de que yo lo haga. Niego con la cabeza.

—Quizás. Sí.

—Bueno, al menos es un progreso —dice riendo.

—¿Progreso? ¿Qué clase de progreso?

—No me digas que no puedes verlo. Dios, Princesa, juro que todos pueden verlo menos tú. —Sacude su cabeza hacia mí como si yo no tuviese ni idea.

Puede que no. Pero en este caso, sé exactamente de qué está hablando.

—Lo veo Edward. Incluso lo siento, pero prefiero no cruzar la línea. Me importas mucho para tirar nuestra amistad por una aventura. —Cruzo los brazos delante del pecho, lo que indica que mi palabra en esto es definitiva.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre una aventura? Y cruzaste MUY por encima esa línea con Emmett, y siguen siendo amigos. —Él está como murmurando para sí mismo ahora—. Por supuesto que nunca hubiera durado mucho de todos modos. Son demasiado parecidos, piensan en forma extraña, odian que les digan qué hacer. Siempre tienen razón, incluso cuando están equivocados.

—Verdad, probablemente hubiésemos peleado como locos. —Me sorprende que el pensamiento de Emmett y yo juntos sigue pareciendo molestarle—. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

—¿Probablemente? Ustedes pelean como locos.

Parece que no puede superar el tema de Emmett, así que cedo en ese punto y digo:

—Lo sé. Es por eso que él y Rosalie son tan geniales juntos. Ella está tan conectada a la tierra. Es como...

Luego me detengo.

Me doy cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y pienso sobre la conversación de ayer con Emmett.

La cosa del cometa.

_Mierda. _

¿Edward me vuela?

¿Es como Rosalie, sosteniéndome y dejándome hacer mis cosas, todo el tiempo manteniéndome segura y cerca? ¿Es perfecto para mí?

Edward interrumpe mis pensamientos diciendo:

—Termina la oración.

—Um. No. —Sacudo mi cabeza.

No puedo.

—Isabella —advierte.

—BIEN. Iba a decir que, um, ella es _como tú._

—¿Y?—empuja.

—Y probablemente perfecto para mí. —Suspiro fuerte—. ¿Ves? ¿Ves el problema? Tengo un gran conflicto de intereses aquí.

—¿Un conflicto de intereses? —Me mira como si fuera loca.

—Sí.

—¿Exactamente, a qué te refieres? —Edward necesita saberlo porque es tan exacto con todo.

—Bueno, todo el mundo piensa que tú y yo nos pertenecemos. Parte de mí está de acuerdo. Nos llevamos muy bien. Me encanta estar cerca de ti, pero la parte en conflicto de mi piensa que no debería correr el riesgo. Y, además, realmente no creo que debamos preocuparnos por lo que piensen los demás.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿Qué te parece?

—No es justo. Tú vas primero. ¿Qué te parece?

Edward se toma un momento, reúne sus pensamientos y dice cuidadosamente:

—Bueno, pienso que tenemos una buena cantidad de química.

—Química. —Me río—. ¿En serio? Me tratas como a tu hermana.

—No, no lo hago. Soy más agradable contigo de lo que soy con mi hermana. Confía en mí cuando te digo que siento cosas por ti que probablemente son ilegales sentir por una hermana.

Me río nerviosamente. No sabía eso.

—Sé que en tu mente —dice, empujando mi frente—, piensas en mí como a un hermano. —Cambia su línea de pensamiento cuando dice—: ¿Alguna vez has sentido un hormigueo cuando tomo tu mano?

—Um.

—¿Te emocionas al escuchar mi voz al final del día? ¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

—Uh.

—La gente tiene razón. Tú y yo definitivamente tenemos algo. Lo que no entienden es por qué nunca actuamos en consecuencia. Estoy pensando que deberíamos —dice confidencialmente.

—¿Lo haces? —Estoy sorprendida.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

—Uh, duh. El uno al otro. Y de verdad me gustas, Edward.

—No Princesa, no te gusto, estás totalmente enamorada de mí. Sólo eres demasiado terca para admitirlo.

Lo miro a los ojos, porque seguramente debe ser una broma, pero parece muy serio.

—Bien —digo, cediendo temporalmente y evitando el tema del amor—. Voy a salir contigo alguna vez. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—México.

—¿México?

—Sí, carrera de prueba. Si no funciona, nadie tiene que saberlo. Volveremos a como están las cosas ahora —añade, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunto perpleja.

—Tú torturándome y burlándote de mí y luego alejándote.

—¡No hago eso!

—Lo hiciste la noche anterior.

—Edward, ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero perderte. Eres mi familia, mi única familia. Estaría sola si no fuera por ti. —Juro que estoy a punto de llorar. Mis ojos comienzan a llorar y me ahogo—. ¿Por qué no puedes entender esto?

—No vas a perderme. —Pasa su mano por mi cabello desordenado y por un lado de mi cara.

Oh, eso se siente tan bien. Me derrito un poco y cierro los ojos por un minuto.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —pregunto—. Conoces mi historia. ¡Siempre pierdo al chico!

—Sí, bueno eso es porque ellos siempre fueron el chico equivocado.

—¿Y crees que eres el correcto?

—Sí. Lo creo. Soy el indicado —dice, apuntando a su pecho.

Lo imagino como Tarzán. Yo. Tomarte. Jane.

Luego me centro de nuevo en lo que está diciendo.

—He estado aquí para ti todo el tiempo. Te he escuchado llorar por otros chicos, te rescaté, cuidé de ti cuando estabas enferma, te abracé cuando estabas triste, te digo que eres hermosa cuando luces terrible. —Me mira directamente a los ojos y está serio cuando dice:

—Princesa, siempre he sido el indicado.

Me rindo.

—Lo sé —suspiro—. Así que, México ¿Huh? ¿Y prometes que si no funciona o peleamos, estamos de acuerdo en pretender que nunca sucedió?

—Lo que pasa en México, se queda en México —dice con un brillo en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Déjame pensar en ello —digo diplomáticamente.

Él pone la taza de café lejos de mí y la pone en mi mesita de noche.

—Mientras estás en ello, piensa en esto.

Entonces se inclina y me besa en los labios.

Muy bien.

No puedo no devolverle el beso. Estoy completamente relajada, toda defensa derrumbándose.

Maldita sea.

Luego se detiene, se levanta y camina fuera de mi habitación sin decir una palabra.

Wow.

_Y tiene razón, porque parece que no puedo pensar en ninguna otra cosa._

* * *

**quien quiere saber que va a pasar en mexico? (666)**

**nos vemos el prox lunes!**

**reviews? se podran llegar a los 100?**

**cuidense y bonitas vacaciones! **


	29. Capitulo 27

**Pues aqui antes de tiempo!**

**Estoy de muy buen humor asi que dije por que no?**

**disfrutenlo!**

**Gracias a: Rosh bernal, missju, viivii alice, ichigoneeko, AleyamOterrab, lizeth, Ilovevampiresangels, FaNnieCS, satineych GRACIAS CHICAS!**

* * *

_Desde hace tanto tiempo guardo este sentimiento, _  
_me siento unida a ti, te veo y siento morir, _  
_se lo que debo sentir, porque no lo puedes decir? _  
_me harias tan feliz si pudieras compartir!_

Las finales habían acabado, todos hemos logrado graduarnos, y estoy en la playa en Cancún, México.

Edward y yo estamos caminando de la mano a la luz de la luna.

Es un entorno muy romántico.

Puedo escuchar el sonido del mar lamiendo la playa. La luz de la luna está brillando en el agua y en el cielo.

Incluso se siente romántico.

La arena es áspera entre los dedos de mis pies, y el agua sigue llegando hasta la playa para acariciar mis pies descalzos.

Edward se detiene y me besa, y es realmente maravilloso.

Cuando beso a Edward, me siento como en casa, como exactamente donde pertenezco. Es una sensación extraña y maravillosa, y muy asustadiza.

Quizá él tenga razón. Tal vez estoy enamorada de él.

Si sólo no tuviera tanto miedo de perderlo.

—Deja de pensar tanto —dice, leyendo mi mente—. ¿Dónde está la Señorita Espontánea cuando la necesito? Cualquier otro momento y ya estarías bailando en la playa, besándote con el chico. Hazme un favor, Princesa, relájate y disfruta esto.

Trato de relajarme, y tengo que admitir que los besos ayudan.

Puedo decir que a Edward le gustaría que haya más que besos, pero cada vez que presiona el tema, me siento tirando hacia atrás.

_Sólo no estoy lista. _

…..

A la mañana siguiente, es increíble, porque Emmett y yo somos los primeros en la mesa del desayuno. Pensé por un segundo que nosotros fuimos los primeros en levantarnos porque eso nunca sucede, pero Emmett me informa que Rosalie y Edward salieron temprano para una carrera mañanera, y los padres ya están jugando al golf.

Típico.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue con Edward ayer por la noche? —Levanta las cejas hacia arriba y abajo, con la esperanza de escuchar algún detalle jugoso.

—Bueno, nos besamos

—¿Y...?

—Y... eso es todo.

Emmett sacude la cabeza y gira los ojos hacía mí, como diciendo que soy una imbécil.

—Emmett, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Siento toda esta presión, que debo hacer esto, no como yo quiero. Es como que me están diciendo qué hacer. Y tú sabes cuando alguien me dice qué hacer, por lo general me hace hacer exactamente lo contrario. Tú de todas las personas deberías entender eso.

—Lo entiendo, pero parece como si estuvieras buscando excusas. —Me estudia muy de cerca—. ¿Tú no iras a dejar que lo que pasó entre nosotros te afecte en esto? ¿No?

—Ah, ¿Te refieres a que nos arruinaría? Um, sí. Esa es la parte que más me asusta.

Todavía está meneando la cabeza hacia mí, así que le dije:

—¿Tú no crees que si salgo con Edward, va a arruinar nuestra amistad?

—No, no lo hago. Creo que va a mejorar tu amistad. Sin duda, tú comprendes que diferentes Edward y yo somos. Hmm, creo que tal vez ahora podría ser un buen momento para confesar.

—Confesar, ¿Qué?

Se pasa la mano por el pelo y suspira:

—Te tenía tanto miedo en la noche del Baile, literalmente bebí hasta enfermarme.

—¿Tenías miedo de mí?

—Bueno, tenía miedo de lo que yo, nosotros, haríamos. Me refiero a que realmente te quería, Bella, y tengo que admitir que muchas veces me he pateado a mi mismo por no ir a ello. —Inclina la cabeza y me mira—. Pero no quería aprovecharme de ti. Me refiero a que habías pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo. Jake. Tus padres. Combina eso con el hecho de que hubiera sido tú primera vez. No sé. Simplemente no parecía lo correcto para hacer. Tenía miedo de que te arrepentirías y que me odiarías. No podría vivir con eso.

—¿Sabías que quería que tomarás ventaja de mí?

—Sí, un poco, sí. ¿Por qué crees que me estaba cagando de miedo? Puedes ser muy persuasiva, Bella. Tenía miedo de que no sería capaz de decir que no.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Niego con la cabeza, tratando de comprender esto—. Espera, eso no es correcto. Esa noche, tú querías también. ¡Vi el condón junto a la cama!

—Sí, bueno, en ese momento estaba borracho y no pensaba con la cabeza. Gracias a Dios, me desmayé, porque creo que nos habría arruinado. En ese momento de tú vida, necesitabas estabilidad, no diversión. Tú y yo sabemos que las veces en la universidad, cuando nos enrollamos un poco, fue siempre sólo por diversión.

—Eso, y tú récord de victorias. —Me burle de él—. Entonces, ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a funcionar con Edward? Lo digo en serio, Emmett, realmente necesito saber esto.

—Bueno, hay algo más que probablemente debería decirte —Se inclina sobre la mesa y dice en voz baja—. La noche del Baile, cuando todos dormimos juntos, me desperté antes que tú. ¿Adivinas lo que vi?

—No lo sé. ¿Me veía bruta? ¿Estaba babeando?

—No, tonta, eres adorable cuando duermes. Lo que vi, fue a ti acurrucada con Edward. Él tenía su brazo envuelto alrededor tuyo. Tú cabeza estaba sobre su pecho. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. Creo que, aún cuando éramos pequeños, sabía que ustedes dos tenían un vínculo muy especial, algo de lo que no era parte. Incluso admito que fue una especie de golpe a mi ego, pero todo salió bien. Me hizo más fácil decirte lo que te dije. Quiero decir, sabía que no duraríamos sentimentalmente, somos muy parecidos, pero también sabía que estarías bien. —Me mira intencionadamente—. Debido a Edward.

Se recuesta en su silla y continúa:

—Cristo, ustedes dos son el uno para el otro. Ya parecen una pareja de ancianos casados de todos modos. Simplemente no hay nada de los beneficios divertidos... Y sé que te gustan los beneficios divertidos. —Levanta las cejas hacia arriba y abajo hacía mí en la palabra conocer.

Niego con la cabeza hacia él.

—Es mejor que estés allí para recoger las piezas si todo esto me estalla en la cara.

—Sabes que lo haré —dice, y le creo. —Bella, ¿Hay algo que hayas querido realmente en tú vida que no hayas conseguido?

—Um —le digo, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—Ve por ello —exige—. Visualiza tu destino.

—Oh, cállate, Emmett.

Emmett se da por vencido en la conversación, y vamos al buffet de desayuno. Estamos comiendo y charlando sobre lo que vamos a hacer hoy, cuando Rosalie se presenta.

Ella besa a Emmett y luego toma asiento. —Así que ¿Sobre qué están ustedes dos conspirando?

—Oh, sólo estoy tratando de hablar con Emmett para que se casara conmigo en cambio —bromeo.

—Ahora esa es una pareja hecha en el cielo —dice Emmett, bromeando con Rosalie también.

—Un matrimonio hecho en el infierno sería mejor —dispara Rosalie de vuelta.

—Oye, he vivido con él durante tres años, y nos llevábamos muy bien. —Pongo mi mano en mi pecho, fingiendo que estoy insultada.

—Sí, sólo porque Edward estaba allí para jugar de árbitro —contraataca Rosalie.

Por Dios, ella esta sólo llena de orina y vinagre esta mañana. Obviamente, la carrera no fue lo suficientemente larga.

—¿He oído que mi nombre era tomado en vano? —dice Edward, escondiéndose detrás de mí y besando mi cuello. Susurra suavemente en mi oído—. Buenos días, princesa.

Cierro los ojos por un segundo, para beberme sus palabras, el sonido de su voz, su olor a almizcle. Bloqueo todo en el mundo menos a él. Tengo que admitir, que me encanta tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

Se sienta frente a mí y coloca las palmas de sus manos juntas.

—Así que ¿Qué está pasando esta mañana?

Rosalie responde a su pregunta, diciendo con una sonrisa. —Isabella está tratando de convencer a Emmett de que se case con ella en lugar de mí.

Edward pone los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien —le digo, tratando de redimirme. No entiendo por qué Rosalie y Edward creen que esto es gracioso—. Si no puedo casarme con él, entonces seré su despedida de soltero. —Le sonrío seductoramente a Emmett.

—Lo que sea —dice Rosalie, y niega con la cabeza hacia nosotros.

Emmett me guiña el ojo.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el toque de hoy, Señorita Directora del Crucero?

Edward le pregunta a Rosalie, ignorándome y cambiando el tema.

—Bueno, voy a tener un largo día de yacer sobre la playa sin hacer nada, mirando al mar, mientras que Manuel me trae un montón de bebidas con pequeñas sombrillas —responde ella con aire soñador.

—Me parece perfecto —responde Edward, voz igual de ensueño.

Emmett y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, preocupados. Porque permanecer sentados durante todo el día puede condenadamente matarnos o, como mínimo, nos impulsaría a la locura.

Rosalie pone los ojos en blanco y dice:

—Aquí ustedes dos. No me miren tan abatidos. Hay un montón de actividades.

Ella nos desliza a Emmett y a mi cada uno un itinerario a través de la mesa.

—Me tomé la libertad de reservar un par de cosas para mantenerlos a ustedes dos lejos de los problemas.

—No va a funcionar —dice Edward.

Como si Emmett y yo alguna vez nos metiéramos en problemas.

Bueno, tal vez a veces nuestros planes no funcionan exactamente como habíamos planeado, pero bueno, siempre nos las arreglamos para divertirnos.

Emmett me dio un lindo imán la Navidad pasada. Decía_: El problema con el problema es que siempre es el comienzo de la diversión. Lo que resume muy bien nuestra relación._

Agarro la lista de la mesa y lo leo.

_09:00-10:00: Navegación_

_10:00-12:00: Torneo de Voleibol_

_12:00-02:00: Viaje a la isla privada y almuerzo_

_02:00-05:00: Hora de la siesta_

_05:00-07:00: Happy hour en el bar de la playa, a continuación, ensayo_

_07:00-09:00: Cena con la familia_

—Rosalie —le digo—, tienes que hacer algo mientras estás aquí.

—Isabella, lo creas o no, tumbarse en la playa cuenta como algo. Además, vamos a almorzar juntos. Que va a ser divertido. Estaremos cabalgando motos de agua hacia el centro turístico en la isla privada.

—Sí y he oído que la isla es ropa opcional —dice Edward y mira de soslayo hacia mí.

Grandioso. Ahora tengo algo más de que preocuparme por las siguientes tres horas.

Emmett y yo tratamos de navegar. Estaba bien, pero no lo emocionante que esperaba, porque no había mucho viento. A continuación nos dirigimos al torneo de voleibol de 2 contra 2. Esta fue una actividad muy divertida porque Emmett y yo pateamos traseros y ganamos todo. ¡Naturalmente!

Después de eso, nos dispusimos a reunirnos con nuestros amigos playeros.

Encontramos a Edward y Rosalie sentados en sillas de playa bajo una palmera, haciendo exactamente lo que habían dicho que harían. Bebiendo. Rosalie parece estar un poco borracha, y Edward no se queda atrás.

—Oye, estábamos viendo el torneo de voleibol desde aquí. ¡Ustedes lo hicieron grandioso! —dice Rosalie, y luego besa Emmett un poco demasiado apasionadamente.

Edward se levanta, me agarra por la cintura y me dice:

—Y se veían genial también. Me gusta mucho el nuevo bikini.

Luego me besa apasionadamente. ¿Qué hay en esas bebidas? ¿Poción de Amor?

Pero decido que me gusta Edward así. Él es muy flojo y divertido. Tenemos un gran momento montando la moto acuática hacía la isla. Estúpidamente le permití conducir, pero lo disfruto inmensamente porque soy capaz de envolver mis brazos alrededor de él y agarrarme fuertemente. Me encanta la sensación del viento en mi cara y mi cabello volando detrás de mí. Me siento libre.

Cuando llegamos a la isla, Edward bromea conmigo y me persigue por la playa, tratando de alcanzarme para ayudarme a quitarme la parte superior. Cuando finalmente lo dejo atraparme, me tira en la arena y me besa. Es muy divertido, y estoy totalmente a gusto con él. No se siento en lo más mínimo presionada. Tal vez esto va a funcionar después de todo.

Regresamos al centro turístico, y Emmett le pregunta a Rosalie si ella está lista para una siesta.

Lo siento, pero ninguno de ellos se ve en lo más mínimo cansado.

—Oye —dejo escapar— ni siquiera estás casado todavía. ¿Por qué no guardan algo para la luna de miel?

Ellos sólo me miran, se ríen y se van.

Edward, que se ha calmado un poco, me mira con lascivia. —Tú sabes, me siento muy agotado. ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar una siesta conmigo?

Lo considero un minuto. No, decido. Demasiado pronto.

—De ninguna manera, vamos hacer parapente29. Vamos. —Lo tomo de la mano y lidero el camino.

…..

Más tarde, esa noche, nos encontramos con Emmett y Rosalie y sus padres para el happy hour y decirles a todos lo que se perdieron por no hacer parapente. Fue emocionante, y aterrador y una carrera total. El tipo de cosas que Emmett vive para hacer. Me encantó y me divertí mucho con Edward. Realmente me gusta estar cerca de él. Tengo la sensación de que no piensan que se perdieron de mucho, sin embargo. Se miran el uno al otro con mirada soñadora en los ojos. Y comparten esas miradas, como si supieran un gran secreto que nadie más conoce.

Me hace sentir un poco celosa. Me gustaría sentirme así por alguien algún día.

Miro a Edward y me pregunto si alguna vez podría mirarlo de esa manera.

Tan pronto como terminamos con la cena, Rosalie y Emmett se excusan. Es evidente que todavía están cansados. Cuando ella se va, Rosalie dice:

—No la mantengas fuera demasiado tarde, Edward. Tenemos clases de yoga a las ocho, con tratamientos de spa después.

—¿A las ocho? —lo digo con un gemido, pero Edward me da una mirada severa y digo: —Suena bonito. —Y me obligo a sonreírle a ella. Es su boda, después de todo.

Edward y yo decidimos ir a bailar. Creo que eso suena muy divertido, porque entonces puedo conseguir que Edward se emborrache un poco y se suelte de nuevo.

Me gustaría bailar con él toda la noche y tal vez, sólo tal vez, llevarlo de vuelta a mi habitación después.

Edward y yo hemos tomado cada uno tres margaritas enormes y estábamos bailando cuando dos chicos, que Emmett y yo matamos en la final del torneo de voleibol, vienen a bailar junto a nosotros. Todos estamos como bailando juntos, y tengo que admitir que me encanta la atención. Había pensado hoy que los chicos podrían ser gay, pero la forma en que están bailando conmigo, me inclina a pensar que no.

En un momento dado, me volteé de nuevo hacia Edward, y no lo veo. Echo un vistazo a nuestra mesa, y todavía no lo veo.

Extraño.

Debe de haber ido al baño. Los chicos y yo bailamos un montón de canciones divertidas, y la camarera continúa trayendo tragos muy buenos. En su bandeja de servir tiene un montón de collares que brillan en la oscuridad, y consigues uno con cada trago que pides. Ella debe estar vendiendo bien porque la pista de baile está brillando con ellos. Casi todas las personas que veo tienen al menos un collar puesto.

Tengo dos de ellos, creo.

Miro hacia mi pecho y veo que, en efecto, tengo dos collares, así que debo de haber tomado dos tragos. Ves. No estoy en mal estado.

Los chicos no gays después de todo, nos ordenan otra ronda, cuando la camarera vuelve de nuevo.

Tomo un trago más, me pongo el otro collar, me excuso a mi misma y me dirijo al cuarto de baño. ¿Por qué es cuando estás en el baño de un bar, de repente te das cuenta de lo jodida que estás? El puesto está girando a mí alrededor, y algo en mi cerebro me hace darme cuenta de que Edward se ha ido hace un largo tiempo.

Desaparecido.

Hmm. ¿Me pregunto dónde habrá ido Edward? Creo que voy a ir a buscarlo. No digo adiós a los chicos no tan gay y comienzo a dirigirme hacia la playa.

—Edward. Oh, Edwaaaard. ¿Dónde estás tanto en el arte, Eeedward? —Canto y bailo en mi camino a través de la arena.

¿A dónde voy otra vez?

Oh, sí. Buscar Edward. Entonces, ¿Qué?

Llevarlo a mi habitación. Oh, ¡Eso suena divertido!

Creo que veo a alguien sentado en una silla de playa delante de mí y me sorprendió descubrir que se trataba de Edward. Está sentado en una silla de playa. ¿He dicho eso ya? ¿Por qué está haciendo eso? Se supone que bailaría conmigo y lo pasaríamos bien.

Y me he estado divirtiendo mucho.

—Edwarddd! ¡Oh, Edwaaaard!, ¿Por qué eres tú el arte aquí, Edwaaard? —le pregunto, mientras me deslizo en su regazo y paso mis dedos por su pelo.

Me encanta el nombre de Edward. Sólo rueda por mi lengua. También me siento muy romántica.

Increíble que suceda después de un montón de bebidas.

Tal vez eso tragos que brillan en la oscuridad tenían poción de amor en ellos también.

—¿Por qué me dejaste, Edwaaard? —Hago un mohín, mientras que trato de mirar sexy en uno de sus ojos, pero sigo viendo dos. Bueno, cuatro en total, en realidad.

Eso tiene aspecto raro. Tiene que estar borracho para verse tan mal.

—No tenía ganas de bailar con una multitud.

Creo que Edward está enojado conmigo. ¿Por qué habría de estar enojado conmigo cuando nos estamos divirtiendo tanto?

Sé lo que quita el enojo de la mente de un chico. Besos. Así que le di un beso, pero él me empujo fuera de su regazo y se paró. Eso es raro.

—Bella, no voy a hacer esto. Tú no quieres esto o a mí. Lo has dejado dolorosamente claro esta noche, ni siquiera lo intentaste.

—¡Lo intenté, Edwardd! ¡Me estaba divirtiendo mucho! Tú eres el que me dejó.

Me estoy enojando porque me está hablando en un tono muy acusatorio. Como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

Él es el idiota que me dejó con dos chicos no tan gays.

—Edward, no lo entiendo. Tú dices que quieres estar conmigo, ¿Pero me dejas? Dices que quieres bailar conmigo, pero ¿Qué? De repente, ¿No podemos divertirnos y bailar y estar de fiesta como siempre lo hemos hecho? Me parece que no has hecho un gran esfuerzo. Y luego, después de que vengo a buscarte y darte un beso, te pones todo molesto conmigo. No me gusta, Edwardd. Pensé que querías darme un beso, Edwarddd.

—Tuve un montón de diversión el día de hoy, Bella, pero tú totalmente lo estropeaste esta noche. Pensé que querías estar conmigo, sólo conmigo.

Miro a ambos Edwards y dije:

—Así que ¿Eso es de lo que se trata todo esto? ¿Tú estás haciendo este alboroto porque estas un poco celoso? Crece, Edwardd. Adiós, Edwarddp.

Me tropiezo lejos de él y corro hacía la playa. ¿Por qué me tropiezo?

Deben ser estas sandalias estúpidas. Me están dando problemas, y ¡Tienen que salir!

Ahora.

Me siento en la arena, a pesar de que me estoy llenando mi vestido nuevo todo de arena. Tomo las estúpidas sandalias, y las echo fuera por la playa.

Edward me sigue, toma cada uno de mis sandalias de la arena y dice:

—Tú estás eligiendo pelear conmigo, Bella.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no soy la princesa?

Es decir, tres Bellas en fila y no hay nadie alrededor.

—No voy a pelear contigo. —Continúa.

¿No sabe que no quiero pelear tampoco? De hecho, lo que quiero hacer es exactamente lo contrario de eso esta noche.

Pero no se lo digo, debido a que está siendo un idiota.

—¿Por qué? ¿Podrías tener que mostrar alguna e-mo-ción? —le grito.

Me levanto y trato de cepillar la arena de mi vestido.

—He terminado con esto —le digo.

—Sí, bueno, he terminado con esto también. Esta es tú culpa. Entiendo que quieras divertirte, pero se supone que quieras divertirte conmigo, no con otros chicos. Ni siquiera lo intentaste. De hecho, creo que deliberadamente estabas tratando de alejarme. Yo soy el que se da por vencido. —Levanta las manos en el aire.

Está muy molesto conmigo, creo. Y está peleando conmigo. ¿No acaba de decirme que no iba a pelear conmigo?

¿Está borracho?

—¿Si alguna vez decides que quieres probar esto de verdad? ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Es tu turno —dice, actuando de muy mal humor.

Luego se aleja. ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡No se supone que me deje, se supone que me bese!

Lo veo alejarse caminando más y más por la playa y observé que ni una sola, vez miró hacia atrás.

¡Oh, esto no es en absoluto como quería que esta noche fuera! Me siento en la arena y sollozo.

Edward regresa, en unos minutos o en unas cuantas horas. Realmente no estoy segura.

Levanto la vista hacia él a través de las lágrimas llenas de rimel.

—Vamos, princesa —suspira, mientras me recoge de la arena y me lleva a mi habitación—. No voy a poder dormir, a menos que sepa que estás a salvo.

_**28 Happy hour (hora feliz en castellano) es una estrategia de márketing por parte de algunos bares, pubs y discotecas de varios países del mundo, en el que se ofrecen bebidas durante momentos concretos a un precio más barato. **_

_**29 El parapente (contracción de paracaídas de pendiente) es un deporte nacido, a fines del siglo XX, por la inventiva de montañeros que querían bajar volando mediante un paracaídas desde las cimas que habían ascendido. **_

_**Reviews? Nos vemos pronto**_


	30. Capitulo 28

**HOLA HOLA! aquio con nuevo capi! Estoy muuuuuy contenta**

**saludos a yisicullen25, Fanny Mars, Rosh bernal, ichigoneeko, satineych y Vicky B. Jonas**

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios! alentan a una a que suba mas rapido!**

**bueno ya saben nada de esto me pertenece!**

* * *

_Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena, _  
_pero no me pidas que quiera vivir... _

_Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura _  
_Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda _  
_La noche te sueña y se burla _  
_te intento abrazar y te escudas._

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es ese ruido? Creo que alguien está golpeando un martillo contra mi puerta.

¿Por qué hacen eso? Prácticamente me caigo de la cama y cuando lo hago, estoy realmente sorprendida de ver que todavía estoy usando mi vestido de anoche. Y está todo malditamente lleno de arena. ¿Qué demonios hice en la arena?

Uf. Me siento un poco mareada, pero debo hacer que ese ruido pare.

Miro a través de la mirilla de mi puerta y veo a Emmett. Abro la puerta, lo dejo entrar y me arrastro de nuevo hacia la cama.

—Por Dios, Bella, te ves como la mierda —dice en una voz muy alta.

Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Por qué sigues con ese vestido? Oh, wow, ¿Acabas de volver de la habitación de Edward?

—Emmett, ¿Podrías por favor hablar un poco más bajo? —le ruego, y entierro la cabeza bajo la almohada llena de arena.

—De acuerdo —dice en voz más baja, apreciando de forma rápida la situación y tomando las riendas—. Ve a lavarte la cara y vístete. —Mira a mi vestido y dice—: Al igual que, no con el vestido que llevabas la noche anterior. Te voy a llevar a desayunar. Necesitas comer, tomarte un Advil. —Me mira con verdadera preocupación—. Y no me gusta decirlo, pero puede que incluso necesites una copa. Tenemos menos de una hora para ayudarte a prepararte para encontrarte con Rosalie.

Oh, Dios mío. Me siento muy mal, pero hago lo que me dice, arrastro el culo de la cama y voy al baño.

Me lavo la cara, me cepillo los dientes y tiro de mi pelo hacia atrás en una cola de caballo.

Tengo la sensación súbita de déjà vu. Es todo muy borroso, pero recuerdo vagamente estar aquí anoche con alguien.

_¿Fue Edward? _

_¿Estaba alguien vomitando? _

_¿Era yo? _

Creo que fui yo, y creo que Edward me ayudó a llegar aquí.

_¿Por qué estoy usando mi vestido? ¿Por qué no está aquí conmigo en la cama? _

Tengo la sensación de que las cosas no salieron exactamente como lo había planeado.

Pero espera, ¡Me acuerdo!

Creo que estaba enojado conmigo. Entonces recuerdo a los chicos no tan gay y la discusión con Edward.

Yo, llorando en la playa. _Oh, no es bueno._

Lo único bueno que recuerdo, es que estoy bastante segura de que era yo quien vomitó anoche.

Eso significa que en realidad puedo sobrevivir a este día.

Abro la puerta del baño y me sorprendo. Emmett está de pie en la puerta con mi ropa de yoga en sus manos. Se me había olvidado que estaba aquí.

—Ponte esto —me manda.

Lo hago, y después de deslizar mis pies en un par de chancletas, nos dirigimos a desayunar.

Sólo mi suerte, cuando llegamos, Edward está ahí.

Se mete la comida restante en la boca y le dice a Emmett:

—Tengo que irme. Nos vemos en el campo de golf a las diez.

No dice una palabra para mí. Ni siquiera reconoce mi presencia.

Fruncí el ceño. Emmett, que no puede dejar de notar el clima frío entre Edward y yo, me pregunta:

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?

—Nada —le digo, poniéndome mis gafas de sol. _¿Dónde está Manuel? Alguien realmente tiene que traerlo para que baje el sol aquí. Es demasiado brillante. Me está haciendo doler la cabeza. _

—Quédate aquí —me manda Emmett, se va y vuelve con un plato enorme lleno con todas mis cosas favoritas para desayunar.

Nada de eso se ve muy atractivo.

—Come algo, Bella. Y bebe un poco de agua.

_¿Le digo que no estoy realmente en el estado de ánimo de ser mangoneada? Probablemente no, es el día de su boda. Debería tratar de ser agradable. _

Así que tomo un triángulo de pan tostado y tomo un bocado pequeñito. Emmett me da una mimosa y me ordena:

—Mejor tomate esto.

Qué asco.

—No puedo Emmett, nunca voy a beber de nuevo.

—Como si nunca he oído eso antes.

Me está tomando el pelo. Cree que esto es histeria. Sí, porque no es él, por una vez.

Así que voy en contra de mi mejor juicio y hago lo que me dice. Bebo la mimosa y me sorprendió que después de unos sorbos, no sea del todo malo.

Pero entonces, Emmett me hace sentir mal de nuevo, cuando pregunta despacio:

—Bella, ¿Qué le hiciste a Edward?

¿Yo?

—Nada Emmett, te lo juro, absolutamente nada.

Está moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo en aparente comprensión.

—Ah, bueno, ese es el problema entonces.

—Emmett —lloro—, la noche fue un desastre.

—¿Por qué?

—No es mi culpa Emmett, realmente no lo es. Estábamos bailando y pasándola bien, y en mi mente, me imaginaba que bailábamos, y luego iba a invitarlo a mi habitación. Tenía esos grandes planes.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. ¿Qué salió mal?

—Bueno, entonces los chicos lindos que matamos en el voleibol ayer se acercaron y comenzaron a bailar con nosotros.

—Pensé que eran gays —interrumpe.

—Yo también, pero anoche no actuaban como si lo fueran —le digo, levantando una ceja y moviendo la cabeza, aún me duele al hacerlo.

—De todos modos, todos estábamos bailando juntos, bebiendo y divirtiéndonos. Y Edward no dijo ni una palabra. Él solo me dejó. Pensé que se había ido al baño o algo, y me quedé esperando a que volviese, pero nunca lo hizo.

Emmett me mira con un ojo astuto.

—Así que estuviste bailando y bebiendo, y conociéndote, coqueteando con estos chicos, y te sorprende que Edward se fuera. ¿Qué eres, Bella, estúpida?

_¡Oye, eso no es muy agradable! _

—No es de extrañar que esté enojado contigo. Se suponía que iba a ser _una cita_. Se suponía que estuvieras con _él_, no con otros chicos. Yo estaría enojado contigo también. —Me da una mirada de disgusto.

_Oye, me acabas de felicitar por mi plan. _

_Traidor. _

—Soy una coqueta. Tú lo sabes. Edward lo sabe. Nunca le molestó antes, porque él sabe que soy inofensiva. Tal vez él necesita relajarse. —Hago una pausa, pensando. —Pero, honestamente, Emmett, aunque él dice que es lo que quiere, no estoy convencida de que realmente quiera esto tampoco. Quiero decir que, si lo hiciera, no se habría dado por vencido tan fácilmente.

Sacudo la cabeza a Emmett.

—No importa, ahora me doy por vencida.

—¿Puedes honestamente decirme que diste tu mejor esfuerzo con él? —Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando, y tengo la ligera sospecha de que no cree que lo hice.

—Con los años, he visto las maneras en que tú puedes envolver a un hombre alrededor de tu dedo. —Pone los ojos en blanco hacia mí—. Debería saber. Edward no es inmune a ti. Creo que si hubieras tratado realmente con él, probablemente se hubiera casado contigo anoche.

Suspiro.

—¿Lo has intentado, Bella?

—Sí. No. Ah, no sé. Sé que él espera que las cosas avancen, pero dejé muy claro que quería tomar las cosas despacio. Que no quería ser presionada. Odio ser presionada.

—No suena como si te estuviera presionando, a mí me parece que tú lo estabas alejando.

Me quito las gafas de sol, para que Emmett pueda ver hasta qué punto soy miserable.

—Mira. Lo intenté. Te lo dije, tenía grandes planes para la noche pasada y ahora me siento miserable. Y no porque bebí demasiado, sino porque creo que estoy enamorada de él. Y probablemente ya lo perdí. Quiero tanto que las cosas funcionen, pero al mismo tiempo, me encuentro a mí misma deteniéndome. Tengo tanto miedo de meter la pata.

—Creo que eso es exactamente lo que necesitas hacer. Meter la pata.

—¿Qué? —le dije, perdiendo por completo el doble sentido.

_¡Dame un respiro! Tengo una mañana dura aquí. _

—Duerme con él, Bella —dice Emmett muy en serio—, hazlo de una vez, antes de que lo pierdas.

De alguna manera me las arreglo para pasar el día. Hago yoga con Rosalie, sin vomitar, aunque mi instructor hace algún comentario sarcástico acerca de mí, luciendo un poco verde.

Lo logro a través del masaje, que normalmente es en realidad relajante, pero me dio náuseas.

Después del masaje, partimos para el almuerzo y nos traen algo sano, pero que se ve como basura, comida spa. Les ruego por una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas y, yay, me traen un poco. Rosalie y yo tomamos champán con el almuerzo, y estoy empezando a sentirme casi normal.

Después del almuerzo, las dos nos hacemos pedicura y manicura, y luego estoy programada para una envoltura de desintoxicación corporal.

Ahora eso es algo que necesito. Sacar todo el alcohol.

¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que el instructor de yoga arregló eso para mí?

Durante nuestras pedicuras, Rosalie finalmente aborda el tema de Edward. Ella no sabe nada del último desastre de anoche, y no tengo ninguna intención de decirle.

—Te vi en el desayuno la otra mañana —dice ella, como si supiera un gran secreto—. Cuando Edward te susurró en el oído, te derretiste. Tus ojos se pusieron todos soñadores. Ya sabes, NUNCA te he visto reaccionar ante cualquier tipo de esa manera. —Hace una imitación de cómo se veían mis ojos. Se ve ridículo, y estoy segura que exagera. —Eres una chica inteligente. Siempre me sorprende tu capacidad de ver el mundo como un patio de juegos enorme. Tú puedes ver millas hacia el futuro, ¿Por qué no puedes ver una buena cosa cuando está justo en frente de tu cara?

—Edward. —Manifesté, sabiendo muy bien lo que quería decir.

—Sí, Edward. Ya sabes, Emmett piensa lo mismo.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo una vez después de que él me dejó.

—No te dejó.

—Oh, yo sé —le digo con un gesto de mi mano—, pero a él le molesta, cuando digo que lo hizo. Lo siento, es una vieja costumbre.

—Tú sabes, sé todo sobre el bikini bandera, Bella. Incluso he visto esa pequeña imagen triste.

—¿Todavía la tiene? —Estoy sorprendida—. Sabes, me encanta que no te moleste. Una gran cantidad de chicas hubieran tenido un problema con eso.

—Bueno, creo que Emmett tiene una actitud de he estado allí, he hecho eso hacia ti.

—Ha estado allí, tal vez —le digo—, pero nunca ha hecho eso. —Le sonrío y luego frunzo el ceño y digo— Por desgracia.

—No. Afortunadamente. Porque si lo hubieras hecho, él tiene razón, ustedes probablemente no habrían quedado tan buenos amigos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es tan malo en ello?

—Bueno, creo que se podría esperar que lo encarara del mismo modo que hace todo lo demás en su vida —dice crípticamente. Pero entiendo completamente. —cien por ciento de enfoque y de energía. —Suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

_Figuras. _

—Isabella, es el resultado final, no estoy celosa. Cualquier cosa que funcione. Firmó un contrato de seis años, $ 48 millones de dólares. No me importa si él se visualiza a sí mismo jugando al fútbol con un burro y un payaso desnudo. Caray, volaría la imagen y la colgaría en la pared de la sala, si creo ayudaría a su juego.

Estrecho mis ojos en ella.

—Bueno, tal vez no, pero mi punto es que entiendo tu amistad con Emmett, y ambos lo valoramos.

—Tan brillante futura esposa, ¿Por qué crees que debería arriesgar mi amistad con Edward por salir con él?

—Porque ustedes son una pareja perfecta. —Hace una pausa de efecto—. Bells, es como si se hicieron uno para el otro.

—Eso es grandioso, Rosalie, pero creo que puede ser demasiado tarde. Pero no es necesario oír hablar de mis problemas, este es el día de tu boda. —Sonrío—. Sólo vamos a hablar de cosas felices.

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos anoche?

—No.

—Oh —dice entendiendo—, ¿Ese es el problema?

—Evidentemente —le digo rodando mis ojos.

...

La Boda de Rosalie y Emmett se lleva a cabo en la playa, durante la puesta del sol.

Estamos por debajo de un arco blanco hermoso que está cargado de flores tropicales y huele celestial.

La planificadora de la boda del hotel debe tener las bodas convertidas en un arte, porque dicen Si, quiero y se besan, mientras el gran sol naranja se esconde furtivamente por debajo del horizonte. Es la boda más simple, pero más hermosa y romántica que he visto nunca.

Es íntimo y personal.

Creo que si llego a encontrar a un hombre tan loco como para casarse conmigo, necesitará estar en una playa al igual que esta.

Me he recuperado de mi enorme resaca y, porque había sido mimada durante todo el día, tengo que decir que me veía bastante bien en la boda. Desafortunadamente, Edward se veía malditamente bien, no parece siquiera darse cuenta. Fue cordial y demasiado amable conmigo en la cena de la recepción como con todo el mundo.

Y, como la dama de honor y el padrino, tuvimos que bailar juntos y brindar por la feliz pareja. Pero todo el tiempo fue duro, y sólo quería llorar y rogarle que no estuviera enojado conmigo. Incluso pensé en decirle que lo sentía, aunque todavía no estoy convencida de que hice nada malo. También pensé en decirle que puede que tenga razón, que esté un poco enamorada de él, pero no pude. No estaba segura de que me creería.

Antes de venir aquí, me había imaginado en mi mente como nos divertiríamos Edward y yo en la boda de nuestros dos mejores amigos. Sobra decir que mi imagen no se hizo realidad.

Tan pronto como Emmett y Rosalie se fueron, Edward dijo:

—Buenas noches. —Y se alejó.

Pensé en ir a bailar para tratar de sentirme mejor, pero no pude.

Pensé en ir a su habitación, pero no sabía lo que le diría. Así que me fui directamente a mi habitación y mantuve la esperanza de que llamara a mi puerta.

Por supuesto, nunca lo hizo.

Sé que se terminó entre nosotros. Se jodió por completo. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi mejor amigo?

Edward básicamente no me hizo caso durante el último día del viaje, así que me sorprendió gratamente cuando volvimos a casa, y fue fiel a su palabra.

Actuó como si _nada_ hubiera sucedido.

Supongo que lo que ocurre en México, realmente se queda en México.

Seguimos hablando todas las noches por teléfono. Se sentía un poco forzado al principio, pero poco a poco fuimos trabajando el camino de regreso a la normalidad.

...

...

Me mudé a Omaha, donde tengo un trabajo con una firma de ingeniería. Edward está viviendo en casa de sus padres, por ahora, y trabajaba en la compañía de su padre.

Mi vida amorosa es, bueno, no va exactamente de la forma en que me gustaría que fuera, sobre todo porque no he descubierto qué hacer con Edward.

Así que estoy como saliendo con un chico lindo que hay en una banda. Es una cosa totalmente sin sentido. Y perfectamente sin sentido es _perfecto_ en este momento.

* * *

**hay bellitaa! otroo? ya veremos que papel tendra este nuevo novio! y Edward? que pasara con el? **

**nos vemos pronto!**

**BESOS!**


	31. Capitulo 29

_Entonces comprendí _  
_Que se alejo _  
_Llevando tanta decepción _  
_Enamorado de aquella tonta _  
_Que jamás le demostró _

_Este amor _  
_Que aun me quema por las venas _  
_Porque te amo más que nunca _  
_Aunque no lo sepas_

El verano pasó volando con el trabajo, el movimiento y el guitarrista. Pronto, hay un aire frío durante la noche a pesar de que los días todavía son calientes; prácticamente se puede sentir el otoño y, más importante, la temporada de fútbol en el aire.

No he llegado a ver mucho a Emmett últimamente. Se fue a Wisconsin al campo de entrenamiento de The Chiefs y fue nombrado Mariscal de Campo Suplente. Intento hablar con Rosalie y él cada pocos días y estoy pensando llamarlos ahora mismo, en realidad, cuando suena mi teléfono.

Miro el identificador de llamada y me alegro al ver el nombre de Emmett.

—¿Entonces, todavía estarás bajando para el juego sobre el onceavo? —dice sin ni siquiera saludar.

—Hola, Emmett, y eso depende de qué tan buenos sean mis asientos.

—Oh, son muy buenos, Belly-Baby, estarás sentada al lado de Edward.

No estoy segura de qué le pasó a Emmett desde que empezó en la NFL, pero dice Baby demasiado.

Él y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo en el teléfono discutiendo sobre el hecho que _podría_ estar enamorada de Edward.

Actualmente, hemos determinado que _**estoy enamorada**_ de Edward, y cuáles son mis posibles opciones.

Le juré que hablaría con Edward sobre cómo me siento esta noche, mientras nos preparamos para la fiesta Husker que vamos a tener.

La fiesta Husker es un evento anual, celebrando el primer partido de la temporada. Lo hemos hecho desde la secundaria. El lugar ha cambiado mucho, a veces a puerta cerrada en el Lincoln, a veces en diferentes casas, pero la lista de invitados se mantiene más o menos igual. Es una manera divertida de mantenerse al día con viejos amigos, y realmente lo espero con impaciencia.

—Probablemente no debería decirte esto pero, ¿Sabías que Edward está saliendo con Jane de nuevo? Creo que se está volviendo serio.

—¿En serio? —Estoy sorprendida por esta noticia, porque tengo la clara impresión de Edward sobre que ella sólo lo estaba molestando otra vez—. No suena serio para mí.

—Bueno, creo que Edward _puede_ tener miedo de decírtelo.

—¿Por qué? Estoy saliendo con alguien también.

—Isabella, un baterista…

—Un guitarrista. —Interrumpo y lo corrijo.

—No cuenta. Sólo estoy tratando de recalcarte la importancia de ti haciendo algo este fin de semana.

—Lo sé, Emmett. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, sólo me da un poco de miedo.

—Entiendo eso, pero me temo que si no lo haces, lo perderás para bien y por alguien como Jane.

—Mi vida apesta.

—Bueno, espero oír un reporte del progreso el domingo por la noche. ¿Y Beeeeeeella?

—Sí.

—Es mejor que se den _algunos progresos_. —Subraya y cuelga.

…..

….

Subo a mi apartamento el viernes después del trabajo para encontrar a Riley, el guitarrista, esperándome. Riley tiene el pelo largo y realmente tiene una cosa de estrella de rock and roll. Mis amigas piensan que es muy caliente. Lo es, pero no es nada comparado a Edward, y Edward es la única cosa en que puedo pensar en los últimos días. Riley es sólo una diversión _decente_.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a llevarte conmigo.

—¿Contigo dónde? —le contesto, sin seguirlo.

—Es muy emocionante, Isabella. La banda está tocando ésta noche en el Bash. Hubo una cancelación y nos llamaron para tocar en el último minuto. Habrá un montón de gente de la industria musical allí. Esta podría ser nuestra gran oportunidad, y te quiero ahí junto a mí.

—Pero te lo dije la semana pasada, tengo que ir a casa de Edward esta noche para tener toda la comida lista para la gran fiesta de Husker mañana.

—Por supuesto —gruñe—, Edward es mucho más importante que yo.

Sí, lo creo, pero no lo dije.

En cambio, digo con dulzura:

—Sabes que me preocupo por ti y tu carrera, pero tengo 32 personas que vienen a la fiesta de mañana, ¡Y ellos estarán esperando algo de comer! El juego es temprano, a las 11:30. No hay manera de poder tener todo hecho en la mañana, ¡Y no he ido a la tienda de comestibles todavía!

Riley me aleja. Parece enojado. Nunca lo he visto de esta manera antes.

—Estoy tan cansado de Edward esto y Edward aquello. Estoy harto de ser comparado con el Sr. Perfecto. Como cuestión de hecho. —Me agarra por la muñeca duramente, mira fijamente a los ojos y dice—: Terminarás de pasar el rato con el Sr. Perfecto. Vas a venir conmigo esta noche.

Tuerzo mi brazo para salir de su agarre.

No me gusta que me digan qué hacer, y que me cuelguen si él va a decírmelo. Lo miro directamente y hablo muy lentamente, para que el Sr. Denso pueda entender.

—Voy a mantener mis planes para esta noche. Lo siento, no puedo ir a tu concierto.

Si no tuviera personas que dependen de mí por esto, habría cambiado mis planes para ir contigo, pero no puedo. Tú solo tendrás que lidiar con eso.

—Eso es todo. Es el momento para que elijas.

Está furioso conmigo.

—¿Elegir qué?

¿De qué está hablando ahora?

—Entre el Sr. Perfecto y yo. Sabes todo el mundo piensa que entre ustedes dos hay algo que está pasando. Siempre digo que no es verdad, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Tal vez la verdadera razón por la que quieres ir tiene que ver más con cocinar con el Sr. Perfecto que cocinar los alimentos. —Y añade—: De hecho, si no vas conmigo esta noche, hemos terminado. Así que elige.

_Bueno, eso es todo. Me ha empujado demasiado lejos. _

—Vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿Quieres que te elija a ti, alguien que conozco desde hace como dos segundos, por sobre alguien con quien he sido amiga mi vida entera? Bueno, déjame decirte, Riley, la elección es fácil. —Sacudo mi mano en un adiós y digo—: Adiós.

—Sabía que entre los dos había algo pasando todo el tiempo. Me largo de aquí. —

Sale corriendo por la puerta de entrada, volviéndose hacia mí y gritando—: ¡Vas a extrañarme cuando sea famoso!

* * *

**31 The Kansas City Chiefs son un equipo profesional de fútbol americano con sede en Kansas City, Missouri. Se trata de un miembro de la División Oeste de la Conferencia Americana de Fútbol (AFC) en la Liga Nacional de Fútbol Americano (NFL).**

**:O:O HOLAAAAAA! **

**Siguen odiando a Bellitaaaa? Que pasará cuando se vean? Bella realmente hara algunos progresos? ustedes que opinan!?**

**Gracias a las hermosas por sus reviews! Me encanta que me compartan sus opiniones de la historia!**

**Espero y les haya gustado**

**Nos vemooos!**

**xoxo**


	32. Capitulo 30

_Puede que no te lo diga  
tanto como debería  
pero no lo sabes mi vida  
como te extraño, los días que no estás conmigo  
porque puede ser mi vida  
satisfacción infinita  
este cariño mi fuerza  
y tu mirada la luz que tanto necesito_

Conduciendo a casa de Edward, mi interior se está revolviendo sobre mi pelea con Riley, el guitarrista idiota. Quiero decir, habría dejado de salir con él pronto de todos modos. Era sólo un tipo de planificación el mantenerme a su alrededor como un _respaldo_.

Ya sabes, en caso de que las cosas no fueran bien con Edward este fin de semana.

Mierda.

Ahora parece que estoy volando en solitario.

Por supuesto que no puedo estar demasiado molesta, y bueno, tenía una especie de razón acerca de Edward.

Tengo sentimientos por él.

_Muy fuertes. _

Por supuesto, ellos son todo un desorden mezclado de sentimientos: confusión, frustración, rechazo, alegría, tristeza y el más fuerte del grupo, miedo como un pollo.

Y no soy así.

No soy una mierda de pollo acerca de otra cosa en mi vida.

He hecho escalada en rocas, surf, paralelismo y salto en bungee. Incluso conduzco demasiado rápido en una base diaria. Uno pensaría que esto sería fácil. Pero, en cambio, me siento como si estuviera saltando de un avión sin paracaídas.

Quiero decir ¿No todo el mundo sería una mierda de pollo al respecto?

El comentario de Riley acerca de la cocina con el Sr. Perfecto me hizo reír, pero también me dio una gran visión. Quizás pueda conseguir que Edward cocine sin nada más que un delantal. O, mejor aún, tal vez debería hacer eso. ¿Crees que él lo notaría?

Bueno, seguro que lo haría, es un chico.

La pregunta más importante es, ¿Le gustaría, y haría algo al respecto?

Estoy esperando tanto que él nos dé una oportunidad. También estoy esperando que Jane la gemidora no esté involucrada en todo este asunto. Ya sabes, cuando Emmett me dijo que pensaba que Edward podría estar yendo en serio con ella, realmente me sentía como que iba a vomitar.

Y esa no es una sensación muy agradable.

La semana pasada, fui a la librería y compré un ejemplar empastado del libro, Our Town.

Ese es el libro que estábamos leyendo en Inglés AP cuando mis padres murieron. He estado pensando en el libro los últimos tiempos. Sabía que el tema principal del libro es que la gente recuerde detenerse y oler las rosas. Recuerdo prometiéndome que siempre trataré de vivir la vida al máximo, y creo que he hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora. Pero había algo más de ese libro que sé que quería recordar, y me parecía que no podía recordarlo.

Tenía la esperanza, si pensaba en ello lo suficiente, lo recordaría en un sueño, porque lo hago a veces, pero no funcionó, así que tuve que ir a comprar el libro y releerlo. Me alegro de haberlo hecho porque me gusta la historia, y encontré lo que buscaba. Era la parte que dice:

_Perdemos oportunidades en cada momento._

Esa fue la parte que estaba tratando de recordar.

Y ahora veo por qué me ha estado molestando.

Se ajusta.

Sé que no puedo perder más oportunidades con Edward.

No puedo, y no lo haré.

Que Dios me ayude.

Llego a la casa de Edward, salgo del coche y llamo a la puerta de entrada. Solía ser como si simplemente irrumpiera justo adentro, pero me gustaría pensar que he crecido un poco.

Me tomé un minuto para mirar alrededor en las casas y el terreno baldío. De alguna manera, no parece real.

Hace mucho tiempo estaba acampando en el patio trasero, jugando el luchador dragón con Edward, a la pelota con mi papá, golpear a Emmett en la boca. Pero en otro sentido, se siente como hace mucho tiempo.

Tengo tantos recuerdos maravillosos de crecer aquí, pero también siento un anhelo de crear un montón de otros recuerdos nuevos con Edward. Me siento como si estuviera parada en la puerta de mi vida, tratando de decidir si debía ir o no.

Dios, ¿Cuando llegué a ser tan filosófica?

Sueno como un memo viejo. Lo siguiente que sabrán, es que voy a estar llorando y saliendo a los videos viejos.

¿Que en el mundo ha hecho Edward conmigo?

La mamá de Edward llega a la puerta. Ella sostiene un paño de cocina y seca las manos en él.

—¡Hola, Bella! Vamos, entra. Estaba a punto de terminar. —La sigo en la casa y me siento en un taburete en la cocina. La isla de la cocina está llena de todo tipo de equipos, y grandes cantidades de alimentos—. Sólo estaba tratando de empacar todo antes de que Carlise llegue a casa. Decidimos bajar a Lincoln y pasar la noche. El juego es mañana por la mañana, y no tendremos que preocuparnos por el tráfico de esa manera. Los McCarthy deben tener la RV en cualquier momento.

Nuestros padres siempre fueron a un montón de juegos de Nebraska juntos. Cuando Emmett empezó la escuela ahí, los McCarthy compraron un vehículo recreativo grande con puerta trasera y ¡Ellos hicieron portón trasero! Nunca has visto una deliciosa cantidad de comida y cantidades excesivas de alcohol.

Cuando estábamos en la universidad, Edward y yo siempre nos asegurábamos de detenernos, antes de ir al juego. A menudo era la mejor comida de la semana.

—Bella —dice la madre de Edward—. Espero que sea bien para ti, he hecho tandas dobles de todo lo que cocinaba para el juego. Pensé que lo podrías utilizar para el partido de mañana. Les ahorraría un montón de trabajo.

—¿En serio? —Estoy sorprendida y emocionada acerca de esto. Ella hace cosas geniales. Además, pienso con picardía, ¡Menos tiempo de trabajo, deja más tiempo para jugar!

—Eso es increíble porque sabes que creo que todo lo que haces es maravilloso.

Muchas gracias por hacer eso. —Salto, le doy un abrazo sincero y vuelvo a sentarme—. Ah —le digo, prácticamente babeando sobre el mostrador—. ¿No hiciste ninguna de esas bocanadas pequeñas de salchichas deliciosas? —

_Me encantan esas pequeñas cosas sabrosas_

— ¿Y qué hay de esa fiesta pendiente?

—He hecho los dos, querida. Sé que son tus favoritos. —Ella me sonríe, como si estuviera a punto de contarme un gran secreto, y me doy cuenta por primera vez que Edward tiene la sonrisa exacta—. Incluso fui un poco loca y compré algunos de esos chips de tortilla de color rojo. Espero que sepan del mismo sabor que el tipo normal.

Me entrega una hoja de cálculo de todos los alimentos que hizo, diciendo:

—Aquí está la lista de lo que hay aquí y la forma de cocinar.

Cielos, es muy organizada. Debo hacer listas, porque nunca falla, cuando se acabó la fiesta, descubro algo en la parte trasera de la nevera que me olvidé de servir.

Miro la lista y veo que es bastante extensa.

Pechuga a las brasas con panecillos, mini bandeja de vegetales, bolas de queso y galletas, salsa de queso, albóndigas suecas, salchichas puffs, salchichas y la bandeja de queso, salsa de fiesta con fichas rojas, pasteles Go Big Red y brownies de menta.

—Creo que estoy en el cielo. ¡Pasteles Go Big Red y brownies de menta! Me estás echando a perder. —Y pensando en ellos, lo digo como una niña pequeña que quiere las galletas antes de la cena—, ¿Puedo tener un brownie ahora?

—Claro —dice ella, y me pasa un brownie. Realmente amo a esta mujer.

—Edward va a tener su buen trabajo esta noche, tratando de mantenerme lejos de los brownies, pero, aparte de eso, no sé qué vamos a hacer con nosotros mismos toda la noche.

—Bueno, de hecho tenía algunas ideas en mente.

Sonríe, una sonrisa de complicidad. Espero que la lectura de la mente no se ejecute en la familia. Pero estoy preocupada porque tengo la sensación de que sabe exactamente lo que pensé.

—Pensé que sería bueno para ti y Edward pasar algún tiempo juntos, sin tener que preocuparse por el partido. —Hace una pausa y luego dice—: Tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Edward y tú han pensado salir el uno con el otro? —Me pregunto si ella ya sabe acerca de México.

Como que espero que no.

—Um, bueno, hablamos sobre la posibilidad de salir en mayo, justo antes de la boda de Emmett y de Rosalie.

—¿Y?

—Y, de alguna manera tenía una carrera de prueba en Cancún, pero las cosas no van muy bien. Nos las arreglamos para seguir siendo amigos sin embargo.

—¿Se han acostado juntos? —

Uh, probablemente no es información que quiero compartir contigo.

Tú eres su madre, por el amor de la bondad.

Al principio creo que no voy a responder a esta pregunta sobre los motivos que podría incriminarme, pero me imagino que en este caso, la verdad es la manera más limpia que su imaginación, por lo que le digo la triste verdad.

—No, no lo hicimos. —Ahí está.

Ahora. Fin de la historia

¿Acerca de los Huskers?

Pero ella no ha terminado conmigo todavía.

—¿Alguna vez? —pregunta, de hecho pregunta por el tema en un tono, como si estuviéramos hablando del tiempo y no de mi vida sexual con su hijo.

Pues bien, realmente falta de vida sexual.

Esto se está poniendo un poco demasiado personal, ¿No te parece?

Pero una vez más, le digo la verdad.

—Uh, no. Nunca. —Niego con la cabeza. Ella se ve sorprendida por esta noticia y tiene una mirada inquisitiva en su rostro, como si no me creyera.

— Hmm. —Tiene el dedo en la boca pensando muy seriamente en algo.

Esto debe ser bueno.

—Tú sabes, Bella, que las chicas de hoy la tienen difícil. Antiguamente en mis días, si enserio querías conseguir un hombre que se casara contigo, sólo lo seducías y te quedabas embarazada. —

Esta mujer sigue dejándome en shock. Quiero decir, nunca he pensado en mí tensa por cosas como esta, pero tengo que decirte, me siento muy tensa ahora mismo. Al igual que no puedo conseguir todo el aire. Necesito un poco de leche y muy posiblemente otro brownie.

Mientras lleno mi plato, tartamudeo:

—Uh, sí, pero ya no funciona así.

Rechaza mi declaración con un gesto de la mano.

—Bueno, debería. Y funcionaria en el caso de Edward. Él tiene buenos valores y haría lo correcto.

¿Soy yo, o eso parece un poco torcido? Quiero decir que si la moral de Edward fuera tan buena, en primer lugar, no dejaría embarazada a nadie, ¿Verdad?

Entonces puse dos y dos juntos y me di cuenta de que esto es su manera indirecta de, no tan sutilmente, decirme que debería seducir a su hijo Y ¡Quedarme embarazada!

Estoy sorprendida. Más allá de shock.

Estoy, no sé, doblemente en shock.

Prácticamente sin palabras.

No, no tengo palabras.

Tengo la boca abierta, y no puedo decir una cosa. Ni siquiera puedo tomar un bocado de este brownie. Y tiene todas las deliciosas, pegajosas, cosas de menta de color rojo en la parte superior. Acabo de mirar el pedazo en mi tenedor. Es como si estuviéramos jugando al escondite y alguien hubiese gritado CONGELADO.

¡Y lo hice!

Pero no tengo que decir nada porque continúa con:

—Tú sabes, realmente me preocupo por lo que pasaría, en caso de que Edward decidiera casarse con alguien aparte de ti. —¿Cómo hemos pasado de comida a bebés y matrimonio?

¿Y ahora ella lo tiene casándose con alguien más?

¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Creo que me perdí en algún punto de esto porque realmente no la estoy siguiendo.

—Bueno, tú sabes que la mayoría de las novias de Edward se han sentido un poco amenazadas por tu relación con él. Y tengo miedo de que si se casa con alguien que se sienta de esa manera, bueno, necesitas saber que tendría que hacer lo que hiciera falta para que ella se sintiera cómoda. —Luego saca la artillería pesada—. No podría ser capaz de incluirte en todo, como lo hacemos ahora.

_¡Ay, eso dolió! _

Ese pensamiento me da ganas de llorar.

La miro con ojos tristes de cachorro y le digo: —¿Quieres decir que si Edward se casa con otra persona, vas a echarme de la familia?

—Ahora, Bella, nunca sería capaz de deshacerme de ti. —Como si fuera un perrito que ella estuviera pensando llevar a la perrera—. Sólo estoy tratando de impresionarte acerca de la difícil situación que podría ser en el futuro. —Sus ojos se ven más cálidos. Al parecer, no estamos hablando más sobre el tiempo.

—No estoy segura de si Edward tiene algún deseo de salir conmigo, y mucho menos casarse conmigo. ¿Has hablado con él acerca de todo esto?

—No, pero sé cómo se siente con respecto a ti. Es bastante obvio.

¿Lo es?

¿Todavía?

¿Piensa que de hecho Edward quiere casarse conmigo?

Tengo una idea brillante.

—Lo sé, pero podrías simplemente adoptarme. Entonces nadie podría quejarse, y no tendrías que deshacerte de mí.

Aunque demasiado rápido para mí, ella dice:

—¿No sería más justo y fácil darle una oportunidad a Edward?

—Probablemente —le digo, dándole la respuesta que quiere oír. Sé que nunca me sacaría de sus vidas, pero hace que parezca un buen punto.

Algunas de las novias de Edward han tenido problemas conmigo.

BIEN. La mayoría de ellas.

Pero lo juro, soy siempre amable con ellas. Por lo tanto, no puede ser debido a algo que hiciera. Me refiero a que la mayoría parecía bastante agradable.

No, eso no es exactamente así.

Recuerdo el pasado y me doy cuenta de que no puedo pensar en una sola chica, cita de Edward a la que yo realmente le gustara. ¿Podrían todas esas chicas ver eso en mí?

¿Estaba experimentando celos latentes todos estos años?

No, eso no podía ser. Simplemente creo que las chicas se daban cuenta de que si Edward tuviera que elegir entre ellas y yo, siempre me elegiría.

Y lo haría.

Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él.

Supongo que es hora de que devuelva el favor.

¡Un momento, ya lo hice!

Hoy en día.

Elegí a Edward sobre Riley ¡Yay por mí!

Escucho a Esme hablándome.

—Bella, ¿Qué estás pensando tan fuertemente?

—Um, sólo lo que estabas diciendo. Tienes razón. Nunca les he gustado mucho a ninguna de las novias de Edward. —Me da una gran sonrisa. Le gusta estar en lo correcto.

—Estaban celosas de ti. Edward tiene sentimientos por ti que son muy fuertes y los sentimientos, como que son difíciles de ocultar. Alice me dijo el otro día, piensa que Edward siempre ha estado enamorado de ti.

—Lo sé. Creo que siempre me he sentido de la misma manera.

¡OH MIERDA!

¡No puedo creer que sólo saliera de mi boca!

Ella sonríe realmente con eso.

Cielos si es buena, esa mujer astuta.

De alguna manera, tal vez le puso suero de la verdad a los brownies, ya me tiene admitiendo que me encanta Edward.

Debe de ser una interrogadora.

Le da de comer dulces de las personas y hace que confiesen todo antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Ya he dicho lo suficiente como para incriminarme, y ella es lo más parecido a una mamá que tengo, así que puede ser que también le diga el resto de la verdad.

Porque esta es la parte que me preocupa.

Esta es la parte de caca de gallina.

—He tenido una especie de miedo de hacer algo acerca de cómo me siento, porque no quiero echar a perder las cosas y perderlo. Perder nuestra amistad. Porque eso no lo puedo aceptar. —Saca una botella de vino, la descorcha y derrama hasta la mitad del vaso

—No debes pensar en ello como la pérdida de tu amigo, querida. Debes mirarlo como obtener algo mucho mejor. —Miro el medio vaso de vino en frente de mí. Dios, que tiene efectos visuales.

—Eso es algo así como el vaso medio vacío o medio lleno ¿Eh? —Levanta una ceja hacia mí. Me temo que si no sucumbo, puede rebajarse a la tortura—. Lo entiendo —le digo, riendo y levantando las manos en derrota—. Realmente, lo entiendo.

Entonces se acerca a una estantería en la habitación de la familia, toma el marco de una imagen fuera de la plataforma y la coloca delante de mí. La foto es de Edward y yo juntos cuando éramos bebés.

Estamos desnudos, por supuesto.

Me pregunto si nuestros padres se detuvieron a pensar que podría haber algo un poco mal por tenernos juntos desnudos todo el tiempo. Tal vez tengo que ir a un psiquiatra y hacer que me hipnotice para sacar mis primeros recuerdos. Tal vez es por su culpa que no puedo comprometerme.

Considero por un segundo decir esto, pero lo pienso mejor y tan sólo miro la imagen.

Otro visual.

Tengo que preguntarme. ¿Ella piensa todo esto, o sólo se le acaba de ocurrir? Porque si se le acaba de ocurrir, tengo que firmar para lecciones de manipulación con esta mujer.

Siempre la he considerado una de mis habilidades más fuertes, pero me doy cuenta que soy una novata total en comparación con ella.

Miro de nuevo la foto. Tú sabes, esta es la primera vez en mi vida, en la que no he vacilado o encogido al ver una imagen como ésta.

Dios, debo haber crecido en algún lugar a lo largo del camino.

Me sorprendo pensando en que ahora esté de acuerdo con lo que mamá decía siempre. Tú y Edward son tan adorables.

Probablemente tendríamos hijos hermosos.

Whoa.

Espera.

¿Realmente estoy pensando eso?

Estoy sorprendida por las cosas que mi mente ha estado pensando últimamente. ¡Es como si pensara por su cuenta!

Debo haber estado sonriendo a la foto un poco soñadora.

—Tendrían hijos adorables —dice Esme, leyéndome la mente. Es evidente que el talento corre en la familia—. Esa es parte de la razón por la que hice todos los bocadillos para tu partido.

—¿Así Edward y yo podemos tener un bebé adorable? —Tienes que estar bromeando.

Se ríe: —Bueno, no exactamente. Sólo pensé que sería agradable si pudieran pasar algún tiempo juntos y solos. Creo que sería bueno para ambos. Y mientras estás en ello, ¿puedes por favor explicarle a Edward lo que sientes por él? Esa chica Jane me vuelve loca. —Le sonrío por eso. Porque, A MI TAMBIÉN. Y luego pone una gran sonrisa en su cara y añade—: Y supongo que si tengo un nieto del trato, mejor que mejor.

Sabía que tenía una segunda intención.

Toda esta conversación es muy inesperada y en cierto modo extraña, pero muchos de sus comentarios me golpean fuerte. Pero me di cuenta que no necesito nadie para convencerme, ya lo había decidido.

Quiero a Edward, y no voy a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera Jane la gemidora, se meta en mi camino.

Ráscate eso.

Soy más madura que eso.

Jane no es el problema.

**Yo lo soy. **

Y esta vez, no voy a dejarme entrometer en mi camino.

_Pero desde hoy mi amor  
yo le declaro la guerra al tiempo  
desde hoy yo soy  
el enemigo número uno  
de los días sin ti  
y de los ratos sin tu amor  
desde hoy_

…_._

* * *

**_Tomatasos o Aplausos para Bella? _**

**_Al fin se decidio hacer algo al respecto!_**

**_que pasara?!_**

**_Amee a Esme! Quien quiere una suegra que te ayude? jajajaja_**

**_Saludos _**

**_nos vemos!_**

**_Graciac a las hermosas por sus reviews _**

**_una disculpa por no contestar esta vez pero he estado saturada en la escuela_**

**_xoxo!_**


	33. Capitulo 31

_Quédate un momento amor _

_esta noche quiero__pedirte un favor,_

_es algo que yo sé muy bien, __como amigo sabrás comprender,_

_solo por esta ocasión dejare de lado esto de ser tu amor_

_esta vez te abro mi corazón como amiga_

_Estoy enamorada de alguien que conoces bien_

_y quiero pedirte de favor se lo hagas saber__  
__tal vez si se lo cuentas tu cuando lo veas__  
__al fin me crea_

_Ayúdame por esta vez hazlo por lo nuestro__  
__tu eres mi mejor amigo, en tus manos lo dejo__  
__tan solo dile lo que siento, cuando lo veas en el espejo_

…_._

Esme mira el reloj y suspira:

—¡Oh, mira qué hora es! ¿Hay algo más que deba tomar? —Ella se refiere a su hoja de cálculo—. Salame. Casi se me olvida. Bella, ¿Vas al congelador del garaje y traes dos paquetes de salame?

—Claro. —Quiero decir, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Así que me voy al garaje. Tienen uno de esos enormes congeladores de estilo cofre. El tipo en que te puedes caer y nunca ser encontrada, hasta que alguien necesita algo congelado. Odio estas cosas.

Y, por supuesto, veo que el salame está muy abajo.

Figúrate.

Me estoy inclinando más, y prácticamente doblada por la mitad, tratando de alcanzarlo. Y la estúpida puerta del garaje está abierta. Oigo música a todo volumen proveniente de la calle. Reconozco una de mis canciones de Bowling for Soup33 favoritas.

"Love songs suck and fairy tales aren't true. And happy ending Hollywood is not for me and you"34.

Genial. Se está haciendo más fuerte. Supongo que el nuevo vecino lindo está pasando y viendo mi trasero desapareciendo en el aire así. No es un cuadro bonito.

"So add it up and break it down. It's not that hard to figure out"35.

Casi tengo en mis manos el salame, ¡Cuando suena una bocina!

Un auto toca la bocina, asustándome, y estuve a punto de caer dentro.

"You're crazy and I'm crazy about you"36.

Me las arreglo para ponerme de regreso en posición vertical y volverme para ver a Edward conduciendo dentro del garaje su recientemente adquirido _pequeño_ volvo V60 de color plateado. Tiene la música a todo volumen y su pelo está todo desordenado.

Dios, ¡Se ve SEXY!

Es en ese momento, que decido terminar de pensar.

Click.

El cerebro oficialmente apagado, cuerpo oficialmente encendido.

¡Caramba!

Me acerco a la puerta del coche de Edward, le doy la espalda, salto encima de la puerta y aterrizo con mi trasero en su regazo y las piernas colgando por la borda.

Eso fue un poco pulido. ¡No sabía qué hacer el salto de altura en la pista vendría bien algún día!

Edward me agarra y dice: —Sabes, creo que podría acostumbrarme a ver tu trasero colgando fuera del congelador todos los días cuando llego a casa. —Él me da una maravillosa sonrisa grande y dice—: Tenía la esperanza de que ya estuvieras aquí.

Su brazo está en mi espalda, y está mirándome a los ojos.

—Sí, bueno, podrías cambiar de opinión cuando te diga acerca de la verdadera conversación interesante que he tenido con tu madre.

—¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué? —La forma en que lo pregunta me hace pensar que ya sabe exactamente lo que estábamos hablando. Su voz tiene este, Me vas a contar una broma de mal gusto, ¿No es ese tono?

—Tú.

—Oh oh —dice, aunque no suena en lo más mínimo preocupado.

Pongo mis piernas en el coche, metiéndolas debajo de mí y dando la vuelta alrededor, así que estoy frente a él. Es mucho más cómodo, y además me gusta mirar fijamente a sus ojos.

—Sí —le digo, empujando mi dedo en su pecho—. Oh oh, para ti.

—¿Por qué es eso?

—Bueno, creo que quiere que yo trate de seducirte.

—Sigue sentada sobre mí de esta manera, y no tendrás que esforzaste mucho. —Sus ojos son juguetones.

Oh.

Miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que no sólo se trata de un modo más cómodo para sentarse, también es mucho más íntimo.

Estoy a caballo sobre el pobre chico.

¡La culpa es mía!

Él se ríe. —De hecho, tendrás suerte si te dejo salir de este coche.

Le sonrío, tratando de hacerle pensar que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para planificarlo de esa manera.

—Oh, vamos, Edward, pensé que jugarías por lo menos a ser un poco difícil de conseguir. Ser un desafío.

Me mira con seriedad.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

Dejé caer mi voz de su tono de broma, porque necesita saber que no estoy bromeando acerca de esto.

—Mira, tú has dicho que tendría que venir a ti. Así que aquí estoy, y es mejor que escribas esto, ya que no sucede muy a menudo. Lo admito. Estaba equivocada, y tenías razón. No traté realmente en México. Estaba asustada y fui estúpida y prefiero tenerte enojado conmigo, que no tenerte.

—Sé esto. —Él se está suavizando, pero todavía tiene una mirada severa en los ojos—. Así que ¿No te arrepentirás esta vez?

—Así es —digo con firmeza, con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Y no hay juegos?

—¿Qué? ¿Me voy a tener que conseguir un abogado? Creo que tal vez tienes que hacer algunas concesiones también. Tú me dejaste con dos chicos extraños.

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres?

—No autoritarismo —digo, con una dulce sonrisa.

—Trato. —Es una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y puedo decir que esto lo hace feliz, pero es evidente que todavía no está completamente convencido porque baja la voz y dice—: ¿Así que realmente vas a dar a esto un intento? ¿Una verdadera oportunidad?

—No, Edward, terminé de intentarlo. Lo estoy haciendo.

Hundo mis dedos en su camisa, tirando de él más y planto un beso en sus labios. Sigo besando y besando y besándolo.

Le estoy besando con cada onza de pasión reprimida que he estado llevando dentro de mí por el tiempo que lo he querido. Sus manos están en mi pelo, así que es difícil determinar en este momento cuando eso era exactamente. ¡Oh, a quién le importa! Esto sólo se siente tan increíblemente bien.

Finalmente, pienso.

Quizás nunca pueda dejar de besar a Edward.

Nunca.

Por supuesto, es en este momento, que soy sorprendida por otro alto bocinazo.

Abro los ojos y poco a poco libero mis labios de los de Edward. Su padre está tocando la bocina y doblando por el camino de entrada.

Edward me sonríe, pero sus ojos están ardiendo.

—Papá me siguió a casa desde la oficina. Estaba bajo órdenes estrictas de mamá para asegurarme de que llegara aquí a tiempo. Se dirigen a Lincoln esta noche con los McCarthy.

—Sí, tu madre me dijo —digo de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Estamos aquí sentados mirándonos el uno al otro, y sé que probablemente debería moverme, o salir del coche, o algo, pero en cierto modo no quiero. Me temo que podría romper el hechizo.

Algo especial acaba de suceder aquí, creo.

Justo en ese momento, la madre de Edward sale al garaje y dice—: Bella, te has caído en el congelador... —Ella me ve sentada en el regazo de Edward, en la posición más íntima, se ríe y niega con la cabeza—: Trabajas rápido. Vaya, si hubiera sabido que mi poder de persuasión funcionaba tan bien, lo habría sugerido años atrás.

Me da vergüenza, por decir lo menos, pero bueno, ella lo pidió.

Me bajo del regazo de Edward, y ambos salimos del coche.

Me doy cuenta de que parece que no puede apartar los ojos de mí.

De hecho, está mirándome con tanta intensidad, que literalmente me hace sonrojar.

Gracias a Dios, los McCarthy llegan en el RV.

Esme se convierte en un sargento. Sabe que algo ha sucedido y quiere que todos salgan de allí rápido.

Consiguen cargarlo todo y se van.

Edward y yo estamos solos.

¡FINALMENTE!

Estoy sentada en el mostrador de la cocina, y él está de pie entre mis piernas, sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Bueno —dice Edward, tratando de ser prácticos—, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer para estar listos para esta fiesta?

¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Sé que Edward es muy práctico y siempre tiene que tener terminado todo y en orden.

Pero, ¡Vamos! ¿No es esto lo que quería?

Muy bien. Muy bien. Creo que sólo voy a persuadirlo de que no sea tan práctico.

Así que empiezo a besarlo, pero no está funcionando bien como estaba previsto, porque a pesar de que me besaba de vuelta, entre besos, me está haciendo preguntas.

—¿Fuiste a la tienda?

Beso.

—No.

—¿Recogiste la cerveza?

Beso largo.

—No.

—¿Hiciste una lista?

Beso más largo.

—No.

—¿Hiciste algo?

—Todavía no.

Luego salto del mostrador, encaminando a ese chico a su habitación y cierro la puerta.

Es hora de finalmente hacer lo que todo el mundo parece pensar que ya hemos hecho.

* * *

_33 También abreviado BFS, es una banda estadounidense de pop punk originalmente formada en Wichita Falls, Texas en 1994. _

_34 Las canciones de amor apestan y los cuentos de hadas no son reales. Y los finales felices de Hollywood no son para ti y para mí._

_35 Por lo tanto, suma y divídelo. No es tan difícil de entender. _

_36 Tú estás loca y yo estoy loco por ti_

**Gracias a Alejandra, ichigoneeko, Sayre 922, katyms13, Yuki2092mj031, BubbleszMee y Rosh bernal, son unas hermosas!**

**disculpen la tardanza!**

**como lo ven? Alfin Bella fue por su hombre! y pues algunas dijeron que esperan que edward se pusiera dificil pero creo que cuando quieres a alguien, no importa lo que haya sucedido antes mientras puedas estar con ella lo demas no importa, ni el orgullo!**

**Bella y Edward son todos unos loquillos**

**Las veo pronto!**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**xoxo**


	34. Capitulo 32

_**I've been waiting for so long**__**  
**__**Now I've finally found someone to stand by me**__**  
**__**We saw the writing on the wall**__**  
**__**As we felt this magical fantasy**__**  
**__**Now with passion in our eyes**__**  
**__**There's no way we could disguise it secretly**__**  
**__**So we take each other's hand**__**  
**__**'Cause we seem to understand the urgency**__**  
**__**Just remember**__**You're the one thing I can't get enough of**__**  
**__**So I'll tell you something, this could be love because**__**I've had the time of my life**__**  
**__**No, I never felt this way before**__**  
**__**Yes, I swear, it's the truth**__**  
**__**And I owe it all to you**_

Unas horas más tarde, él se acuerda de la fiesta.

—Sabes, realmente necesitamos salir de la cama. Debe de haber una tonelada de cosas por hacer.

—En realidad, no tenemos nada que hacer. Tu mamá hizo todo. Pienso que ella esperaba que esto fuese, exactamente, donde gastáramos nuestro tiempo. Realmente me sugirió seducirte. Puede que aún esté en mi lista.

—No puedo creer que dijo eso. —Inclina la cabeza—. ¿Sabes?, ahora que lo pienso, tuve una conversación sospechosamente similar con Alice hoy. Fue un poco menos directa, sin embargo. Ella dijo que tenía que levantar mi trasero y hacer algo. Creo que estaban trabajando en conjunto.

—Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunto. Porque realmente tengo que saber.

—¿Hacer de qué?

—Hacer algo.

—Estoy bastante seguro que ya lo hice —dice riendo, mientras traza la línea de mi mandíbula con su dedo.

Sonrío, recordando exactamente todo lo que hizo, pero eso no es a lo que me refiero.

—Quiero decir, si no me hubiera entregado completamente a ti, ¿Qué habrías hecho?

—Bueno, tan terca como eres, probablemente habría tenido que echarte sobre mi hombro y cargarte hasta aquí, pateando y gritando.

Le doy mi cara enojada.

—Pero entonces —dice, mientras me besa el hombro—, habría hecho algo como esto. Y algo como esto. —Besa mi cuello—. Y algo como esto. —Besa mi oreja—. Y algo como esto…

Está bien. Me hago una idea.

Y estoy tan enamorada cómo se ve.

Unas pocas horas más tarde y ambos estamos muriendo.

Por comida, quiero decir.

Son casi las diez y, bueno, nunca conseguimos ninguna cena. Corro escaleras abajo para asaltar el refrigerador y abrir una bandeja de quesos, algo de pan tostado y una botella de vino tinto.

—¿No se supone que eso es para la fiesta?

—Hay demasiada comida, no creo que alguien extrañe esta.

—Probablemente no, pero te extrañé mientras te fuiste, Princesa. Estuviste abajo demasiado tiempo.

—Sólo me tomó como dos minutos. —Sacudo la cabeza y ruedo los ojos, mientras coloco la bandeja en su mesita de noche.

—Dos minutos demasiado largos —responde, mientras me agarra, tira de mí hacia la cama y me besa.

—Edward —digo, finalmente alejando mis labios de él—, te tomó veintidós años tenerme en la cama, dos minutos deben sentirse como un problema pasajero.

—¿Veintidós años? No te hagas ilusiones. Tal vez ocho años. —Me da una sonrisa traviesa—. Pero te digo esto, ahora que estás aquí, no voy a desperdiciar ni un segundo más.

¡SÍ!

Nos alimentamos el uno al otro con queso y pan, y bebemos un poco de vino. Desafortunadamente, el pan tostado no fue la mejor elección porque ahora hay migas crujientes por todos lados, y pensé que estaba siendo cuidadosa con respecto a eso. Desde que su mamá es algo así como la experta en toda esta cosa de la seducción, me sorprende que no me advirtiera acerca de esto.

Uso mi mano para tratar de barrer las migas al plato.

—Acuérdame de agradecerle apropiadamente a mi mamá por hacer la comida y por lo que sea que ustedes dos hablaron.

—Edward, ya me había decidido sobre esto antes de llegar aquí. —Sonrío con picardía—. Pero estoy siguiendo sus consejos para relajarme y disfrutar de ti.

Se ríe. —Entonces, ¿Lo hiciste, eh, disfrutaste de mí?

—Oh, sí, y mucho. —Beso su cuello y susurro en su oreja—: Y creo que me gustaría disfrutar de ti un poco más. Ahora mismo.

Estoy acostada toda acurrucada con Edward. Él está durmiendo y su aliento hace cosquillas en mi cuello. Sé que debo dormir un poco también, pero no puedo.

Mi cerebro se decidió a patear de nuevo, ahora que mi cuerpo está tan agotado.

Sólo sigo pensando en cuán increíblemente feliz soy. Quiero pellizcarme para asegurarme que esto no es un sueño. Me siento como la chica más afortunada del mundo. Una parte de mí quiere que me dé una patada por no haber hecho esto antes, pero no lo hago. Estoy demasiado feliz.

Me siento, bueno, es difícil de describir, pero lo voy a intentar.

¿Sabes cómo algunas veces vas de compras y encuentras un vestido grandioso? Te lo pruebas y te queda genial en la tienda. Entonces lo compras y lo llevas a casa.

Pero entonces cuando te lo pones porque estás preparándote para ir a algún sitio, simplemente sientes que no es el correcto.

Como que si, tal vez, le falta algo.

Así que sigues viéndote en el espejo, tratando de averiguar qué podría ser lo que necesita. Pruebas con diferentes zapatos, otro estilo de peinado, algunos aretes largos, un collar de imitación de diamantes, tal vez incluso un abrigo. Pero no importa cómo lo mezcles, aún le falta algo.

Oh, te ves bien, tal vez incluso genial, en el vestido.

Sólo no fabulosa.

No tendrás esa mirada que brilla intensamente porque en el fondo no te sientes segura con el vestido.

Ésa es la forma como me sentía junto a todos los chicos con los que he tenido citas en el pasado.

Siempre faltaba algo.

Trataba de cambiarlos a ellos, o a mí, o a lo que estaba haciendo, pero sin importar qué, no pude hacerlo bien. Y encajar es realmente una cosa misteriosa.

Creo que es porque el encajar es una emoción. Una sensación. No es realmente una cosa tangible.

Quiero decir, he cometido algunos pocos errores de borrachos.

¿Quién no?

Bueno, está bien, Edward. Pero es tan anormal cuando se trata de esa clase de cosas.

Él siempre está en completo control.

Y tengo que decir, que siempre fue un rasgo suyo que me ha parecido molesto. Siempre estoy intentando que se suelte un poco. Pero esta noche, aprendí que hay muchos beneficios de estar con un hombre que está en control.

Ahhhhhh.

Oh, lo siento, me perdí por un minuto.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

Oh, sí. Estaba diciendo que pude haber tenido algunos errores de borracha, pero la mayor parte, si estaba con un chico fue porque pensé que éste podría ser El Indicado. O al menos alguien quien pensé querría intentar transformar en El Indicado.

Después de estar con Edward, te digo que puedo colocarme cualquier cosa de mi closet, y se verá perfecto.

Bueno, excepto por el vestido de dama de honor que debo ponerme para la boda de Kate.

Nada puede ayudar a eso.

Y no por el diseño, o por la forma en que se siente por dentro.

Estoy positivamente, cien por ciento, completamente completa.

Es como la línea de la película de Jerry MaGuire37, me complementas. Siempre pensé que era una cursi línea de película. Sé que todas las chicas, incluida yo, se derritió cuando Tom Cruise dijo esas maravillosas palabras.

Pero vamos. ¿Me complementas? ¡Sé realista!

Y así es como te sientes cuando no lo entiendes. Todo este tiempo me había paseado por la vida sin saber que estaba incompleta.

Te lo digo, esto es algo que deberían enseñarte en la secundaria.

Soy una universitaria graduada, y ni siquiera sabía que estaba caminando, todo este tiempo, un poco defectuosa.

Pero ya no importa porque sé que es verdad.

Con Edward, estoy completa.

Bostezo, acurrucándome cerca de él, cayendo en un dichoso sueño.

* * *

**37 Jerry Maguire es una película estadounidense de 1996, que mezcla el drama con la comedia y que está escrita y dirigida por Cameron Crowe además de estar interpretada por Tom Cruise, Cuba Gooding Jr., y Renée Zellweger como protagonistas principales.**

**HOLAAAAAA!**

**como ven a estos pequeñuelos? son todos unos loquillos! alguien comentaba acerca de si habia un lemon pero la autora de la historia no incluye alguno en la historia, pero de que habrá miel la habrá! :)**

**para comentarles la historia ya está llegando a su fin, solo nos quedan 7 capis más, hace varios capitulos una chica me pregunto si adaptare la secuela y le respondi que si USTEDES LECTORAS me lo pedian con mucho gusto lo haré, asi que ustedes deciden!**

_**SALUDOS y muchas gracias por sus reviews a:!**_

_**yisicullen25, Rosh bernal,BubbleszMee, Jasbell Cullen, ichigoneeko, Yuki2092mj0311, lizeth, Sayre 922 y a Alejandra! Son todas unas guapas! **_


	35. Capitulo 33

_Puedes oírme? Cuando te hablo  
a través del agua  
a través del profundo océano azul  
debajo del cielo abierto  
oh dios, nena lo estoy intentando_

_nene puedo oírte en mis sueños_  
_puedo sentir tus suspiros a través del mar_  
_yo te mantengo junto a mi dentro de mi corazón_  
_tú lo haces fácil cuando la vida se pone difícil_

Me despertaron al amanecer.

No estoy bromeando.

Por Edward besando la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Está bien, tal vez las cosas con Edward no van a ser totalmente perfectas después de todo. Me refiero a esta cosa de chicos por la mañana, probablemente me va a volver loca. Es mejor que no espere que me voy a levantar temprano con…

Oh.

Edward me empieza a hacer algo que me da vergüenza decir, pero te puedo decir esto: es algo por lo que vale la pena ser despertada.

¡Oh!

Tal vez me convertiré en una chica madrugadora después de todo.

Son casi las nueve y aún estamos en la cama, tratando de encontrar la motivación para hacer algo a parte de estar aquí todo el día. El juego de Nebraska comienza a las once y media, y todos tienen previsto llegar a las once.

Hablando de llegada. Me doy cuenta de que todavía no sé si Jane vendrá a la fiesta.

Así que, con valentía, le pregunto: —Um, Edward, ¿Qué hay acerca de Jane? —Me mira con diversión—. Mira, sé que te has puesto un poco serio con ella últimamente y, bueno, sólo necesito saber si ella va a estar aquí hoy. Sabes, así puedo prepararme.

Edward me acerca y pasa su mano por mi cabello. Dios, amo cuando hace eso. Entonces mi mente vaga por todas las otras cosas que hace y me encantan y te juro que, sólo de pensarlo, me sonrojo.

—¿Por qué, en el mundo, pensaste que Jane y yo nos estamos volviendo serios? Sólo le dije a Emmett el otro día que ella me ha estado volviendo loco.

Parpadeo.

Duro.

_Voy a matar a Emmett_.

Me dijo eso para ponerme celosa.

Me manipuló.

¡Y funcionó!

Ahora él va a tomar el crédito por nosotros estando juntos y nunca me dejará olvidarlo. Vamos a estar en silla de ruedas, en una residencia para ancianos, y seguirá diciéndome que se lo debo. ¡Y no creo poder soportar eso!

Mierda.

—Emmett me lo dijo.

—Emmett mintió —dice Edward sonriendo.

Si, lo sé.

—Ese pequeño… —Empiezo a decir una mala frase acerca de Emmett, pero Edward sólo se ríe y me besa. Estoy de vuelta a la tierra de los sueños—. Realmente necesitamos levantarnos y preparar las cosas —digo.

—No, creo que deberíamos cerrar la puerta, apagar las luces, y no salir en todo el fin de semana.

Estoy tentada, muy tentada.

Pero nuestra conciencia sacó lo mejor de nosotros, así que nos levantamos y hacemos todo lo de la lista de Esme. Mientras Edward va a la ciudad por cerveza, tomo una ducha rápida y me preparo.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me miro en el espejo y ahora estoy pensando que desearía no haber tardado tanto en estar junto a Edward. Aparte de toda la diversión que pudimos haber perdido, ¡Pienso en cuantos días podría haber lucido así!

Quiero decir, me veo hermosa.

Increíble.

Y nunca me veo de esta manera. Tal vez linda, ¡Pero no así!

Sea lo que sea esto, si lo coloco en una botella y lo vendo, me haría muy, muy rica.

Francamente, no sé cómo voy a pasar por la fiesta hoy. Siento como si las personas me darán una mirada y lo sabrán. Hay una sonrisa permanente en mi rostro, mis rodillas están débiles, y mis ojos humeantes, como si hubiera un incendio en ellos que no puede conseguir apagarse.

También podría llevar un cartel neón intermitente. Dormí con Edward. Flash. ¡Dormí con Edward! Flash.

No creo que nadie se lo vaya a perder.

Y estoy preocupada acerca de esto, porque no quiero que las personas se enteren todavía. No necesito ningún entrenamiento, o consejo, o presión. Quiero saborearlo.

Oh, y tengo una GRAN confesión que hacer.

_Creo que pude haber encontrado a mi príncipe_.

Siempre supe que lo haría, y sé que, técnicamente, él no es un príncipe, pero creo que no es necesario ser de la realeza para ser un príncipe. Es decir, el actúa como un príncipe y me trata como a una princesa. Siempre lo ha hecho. ¿Qué más puede pedir una chica?

Estoy medio tentada a mirar al cielo y gritar a mis padres, ¡Se los dije! Pero entonces recuerdo que siempre desearon que me casara con Edward, así que supongo que estamos a mano.

No puedo creer que realmente esté pensando en casarme con él. Es DEMASIADO pronto para pensar en esas cosas.

Edward vuelve con la cerveza, y no puedo volver a atacarlo porque la gente empezó a llegar temprano. ¡Malditos sean!

¿Qué? Lo extrañé.

Y sorprendentemente, nadie nota mi letrero neón. Esto me parece increíble, porque cada vez que veo a Edward, juro que veo flashes de todos los pequeños pensamientos sucios que tengo sobre él.

Me he divertido poniéndome al día con Ángela y su esposo Ben. Ellos acaban de comprar una casa nueva y están muy emocionados al respecto. Kate trajo a su nuevo novio, Parker. Me gusta mucho, y se ven realmente bien juntos. Aparte de su gran enamoramiento por Emmett, no siempre tenía buen gusto en hombres. Estoy feliz por ella.

Infiernos, estoy feliz por todos hoy.

Parece que no puedo sacarme la sonrisa de la cara.

Quil, Seth y Demetri están aquí también, y un montón de otros viejos amigos.

Saco la gran extensión de alimentos sobre la isla de la cocina. Mientras estoy haciendo esto, no puedo dejar de ver a Edward. Él está hablando y riendo. Lo hace de una manera tan fácil. Hace que todos se sientan a gusto y bienvenidos, y es tan dulce y hermoso y tan… todo lo que necesito.

Muy pronto comienza el juego.

Después que todos están situados, me doy cuenta de que no hay lugar donde sentarse, con excepción del piso. Así que me hago la valiente y me dejo caer en el regazo de Edward. Está sentado en una gran silla cómoda, y me siento a través de los brazos en la dirección contraria. Calculé que este movimiento haría volar nuestra cubierta, pero parece que nadie piensa que es inusual.

Estoy realmente preocupada por mis amigos. No son personas muy perceptivas.

Un poco antes del medio tiempo, corro hasta el garaje para conseguir más hielo del congelador. Cuando vengo por la esquina, estuve a punto de chocar contra Edward, cuyas manos están llenas de botellas de cerveza. Coloca las cervezas abajo, me agarra por la cintura y me besa salvajemente.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que he estado queriendo hacer eso? —pregunta cuando finalmente para de besarme.

—Sí, ya lo creo.

Me acaricia la mejilla y declara—: Te amo.

Mierda. Esas dos pequeñas palabras han despertado mi previamente dormido cerebro.

—Edward, no digas eso. ¿Está bien?

—¿Por qué no? Lo digo en serio.

—Edward sé que me amas. Y yo también te amo, pero hazme un favor. —Él empieza a rodar sus ojos, pero le doy una mirada severa y digo—: Esto es importante para mí. Por favor, no me digas que me amas hasta que hayas pasado algún tiempo conmigo y tengamos una mejor idea de si todo esto va a funcionar. —Un destello de irritación pasó por su rostro.

Él piensa que estoy buscando una salida, pero no lo estoy—. Mira, sólo quiero que esperes hasta que, honestamente, puedas decirme que ESTAS enamorado de mi. Y no estoy hablando de amor de amigos. —Entonces la mierda de pollo sale en un gran miembro asustadizo. Muerdo mi labio y digo—: Estoy hablando de amor REAL, como el de la clase de por siempre.

Me sonríe y me besa otra vez, muy suavemente.

—Puedo vivir con eso. Mayormente porque eso significa que estás siendo seria sobre esto, sobre nosotros. —Besa la punta de mi nariz—. También porque significa que estás pensando hacer de un por siempre conmigo. Realmente me gusta la forma en que suena.

—Probablemente deberíamos regresar allí —digo, pero me ignora.

—Así que estabas desesperada por estar conmigo anoche, ¿Uh? —bromea, luego me coloca el cabello detrás de mi hombro y besa mi cuello expuesto. Nunca me va a dejar salir de esta habitación.

—Sí, estaba preparada para rogar —digo rotundamente, tratando de mantener la calma. Pero lo que realmente quiero es sacar a todos de la casa, arrastrarlo escaleras arriba, y ver si puedo hacer que él se desesperé.

—Sabes, creo que definitivamente oí algún ruego anoche. —Me da una gran sonrisa.

Me río de eso porque sé exactamente a lo que se está refiriendo. Y, uh, estaba rogando.

Tiene sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi camisa Husker, y juro que mi piel prácticamente chispea. Tengo la tentación de mirar por encima de mi hombro para ver si hay humo, pero me volteo con:

—¿En serio? Bueno lo que quiero saber es ¿Cuándo te volviste tan religioso? No he escuchado tanto el nombre de Dios ni en la iglesia.

Nos reímos juntos y Edward dice:

—¿Sabes? Sigo deseando que el juego termine de una vez, así todas estas personas se irán a casa. No me puede importar menos si ganan o pierden.

¿A Edward no le importa si Husker gana o pierde?

WOW!

Ahora eso es decir algo.

En efecto, ese tal vez es el mejor cumplido que me han dado en toda mi vida.

* * *

**_hellooooooooooou!_**

**_Hola hermosas! _**

**_Ya han encontrado a su principe?_**

**_Me encanta Edward es taaaaaaaaan dulce con Bella! Lo amo!_**

**_y Ese emmett es todo un loquillo pero bueno gracias a el Bella a podido reaccionar_**

**_es la celestina entre esos dos!_**

**_Gracias a las preciosas que mandan review! MUCHAS GRACIAS por ustedes sigo aqui!_**

**_Rosh bernal,Alejandra,BubbleszMee, yisicullen25_**

**_y la propuesta de la secuela sigue en pie ;)_**

**_XOXO_**


	36. Capitulo 34

_La más bonita sin duda eres tú__  
__la más auténtica de todas tu__  
__si tú me abrazas no existe el dolor__  
__si tú me hablas yo entro en razón__  
__Con solamente mirarme una vez__  
__guías mis pasos allá donde voy__  
__y es que el pilar de mi vida, tus ojos café son mi religión_

Domingo en la mañana. Edward y yo estamos levantados alrededor de las diez, por el sonido de mi teléfono timbrando. Sí, es extraño que Edward duerma hasta tarde, pero lo mantuve despierto durante la noche anterior.

Busco a tientas el auricular, pero no lo encuentro, así que pulso el botón del altavoz.

—Hola —digo, aún adormilada.

—¡ISABELLA! —El grito de Rosalie hace eco en mi habitación. Dios, no puede saber de lo mío con Edward todavía.

¿O sí?

—No suenas despierta. ¿Sigues en la cama?

—Uh, sí, pero está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ Y EMOCIONADA! TAN SÓLO NO LO PUEDO CREER. ¡NUNCA. VAS. A. CREERLO!

—¿Creer qué?

—¡ESTOY. EMBARAZADA!

—¡Oh Rosalie, eso es tan increíble! —Miro a Edward, quien había rodado hacia mí cuando oyó la noticia. Tiene una gran expresión en su cara, y estoy tan emocionada que empiezo a decir—: Ed… —Luego me detengo rápidamente. Porque, hasta donde mis amigos saben, no estoy en la cama con Edward justo ahora.

—¿Qué acabas de decir Isabella? ¿Acaso dijiste…?

La interrumpo: —Dije que eso es asombroso, asombrosamente genial.

—No, no lo hiciste, tú dijiste Ed… ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¿Edward está allá? ¿Estoy en altavoz? Edward, si estás allá más te vale que me respondas.

Sacudo mi cabeza hacia Edward, pero él no hace lo que le digo.

_Seguro. Ahora es un rebelde. _

—Sí, estoy aquí, Rosalie —confiesa Edward—. Felicitaciones, eso es genial. Imagino que Emmett está estático.

—Umm, bueno, todavía no lo sabe.

—¿No lo sabe? —pregunto sorprendida

—¡No! —dice ella, y empieza a hablar muy rápido.

—Sé que debí haberle dicho a él primero, pero después de que se fuera al juego esta mañana, me estaba arreglando y me di cuenta que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que tuve mi último periodo, y miré la fecha y vi que estaba como ¡Dos semanas atrasada! Había estado tan ocupada en tener decorada y pintada esta casa que ni siquiera lo había notado. Entonces, rápidamente corrí a la farmacia y compré una prueba de embarazo. Y estaba aquí sola cuando ésta decía EMBARAZADA, y ¡No podía esperar a contárselo a alguien! Y no quería llamar a Emmett justo antes de su juego y decirle por teléfono, como si le estuviera preguntando acerca del tráfico o algo así. Quiero decir, quiero hacer algo especial.

Ella se detiene por un momento.

—¡OYE, ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! ¿Dijiste que seguías en la cama?

¡Demonios!

Estoy tan reventada.

—Oh, sí —digo tímidamente.

Mierda

—¡AL FIN! ¡Ya era hora! Edward, finalmente, ¿Cómo hiciste para hablar con ella? Te dije que funcionaría, es sólo que es tan obstinada.

—¡Oye! Estás en altavoz. Te puedo escuchar.

Edward me besa y dice a modo de broma: —No tuve que hacer nada, Rosalie, es sólo que ella no podía resistirse a mí por más tiempo y pues, me rogó.

Oh, eso no es exactamente cierto.

Entonces me levanto y digo: —Probablemente, no debo traer este tema a colación ahora que estás embarazada y atrapada con él, pero deberías saber que tu maravilloso esposo es un mentiroso manipulador.

Una risa diabólica llena la habitación.

—¿Te refieres a la pequeña exageración de Jane? Oh, Isabella, cariño, esa fui yo.

Edward se ríe. Cree que esto es delirante. Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Entonces, ambos son unos mentirosos. No cabe duda: están hechos el uno para el otro.

Veo que no voy a ganar esta. Es una cosa rara, pero sé cuándo soy derrotada.

Me rindo.

¿Dónde está la bandera blanca?

Rosalie suspira pacíficamente

—Este es un casi perfecto día. Estoy embarazada. Ustedes están juntos. Ahora, si Mark Conway pudiera golpearse la cabeza otra vez, Emmett podría… Oh. Mi. Dios ¡No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso! Soy terrible. Eso es ¡TERRIBLE!

Se oye como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Y luego lo hace.

Es un desastre emocional. Nunca le ha gustado esto.

—Nunca querría que eso le pasara a alguien. Dios, ¿Qué está mal conmigo? —Toma un profundo y audible respiro. Está bajo control y en modo de negocios nuevamente.

Hombre, el embarazo debe ser una montaña rusa de emociones porque ella ha pasado por al menos, cuatro estados de ánimos en menos de dos minutos.

—De cualquier forma, ¿Esto significa que ustedes dos pueden compartir una habitación el próximo lunes después del juego? Eso sería genial, porque sólo tendría que pedir una habitación para invitados. Estos trabajadores de la construcción se están moviendo tan lento.

—Seguro —digo—. Y si no seguimos juntos para entonces, Edward estaría contento de dormir en el suelo.

—Ustedes van a ver el juego hoy, ¿Verdad, chicos?

—Sí, sabes que no nos lo perderíamos. Y tú conoces a Edward, siempre me echa a perder, por lo que iremos a Hooters.

Me río.

Edward me agarra porque piensa que soy una chica traviesa por decir eso. Y cuando el empieza a besar mi estómago, se me hace difícil pensar, pero oigo decir a Rosalie:

—Genial, tal vez me vean en televisión. Los saludaré. Y cuando Emmett llame para contarles las buenas noticias…

—Actuaremos sorprendidos —dice Edward, al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**_HELLOOOOOOOOU!_**

**_Rosalie embarazada! quien se lo esperaba?! Además que es muy lista y no se le escapa nada:D jajajajajaja_**

**_Cómo creen que le dará la noticia a Emmett? _**

**_Las veo el lunes chiquitinas, sino es que antes;)_**

**_Muchisimas gracias a las linduras que se tomaron la molestia de mandar review, si no es podido responderles personalmente una disculpa_**

**_ya estoy a mis ultimos dias de clase para empezar finales!_**

**_ichigoneeko, Vicky B. Jonas, Alejandra y lizethcorrea5 (Bienvenida!)_**

**_saludos y que tengan un buen finesito!_**

**_ya saben_**

**_nada con medida todo en exceso!:P_**

**_la vida es joven! disfrutenla haciendo lo que les gusta;)_**

**_xoxo_**


	37. Capitulo 35

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE J. DODD**

* * *

Edward y yo llegamos a Hooters y conseguimos una mesa en frente de la gran pantalla. Pedimos unas cervezas y nachos calientes, extra crujientes. Lo sé, la mayoría de las mujeres odian Hooters, pero realmente tienen las mejores alas de pollo.

Los Chiefs no están jugando muy bien, a pesar de que tienen la mayoría de sus jugadores titulares en esta última pretemporada de juego.

Alrededor de los tres minutos del segundo tiempo, la defensa de los Chiefs intercepta el pase de los Broncos40 y la ofensa se apresura a salir del campo. En la primera jugada, el partido explota y el mariscal, Mark Conway, es derribado. Se cae, golpeándose fuertemente.

Y no se levanta.

Rose debe estar enloqueciendo. Se convencerá que de alguna manera ella causó esto.

Mientras los entrenadores salen al campo, la cámara muestra a Emmett calentando en la línea lateral. Luego vuelven a la imagen del mariscal. Él trata de sentarse, parece que no sabe dónde está, y se coloca boca arriba. Los comentaristas dicen que parece estar oyendo la campana. Una vez más.

Evidentemente, tiene un historial de conmociones cerebrales. Emmett corre hacia la cancha y se encuentra con el resto del equipo. Pide unos minutos para que los entrenadores observen al mariscal y lo saquen del campo.

Mientras tanto, los comentaristas hablan de la carrera de Emmett en Nebraska, y luego enfocan a Rose.

—Su esposa —declaran.

Rose saluda con su mano. _¡A nosotros, estoy segura! _

Me pongo de pie y le devuelvo el saludo.

En la televisión, la vemos tomar un cartel de una señora que estaba junto a ella, darle la vuelta, y escribir con furia.

El comentarista empieza a decir

—Me pregunto...

Pero antes de que pueda terminar, ella sostiene el cartel alto en sus manos. Este dice:

_**¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!**_

A los anunciadores les encanta esto, y puedes verla ahora en la pantalla gigante del estadio.

La gente está aplaudiendo y gritando.

Las cámaras de televisión enfocan a Emmett con el equipo, uno de los jueces de línea le da palmaditas en la espalda y apunta hacia la pantalla. Él mira hacia arriba.

Desafortunadamente, no podemos ver la expresión de su cara, pero ¡Estoy segura que está sonriendo!

El árbitro sopla el silbato y se reanuda el juego. Emmett aplaude una vez, y todos toman su lugar. Inmediatamente lanza un hermoso pase en profundidad de 48 metros que se dirige directamente a la zona de anotación.

¡Un Touchdown, para los Chiefs! .

La multitud se vuelve loca. Lo mismo ocurre con Edward y conmigo, y todo el mundo en Hooters. De repente, los aficionados de los Husker42 son ahora fanáticos de los Chiefs.

Todos aman al ganador.

La defensa de los Chiefs, se estimula y se alimenta de la ruidosa multitud que se siente esperanzada con la puntuación 17-7. Pierden el balón, y Emmett está de vuelta en el campo. Dirige al equipo 55 metros en línea recta sobre el terreno, donde el corredor toma el balón a 5 metros y medio de la línea. Broncos 17. Chiefs 14.

El juego es muy emocionante y termina con los Chiefs ganando, 17-28.

Emmett estuvo impresionante.

Después del partido, los medios estaban sobre él. Diciéndole lo genial que jugó y especulando sobre si debería ser el mariscal de campo titular.

Emmett lo toma todo con calma y dice muy apropiadamente

—Mark Conway es el titular de los Chiefs. Es nuestro líder. Acabo de salir de allí e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para llenar sus zapatos. Realmente debo darle todo el crédito a la línea ofensiva. Ellos se hicieron cargo de mí y facilitaron mi trabajo. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para lanzar la bola.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece KC* hasta ahora? —le pregunta un periodista.

—Bueno, vine aquí de la Universidad de Nebraska, hogar de los mayores fans de fútbol de la Universidad. Así que me siento como en casa aquí en Kansas City, el hogar de los más grandes fans en de la NFL. ¡Que zalamero! pensé. Por supuesto, sé que lo dice en serio.

Otro periodista dice: —Este es un buen día para ti personalmente, también. Felicidades. ¿Qué pensaste cuando viste a tu esposa en la pantalla grande?

—Bueno, ciertamente alejó de mi cabeza lo nervioso que estaba —respondió con sencillez.

Bien, eso es un eufemismo. Si es que alguna vez escuché uno.

* * *

**39 Exeter Chiefs es un club profesional inglés de rugby, con sede en la ciudad de Exeter, y que ha ascendido por primera vez en su historia a la Aviva Premiership en la temporada 2009/10. **

**40 Denver Broncos o Broncos de Denver es un equipo profesional estadounidense de fútbol americano de la ciudad de Denver, Colorado. **

_**KC: Hace referencia a Kansas City.**_

_**hellooooou chiquitinas!**_

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, cuera Rose! **_

_**MANDY CULLEN respecto a lo que preguntaste, si Bella se acosto con alguien mucho antes que Edward en la universidad, en el capitulo 19 hace referencia a Matt con el que salio vario tiempo y con el ya no le preocupaba perder su virginidad (asi que se infiere que fue con el su primera vez) y despues de ahi Bella comenzo a disfrutar la universidad.**_

_**Saludos a todas las hermosas que piensan que Edward y Bella son unos lindos juntos! **_

_**realmente me hace feliz saber que a otras personas tambien les gusta la historia**_

_**y que se la han imaginado como yo**_

_**lizethcorrea5, BubbleszMee, MANDY CULLEN, yisicullen25, Yuki2092mj0311, Alejandra(jajajaja paciencia Ale no te me adelantes!)**_

_**y pues para todas mis lectoras! **_

_**solo nos quedas 5 capis mas!**_

_**y ya que tengo listo todos los capitulos decidi que subire lunes, miercoles y viernes**_

_**lo unico es que invito a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas a que compartan lo que les parece la historia y asi poder conocerlas!**_

_**un beso y un abrazo**_

_**feliz inicio de semana!**_

_**xoxo**_


	38. Capitulo 36

_Dile que me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo__  
__que no cambiaría de mi vida ni siquiera un segundo__  
__dile que cuando estoy lejos solo en ella pienso yo__  
__y cada despertar a su lado es para mí una bendición_

_Dile que jamás espere de mí una mentira__  
__que la amo tanto aunque a veces no__  
__se lo diga_

Edward se ha quedado en mi casa toda la semana. Lo hemos estado manejando muy bien y logramos mantener las cosas bajo el radar, a excepción de Emmett, Rosalie, y los padres de Edward. Quiero decir, yo siempre he estado a gusto con él, pero Emmett tiene razón. De esta manera hay muchos beneficios, y realmente me gustan los beneficios. Edward ha sido bueno y no me ha dicho que me ama, y no he dejado que mi mente dañe las cosas. Hasta ahora, todo bien. Estamos sentados en el suelo delante de la televisión la noche del miércoles, cuando Edward dice:

—Princesa, tengamos una cita real este sábado. ¿Estás libre?

—No sé —dije, pero luego me agarra y me hace cosquillas, por lo que grito—: ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Estoy libre!

Cuando por fin deja de hacerme cosquillas y me besa, dije: —Entonces, ¿A dónde me llevarás?

—A algún lugar lindo —dice, en realidad no responde—. Bueno, un lugar mejor que Hooters45, de todos modos.

—Edward —me queje.

Pero sólo se sienta allí con los brazos cruzados.

—Está bien. No más besos hasta que me lo digas.

—Oh, está bien. Pensé en The View Room. ¿Puedo tener un beso ahora? —The View Room es el restaurante más bonito y más romántico de nuestra ciudad. Se encuentra en la cima de un hotel de la localidad, con vistas a Omaha y al río Missouri, que desde esa distancia se ve realmente bonito, en lugar de un río asqueroso y lodoso.

—Sí, eso suena perfecto —dije y lo besé—, y romántico.

—Esa es la idea.

Cuando me despierto la mañana del sábado, Edward no está en la cama, pero hay una pequeña nota yaciendo en mi buró.

¡No puedo esperar!

Debería también mencionar que estoy muy orgullosa por no haber enloquecido y analizado o interpretado los posibles significados de ese corazón.

Porque simplemente no tiene importancia.

Me tumbo en la cama mirando la nota de Edward. Hace que mi corazón se sienta cálido. Cierro los ojos y revivo nuestra semana juntos. He pasado un tiempo maravilloso. Realmente puedo imaginarme casándome con él. Y, evidentemente, la gallina cobarde en mí se marchó del gallinero, porque ya no estoy más asustada de ese pensamiento.

Probablemente debería levantarme. Creo que me mimaré y pasaré el día preparándome.

Tengo muchas ganas de verme bien esta noche. Así que me levanto, tomo un bol de cereales Frosted Flakes y decido empezar haciéndome la pedicura.

Estoy excavando en el armario de mi baño buscando las cosas de la pedicura, cuando suena el timbre. Corro a la puerta y miro por la mirilla. Veo un enorme ramo de rosas con dos piernas. Abro la puerta y el repartidor, que tiene más cuerpo que sólo dos piernas, me pone en las manos el masivo ramo.

¡Wau!

Hay tres, sí tres, docenas de hermosas, rosas rojas de tallos largos en un gran florero.

Me quedo allí de pie por un minuto e inhalo. ¡Huelen maravillosamente!

Caramba, ¿Me pregunto de quién serán?

En realidad, sólo estoy bromeando, tengo una muy buena idea de quién son.

Edward.

¡Wau! Está realmente entrando en todos esos detalles de la primera cita.

Quiero decir, nadie envía flores como estás antes de la primera cita.

Pero supongo que no es una típica primera cita. Quiero decir, hemos pasado juntos una semana increíble.

Y extrañamente las recibes después de la primera cita, ya que el chico está asustado de parecer que está loco por ti, incluso si es verdad.

Los chicos piensan que eso no es guay.

Pero Edward sabe que me encantan las flores y, conociéndole, probablemente sabe exactamente cuántas veces y de qué forma he recibido ramos de flores en el pasado.

Mi record es dos docenas de rosas rosas de Alec Volturi. Alec proviene de una familia muy rica, por lo que Edward irritantemente le llamaba Richie Rich. Alec era adorable, pero podía ser un poco arrogante y tendía a beber un montón. Una mala combinación. Él arruinó mi hermoso vestido, fue bocazas, y empezó una pelea. Había tenido suficiente, así que le dejé en el baile. Al día siguiente, me envió las flores como una disculpa. Acepté las rosas, pero no su disculpa. Fue una de las pocas veces que acepté los consejos de Edward sobre los chicos.

Así que Edward sabe que tres docenas de rosas es de lejos lo mejor que he recibido, o prácticamente visto en la vida.

Estoy lista para cerrar mi puerta y entrar en la casa cuando la hermana de Edward, Alice, viene paseando por la acera. Sólo puedo verla a través de algunos tallos.

—Hola,Bella. Wau, ¡Esas flores son preciosas! ¿Te las envía alguien que conozca?

—Bueno, no lo sé, tengo tantos hombres en mi vida en estos días.

En realidad, ese era el pasado. Siempre he tenido muchos chicos cerca, y me gustaba porque significaba que no tenía que tomarme en serio a ninguno de ellos. Y, en retrospectiva, probablemente no me tomé en serio a ninguno porque siempre he tenido a Edward.

Soy feliz de decir que durante toda una semana, sólo ha habido un hombre en mi vida. Y ha estado en mi vida. Me parece que no puedo deshacerme de él.

Quiere estar conmigo cada segundo.

Y, ¿Adivina qué?

¡Eso ni siquiera me molesta ya! ¡Así que las cosas están yendo muy bien!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a recogerte.

—Oh, lo siento, Alice, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar.

—Muy graciosa. —Me pone sus ojos en blanco.

Camino de vuelta a casa y pongo el gran y hermoso ramo en la mesa de la cocina. La empequeñece. Este arreglo floral es tan grande que parece que debería estar en la recepción de un casino de Las Vegas. Oh, no quiero decir que sean de mal gusto o llamativos de ninguna manera. ¡Es sólo que es tan grande!

—Entonces —dice Alice—, una gran primera cita esta noche ¿Eh? —Me frunce el ceño—. Hmm. No pareces estar lista.

—Ah, no, no lo estoy porque la cita empieza hasta dentro de siete horas. Pensé en ir a mi propio ritmo, Ali, pero estaba preparándome para pintarme las uñas de los pies.

—Ya no. NOSOTRAS vamos a ponerte hermosa.

¿Cómo si no lo estuviese ya?

—¿Nosotras?

—Sí. Voy a llevarte a Bloom Beautiful Spa, ese nuevo lugar.

—¡Wau! He oído decir que ese lugar es increíble.

—Lo es y no quiero llegar tarde, por lo que tenemos que irnos. ¡AHORA!

_Alice sigue siendo muy mandona. Me alegro de que esté casada porque ahora tiene a alguien más a quien mandar._

* * *

_**Alice ha hecho presencia! Que le esperara a Bella? Cómo será la cita de Bella y Edward?**_

_**Alguna idea?**_

_**Señoritas! Cuatro capitulos y contando!**_

_**Muchas gracias a estas linduras!**_

_** adii rdz, yisicullen25, Alejandra, Aye 015, ichigoneeko**_

_**Nos vemos el viernes!**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**xoxo**_


	39. Capitulo 37

_Me dices que estas enamorado de mi_  
_Como que no puedes sacar tus bonitos ojos de mi_  
_No es que no quiera quedarme_  
_Pero siempre vienes muy cerca me voy_  
_Quiero creer en todo lo que me dices_  
_Porque suena bien_  
_Pero si realmente me quieres, ve despacio_  
_Hay cosas sobre mi que tienes que saber_

Bloom es un gran lugar. ¡Me encanta!

Alice y yo tomamos de inmediato una copa de vino. Cuando le pregunto acerca de beber vino a las diez de la mañana, levanta su copa hacia mí, toma un trago, y cita una canción de Jimmy Buffet, "Oye, son las cinco en alguna parte."

Nos sentamos y relajamos un poco. Alice está parloteando acerca de algo, pero estoy ignorándola un poco, porque mi mente está en Edward.

Pensé que era muy bueno que me dejara una nota dulce esta mañana, pero luego, vaya, las flores eran increíbles.

¿Y ahora el spa?

Conozco a Edward desde hace mucho tiempo, y sólo ha enviado flores en dos ocasiones, siendo una el Día de San Valentín y la otra, no recuerdo bien por qué, pero las dos fueron en la secundaria.

Realmente, eso parece un poco extraño para mí, ahora que lo pienso, porque Edward ha tenido unas pocas novias.

Ninguna parecía durar.

Me pregunto si esa era mi culpa.

Y si es así, me alegro.

Lo siento, pero lo hago.

Edward siempre me ha dado las flores en el Día de San Valentín. No fueron entregadas ni nada, pero por lo general se detenía en el supermercado y me compraba un pequeño ramo de flores.

Solía burlarme de él, diciéndole que debía tener un enamoramiento en secreto hacia mí, y en tono de broma me decía que sólo lo hizo porque tenía miedo de que no recibiera algo de un hombre de verdad, y entonces sería horrible para vivir. Siempre ha sido tan dulce conmigo, en serio, no sé por qué nunca me enganché con él antes de esto.

¿Quizá en el fondo sabía que valía más que eso?

La otra noche, le pregunté por qué nunca intentó nada conmigo, y me dijo que me estaba esperando a mí. Yo estaba como así que en realidad no querías, y él estaba como, No, sólo, no sé, nunca se sentía como el momento adecuado, y no quise ser como todos los demás chicos al azar. Y yo estaba como, gallina.

Y entonces él me atacó.

Mmmmm.

Oigo mi nombre siendo llamado, y rompe mi ensueño.

Me pongo de pie y pregunto a Alice, —Oye, ¿Edward planeó todas las cosas del spa también? —Se limitó a sonreír con esa sonrisa solapada de ella. Le encanta saber cosas que uno no sabe.

Mi primer tratamiento es un exfoliante corporal de jengibre. Después de casi una hora de haber borrado mi cuerpo y masajes, me siento increíble. Vuelvo a la zona de relajación, me recuesto en una reposera, y leo la última Cosmo.

Bueno, estoy especialmente leyendo un artículo acerca de cómo complacer a mi hombre, que espero pueda ser mmm, útil esta noche.

Alice sale de su sala de tratamiento y dice: —¿No es éste un lugar celestial? —Se ve toda flácida, como si la derramaron de la habitación, y está prácticamente babeando. Creo que realmente está disfrutando.

Mi nombre es dicho de nuevo, esta vez para una enzima de calabaza facial. Después, mi piel se siente tan suave, y debo decir, huele increíble.

En serio, Edward no será capaz de resistirse a mí esta noche. Huelo a pan de calabaza y galletas de jengibre, ¡Que son dos de sus favoritos!

Nos sirvieron un delicioso y maravilloso almuerzo y más vino. Realmente estoy bastante relajada, lo cual es probablemente una buena cosa, porque si no lo estuviera, podría estar pensando en esta noche, sobre Edward, sobre nuestro futuro, si tenemos un futuro, todas esas cosas de miedo.

Y, de repente, estoy real, sorprendentemente, nerviosa por la cita.

Sé que suena tonto, habiendo conocido a Edward por siempre, pero quisiera que fuera bien.

Tiene que ir bien.

Creo que en mi mente, siempre he pensado que Edward está un poco enamorado de mí, y siempre he sentido una especie de control de nuestra amistad, pero ahora… estoy pensando en que hice mi parte justa de enamoramiento, y bueno, realmente creo que amo ese chico.

Quiero decir, creo.

Soy bastante positiva, bueno prácticamente por completo, en su mayoría positiva, y tengo muchas ganas de causar una buena impresión.

Como, sorprenderlo, esa impresión.

Lo siguiente es una pedicura con Ali al lado.

Alice y yo nos divertimos durante la pedicura. Hablamos y nos reímos de todas las cosas estúpidas que hicimos cuando éramos niñas, y cómo Edward y Emmett solían ser escuálidas cositas. Y la forma en que eso ha cambiado REALMENTE. Quiero decir, ambos son muy calientes y no muy flacos.

Después de una pedicura dichosa de 45 minutos, tengo brillantes uñas rojas en los pies. ¿Qué pasa con las uñas pintadas que te hacen sentir tan sexi?

A continuación de tener hechas nuestras uñas. Manicure francesa para mí y fucsia brillante para Alice.

—Bueno, es hora para el cabello y maquillaje —dice ella, flotando por el pasillo delante de mí.

Me lleva a la silla de estilista de Rico. Alice y Rico inician un debate sobre el pelo, como si fuera invisible y no tuviera voz en el asunto.

Alice le está diciendo: —Esta es una ocasión muy especial. Realmente creo que tiene que ir en un tomado bonito.

Y estoy pensando, ¿Ocasión muy especial?

¿Un tipo de especial?

Claro.

¿Especial?

Sí.

¿Muy especial?

No lo sé. No es como si fuera fiesta de graduación, quiero decir, sí, quiero dejar una buena impresión y verme asombrosa, ¡Pero aún es sólo una primera cita!

Rico dice: —No, haré algo diferente.

¿Diferente? Ahora eso me preocupa. Podría terminar con el pelo morado o algo así. Además, por experiencia personal, he aprendido que los tomados no se mantienen tan bien si el tipo con el que estás le gusta jugar con tu pelo.

Y Edward siempre está jugando con mi pelo. Tengo que admitir, sin embargo, que me encanta. Honestamente, me gusta casi todo lo que ese chico me hace. Así que tomo el control y digo: —Ya sabes, Edward siempre me ve en una cola de caballo, así que definitivamente quiero mi cabello suelto. ¿Tal vez podrías hacer algunas de esas olas sexi que las estrellas están usando en estos días?

Rico considera mi petición, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo. —Sí, creo que podemos hacer eso. Perfecto.

Dos horas más tarde, y mi cuerpo ha tenido toda la relajación y acicalamiento que puede tomar. Aparte de mis dedos de los pies sexis, mis uñas bonitas y cuerpo sabroso, estoy luciendo largas olas sexi y una cara llena de maquillaje con arte aplicado.

Me veo y me siento muy bien.

—Casi perfecto —dice Alice, valorándome en el espejo.

—¿Casi? —¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Bueno, no puedes usar sudaderas allí, ¿Verdad? —Alice tijeretea, en su inteligente forma.

Alice me lleva de vuelta a casa y me da una caja muy bien envuelta y una bolsa de regalo en mi casa.

—Tengo un par de regalos para ti —bromea. Ella sabe que me encantan los regalos—. Pero primero, el champán. —Saca una botella de la bolsa y la abre, sin que caiga por todas partes. Ese es un talento que no sabía que lo tenía, y estoy impresionada, porque siempre parece haber un lío grande con champán. Tengo un par de copas en la cocina y se las entrego.

—Siéntate. —Vierte champán en las copas y levanta la suya de manera espectacular en el aire, como si estuviera en frente de una audiencia y no sólo yo—. Propongo un brindis. Por una de mis mejores amigas, alguien que es como una hermana para mí. Espero que algún día mi hermano baje su trasero y nos haga hermanas de verdad.

Dudo en ese brindis.

—Bebe —ordena.

Cuando la reina dice bebe, bebemos.

—Ali, eso es muy bonito, pero ¿No crees que estás saltando el arma un poco?

—No, no lo hago. Y vamos a brindar de nuevo. Esta vez por el hecho de que con esta cita te encaminas a convertirte en mi hermana.

—Alice, no puedo brindar por eso.

Quiero decir, espero seriamente que ese sea el camino que estoy bajando, pero no tiene por qué saber eso.

Se pone irritable conmigo y dice: —Bueno, ¿Para qué vas a beber, entonces?

—Dios mío, puedo beber por el hecho de que estoy en el buen camino. —Sonríe a mí. Sacudo la cabeza y digo—, este camino es largo y con mucho viento y podría tener muchas bifurcaciones en él, también y es una posibilidad, aunque sea una pequeña, que uno de esos caminos podría, algún día, eventualmente conducir al matrimonio.

Ella bebe a esto.

Te lo juro, voy estar borracha antes de mi cita.

Una bocina suena afuera.

—Mierda, ¿Tan pronto? No son más que las cuatro y media. No se supone que debe estar aquí hasta las cinco. Ni siquiera estamos listas todavía —murmura, mientras se dirige hacia la puerta—, no me gusta ser apurada.

—Uh, Alice, son diez para las cinco. ¿Está Edward por ahí? Quiero decir que está bien conmigo si…

—No, él no está ahí fuera —dice, rápidamente interrumpiéndome—, pero es la limusina.

Veo a Alice correr por la puerta de mi casa y pienso, ¿Una limusina?

Alice vuelve volando de regreso en la casa. —Le dije que necesitaba unos minutos más.

—¡Oh! Tengo que vestirme, Ali. Ven y ayúdame a decidir qué vestido ponerme. Tengo cuatro diferentes, pero no sé quién quiero ser esta noche.

—¿Quién quieres ser? —Se ríe de mí como si estuviera loca.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, vamos a mi habitación, y verás.

Alice se sienta en mi cama, mirándome.

Soy entretenimiento barato, creo.

Me pongo el primer vestido de mi armario. —Está bien, así que este vestido es del tipo sexi, salvaje —le digo, sosteniendo un vestido rojo ceñido. Lo pongo en la cama y saco otro—, este es el más conservador. —Sostengo un pequeño vestido negro frente a mí y luego lo coloco sobre la cama—. Este tercero… —Un vestido color fucsia y dorado con un borde festoneado—, es del tipo creativo, artístico. Y el último. —Un vestido simple de seda color crema—, es el recatado, inocente.

Todavía no tengo idea de quién debo ser. En realidad ninguno de ellos parece muy bien, y eso no es la forma en que se supone que sea, porque me veo muy bien, y ya sabes, me siento completa.

Y entonces empiezo a entrar en pánico un poco.

—Alice, ¿Qué le gusta a Edward? ¿Quién debo ser?

—Bella, no te asustes, le gustas. Toda tú —dice ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y, aparentemente, insinuando que tengo múltiples personalidades.

Corre a la cocina, toma la caja grande, y la pone en la cama.

—¿Por qué no abres esto y ves si resuelve tu problema.

Así que lo abro.

Y creo que ella tiene razón.

Problema resuelto.

Descansando en la caja está el vestido más hermoso que he visto. Está hecho de encaje color marfil elástico, forrado con una seda de color dorado.

Es el tipo de vestido que a la distancia se ve desnuda debajo de los encajes.

Lo sé porque una chica de mi hermandad tenía un tapado hecho de esta manera y cuando entramos en el bar, los chicos prácticamente se volvieron locos y no podían salir de allí lo suficientemente rápido como para verla de cerca.

Realmente pensaba que su camisa era para ver.

No es necesario decir, que estuvieron decepcionados.

Dispersas en el encaje color marfil hay millones de lentejuelas iridiscentes de marfil, que ahora que lo tengo fuera de la caja, veo no son de marfil, sino de dorado, casi del color exacto de mi pelo. Las lentejuelas brillan cuando muevo el vestido.

El corte del vestido es, bueno, muy, muy sexi, ¡Y ni siquiera está en mi cuerpo todavía! La parte superior del mismo es cuello halter.

Tiene un corte bajo en la parte delantera, y la falda es más recta y corta.

No puedo esperar a probarme esta cosa. ¡Por supuesto, espero que encaje!

Me pongo el vestido, y se ajusta como un guante. El escote se desploma y muestra mis umm, los activos y la falda me hace ver flaca. ¡Me encanta! Agarro las sandalias de satén y diamantes de imitación que llevé a la boda de Emmett y Rosalie y me las puse. Alice y yo miramos mi reflejo en el espejo.

—¡Ahora, te ves perfecta! —brama Alice. Y eso es una cosa muy buena, porque Alice no es una persona muy complaciente. Quiero decir que no da muchos elogios. Así que tengo que lucir bien.

Muy bueno.

Me miro en el espejo. ¡Una vez más!

¡Es increíble! Este vestido es perfecto. Es sexi, recatado, salvaje y creativo, al mismo tiempo.

Igual que yo.

A Edward le va a encantar.

—¿De dónde sacaste este vestido? —barboteo.

—No lo conseguí. Edward lo hizo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, créelo o no, lo hizo. Mi hermano, el hombre que me compró pantuflas de Scooby Doo la última Navidad, compró este vestido increíble. No pensé que lo tenía en él. Evidentemente, lo vio hace unas semanas cuando estaba en la cuidad de Kansas visitando a Emmett y Rosalie. Hizo que Rosalie volviera a la tienda y lo comprara.

¿En serio?

¡Wow! Debería llevarlo de compras conmigo más a menudo.

No sabía que podía encontrar cosas tan geniales.

Alice me da un vaso.

Otro brindis, Dios no lo quiera.

Entonces me da otro paquete para abrir. —Date prisa, abre este.

Se está poniendo muy mandona ahora, pero sé que realmente no puede evitarlo, porque ese rasgo sin duda le viene de familia.

Abro el paquete y en el interior hay una pulsera de plata.

—Es hermosa —le digo, cuando me preparo para ponérmela.

—Espera —dice ella, y me entrega una caja más pequeña.

Abro la pequeña caja y dentro hay un colgante. _Es una rosa_.

—A ver, déjame ponerla por ti —dice, arrebatándola de mis manos.

Sólo me paro y veo. Ella pone el brazalete y el colgante de la forma en que lo quiere y lo pone en mi muñeca.

—Muy bien, la limusina está esperando por ti. Es mejor que salgas. —Me mira como si nunca me fuera a ver otra vez. Realmente está actuando de manera extraña.

—Gracias Ali, por todo —digo, mientras le doy un abrazo.

A continuación, me mira y tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué está pasando con ella?

Le echo la culpa al SPM, pero no me gusta cuando tengo sentimientos importantes que se pasan por alto, como síndrome premenstrual. Así que no lo haré.

—Mmmm, ¿No va a venir Edward a buscarme a la puerta? Me refiero a las flores, el vestido, el champán, brazalete, ¿Y él ni siquiera va a caminar hasta la puerta y buscarme? ¿Qué? ¿Sólo va a tocar la bocina y esperará en el coche? Jake solía hacer eso. Volvía loco a mi papá. Dijo que eso quería decir que no me respetan.

Obviamente, él estaba en lo cierto.

Como en el momento justo, suenan los bocinazos de la limusina.

—Te lo dije. Edward no está en la limusina, Bella. Te encontrará…. mmm, en algún otro... lugar. Tienes que Ir.

¡Está bien! Así que me voy.

Tomo una respiración profunda, pero luego me detengo rápidamente a oler mis rosas y me doy cuenta de que en toda la emoción, no he abierto la tarjeta.

La abro de forma rápida.

La tarjeta no tiene firma. Sólo hay un gran corazón dibujado en el medio. Todavía tengo la menor idea de lo que el corazón quiere decir exactamente, pero realmente me hace sonreír.

—Bella, deja de ganar tiempo, realmente tienes que ir, o vas a llegar tarde a...

—¿Tarde para qué? —le pregunto, con mi tarjeta de corazón en mi pecho.

—Mmm, a tu reserva de la cena —me dice, pero me da la sensación de que no está siendo del 100% veraz.

—Sí. Lo que sea —me digo a mi misma, mientras camino a la limusina.

El conductor abre la puerta para mí, y le pregunto adónde vamos, dónde encontraremos a Edward. El conductor de la limusina sólo se encoge de hombros, me dice que tome una copa de champán y disfrute el paseo.

Más champán. Uff.

Toda la cosa de la limusina es realmente una sorpresa y debo decir, que ¡Me gusta! Sé que Edward quiere que este día sea especial y cause una buena impresión.

Aunque tengo que decir, estuvo bastante impresionante anoche, pero en realidad probablemente no debería hablar de eso.

¿Dónde estaba? Oh, sí. El Spa, las flores y las joyas.

Como leones, tigres y osos, ¡Oh Dios!

Lo siento. Sabes, a menudo me pregunto qué increíbles cosas mi mente podría retener si no se llenara de las líneas de todas las películas que he visto.

De todos modos. ¡Wow!

Realmente se ha metido en un montón de problemas y gastos por esto. Por lo que tengo la firme intención de disfrutarlo y tal vez tratar de pagar más tarde.

Me sirvo una copa de champán, tomo un sorbo, me recuesto hacia atrás y disfruto el paseo. Salimos de la ciudad, más tarde, del pueblo y nos dirigimos hasta el complejo de viviendas, donde crecimos. Antes de darme cuenta, estamos en nuestra escuela de cuando éramos más jóvenes.

El conductor de limusina detiene el coche, camina hasta el otro lado, y me abre la puerta.

Él, obviamente, espera que salga.

Así que salgo, lo miro confundida y digo: —¿Y ahora qué?

—Camine hacia los columpios —dice, después de consultar una lista de su bolsillo.

Recuérdenme poner mis manos en esa lista más adelante.

Miro a mi ligero vestido y zapatos de raso y hasta lo miro como diciendo ¿Estás loco, muchacho?

Él hace caso omiso de mi mirada, por lo que digo: —¿Está seguro? No creo que debería ir allí. Mis zapatos se ensuciarán. —En realidad fue más bien un lloriqueo.

—Tiene que hacerlo.

¿En serio? Pienso.

Esto es ridículo. No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué Edward me haría ponerme toda hermosa, me compraría un vestido precioso y luego me enviaría a la tierra?

Entonces me doy cuenta de por qué estoy aquí.

Nuestro primer beso. Ohhhh eso es tan dulce.

Seguro debe reunirse conmigo aquí.

Corro por el camino de tierra que se enrosca alrededor del edificio, ni siquiera preocupándome por mis zapatos. Espero encontrar a Edward esperando por mí en los columpios pero me decepcionó al ver que un niño se columpia. Me acerco, me siento en el columpio a su lado, y suspiro.

Espero que el columpio no ensucie mi vestido.

—¿Y ahora qué? —murmuro para mis adentros.

Para mi sorpresa, el niño deja de balancearse y dice:

—Aquí. —Me entrega un pequeño paquete envuelto y se escapa.

Miro a mi alrededor en todas las direcciones, pensando que Edward está obligado a aparecer. Pero no, así que abro el paquete.

En el interior hay otro dije encantador, un columpio. Qué bonito.

Lo añado a la pulsera y pienso: ¡Qué diablos! Ya estoy sentada en él, balancearme no me va a ensuciar más.

Así que comencé a moverme, y muy pronto me estoy columpiando tan alto como puedo. Cierro los ojos y dejo que mi estómago empiece a revolotear. Realmente me estoy divirtiendo hasta que escucho al chofer que me toca la maldita bocina.

Ya he tenido bastante de sus groseros bocinazos.

Tal vez le diré algunas cuantas palabras cuando llegue allí.

Sin embargo, mientras camino de regreso, decido que me veo demasiada hermosa para enfurecerme, así que sólo entro en la limusina.

No vamos muy lejos, porque nuestra próxima parada es la casa de Edward.

Finalmente, voy a ver a mi cita. Por desgracia, al entrar en la calle me doy cuenta que el coche de Edward no está allí.

Mierda.

El chofer nazi, llega al otro lado, me abre la puerta y dice: —Vaya adentro.

¿No sabe este hombre que odio que me digan qué hacer?

Te lo juro, si no dependiera de él como mi transporte, me gustaría decirle que ¡YA BASTA! Lo miro directamente y le grito, ¡YA BASTA! en mi mente, y eso me hace sentir un poco mejor.

Apenas llego a la puerta principal, cuando se abre para revelar a los padres de Edward.

—¡Oh, Bella! —llora Esme—. ¡Te ves hermosa! —Me doy cuenta que ella y Carlisle están muy bien vestidos.

—¡Wow! Ustedes se ven increíble, también. ¿Adónde van vestidos tan elegantes?

—Oh, hay una recaudación de fondos esta noche en el Piamonte.

—Estamos preparándonos para salir —me dice Carlisle.

¿El Piamonte?

—¿Sabían que Edward y yo cenaremos allí?

—Um, ah, no, no sabíamos. The View es un restaurante maravilloso, sin embargo. Estoy segura de que lo pasaran muy bien, querida.

—Esto es para ti —dice, empujando una caja sobre mi mano y hábilmente cambiando de tema.

La abro y allí, sorpresa, sorpresa, es otro dije. Éste es un corazón con pequeñas piedras rojas esparcidas alrededor de los bordes.

—Gracias —le digo, y antes de que pueda abrazarla, Carlisle me da otra caja. La abro. Es una N color rojo y en mayúscula, del equipo de football de Nebraska—. Me encanta —le digo, y les doy a los dos grandes abrazos.

—Oh, bella, desearía que tu madre estuviera aquí para verte esta noche —Gimotea y se ve como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Te ves simplemente perfecta.

Eso está muy bien, pero vamos gente, es una primera cita. Probablemente no hace falta emocionarse por el momento.

Sé que Edward se metió en un montón de problemas, pero um que les parece si esperamos a llegar a la segunda cita, antes de llenar de lágrimas nuestros ojos.

Ella me da otro abrazo, mientras el chofer de limusina nazi toca la bocina otra vez.

—Ese es mi chofer. Y es tan amable. Um, ¿Saben si alguna vez voy a ver a mi cita? ¿Les ha dicho Edward adonde nos encontraríamos?

—Oh, Carlisle, mira la hora —dice Esme, mirando su reloj—. Tenemos que seguir adelante.

Me apresuran a salir por la puerta principal y volver a la limusina, sin contestar mi pregunta.

Me recuesto en mi asiento, dejo escapar un gran suspiro y decido tomar un poco más de champán. ¿Soy yo o todos los Cullen actúan un poco extraño acerca de toda esta cosa de la primera cita?

¿Está pasando algo aquí?

Siento que me estoy perdiendo algo. No estamos cerca de mi cumpleaños. Y no es como si vinieran a nuestra cita, sin duda, él no los hubiera invitado. No. Él dijo romántica.

Debo de estar paranoica. Ellos simplemente están contentos de que Edward y yo estemos finalmente juntos. Y eso es algo bueno. No me gustaría tener familia política a la que no les agrade.

Dios, aquí voy otra vez. Realmente estoy pensando sobre matrimonio con Edward.

Aunque, supongo que no es la gran cosa. Recuerdo que en la escuela secundaria siempre probaba el apellido del niño, para ver si sonaba bien. Si encajaba. Probar el apellido es muy importante porque no quería enamorarte de un tipo, para después descubrir que su nombre termina en algo raro o que rima como Mary Barry, o peor, algo grosero como Jenny Tayla o Amanda Lick.

Muy bien, así que vamos a ver. Sólo por diversión.

Isabella Swan-Cullen.

No. Demasiado largo.

Bella Cullen.

Isabella Marie Cullen.

No está mal. Factible, diría yo.

De repente, el conductor detiene el coche. Miro hacia fuera para ver dónde estamos... eh, ¿Dónde estamos? Me asomo por la ventana mirando en todas las direcciones para ubicarme... definitivamente en el medio de la nada.

Todo lo que puedo ver es un camino de grava y un montón de maíz.

Genial, el chofer de la limusina es probablemente algún psicótico asesino serial y ahora me ha traído hasta aquí para acabar conmigo. Mientras estoy pensando en mis opciones, me sorprende bajando la ventana que nos separa. Había estado levantada todo el camino.

Mierda.

Mi bolso no era lo suficientemente grande para el spray de pimienta. ¿Y ahora qué?

Le sonrío con una especie de nerviosismo. Él sonríe y me entrega una pequeña caja.

La abro y veo que es un obsequio, una cruz.

Miro afuera otra vez y me doy cuenta de que este es probablemente el lugar exacto donde Edward empujó el auto fuera de la carretera y me grito antes de que su padre nos llamara en la noche que mis padres murieron. Bien, en realidad es posible que yo le haya gritado a él.

Hmm.

No es un recuerdo especialmente feliz, pero si uno muy fuerte, no obstante. Y sin duda, un momento de mi vida, en que Edward estuvo allí para mí. Fue mi roca. No creo que hubiera podido pasar por ello, lograrlo sin él.

Siento que el auto comienza a avanzar, mientras la ventana que me comunica con el conductor sube.

_¡Hurra! Tal vez no va a matarme._

Viajamos una media hora. Veo que vamos hacia Omaha, e incluso parece que nos dirigimos al centro.

Espero que al Piamonte y a mi cita.

Miro a mi pulsera llena de dijes y pienso, esto es agradable y todo, pero ¿No le parece un poco demasiado para una primera cita?

En realidad, parece un poco demasiado para cualquier cita.

Aunque, no creo que pudiera incluso catalogar esto como una cita todavía. Debido a que, técnicamente, se necesitan dos personas para tener una cita y me niego a contar al chofer de la limusina.

Esto ha sido más como una búsqueda del tesoro.

No es exactamente la noche romántica que tenía en mente.

_Tal vez esta cosa con Edward no va a funcionar._

* * *

**Alice rocks! Tan mona ayudando a su hermano, pero como le gusta tener el controool**

**Ay Isabellaaaaaaaaa! ya quisiera yo que planearan todo eso para mi! parece ser que paciencia no es algo que describa a Bella, que pasará? **

**Se irá? dejará plantado a Edward? Seria capaz?**

**bueno la verdad este capi, esta conformado de dos, decidi que era mejor juntarlos! asi que solo nos quedan DOS capis más!**

**para aquellas que se preguntan si continuare con la segunda parte**

**tengo que informarles que**

**SI LO HARE!**

**Saludos para**

**BubbleszMee, Alejandra, MarianaYaneth, ichigoneeko, yisicullen25**

**Son todas unas loquillas! Gracias!**

**Y bien, este capi se merece review? Animense, no muerdo:P jajaja**

**bonito fin!**

**Feliz Dia de las Mamás!**

**Disfrutenla mucho y que no solo sea hoy sino TODOS los días!**

**xoxo**


	40. Capitulo 38

_Hay cosas sobre mi que tienes que saber_

_A veces corro__  
__A veces me escondo__  
__A veces estoy asustada de ti__  
__Pero todo lo que realmente quiero es agarrarte fuerte__  
__Tratarte bien, estar contigo dia y noche__  
__Cariño todo lo que necesito es __**tiempo**_

El conductor de la limosina estaciona junto al Piemont. El Piemont es el hotel más increíble en el pueblo. Está en un antiguo edificio histórico que fue completamente renovado. El portero abre mi puerta. Me deslizo fuera y busco alrededor a Edward.

Mierda.

No lo veo, así que camino adentro. Nunca me he quedado en este hotel, pero si el vestíbulo es alguna indicación, las habitaciones deben ser preciosas. El vestíbulo tiene un inmenso, alto, techo de estaño pasado de moda. Hay columnas de mármol y molduras de corona que deben ser de al menos de un metro de espesor.

Un botones camina hacia mí y me entrega una nota.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Y cómo demonios sabe quién soy?

Sólo sigue la corriente, Bella, me digo a mi misma, intentando mantener la calma.

Leo la nota. Dice, _Sube en el ascensor hasta el piso 16. _

Sin firma. Sin corazón.

Subo al ascensor y veo en el letrero que el restaurante está en el decimosexto piso.

Te digo, si Edward no está ahí, ¡Terminé con esta cita porque estoy harta y cansada de estar sola en ella!

La puerta del ascensor se abre hacia un pasillo con tenue luz que lleva hasta el restaurante.

Aún no Edward.

¡Maldita sea ese chico! ¿Dónde demonios está?

Quiero decir, no me estoy quejando, pero he estado en este espectáculo de cita de la caza del tesoro por más de dos horas ya, y aún no he visto a mi cita.

Bueno, quizás me esté quejando, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Quiero estar con él.

El mozo está obviamente esperándome porque dice:

—Señorita Swan, por favor sígame. —Y me lleva a una gran, cómoda, cabina cubierta de cuero.

¿Y adivina qué?

¡Edward está realmente aquí!

Me ve, me da una gran sonrisa, y se pone de pie. Me besa la mejilla suavemente, después me deja deslizarme en la cabina antes que él.

¡Finalmente! ¡Algo de modales! Mucho mejor que el nazi conductor de limosina, tocando la bocina, y mandón con el cual he estado pasando algún tiempo.

—Llegas tarde —dice.

Le doy una mirada enojada antes de que me bese otra vez.

Se está burlando de mí, creo.

Edward está muy guapo. Tiene un traje marrón oscuro que combina con sus ojos.

Debajo del traje, lleva una camisa azul clara y una realmente genial, corbata marrón, azul y naranja. Y tengo que admitir, cuando llegué aquí, tenía mi ropa interior un poco hecha un rollo y estaba algo irritada con Edward. Pero el minuto en que lo vi, todo se desvaneció.

Estoy bastante segura que eso significa que lo amo.

—Luces increíble —me dice.

Y estoy bastante segura que lo dice en serio, porque sus ojos están clavados en mí.

Me hace sentir nerviosa y poderosa a la vez. Creo que podría salirme con la mía en este vestido.

Mmm. Quizás le dé una oportunidad.

—Bueno —le digo, sacudiendo mi cabeza—, he estado teniendo la cita sin ti. ¿Cómo encontraste a un conductor de limosina que solía ser un stríper masculino? Él fue tan lindo. Fue como tener mi propia mini despedida de soltera antes de nuestra cita. Estuvo genial por tu parte dejarme sacar eso de mi sistema antes de que nos volviéramos muy serios. ¡Muchas gracias! —digo sinceramente y muy llena de mierda.

—¿El conductor de la limosina bailo para ti? —pregunta Edward incrédulo. Por un segundo, veo un poco de celos cruzar su lindo rostro.

—¿No fue por eso que lo contrataste? —pregunto inocentemente, intentando controlar mi sonrisa.

—NO —dice furiosamente, pero entonces ve mi sonrisa, me agarra, me besa otra vez y dice—: Estás tan llena de porquería. No puedo creer que caí en eso.

Me río. Es bueno saber que aún puedo llegar a él.

—En serio, entonces, supongo que debería agradecerte por el paseo en limosina, aunque no me gusto que no estuvieras allí. Y veamos, las rosas increíbles, y el spa, y el brazalete y el vestido…

—Creo que el vestido era para mí —me interrumpe—. Te ves… hermosa, increíble, sexi… todo.

Edward sigue sonriéndome. Este vestido parece casi mágico. Podría muy bien serlo, basado en el modo en que me mira.

Es como si estuviera fascinado, él esta hipnotizado… Oye, eso me recuerda una canción.

¡Oh! ¡Ya la sé!

Por qué este coche es automático, es sistemático, es hidroooomático, por qué está tan alumbrado.

Mi mamá y yo amábamos ver la película Grease. Mis amigas siempre pensaron que Danyy Zuko era muy guapo, pero yo prefería a Kenickie. Lo que no es una gran sorpresa, ahora que pienso en eso. Quiero decir si Edward tuviera que interpretar a uno de los chicos T-Birds de Grease definitivamente sería Kenickie.

Pero sólo por cómo luce, porque él era sexi, porque enfrentémoslo, Kenickie era algo imbécil, y Edward no lo es.

El mozo se acerca y nos sirve champagne, así que empujo la película y a Kenickie al fondo de mi mente.

—Sabes, Edward, realmente debería comer algo antes de beber más. —Apenas puedo sacar las palabras de mi boca, cuando otro mozo comienza a establecer aperitivos en nuestra mesa. Edward obviamente también había planeado esta parte de la cita al detalle.

Inmediatamente comencé a comer.

Quiero decir, lo hice con gracia.

—Sabes —digo entre bocado y bocado de pastel de cangrejo—, tu hermana prácticamente ya nos cree casados. Creí que íbamos a intentar mantener esto como un secreto.

—¿Realmente crees que mamá podía mantener esto para ella sola? ¿Después del complot que han estado haciendo? Ya se han felicitado a ellas mismas.

—Lo sé. No quiero que se hagan la idea equivocada sobre nosotros. Digo, ha pasado una semana. Ni siquiera sabemos aún qué está sucediendo con seguridad.

—¿No lo sabemos?

—Bueno, quiero decir que estamos divirtiéndonos mucho y eso, pero…

—Aquí —dice, interrumpiéndome OTRA VEZ y entregándome otra caja pequeña.

Otro colgante. Fabuloso. No puedo esperar a abrirlo.

Lo siento, pero he tenido suficiente de estas pequeñas cosas. Pero aún así, intento lucir sorprendida y contenta mientras abro la caja.

Oh, mierda. Ahora me siento mal por pensar eso.

_Awwwhh, realmente amo este colgante_. De hecho, _es mi favorito_.

Es una pequeña corona de princesa con joyas rosadas en las puntas de la corona.

Edward alza su copa de champagne en un brindis.

—Este colgante es mi forma de prometer tratarte siempre como una princesa.

Está bien, la corona de princesa y lo que dice me derrite un poco, pero ¡Vamos!

Ya tuve bastante con todo este romance.

¡Esto no es Edward! Él me lleva a Hooters, miramos futbol, jugamos dardos, vamos a trotar como chicos.

No esté blandito.

¿Qué ha ocurrido con él?

Entonces siendo la chica franca que soy, digo:

—Bueno, Edward, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay con toda esta cosa romántica? He tenido casi tanto como puedo soportar. Esto no eres tú.

Él sonríe dulcemente.

—Bueno, sólo quería que esta noche fuera una que nunca pudieras olvidar. Quería que fuera muy especial.

¿Muy especial? Ahí están esas malditas palabras otra vez.

—¿Alguno de tus novios anteriores ha hecho alguna vez algo como esto?

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso, Edward. —Ruedo mis ojos hacia él—. Y no, no lo han hecho.

Así que añado el colgante a mi brazalete y como otro pastelito de cangrejo.

El mozo se acerca.

¡Sí! Está aquí para tomar mi orden, y estoy hambrienta.

Bueno, estoy pensando en un gran filete, algo de puré de papas con ajo…. Pero noto que no tiene su pequeña libreta fuera.

En cambio, coloca otra caja en la mesa frente a mí.

Creo que estoy en una sobrecarga de regalos. ¿No puedo simplemente jugar con lo que ya tengo?

Pero quiero complacer a Edward, así que le sonrío y comienzo a desatar el moño en la caja. Al principio, creo que es otro colgante, pero me doy cuenta de que esta caja es más grande que las otras.

¿Caravanas, quizás?

—Espera —dice Edward.

Él toma mis dos manos en las suyas y mira directo a mis ojos. —Primero, quiero decirte que te amo, que estoy ENAMORADO de ti. Sé que querías que lo dijera en serio, y lo estoy. Princesa, te he amado desde que puedo recordar.

Le sonrío, y sé que va en serio. Me siento de la misma manera. Después suelta mis manos, camina hacia mi lado, se arrodilla en una pierna frente a mí, toma mi mano en la suya y dice:

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¡ESPERA!

¿¡QUÉ?!

—¿Qué fue lo último? Pensé que dijiste….

Edward no responde a mi pregunta o a mi mirada sorprendida. En cambio, se desliza de regreso en la cabina junto a mí, desarma el moño de la caja, y abre la tapa.

Y lo que hay dentro definitivamente no son caravanas.

Lo que hay dentro es un anillo.

¡Un anillo de COMPROMISO!

_Absolutamente. El. Más. Hermoso. Anillo. De. Compromiso. Que. He. Visto. _

Aun así, luce extrañamente familiar para mí. ¿Pero por qué?

Nunca he visto un anillo como este. ¡Es tan hermoso!

Miro a Edward, y entonces me golpea.

—Oh mi Dios, este es el anillo que dibuje.

Estoy anonadada.

Lo miro, estupefacta. Esa es una palabra muy extraña, pero no hay otra palabra exacta para describir la forma en que debo lucir.

Edward sonríe y saca un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado de la tapa de la caja y me lo entrega.

—De ninguna manera —murmuro y sacudo la cabeza.

Lo desdoblo, y ahí está mi dibujo.

Él lo guardó.

¿Él siempre lo ha sabido?

Quiero decir, ¿Lo guardo porque sabía hace meses que quería casarse conmigo?

Miro el anillo otra vez. Un hermoso diamante de dos quilates de corte esmeralda en una cinta de platino con baguettes de diamantes entrelazados en los costados.

Estoy mirando fijamente a la perfección.

El anillo pertenece a mi dedo.

Estoy aturdida.

—Entonces, ¿Te casarás conmigo? —dice Edward, sacudiéndome de regreso a la realidad.

—**Edward. No, **_**no puedo casarme contigo.**_

* * *

**oh, oh!**

**Edward es todo un amor, digo guardar un dibujo del anillo perfecto para bella?**

**y el dije de la corona? AOM! PERFECTO!**

**QUE LE PASA A BELLA lo dejará ir?**

**Solo un capitulo más! Qué pasará?**

**Chicas el capitulo final lo subire en viernes por cuestiones de escuela PERO si hay mas de 10 reviews haré un espacio y lo subire antes!**

**Saludos a las hermosas**

**Alejandra, Aye 015, ichigoneeko, yisicullen25**

**Gracias a Alejandra que me recordó que el hermoso de R. Pattinson cumple años hoy!**

**Feliz 27th Cumpleaños!**

**Nos vemos!**

**xoxo**


	41. THE END?

_Estuve esperando mucho tiempo,__  
__Ahora finalmente encontré a alguien que esté a mi lado__  
__Vimos lo que estaba escrito en la pared__  
__Mientras sentíamos esta fantasía mágica__  
__Ahora con pasión en tus ojos__  
__No hay manera que podamos ocultarlo en secreto__  
__Pues tomaremos la mano del otro__  
__Porque parecemos comprender la urgencia__  
_

_Solo recuerda_

_Tu eres alguien de quien no puedo obtener bastante__  
__Pues te diré algo, esto puede ser amor_

—Entonces, ¿Te casarás conmigo? —dice Edward, sacudiéndome de regreso a la realidad.

—Edward. No, no puedo casarme contigo. Estamos en nuestra primera cita. ¿Qué voy a decirles a todos? Sé que ni siquiera sabían que estábamos saliendo, pero en nuestra primera cita nos comprometimos. Es como esa vez en la fraternidad cuando una de las chicas pasaba su vela y después la apagaba y todas quedábamos como, ¿Con cuál se va a casar? Porque estaba saliendo con dos tipos diferentes. No quiero ser esa chica, Edward. Todos pensarán que estamos locos. —Me detengo—. No puedes comprometerte en la primera cita. —Coloco mi mano en su mejilla, lo beso, miro a sus ojos y digo sinceramente—. No estoy diciendo que no quiero casarme contigo. Quiero decir esa posibilidad parece muy intrigante, ¿Pero no crees que deberíamos ver si podemos pasar, no sé, quizás de la tercera cita o algo?

Edward se sienta muy calmado. Me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que esa no es necesariamente mi respuesta final, que estoy solucionando las cosas en mi cabeza diciéndolas. Tiendo a decir lo que mi mente está pensando.

A veces me mete en problemas. Pero he terminado de hablar. Esto es ridículo. Dije que no, ¿Qué más hay?

Edward se inclina y me susurra al oído. Él me recuerda algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, algo que había olvidado completamente.

Y entonces, bueno, de la nada, todo tiene un perfecto sentido.

Hmmm.

—Entonces, déjame preguntarte otra vez —dice Edward pacientemente—. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Princesa?

Sonrío y digo:

—¡Si! —Mientras desliza el anillo en mi dedo.

Aparentemente sí puedes comprometerte en tu primera cita. Y sabes, no es como si tuviéramos que decírselo a todos en seguida.

¿Verdad?

—Entonces ¿Podemos mantener esto como nuestro pequeño secreto? —le pregunto a Edward—. Como que comenzaremos a decirles a las personas que estamos saliendo, y después, quizás, de unos meses, ¿Podemos anunciar toda la cosa del compromiso?

—Uh… claro —responde Edward.

Eso debería funcionar bien, creo.

—Entonces ¿Podemos pedir ahora?

—Um, bueno, primero tenemos que ir rápido arriba.

Le dirijo una mirada abatida.

Suspira y me lanza una mirada de es tu estomago en lo único que piensas.

—Rápido y después comeremos, lo prometo.

Me arrastra fuera de la cabina y hacia el nivel del entresuelo.

Ahora, normalmente, haría un millón de preguntas sobre dónde estamos yendo, qué es tan malditamente importante, por qué no podemos comer primero, cosas como esa.

Pero ¿Qué puedo decir?

Aún estoy un poco aturdida por el anillo, pero realmente estoy aturdida por, bueno, ¡Todo!

¡Todo! Las rosas, el vestido, el spa, la limosina, los colgantes, el anillo. Él realmente pensó mucho todo esto.

Y estoy comenzando a asimilar el hecho de que me ha amado por tanto tiempo.

¿Por qué nunca vi eso?

Quizás soy yo la que no es tan perceptiva.

Edward me guía hacia un salón de baile.

Hay personas mezclándose y hablando y una banda que luce como si estuviera lista para comenzar a tocar.

—Esta es la recaudación de fondos en la que están mis padres —me dice Edward, mientras escanea el salón.

Menos mal que no le diríamos a nadie. Tendré que estresarme sobre que esto es sólo entre nosotros, y que les diremos a las personas a nuestro propio tiempo.

Mientras miro a sus padres en la multitud, me sorprendo al ver a unas pocas personas que conozco. Como un par de chicas de la oficina de Edward.

Hmmm, quizás es una recaudación de fondos que está organizando la compañía del señor Cullen o algo así.

Pero entonces en la esquina, veo a nuestros amigos, Quil y Demetri… espera un minuto.

—Oye Edward, Quil y Demetri están allí. ¿Por qué están ellos en esta fiesta?

Él ignora mi pregunta y señala:

—Oye allí están mamá y papá.

Pero cuando veo a Kate y Eleazar, sé que algo está pasando. ¿Por qué están todas estas personas que conozco en esta fiesta?

Kate no es del tipo de la recaudación de fondos.

Y ¿Qué fundación es de todas maneras? ¿Por qué no hay un letrero?

Finalmente digo: —Edward, ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?

Me mira con una sonrisa enorme, mantiene sus manos en alto, y felizmente dice: —¡Sorpresa! Esta es nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

Parpadeo, fuertemente.

¿Qué? TIENES que estar bromeando. ¿Esto es mantener las cosas en SECRETO?

Me quedo de pie allí y lo miro fijo, boquiabierta. Estoy segura de que mi boca está colgando abierta. El chico está loco.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Estabas tan confiado de que estaría de acuerdo en casarme contigo en nuestra primera cita que planeaste una fiesta de compromiso sorpresa?

—Bueno, yo sólo no. —Sonríe orgullosamente, mientras toma mi mano—. Mi familia ayudó un montón y Emmett y Rosalie también —dice todo excitado por esto.

¿QUIÉN es este hombre?

Él ha tomado algún alter ego, y ¡No me gusta ni un poquito!

Edward me besa rápidamente y dice:

—¡Vamos al escenario, agradezcámosles a todos por venir, y a decirles que es oficial! ¡Ahora podemos festejar!

Miro al extraño de pie frente a mí y alejo mi mano de la suya, con toda la fuerza que puedo reunir.

—Tú, arrogante hijo de puta —digo.

Bueno, quizás lo gruño. Es difícil estar segura. Pero si puedo decir esto. Estoy echando humo, humo sale de mis orejas, enojada como estoy tomo el anillo de compromiso de mi dedo, lo empujo en la mano de Edward, y marcho hacia el escenario. La caminata hasta el escenario parece demorar por siempre porque hay un millón de pensamientos corriendo por mi mente.

¿Todas estas personas vinieron porque realmente pensaron que diría que sí?

¿O vinieron para ver los fuegos artificiales de mí diciendo no?

¿Nos desean lo mejor? O ¿Esperan que fallemos?

Alcanzo el escenario y tentativamente camino hacia él. Uno de los miembros de la banda me entrega un micrófono, y sé que realmente necesito decirles algo a todas estas personas.

_Edward y Bella sentados en un árbol, E. _

¡Genial! Ahora estoy teniendo un flashback a cuando tenía diez.

Mientras estudio a la multitud, veo a muchos de los amigos que me torturaron con esas canciones, excepto que ahora están todos crecidos. Bueno, algo como crecidos, medio espero que comiencen a cantar. Desafortunadamente, ellos sólo están de pie allí, mirándome.

Podría morir de vergüenza.

En verdad, deseo que fuera posible morir de vergüenza, entonces podría caer muerta, y no tendría que hacer lo que estoy por hacer.

Parte de mí, se pregunta cómo en el mundo llegué aquí, para comenzar.

Edward y yo hemos sido amigos por un largo tiempo y, hace una semana, decidimos tener una relación real, como oposición a la totalmente platónica que siempre hemos tenido.

Y bueno, ha sido realmente increíble.

¡Quiero decir, Edward es increíble en maneras que ni siquiera había imaginado!

Bueno, entonces quizás si he imaginado un poco.

De todas formas, hace sólo seis minutos, estábamos en una romántica primera cita.

Entonces tuvo que ir y mandar todo al demonio pidiéndome que me casara con él.

¿Puedes creer eso?

Yo tampoco.

Y si no fuera lo suficientemente increíble que me pidiera casarme con él en nuestra primera cita, estaba tan condenadamente seguro que diría que sí, que planeó esta enorme fiesta de compromiso sorpresa.

Esta noche. En nuestra primera cita. Como, ¡Ahora mismo!

En el escenario, me estremezco y me preparo mentalmente para lo que estoy por hacer. ¡Tengo que decirle a todo el mundo que vino aquí esta noche que NO HAY FORMA de que me case con ese chico!

Pongo el micrófono cerca de mi boca y digo:

—Bueno me tomo un tiempo, pero finalmente descubrí que esto no es una recaudación de fondos.

Risas a mi alrededor.

—Ahora, sé que todos vinieron esperando sorprenderme con una fiesta de compromiso. —Me detengo por un minuto—. Bueno, al menos tenemos la fiesta sorpresa esta noche. —Me río.

Oh, estoy fallando miserablemente aquí arriba. Sólo hazlo, Bella, supéralo.

—En verdad, Edward sí me pidió casarnos esta noche. Y tengo que decirles a todos, bueno, dije que NO.

La multitud suspira. Miro a la mamá de Edward. Parece como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, pero sigo adelante. Estoy demasiado adentro como para detenerme ahora.

—Le dije que eso es de locos. Que esta es nuestra primera cita real, y Dios, ¿Qué pensarán las personas?

Intento no mirar a Edward, pero lo hago. Está de pie inmóvil, mirando fijamente mi perfecto anillo, probablemente preguntándose cómo su mágico plan se fue a la basura.

Pero sigo adelante.

—Entonces él me dijo que me ama, que siempre me ha amado y ¿A quién le importa lo que la gente piense de todas maneras? Pero estoy pensando, a mí. Así que dije que NO otra vez.

La multitud hace toda, aaahhh, y después está en silencio.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Si le digo que no a Edward esta noche ¿Él aún saldrá conmigo, o sedará por vencido conmigo para siempre? Y ¿Qué haré sin él?

Justo cuando mi vida está por explotar en mi cara, veo a Emmett y Rosalie en la multitud y algo muy importante hace clic en la parte trasera de mi mente. Tengo un flashback a la conversación que tuvimos Edward y yo después de su fiesta de compromiso.

Me pregunto si alguna vez querría ser sorprendida frente a un montón de gente.

¿No lo hizo él?

Y le dije que sí.

¿No es así?

Porque pensaba que sería genial saber que un chico planeó todo esto por mí.

¡DIOS MIO, pedí esto!

Él hizo todo esto por mí.

TODO ESTO.

El spa, el vestido, la limosina, los colgantes, el anillo, la fiesta. Él lo hizo porque pensó que es lo que YO quería.

Miro a Edward otra vez y me derrito. Aún es mi Edward, mi apuesto príncipe. Aún ama el futbol, y los autos, y los dardos y bueno, a mí.

Así que me decido.

Para bien esta vez.

¿Cuál es mi mantra?

¡Dilo conmigo ahora!

¡Qué demonios!

Continúo hablando con la multitud.

—Pero entonces, Edward me recordó algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, algo que había olvidado completamente.

Comienzo a tener lágrimas en los ojos.

—Me recordó cuando teníamos diez años, y él me dio mi primer beso. Estábamos en el columpio detrás de la escuela, y en seguida después de besarme, se puso de pie y salió corriendo. Entonces de repente, se detuvo, giró y gritó, ¿Te casaras conmigo algún día? —Sonreí ampliamente a todos mientras recordaba esto y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro.

—Y le grite de regreso, ¡SÍ! Y entonces él dijo que si las personas preguntaban, podía decirles que hemos estado comprometidos en secreto por los últimos doce años. Y entonces. —Cierro mis ojos por un segundo y pienso, aquí no pasa nada, los abro y miro directo a Edward—. Probablemente pensaréis que estoy muy loca, ¡Pero tuve que decir Sí otra vez esta noche!

Todos gritan y ríen y aplauden.

Edward me mira, da una gran sonrisa, corre, y trepa al escenario conmigo. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le doy un beso realmente grande porque sé, en mi corazón que he tomado la mejor decisión de toda mi vida.

Edward toma mi mano izquierda y la sostiene en alto, para que todos puedan verlo poner el anillo otra vez en mi dedo, ¡Donde definitivamente pertenece!

Me sonríe y dice: —Princesa, no te lo quites nunca más.

_**Beso a ese chico**_, después digo muy seria:

—Sabes, si quieres ser mi esposo, realmente tienes que dejar de ser tan mandón.

Fin ...?

* * *

_**Helloooooooooooou hermosas! **_

_**Llegamos al final de la primera parte de esta historia!**_

_**Es correcto hay una segunda parte!**_

_**El viernes les subiré la sinopsis porque ahorita ando a las carreras!**_

_**Gracias a todas las que mandaron review! **_

_**La verdad no pensé que hubiera más de 10 así que se los agradezco de todo corazón!**_

_**Saludos a **__**Chiyo-Sayuri**__**, **__**Ilovevampiresangels**__**Guest**__**, **__**lynda cullengh**__**, **__**BubbleszMee**__**, **__**joseline, **__**MANDY CULLEN**__**, **__**adii rdz**__**, **__**lizeth s p**__**, **__**loverobert13**__**, **__**Alejandra, **__**yisicullen25**__**, **__**MD PATT LUTZ**__**, **__**Marianacs**__**.! Gracias por haber sido parte del capitulo pasado!**_

_**Y a todas aquellas que tenían esta historia en FF's y como Follows! **_

_**GRACIAS!**_


	42. ESA BODA

**ESA BODA**

_El magnífico anillo en mi dedo imita mi felicidad._

_Me siento tan resplandeciente, brillante y llena de promesas, porque sé con absoluta certeza que él es ese chico._

_El chico con quien quiero casarme. Mi príncipe. Mi "vivieron felices para siempre."_

_Pero luego, nuestro pastor comienza a hacer muchas preguntas._

_Sus padres dicen que yo no he superado mi pasado._

_Tengo sueños horribles sobre un desastre en la boda._

_No puedo encontrar el vestido perfecto._

_Tengo que mentirle para salirme con la mía._

_Un antiguo novio me pide que huya con él._

_Mi mejor amigo dice que voy a arruinarlo todo._

_Y para siempre comienza a sonar mucho, pero mucho tiempo._

_Eso me tiene totalmente asustada, y me hace preguntarme todo lo que sé._

_¿Deberían casarse los mejores amigos?_

_¿Mi pasado afecta nuestra relación?_

_¿Son mis horribles sueños una advertencia?_

_¿Podré encontrar un vestido?_

_¿Su sexualidad está nublando mi juicio?_

_¿Voy a arruinarlo todo?_

_¿O sólo es un caso de frío en los pies?_

_Y tengo que decidir. ¿Estoy dispuesta a renunciar al amor verdadero para siempre, o voy a escuchar a mi corazón y me casare con él?_

* * *

** oh là là**

**Quien quiere leer ya la segunda parte?**

**Chicas lo mas probable es que esta historia la empiece a subir el miercoles **

**la razón, tuve problemas con un examen final y estoy viendo si me pueden dar otra fecha para presentarlo**

**asi que pidan para que si me lo apliquen!**

**Mis clases terminan el martes, asi que tendré oportunidad de trabajr en la historia**

**antes de empezar veranos!**

**Espero verlas en la segunda parte **

**y que mas de ustedes den señales de vida**

**y nos regalen un review**

**GRACIAS por darle una oportunidad a tan magnifica historia creada por J Dodd**

**GRACIAS por estar SIEMPRE ahi al pie de la historia por compartir conmigo**

**cada ocurrencia, desesperación, emoción**

**GRACIAS**

**a yuki2092mj0311, Lula Alice Pattinson, Ilovevampiresangels, Alejandra, lynda cullengh, lizeth s p, yisicullen25, ichigoneeko**

**GRACIAS a TODAS por leer**

**un beso**

**HASTA PRONTO!**


	43. NOTA

**.**

**ESA BODA YA SE ESTA PUBLICANDO!**

**CREEN QUE PODREMOS LLEGAR A LOS 200 REVIEWS CON ESE CHICO?!**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**

**UN BESO!**


End file.
